The Boy Of Oz (2016)
by Dequincyx
Summary: While running home from school with her dog, Toto, 9 year old Dorothy Gale comes across an unconscious 10 year old boy and she and her aunt Em and uncle Henry rush the boy to the hospital, where he awakens with no memory of who he is or where he comes from. The boy is released into Dorothy's family's custody the very next day and stays with them on their farm, until one day, a twis
1. Episode 1: Kansas

**THE**  
 **BOY OF**  
 **Oz**  
 **EPISODE 1: KANSAS.**

 **Kansas. January 2nd**

 **(1900)**

In the windy flat lands of Kansas, here on a small farm with her beloved aunt Em and uncle Henry, lived a 9 year old little girl named Dorothy. As usual, Dorothy and her little, black furry dog, Toto, were running home from school together after getting into yet another confrontation with an angry neighbor named miss Elmyra Gulch for the third time in one week. Dorothy and Toto then stopped running and looked back and saw that no one was chasing them.

Dorothy bent down to Toto's angle. "She isn't coming yet, Toto." She checked the dog's furry back for wounds. "Did she hurt you? She tried to, didn't she? Come on, we'll go tell uncle Henry and Aunt Em."

But before the girl and her dog could resume their run, however, the once bright, blue sky instantly became black as tar, darkening the Kansas area.

Dorothy grabbed ahold of Toto and held onto him. Then the Kansas grounds began to shake violently and uncontrolabley, and a huge black hole opened up in the black sky with green lighting surrounding it. Funny thing is it wasn't doing what one would expect a black hole to do. It wasn't sucking anything into it. Instead, it was just there in the black sky, showing itself off. A green comet then shot out of the black hole and crash landed in the Kansas forest.

The black hole then closed up, the Kansas ground trembling ceased, and the black sky returned to it's bright, blue beautiful, sunny self.

Dorothy just staired in aw at the sky. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. "You saw that, right?"

Toto barked, meaning 'yes.'

"Great, so it's not just me." Said Dorothy.

Toto jumped out of Dorothy's arms and ran on down the road ahead of her.

"Toto!" Said Dorothy before chasing after her little black dog.

Toto ran off the road and into the Kansas forest and Dorothy followed after him.

"Toto, wait!" Said Dorothy while chasing after her dog in the forest. "Stop! Stay!"

Toto continued running through the forest until he reached the Kansas lake. The little black dog then looked down and saw a young boy, who looked to be about the same age as Dorothy, lying face down on the surface, soaking wet from head to toe. Toto barked and then ran over to where the boy was and examined him closely.

The boy had brown shaggy hair, he wore a gray short sleeve shirt, a pair of blue shorts that went down to his knees, some white socks and he wore a pair of white Nike sneakers.

Toto sniffed the boy's head to see if he was alive. Toto then barked.

Dorothy soon reached the area where her dog was. "Toto! Toto!" She called as she looked around for the little black K.9. The little girl then heard a bark and looked and saw Toto standing near the body of what appeared to be a young boy, who was lying face down. His legs were lying in the lake while the rest of him was lying on the surface. "Oh my lands!" She ran over to where Toto was and looked upon the unconscious boy. He obviously had been washed up onto shore by the lake. Could this have been what she saw flying out of the black hole? No, that was just silly. Boys didn't just fall out of the sky. What nonesense. She didn't know how the boy had gotton here, but one thing was for certain: he needed help and he needed it now.

Dorothy grabbed the boy around the chest and dragged him out of the lake and onto the shore and turned him over on his back and she and Toto looked at the boy's body. His eyes were closed and he was soaking wet from head to toe. Who was this boy? Where did he come from? How did he end up here? How long had he been here? And more importantly, was he still alive?

Dorothy placed the left side of her head on the left side of the boy's chest to see if his heart was still beating. Sadly, it wasn't. "He's not breathing." The farm girl moved her head away from the boy's chest, held his nose and opened his mouth and began giving him CPR. She had learned how to do this from her uncle Henry in case of emergancies such as this. "Breath, boy, breath." Said the 9 year old girl. "1, 2, 3." She said as she started pushing up and down on the boy's chest repeatedly. She placed her head on his chest again to see if his heart was beating. It still wasn't. The farm girl gave him CPR again. "1, 2, 3." She said as she pushed up and down on his chest again. Dorothy gave the boy CPR once more, but nothing happened. "1, 2, 3, come on." She said as pressed on the boy's chest again. The girl gave the boy CPR again, but nothing happened. "1, 2, 3." This time when Dorothy pressed on the boy's chest, he caughed up a mouth full of water and started caughing.

Toto barked.

Dorothy moved her head away from the boy's chest. "He's alive! He's alive, Toto, he's alive!"

Toto began licking the boy's face.

The boy opened his brown eyes and looked and saw a little furry black dog licking his face.

"Oh, thank goodness. Are you okay?" Came a female voice.

The boy looked and saw a young girl over him. She had brown hair, and brown eyes. She wore a white shirt with puffy short sleeves, she wore a pink and white checkerd dress.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked.

"Uh.." Was all the boy could say before he closed his eyes and passed out.

"Oh no, don't do that, please!" Dorothy gasped. She put her head on the boy's chest and heard his heart beating. "His heart's still beating. Thank goodness." Dorothy stood up. "Come on, Toto, let's get him back to the farm." Dorothy grabbed the unconscious mystery boy around the waste, picked him up off the ground, and started carrying him away from the lake and through the forest.

 **~AT THE FARM HOUSE~**

Later, Dorothy and Toto made it out of the forest and soon arrived back at the farm house, carrying the boy in her arms. After what seemed like a long trip back from the forest, the little girl was starting to get tired from carrying the unconscious stranger. Shen then noticed an old wheel barrow near by and carried the boy over to it and placed him in it. She grabbed ahold of the handles of the wheel barrow and she ran as she pushed it. Once they had made it close to the house, Dorothy stopped running and let go of the handles of the wheel barrow and she and Toto then rushed inside the farm house to tell her beloved aunt and uncle what happened.

"Aunt Em! Uncle Henry!" Said Dorothy as she ran up to the kitchen table where aunt Em and Henry were sitting. "Come quick, someone's in trouble!"

"Someone's in trouble? Who?" Henry asked.

"A little boy." Said Dorothy.

"A little boy? Well, how did you come across him?" Asked aunt Em.

"Toto and i were running home from school after getting into another confrontation with miss Gulch, and as we were, the sky became black as tar and the a black hole opened up in the sky and something flew out of it and crashed into the forest. Toto went to investigate, so i ran after him through the forest. When i caught up with him, he was by the shore of the lake, standing next to this boy, who was washed up onto shore. I gave him CPR several times until he caughed up a mouth full of water." Said Dorothy.

"Goodness gracious, is he alright?" Aunt Em asked.

"I think so. After he caughed up the water, he opened his eyes and looked at me and Toto." Said Dorothy.

"Well did the boy say anything to you?" Henry asked.

"No sir, he passed out before he got the chance." Said Dorothy.

"So where is the boy now? You didn't just leave him in the forest down by the lake, did you?" Henry asked.

"Of course not. I grabbed him around the chest and carried him back here to the farm house and laid him in the wheel barrow and brought him here so you could help him." Said Dorothy.

"And he was lying in the forest on the shore of the lake, you say?" Aunt Em asked.

"Yes ma'am, face down." Said Dorothy.

"And you say, you brought him here after rescuing him, is that correct?" Henry asked.

"Yes sir, i did. Come on, i'll show you." Said Dorothy.

"Okay, Dorothy. But if this is one of your tricks..."

"It's not a trick, i promise." Said Dorothy, cutting Henry off.

"Alright then. Show us the way." Said Henry.

"Good, follow me." Said Dorothy. She and Toto led aunt Em and Henry outside and showed them both the wheel barrow containing the soaking wet unconscious boy.

"Oh, Heavens!" Henry gasped.

"Oh my lands!" Gasped aunt Em.

Henry, Dorothy and Toto ran up to the wheel barrow and Henry picked the boy up in his arms, bride style.

"Is this the boy, Dorothy?" Henry asked.

"Yes, sir." Answered Dorothy.

Aunt Em ran up behind Henry and Dorothy and quickly noticed the soaking wet boy in her husband's arms. "Oh, my lands. Dorothy, is this the boy you fished out of the lake?"

"That's him." Said Dorothy.

"Oh my lands, the poor thing. Is he alright?" Said aunt Em.

"I think so, Em, he's got a pulse." Said Henry with two fingers on the boy's neck.

"Oh, thank goodness." Said Em.

"But it's very weak." Said Henry. "Hey. Young man. Wake up." He said as he shook the unconscious boy.

The boy then slowly started to wake up and opened his eyes and saw a middleaged man and woman standing over him before closing his eyes again.

"Em, Dorothy, look. He's comin' around." Said Henry.

"Oh, thank goodness. Come on, let's get him inside." Said Dorothy. She, Toto, aunt Em and uncle Henry went back inside the house with Henry carrying the boy.

 **~LATER~**

"Look, he's waking up." Came a familiar, young female voice.

"Wake up, honey." Said an elderly female voice.

The boy opened his eyes and saw the elderly couple, the little girl and the little black dog looking at him. "Uh...huh? Where am i?" The boy asked as he looked at his surroundings. He was wearing a hospital gown and lying on a bed.

"Why, you're in the hospital. This young girl here, saved your life. She fished you out of the lake and performed CPR and brought you back to her family's farm. What happened? How did you end up here? Can you remember?" Asked a male doctor.

"No, i can't. It's all a blur. All i remember is waking up and seeing this girl and her dog. Then i blacked out, and then later, i woke up and saw the two of you before blacking out again." Said the boy.

"And you say, you don't remember anything before that? You don't remember what you were doing at the lake or how you got there?" Asked the doctor.

"No sir. I don't even remember how i ended up there." Said the boy.

"Alright, then tell us about yourself then." Said Henry.

"I can't." Said the boy.

"Well why in sam hill not?" Henry asked.

"I just can't." Said the boy.

"You can't or you won't?" Henry said.

"That's the trouble. I can't tell you about myself." Said the boy.

"Well why not?" Asked Dorothy.

"Well, to be perfectly honost with you, i don't know anything more about myself than you guys do." Said the boy.

"Well, if you can't remember anything about yourself, will you at least give us your name?" Asked the doctor.

"Well, actually, i can't really do that, because...i can't remember." Said the boy.

"You what? You can't remember your own name?" Dorothy said.

"No." Said the boy.

"Well, what year is it?" The doctor asked.

"I don't know." Said the boy.

"What month is it?" The doctor asked.

"I don't know." Said the boy.

"What day is it?" the doctor asked.

"I don't know." Said the boy.

"Who are your parents?" The doctor asked.

"I don't know." Said the boy.

"Where were you born?" The doctor asked.

"I don't know." Said the boy.

"Where do you live? Do you live here in Kansas?" The doctor asked.

"I...i have no idea. The truth is...i don't know who i am." Said the boy.

"Well since you can't tell us who you are, allow me to introduce you to everyone. My name's Henry. This right here is my wife, Emily. And this is our niece, Dorothy and her dog, Toto. Welcome to Kansas."

"It's nice to meet all of you. I'm...oh yeah, that's right, i can't tell you because i can't remember. I don't even know what year it is, much less what month or date." Said the boy.

"It's January 2nd, (1900)." Said aunt Em.

"So it's the first of the month of this year." Said the boy.

"Right. See? At least you remember some things." Said Dorothy.

"Yeah, but i can't remember anything about myself." The boy then felt pain in his head. "Ow." He said as he rubbed his forehead.

"What is it, little feller? What's wrong?" Henry asked.

"Oh, my head. It hurts." Said the boy. "Ow." He then started rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh my, your head hurts?" Dorothy said.

"Yeah. I have a mind splitting headache. Ow." Said the boy.

"Oh heavens, young man, are you alright?" Aunt Em asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, i...i'm okay. I just..." Before the boy could finish, he passed out as he plopped back down onto the bed.

Henry, aunt Em and Dorothy all gasped.

"Oh no! Are you alright? Oh please, say something. Uncle Henry, aunt Em, what's wrong with him?" Dorothy gasped.

"Oh, my goodness. doctor, this is serious. You better call the other doctors." Said Aunt Em.

"Already on it." Said the doctor.

 **~LATER~**

Dorothy, Toto, uncle Henry and aunt Em waited outside the hospital room while the doctors worked on the boy. After waiting outside for what felt like hours, the doctors came out of the room, along with the head doctor.

"Well?" Henry asked one of the doctors.

"How is he, doctor?" Aunt Em asked.

The doctor didn't say a word.

"Oh, please, doctor, we're really worried about this boy. Will he be alright?" Dorothy said.

"Well, it's just as i thought. He has amnesia." Said the doctor.

"Amneisa? What's that, doctor?" Dorothy asked.

"Amnesia is a deficit in memory caused by brain damage, disease, or psychological trauma." Explained the doctor

"What does that even mean?" Dorothy asked.

"It just means that he's lost his memory and has no idea who he is." Said the doctor.

"Well what do you think caused it?" Henry asked.

"Well, there are three generalized categories in which amnesia could be acquired by a person. The three catagories are head trauma, traumatic events, or physical deficiencies. Now, has he shown any signs of having any of these semptoms?" Said the doctor.

"Well, comin' to think of it, he did. Right before the head doctor called you and the others, the boy was complaining about this headache he had and then he passed out. Is that one of the signs of head trauma, doctor?" Said Henry.

"Yeah, i'm afraid so. Did he say which part of his head was hurting?" The doctor said.

"No, but he was rubbing his forehead for quite a bit. Then he started rubbing the back a little." Said Henry.

"So both the front and the back of his head were hurting?" The doctor said.

"That's about right." Said Henry.

"But i don't understand. How could both sides of his head be hurting? It doesn't make sense." Said Em.

"Well, miss Emily, it's very possible that something could've hit him in the forehead and sent him falling down, causing him to hit the back of his head on something hard. Most likely a rock." Said the doctor.

"And you think that's what caused the amnesia?" Said Em.

"Very likely, yes." Said the doctor.

"But that still doesn't explain how he ended up in the forest at the lake." Said Dorothy.

"Well, we can only asume that he was near the lake somewhere when he hit both sides of his head just before he fell in." Said the doctor.

"Is he alright?" Asked aunt Em.

"Yeah, he's fine. I gave him a sedative and he went right back to sleep. He'll be out for the rest of the day. But other than that, he's fine." Said the doctor.

"Oh. Thank goodness." Said Dorothy.

"So we can take him home with us?" Asked Em.

"I don't see why not. I mean, we did manage to flush all of the water out of his system and stableize him. And the chances of another incident acuring, like earlier, are slim to none. So yes. Yes, you can take him home with you. But we do believe it would be best if we kept him here over night for obsevation." Said the doctor.

"Yes, of course." Said Em.

"Listen, doctor, how long do you think he's gonna be like that? With the memory loss, i mean." Asked Henry.

"Oh, that's impossible to say. We had an amnesia patient at our hospital once. Couldn't remember his name, his address, nothing. Then all of a sudden, one day..." The doctor snapped his fingers.

"He remembered?" Henry said.

"No, he died." Said the doctor.

"Oh, that's terrible. Is my friend gonna be alright?" Dorothy asked.

"I wouldn't worry about it if i were you, young lady. I'm sure when he wakes up tomorrow, he'll be just fine." Said the doctor.

"Really? You really believe that?" Asked Dorothy.

"Yes i do. Now, if you'll excuse me, i have other patients to see. Goodbye." Said the doctor before leaving.

"Goodbye, doc. See you around." Said Henry.

"Thanks for all the help." Added aunt Em.

"Bye. Have a nice day." Said Dorothy.

Once the doctor was gone, Dorothy opened the door to the hospital room and she, uncle Henry and aunt Em had a look inside and saw the boy lying on his back fast asleep.

"Aw, how 'bout that, he's asleep." Said aunt Em.

"Looks like the doctor was right. He's out like a light." Added Henry.

"Should we wake him, uncle Henry?" Dorothy asked.

"Naw, let's let him rest. The poor boy's had a ruff day. And beside, we couldn't wake him even if we wanted to. The doctor gave him a sedative, so he'll be out for the rest of the day." Said Henry.

"I guess you're right. But what i would like to know is who he is and where he came from. But how can i expect to know that when he doesn't even know himself?" Said Dorothy.

"Don't worry, Dorothy. I'm sure that when he wakes up in the mornin', it'll all have come floodin' back and he'll be able to tell us what happened." Said Henry.

"Really, you think so?" Dorothy asked.

"I know so. Now come on, let's let him rest for now." Said Henry.

"Right." Said Dorothy.

"I'll have his cloths laid out on the bed for him tomorrow when he wakes up." Said aunt Em.

"Good idea, Em." Said Henry. He closed the door, leaving the boy in the bedroom to rest up for the rest of the day.

 **~THE NEXT DAY~**

The next day rolled around the corner, and aunt Em, uncle Henry and Dorothy checked the boy out of the hospital and took him back to their farm house to continue resting there. As usual, Dorothy was day dreaming of fantastic adventures and far off lands. Dorothy stood up against her aunt Em and uncle Henry's farm house, holding a weed in her hand. She wore a green and white chekerd dress, a white shirt with short puffy sleeves underneath, and she wore clear stockings, and she wore a pair of black flat shoes.

Aunt Em appeared at an open window. "Dorothy. Dorothy, honey."

Dorothy heard the woman's voice and poked her head out from around the corner of the house. "Here i am, aunt Em. Do you want me?"

"Dorothy, i've got work to do, see if your uncle Henry needs anything." Said aunt Em.

Dorothy and Toto ran over to the gaurden field and saw her uncle Henry ridding on a plow with a hose pulling it. She placed a hand to her mouth. "UNCLE HENRY!"

"Dorothy, if i had thought he could hear me, i'd called him myself." Said aunt Em.

"Sorry, aunt Em, i wasn't thinking, was i?" Said Dorothy before running across the gaurden with Toto.

"Always letting her mind run like she's living in some other world." Said aunt Em.

Dorothy and Toto ran across the gaurden and soon made it to the other side where her uncle Henry was.

Henry turned to face the 9 year old girl. "Hello, dear. Come to check on me, have you?"

"Need anything?" Dorothy asked.

"No, i don't think so dear. Just about quitin for the day." Said Henry.

Dorothy walked up to the horse and rubbed it's nose.

"I want Lucy safe in the barn. It's suppose to be some bad weather comin our way." Said Henry as he untide the belt of the plow from around the horse.

Dorothy got on the horse and rode it as uncle Henry led it by the bridle through the gaurden.

"So, did you fight anymore make believe dragons today?" Henry asked.

"Oh, sure, lots of them. 'Course i won every time." Said Dorothy.

"Whoa." Said Henry as he stopped in his tracks.

"Huh? What are we stopping for?" Dorothy asked.

"Look out there, honey." Said Henry.

"What's wrong?" Dorothy asked. She looked and saw a dark cloud in the sky.

"See that? That's our bad weather. Could be a twister brewin'." Said Henry.

 **~INSIDE THE FARM HOUSE~**

Meanwhile, in the bedroom of the farm house, the boy was still sleeping in bed. He had been out like a light for the rest of the day and all night yesterday and all morning after the doctor had sedated him. He then opened his eyes and then sat up in bed. He looked around and saw that he was still in the bedroom. The boy looked at the foot of the bed and saw a gray short sleeve t-shirt, a pair of blue jordan shorts and a pair of white socks. He looked down on the wooden floor and saw a pair of white sneakers.

 **~IN THE KITCHEN~**

In the kitchen, aunt Em was preparing dinner for the family. She got a black pot off the stove and began taking off over to the table.

The door to the bedroom then opened and the boy came out dressed in his cloths that were laying at the foot of his bed.

Aunt Em stopped in her tracks when she noticed the boy. "Oh, good morning, young man. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Okay, i guess. My head still hurts a little, though. I mean, it's not as bad as it was, but, i still feel kind of dizzy." Said the boy.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. The doctor said that you would probably feel dizzy from the sedative he gave you when you woke up. So it's understandable." Said aunt Em.

"Yeah, i guess you're right. So...what's going on out here? Where is everybody?" Said the boy.

"Well, Dorothy and Toto are outside with Henry and i'm fixing dinner. I hope you're hungry, 'cause i've made dinner for everyone." Said aunt Em.

"Well, now that you've mentioned it, i am feeling a bit famished." Said the boy.

"Oh my word, that's terrible. When's the last time you've eaten anything?" Aunt Em asked.

"Uh...i don't remember." Said the boy.

"Do you at least remember anything about yourself? Like your name, your parents, where you live?" Asked aunt Em.

"No ma'am, not a thing. Sorry." Said the boy.

"Oh, that's okay, honey. It's not your fault you can't remember who you are. Just give it some time and it'll all come flooding back eventually." Said aunt Em.

"Okay. Thanks for the shoes and cloths you laid on the bed for me." Said the boy.

"Well, you're just welcome. Those are your cloths your wearing. You were wearing them when Dorothy fished you out of the lake yesterday. They were soaking wet along with you, so i washed them and hung them out to dry. Once i was sure they were clean and dry, i laid them at the foot of the bed for you and placed the shoes on the floor." Said aunt Em.

"You did? Well, thanks for doing that." Said the boy.

"Anytime." Said aunt Em.

The front door then opened and in walked Henry, dusting off his hat, along with Dorothy and Toto.

"Hi, Henry, Dorothy and Toto. look who decided to join us for dinner." Said aunt Em, looking at the boy.

"So you finally woke up, eh. Well good to see ya out and about. So how are you feeling? Does your head still hurt?" Said Henry.

"A little, but not as bad as it did yesterday. But other than that, i'm okay." Said the boy.

"Glad to hear it. So do you remember anything about yourself?" Asked Henry.

"No sir, not a thing. Will my memory ever come back?" Asked the boy.

"Eventually, yeah, it will. Give it some time and it'll all come flooding back." Said Henry.

"That's exactly what i said. So how's the weather, Henry?" Aunt Em asked.

"The sky looks bad, Em, real bad. And it's the season." Said Henry.

"You better make sure Dorothy and the boy know what to do just in case." Said aunt Em.

"In case of what?" The boy asked.

Henry knelt down on one knee in front of what appeared to be a trap door. "Dorothy, come here, dear. You too, young man."

Dorothy, Toto and the boy went over to where Henry was as he lifted the trap door open, revealing a small room inside with a latter.

"What's that?" The boy asked.

"This here is a storm cellar. Now, whenever a twister hits, i want you both to scoot down here into the storm cellar as fast as your legs will carry you. You hear me? And don't come out. Underground's the only safe place to be." Said Henry.

"What exactly is a twister, uncle Henry?" Dorothy asked.

"Well, the real name for it is a tarnado, and it's a swirlling funnal of raging wind." Henry explained before closing the door to the cellar.

"That's right. And it reaches all the way from the clouds to the ground." Said aunt Em as Henry, Dorothy and the boy sat down at the table to have dinner.

"And hit in a flash too." Said Henry.

"There's nothing as terrifying as a twister." Said aunt Em.

 **~OUTSIDE THE FARM HOUSE~**

Later, outside the farm house, it poored down rain and thundered.

Dorothy stood near the window and looked outside at the rain.

 **~INSIDE THE HOUSE~**

Aunt Em saw Dorothy standing near the window as she and the boy were pealing potatos.

"Mm-hm." Dorothy walked over to where her aunt Em and the boy were and sat down at the table.

"Don't worry, this is just a plain old county storm." Said aunt Em.

"But it could turn into a twister, couldn't it, aunt Em?" Said Dorothy.

"Oh yes, this time of year you never know in this part of the country, dear. But don't worry. Even here they don't hit often." Said aunt Em.

"My, i can't imagin what it would be like to see a funnal of wind so big it reaches from the clouds down to the ground." Said Dorothy.

"Yeah, that's something to see, isn't it?" Added the boy.

"Between you and me, i hope you never have to." Said aunt Em.

"How many twisters have you seen, aunt Em?" Dorothy asked.

"Oh, i've seen my share, but only at distance of course." Said aunt Em.

A bright light then beamed in through the window and Dorothy looked out. "Oh, look, the storm's over now."

How right, she was. The storm cleared as quickly as it could. And by night fall, Dorothy had forgotton all about twisters and tornados.

 **~THAT NIGHT~**

Night time had soon fallen and everyone had turned in for the night.

Dorothy was in her own bed room, sleeping while the boy laid in the other bedroom asleep.

 **~THE NEXT DAY~**

The next day, Dorothy, aunt Em, Toto and the boy were outside in the barn where he and Dorothy were each milking a cow. The boy had on the same cloths he had on yesterday.

"What's wrong, young man, you look so tired this morning." Said aunt Em.

"Oh,sorry. I didn't sleep well last night." Said the boy.

"Oh, that's too bad, dear. But it happens. Tonight you'll probably sleep. Like a baby." Said aunt Em.

"Aunt Em, would it be alright if my friend and i went swimming?" Dorothy asked.

"Oh, of course, dear. But don't stay gone too long, hear?" Said aunt Em.

"Okay, aunt Em. Come on, let's go." Said Dorothy. She and the boy rushed out of the barn and headed towards their destination with Toto following close behind.

Henry watched from afar as Dorothy, Toto and the boy ran off.

"He's adorible." Said aunt Em as she walked up to Henry.

"Well Dorothy needs a play mate, Em. Stuck way out here all by her lonsome." Said Henry.

 **~WITH DOROTHY, TOTO AND THE BOY~**

Dorothy, Toto and the boy rushed down to the lake through the countryside of Kansas. They soon made it to the dock and Dorothy began getting undressed so she could go swimming.

The boy closed his eyes out of respect for Dorothy as she got undressed.

Once she was dressed in her swim suit, Dorothy dove into the water, making a big spalsh. She then surfaced and looked at the boy.

"Come on in, the water's great." Said Dorothy.

The boy took off his shirt, shoes and socks and the dove into the lake himself, also making a big splash. The boy then surfaced and he and Dorothy started swimming.

Toto, however, stayed on dry land.

After a few minutes of swimming, Dorothy and the boy climbed onto the docks and sat down and splashed each other a few times. The boy proceeded to get back into the water, but was stopped by Dorothy.

"Wait. Don't go in the water, it's gonna rain." Said Dorothy.

"So what?" Said the boy.

"So if lightning strikes, we'll be fried like too chickens on a plate." Said Dorothy. She and the boy laughed at that joke. "When do you think you'll remember who you are?"

"I don't know." Said the boy.

"If you do remember, do you think you could stay with Toto, me, aunt Em and uncle Henry?" Asked Dorothy.

"Probably not. I magin i have a family of my own somewhere out there, looking for me." Said the boy.

"Yeah, i guess. Well would you like to stay with me and my uncle Henry and aunt Em until your memory comes back, Danny?" Said Dorothy.

"Danny?" The boy questioned.

"I've gotta call you something, don't i? And besides, we can't just keep calling you boy. That would be like calling Toto 'dog' or me 'girl.' Said Dorothy.

"Danny?...I like that name, i'll take it." Said the boy.

"I thought you'd like it. So...do you have a best friend?" Dorothy asked.

"I don't know. I can't remember." Said the boy now known as Danny.

"Oh, yeah, that's right, i keep forgetting. I'm sorry." Said Dorothy.

"It's alright." Said Danny.

"Look...i know we just met and everything...but am i your best friend?" Dorothy asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, you are." Said Danny.

"I thought so." Said Dorothy.

The two children smiled and grinned at each other for a few minutes.

"Who cares if it rains?" Said Dorothy before she and Danny got back in the lake.

"Or if we get struck by lightning." Added Danny.

The two laughed as they resumed swimming.

 **~LATER THAT NIGHT, BACK AT THE FARM~**

Later that night, Dorothy, Danny, aunt Em and uncle Henry were sitting down at the table eating supper.

"So, his name's Danny, hmm?" Said aunt Em.

"Well it's unique." Added Henry.

"Kept thinkin' of names till you found one he seemed to like, hmm?" Said aunt Em.

"Mm-hm. He seemed to like it himself." Said Dorothy.

"So have you remembered anything so far, young man?" Henry asked.

"No, sir, still nothing." Said Danny.

"Aw, well. You'll remember sooner or later." Said Henry.

"Yeah, i suppose you're right." Said Danny.

Henry tore a piece of bread in two and held one piece down under the table.

Toto noticed the bread in Henry's hand and went under the table where it was. The little do then bit the bread that was in the man's hand.

"AHH!" Henry shouted as he shook his hand. Apparently Toto had bitten his hand while eating the bread.

"Hmm?" Aunt Em took notice of this and looked under the table and saw Toto eating the bread. "Henry, cut that out. Toto's got his own supper."

Dorothy and Danny laughed at the sight of this.

 **~THE NEXT DAY~**

The next day, Dorothy and Toto were running home from school after getting into yet another confrontation with their neighbor, miss Gluch. The two stopped to looked back and saw that no on was chasing them. Dorothy bent down to Toto's angle.

"She isn't coming yet, Toto." Said Dorothy. "Did she hurt you?" She asked as she checked her dog's back for wounds. "She tried to, didn't she? Come on, we'll go tell uncle Henry and aunt Em.

Dorothy and Toto resumed running down the Kansas road until they reached the family farm. She and the dog rushed into the farm. "Aunt Em! Aunt Em! Aunt Em, just listen to what miss Gluch did to Toto." She said as she ran up to her aunt and uncle and Danny, who were tending to some baby chicks in a cage.

"Not now, Dorothy, we're busy." Said Aunt Em.

"Oh, but Aunt Em, she hit him over the..."

"Don't bother us now, Dorothy. This little incabater's gone bad and we're likely to lose a lot of our chicks." Said Henry.

"Oh, the poor little things." Said Dorothy. "But aunt Em, miss Gulch hit Toto right in the back with a rake just because he gets in her gaurden and chases her nasty old cat everyday."

"Oh my, that's horrible!" Danny gasped.

"I know." Said Dorothy before turnning her attention back to her aunt and uncle. "Oh, but he doesn't do it everyday, just once or twice a week. And he can't catch her old cat anyway. And now she says shes gonna get the sherif and..."

"Dorothy, please, we're trying to count." Said aunt Em.

"Oh, alright." Said Dorothy. She and Toto then walked away from her aunt and uncle.

Seeing that his new friend was upset, Danny decided to go and comfort her. "Excuse me, may i be excused?"

"Sure, honey, go right ahead." Said aunt Em

"Thanks." Said Danny as he ran off to where Dorothy was.

Meanwhile, three men were working on a trackter, trying to fix it. Their names were Huck, Hickery and Zeke.

"How's she comin'?" Asked Huck.

"Oh, take it easy." Said Hickery.

"Ow! You cut my finger!" Said Huck.

"Well, why don't you get your finger out of the way?" Said Zeke.

Dorothy, Danny and Toto walked over to where the three men were.

"You guys, what am i gonna do about miss Gulch? Just because Toto chases her nasty old cat." Asked Dorothy.

"Now look, Dorothy, you aint usin' your head about miss Gulch. As if you didn't have any brains at all." Said Huck.

"I have so got brains." Said Dorothy.

"Well, then why don't you use them?" Asked Huck. "Next time you're coming home, don't go by miss Gulch's place. That way Toto won't get in her gaurden and you won't get into any trouble, see?"

"He has a point, Dorothy." Said Danny.

"You see? Even your new friend here agrees with me." Said Huck before he resumed helping the Hickery with the trackter.

Dorothy, Danny and Toto went over to the hog pin, where Zeke was now tending to the pigs, and Dorothy started walking through the pin on a thin piece of the fense.

"Oh, Zeke, what am i gonna do?" Asked Dorothy.

"Well, for starters, kid, don't let that old Gulch try and Buffelo you. She aint nothin' to be scared of. You just gotta stand up to her, that's all. With a little courage, and a little bravery." Said Zeke.

"I'm not afraid of her." Said Dorothy as she walked across the pin on the fense.

"That's what i wanted to hear. Walk with your head up, your chest out, and the next time she squaks, walk right up to her and spit in her eye. That's what i'd do." Said Zeke.

"Ew, gross." Said Danny. "Would you, really?"

"Sure i would. Through this life, you gotta walk tall, shoot straight, and then you got no reason to be scared of nothing and nobody." Said Zeke.

Dorothy then lost her balance and fell into the hog pin.

"Dorothy!" Shouted Danny.

"Zeke, Danny, help! Get me out of here!" Said Dorothy.

Danny and Zeke hopped the fense and helped Dorothy out of the hog pin.

Huck and Hickery rushed over to the scene.

"Are you alright, Dorothy?" Asked Huck.

"I'm alright." Said Dorothy. "Danny, Zeke, thanks ever so much."

"You're welcome." Said Danny.

Zeke, however was catching his breath.

"What's the matter, you gonna let an old pig make a coward out of you?" Said Hickery before he, Huck and Danny started laughing.

Aunt Em then came up behind the trio, carrying a plate of cookies. "Now what's all this jaberwalking when there's work to be done? I know three certain farm workers who will be out of the job before the day is over."

"Sorry, miss Gale, we were just having a little fun, is all." Said Huck.

"A farm is no place for fun. If you want a job that's fun, go join the circus." Said aunt Em.

"I might just do that." Said Huck. "Huck, the strong man."

"Don't start posing for it now. Here. There's no need to work on an empty stomach, have some cookies." Said aunt Em.

Each of the three men took a cookie off the plate, as did Dorothy and Danny, and they all started eating the cookies.

"Well, you don't have to stand around and eat them. Get back to work, all three of you." Said Aunt Em.

"Right away, miss Gale." Said Hickery before he and the other two men walk off to resume their jobs.

Dorothy: "Aunt Em, really. You know what miss Gulch said she was gonna do to Toto? She said she was gonna..."

"Dorothy, please, you always get yourself into a freat over nothing. Now you just help us out today and find yourself a place where you won't get into any trouble." Said aunt Em.

"Yes, ma'am. Come on, Toto." Said Dorothy before she and Toto walked off.

Aunt Em turned to Danny. "That was a brave thing you did, Danny. Thanks for saving my niece."

"You're welcome, miss Gale." Said Danny.

"That being said, could you do something for me, please?" Asked aunt Em.

"Sure, what is it?" Asked Danny.

"Promise me that you'll keep an eye on Dorothy for me and Henry and try to keep her out of trouble." Said Aunt Em. "You're awfully good a protecting her. She needs someone to look after her and Toto too. Promise me you'll do that."

"You have my word, miss Gale." Said Danny.

"Thanks, Danny, i knew i could count on you. You stay close to Dorothy now, you hear?" Said aunt Em.

"Yes, ma'am." Said Danny.

Aunt Em then walked off and Danny went to join Dorothy and Toto.

"A place where there isn't any trouble. Do you suppose there is such a place, guys?" Said Dorothy.

"I doubt it. i may not know who i am, but i am smart enough to know that there's no such place. A place without trouble doesn't exist anywhere in this world. There's no such thing as a place where there isn't any trouble." Said Danny.

"Oh, but there must be." Said Dorothy. "It's not a place where you can get to by a boat or a train. It's far, far away. Beyond the moon...beyond the rain."

 **"Somewhere, over the rainbow,**

 **way up hi,**

 **there's a land that i heard of once**

 **in lalabye."**

"What's that?" Danny asked.

"That's a song about a world beyond ours." Said Dorothy.

"What's a song?" Asked Danny.

"You're kidding me, right?" Said Dorothy.

Danny shook his head.

"Seriously? You've never heard a song before?" Asked Dorothy.

"No, but i think i'd like to. Keep on going." Said Danny.

"Okay." Said Dorothy. **"Somewhere, over the rainbow,**

 **skies are blue,**

 **and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come**

 **tru.**

 **Someday i'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds**

 **are far behind me.**

 **Where troubles melt like limon drops, there, way above the**

 **chemny tops, that's where you'll find me.**

 **Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high,**

 **if birds fly over the rainbow, why then, oh why can't i?"**

Danny was amazed and completely drawn into this so called 'song' that Dorothy was singing. He had never heard anything like it before, but it was absolutely beautiful.

 **"If happy little blue birds fly, beyond the rainbow,**

 **why, oh why, can't i?"**

"Wow." Said Danny. "That was some song."

"Thanks." Said Dorothy.

Meanwhile, a middle-aged woman came ridding down the Kansas road on her trycycle and stopped when she reached the open gate of the fense. She got off her bike and picked up a basket that was strapped to the back of her trycycle.

"Good evening, miss Gulch." Said Henry.

"Mr. Gale," Said the woman known as miss Gulch. "I want to see you and your wife right away about Dorothy."

"Well, what has Dorothy done?" Asked Henry.

"What's she done? I have all the blame with the bight on my leg." Said miss Gulch.

"You mean she bit you?" Asked Henry.

"No, her dog." Said miss Gulch.

"Oh. She bit her dog, eh?" Said Henry.

"No." Said miss Gulch.

Aunt Em then came out of the house. "Good after noon, miss Gulch. I just baked a bach of cookies if you like to stay a while."

"I'm afraid i'm not hungry, Mrs. Gale. In fact, i am so shaken by the ferocious attack of your niece's vicious dog, i may never eat again." Said miss Gulch.

"Well, if you don't eat, you'll waste away. And i'd hate to see you dwindle." Said Henry.

Meanwhile, Dorothy, Danny and Toto were walking on the farm, then Toto started barking.

"What is it, Toto?" Dorothy asked.

Toto continued barking.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Danny.

Dorothy looked ahead. "Oh, no."

"What is it?" Asked Danny.

"Look." Said Dorothy.

Danny looked where Dorothy was looking and saw a woman and uncle Henry walking into the farm house. "Who is that?"

"That's our neighbor, miss Gulch. You know, the one i told you about earlier?" Said Dorothy.

"That's her?" Asked Danny.

"Yeah." Said Dorothy.

"But what is she doing here?" Asked Danny.

"Dorothy, could you and Danny bring Toto inside the house for a second?" Aunt Em called. "I'm sure that if Dorothy's upset you in anyway, she'll be only too glad to appologize if she can."

"I'm afraid it's gone beyond appologize, Mrs. Gale. I've made an officel complaint with the county sherif.

Dorothy, Danny and Toto came over to where aunt Em, uncle Henry and miss Gulch were.

"You wanted to see us, aunt Em?" Asked Dorothy.

"Yes, i did. Dorothy, miss Gulch seems pretty upset." Said aunt Em.

"Why don't we all go inside and descuss this." Said Henry.

"Good idea, Henry." Said Em.

Everyone then went inside the house.

 **~INSIDE THE FARM HOUSE~**

Aunt Em and Uncle Henry were now sitting in the livingroom with miss Gulch, talking about Dorothy's dog, Toto while Dorothy, holding Toto, stood with Danny.

"That dog is a meanace to the comunity. I'm taking him to the sherif to make sure he's destroyed." Said miss Gulch.

"Destroyed? Toto?" Asked Dorothy.

"As in "put down" destroyed?" Asked Danny.

"Oh, you can't, you mustn't." Said Dorothy. "Aunt Em. Uncle Henry, you won't let her, will you?"

"Of course we won't. Will we, Emily?" Said Henry.

"Please, aunt Em." Begged Dorothy. "Toto didn't mean to, he didn't know he was doing anything wrong, i'm the one who ought to be punished. I let him go in her gaurden. You can send me to bed without supper."

"If you don't hand over that dog right now, i will bring a damage suit that will take your whole farm. There's a law that protects people against dogs that bight." Said miss Gulch.

"How about if she keeps him tide up? He's very gental. With gental people, that is." Said aunt Em.

"I've heard that. And that will be for the sherif to decide." Miss Gluch reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it. "Here's an order, allowing me to take him. That is...unless you want to go against the law." She said as she handed the piece of paper to aunt Em.

Aunt Em examined the paper. "We can't go against the law, Dorothy, i'm afraid poor Toto will have to go."

"Now you're seeing reason." Said miss Gulch before standing up. "Here's what i'm taking him in," She opened the basket. "So he can't attack me again."

"No! No! I won't let you take him!" Said Dorothy. "You go away! Or i'll bight you myself!"

"Dorothy!" Aunt Em yelled.

"You wicked old witch!" Said Dorothy. "Oh, aunt Em, uncle Henry, don't let her take Toto. Don't let her take him, please. Stop her."

"Put him in the basket, Henry." Said aunt Em. "The idea."

Henry walked over to Dorothy, took Toto from her, and placed the dog inside the basket miss Gulch was holding.

"Oh, Toto." Dorothy sobbed. The 9 year old girl then ran into her room and closed the door.

"I'll talk with her." Said Danny before he ran to check on Dorothy.

Seeing that both children were now gone and out of sight and earshot, Aunt Em stood up and faced miss Gulch. "Elmyra Gulch! Just because you own half the county doesn't mean you have the right to run the rest of us! For 23 years i've been dying to tell you what i thought of you! And now...well, being a sweet natured woman, i can't say it!" The elderly woman then stormed off.

Henry and miss Gulch just looked at each other.

 **~WITH MISS GULCH~**

Having collected Toto, miss Gulch was now ridding down the Kansas road on her trycycle away from the Gale farm, with the basket strapped to the back of the bike.

Unbeknownst to miss Gulch Toto had hopped out of the basket and hurried back towards the Gale farm.

 **~WITH DOROTHY AND DANNY~**

Danny and Dorothy were inside her bedroom where he comforted the crying farm girl over the loss of her dog, Toto.

"There, there, Dorothy, it's alright. It's gonna be okay. It'll all work out." Said Danny.

"No it won't. Toto was the only friend i had in the world. Now i've got no one to talk too, no one to play with, and i'll never see him again. Never, ever, ever." Said Dorothy.

Just then, a familiar bark came from outside and Toto hopped in through an open window and onto the bed.

"Toto!" Said Dorothy in excitment before she and Danny started petting the little black dog. "Oh, i got you back! You came back! You got away from that horrible woman!"

"See? What did i tell you? It all worked out." Said Danny.

"Oh, i'm so glad." Said Dorothy.

"Wait a minute." Said Danny.

"What is it, Danny?" Asked Dorothy.

"I just realized something. The fact that Toto is here with us and not with miss Gulch means that she'll be back here for him. And next time she might bring the sherif with her." Said Danny.

"Oh my goodness, you're right." Dorothy then looked at Toto. "She'll be coming back for you any minute."

"What are you gonna do?" Asked Danny.

"We gotta get away. We've got to run away." Dorothy reached under her bed and pulled out a suitcase and placed it on her bed.

"Run away?" Said Danny.

"That's right, run away." Said Dorothy.

"But where will you go?" Asked Danny.

"Anywhere but here." Said Dorothy.

"No, i mean, where are you headed?" Asked Danny.

"I'm not sure yet. But i know what i risk by staying here." Said Dorothy. "Take care of my aunt and uncle for me while i'm gone."

"I'm not staying here, i'm going with you and Toto." Said Danny.

"Why?" Asked Dorothy.

"For two reasons. 1: Your aunt Em asked me to look after you. And 2: You and Toto are my best friends. And i don't want anything to happen to either of you." Said Danny.

Dorothy then hugged Danny. "Oh, thank you, Danny. Thank you so much."

"No need to thank me, i'm glad to do it." Said Danny.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here. We need food for Toto, food for you and me and we're never coming back." Said Dorothy before walking over to her dresser and opening it. She then started getting some of her cloths out to put in her suitcase.

 **~ON THE ROAD~**

Dorothy, Toto and Danny walked down the Kansas road, now miles away from the family farm. They later started crossing a bridge when Toto started barking at something. The kids looked and saw a trailer with writting on it that said "Professor Marbel." The kids and the dog crossed the rest of the bridge and went down to where the trailer was where they saw a man sitting on a wooden stool, in front of a camp fire, roasting a weenie on a stick.

The man looked up and saw the two children and the dog coming his way. "Oh, what have we here? House guests, eh. Now who might you two be? Wait, don't tell me. You're uh...you're traveling in diguise?"

"No." Said Dorothy.

"You're uh...you're going on a visit?" Said the man.

"No." Said Danny.

"You're, uh...you're running away." Said the man.

"How did you guess?" Dorothy asked.

"Professor Marvel never guesses, he knows." Said the man. "Now why are you running away? No, no, don't tell me. They, uh...they don't understand you at home. They don't appreciate you. You wanna see other lands. Big mountains, big cities, big oceans."

"Wow, you find out about everything." Said Danny.

"It's just like you could read what was inside of me." Said Dorothy.

Toto grabbed ahold of the weenie and began eating it.

"Toto, that's not polite, we haven't been asked yet." Said Dorothy.

"Oh, he's perfectly welcome. That's one dog to another." Said Professor Marbel.

"Please professor, why can't Toto, Danny and i go with you to see all the crown heads of Europe?" Asked Dorothy.

"Well do you know any?" Asked the professor. "Oh, you mean the thing. Well, i never do anything without consulting my crystal first. Please, come inside, both of you." He led Dorothy, Danny and Toto inside his trailer. "Yeah, that's it. Sit right down here."

Danny and Dorothy each sat down in a chair at a table with a crystal ball on it.

"This is the same genuen, magic, offentic crystal used by the priests of Isis in the days of the Pharohs of Egypt. In witch Cleopatrah first saw the approach of Julia Ceaser and Mark Anthony, and so on and so on. Now then, you better close your eyes for a moment to be better intuned with the infanent. We, uh, we can't do these things without reaching out into the infanent."

Dorothy and Danny closed their eyes and the professor took Dorothy's basket and took out a framed picture of Dorothy and her aunt Em and placed it back inside. "Yes, that's, that's alright, now you can open them. We'll gaze into the crystal."

Dorothy and Danny opened their eyes and they looked into the crystal ball with the professor.

"What's this is see? A house with a picket fense, and a barn with a wheather vain and a running horse." Said the professor.

"That's our farm." Said Dorothy.

"Yes. Let's see now. There's a woman. She's wearing a polka dot dress. Her face is carewarm." Said the professor.

"That's aunt Em." Said Dorothy.

"Yes, her, her name is Emily." Said the professor.

"That's right." Said Dorothy. "What's she doing?"

"Well, i, uh, i can't quite see. Why, she's crying. Someone has hurt her. Someone has just about broken her heart." Said the professor.

"Me?" Asked Dorothy.

"Well, it's someone she loves very much. Someone she's been very kind to. Some she's taken care of at sickness." Said the professor.

"Well, i had the measles once, and she stayed right by me every minute." Said Dorothy. "What's she doing now?"

"She's, uh...What's this? She's, she's putting her hand on her heart. She's, droping down on the bed." Said the professor.

"Oh no, no!" Gasped Dorothy.

"That's all, the crystal's gone dark." Said the professor.

Dorothy stood up. " You don't suppose she could really be sick, do you? Oh! Oh, i've got to go home right away!"

"But what's this? I thought you were going along with me." Said the professor.

"Oh no, i have to get to her right away!" Dorothy grabbed her basket and suitcase. "Come on, Danny and Toto. Come on." She, Danny and Toto rushed out of the wagon.

Professor Marvel exited his wagon and saw Dorothy, Danny and Toto running off.

"Goodbye, professor Marvel, and thanks a lot!" Said Dorothy.

the professor ran over to where his Horse was. "We better get undercover, Sylvester, there's a storm blowing up a whoper. Just speaking the benacular of the presenty. Poor little kids, i hope they get home alright.

 **~AT THE GALE FARM~**

Meanwhile, the storm had reached the Gale farm and everyone was getting ready to get inside the storm cellar.

"Hurry, get those horses loose! Hickory! Hickory!" Shouted Henry.

Huck, Hickory and Zeke untide the horses and they all ran out of the barn.

"It's a twister! It's a twister!" Said Huck, noticing a huge purple twister in the distance.

Aunt Em ran out of the farm house and looked around for Dorothy and Danny.

"Dorothy!" Called aunt Em. "Dorothy! Danny!"

Dorothy, Toto and Danny rushed down the Kansas road and soon arrived at the farm.

"Come on, everybody in the storm cellar!" Shouted Henry. He and the three men ran towards the farm house and ran into aunt Em.

"Henry, Henry, i can't find Dorothy and Danny! They must be out in the storm! Dorothy! Dorothy!" Shouted aunt Em.

The four men and the woman ran inside the house and Henry opened the storm cellar and they all went inside and closed it up.

Outside the house, the sky was slowly being covered with dark, purple clouds.

"Does anyone else notice how dark it's getting all of a sudden?" Danny asked as he, Dorothy and Toto stopped in their tracks

"Yeah. There wasn't a cloud in the sky a minute ago. But now look at it. Oh well, at least i don't see any twisters out there." Added Dorothy.

Toto then started barking.

"What's wrong?" Dorothy asked.

"Look!" Said Danny.

Dorothy looked on and saw a purple twister just up ahead of them.

"(Gasps) Oh no! We have to get back to the house!" Said Dorothy.

Dorothy picked up Toto, and she and Danny rushed towards the house. Once they made it to the house, the two children looked back and saw that the twister was headed right for them.

"It's coming this way fast!" Said Dorothy.

"Quick, get inside!" Said Danny. He opened the door and allowed Dorothy enter into the house before entering himself and closing the door.

"Aunt Em! Aunt Em!" Shouted Dorothy as she and Danny ran through the house, looking for her aunt and uncle. "Aunt Em! Uncle Henry!"

"What do we do?" Asked Danny.

"The storm cellar, we have to get into the storm cellar, guys!" Said Dorothy. She looked out the window and saw that the twister was drawing ever so closer. "(Gasps)!"

"What, what is it?" Danny asked.

"It's coming strate for us!" Said Dorothy.

"Get away from the window!" Danny said.

Dorothy and Danny rushed over to the trap door so that they could get inside the cellar.

"You go first." Said Danny.

Dorothy started to open the door to the cellar, but stopped when she realized something was missing. "Toto, come on, hereboy. We haven't got much time, Toto."

Indeed they didn't. Outside, the purple twister was getting closer and closer towards the farm house.

Dorothy got out of the cellar and she and Danny looked around for Toto.

"Toto! Here boy!" Danny called.

"Come on boy where are you?" Dorothy called. "Toto!"

Danny and Dorothy heard whimpering coming from underneath the bed. They looked under it and saw Toto.

"There you are." Said Dorothy. She and Danny tried to grab Toto, but the dog was so far back, they couldn't reach him. "Toto, come out, hurry."

The twister soon arrived on the farm and swept up the barn before sweeping up the farm house with Dorothy, Danny and Toto inside. The house then leaned to the right causing Dorothy to slide to the right. This also caused Toto to slide out from his hiding place under the bed.

Fortunantly, Dorothy managed to catch Toto. "I've got you, boy."

"Dorothy, over here!" Said Danny.

Dorothy, carrying Toto, ran over to the opening of the cellar where Danny was down on both knees, looking down through it.

Dorothy placed Toto on the floor and they both had a look for themselves. Dorothy couldn't believe what she was seeing. She and her friends were floating in the air.

"Oh my!" Dorothy gasped. "Toto, Danny, we're flying. What's going on?" She and Danny ran over to the window and looked out the window and saw that they were indeed flying.

"We must be up inside the cyclone!" Said Danny.

Whimpering was then heard and Dorothy and Danny turned and saw Toto hanging on for dear life as he hung halfway out of the cellar.

"Oh, Toto!" Said Dorothy. She and Danny rushed back over to the opening in the middle of the floor and they each grabbed Toto by one of his paws just as he was about to fall out of the house. "Hang on!"

"We've got you!" Added Danny.

The two children pulled Toto back into the house.

"Gotcha!" Said Dorothy as she held Toto.

"Whew. That was close. But at least we're safe." Said Danny.

"We're safe now, you guys, but who knows where we're going to end up." Said Dorothy. She and Danny got onto the bed.

Howling winds swept Dorothy and her friend farther and farther from the Kansas home until the farm house hurtled through space towards parts unknown.

The house soon fell out of the sky and landed with a loud 'CRASH!'


	2. Episode 2: Munchkin Land

**EPISODE 2: MUNCHKIN LAND.**

Once the house had made that loud crash, Dorothy and Danny were awoken by a shock so sudden severe that if they had not been lying on the bed, they might have been badly hurt. But they knew that loud crash could only mean one thing: The house had landed. But the question was...where? The two children got off of the bed and saw that sunshine was flooding the room.

"Where are we?" Dorothy asked.

"Beats me." Said Danny.

Dorothy and Danny looked around and saw that the farm house was in ruins from the twister incident.

"Oh, the house is in ruins, but, look outside, the storm is over." Said Dorothy.

"Thank goodness." Added Danny.

Dorothy, Danny and Toto ran towards the door.

"Oh, i hope we're on the ground." Said Dorothy before opening the door.

Both of the children let out a gasp of amazement, for they were now in the middle of a tropical Jungle like land of marvelous beauty. Wherever they looked, there were banks of gorgeous flowers. Birds with brilliant blumage sang in tropical trees covered with luscious fruits. The children and Toto walked out of the house as they looked in aw at the beautiful scenery. In the distance, they saw some little round housed all painted blue.

"Dorothy...i don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Said Danny.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful." Said Dorothy.

"Oh, my good, it's incredible." Added Danny.

"I can't believe it." Said Dorothy.

"Do you see what i see?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. And all the houses are so tiny." Said Dorothy.

"It's a small world after all." Said Danny.

"Oh my gosh. What...?" Said Dorothy.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe it." Danny said.

"Danny...Toto...where in America are we?" Dorothy asked.

"We must be over the rainbow." Said Danny

"Aunt Em? Aunt Em, where are you? Aunt Em!" Dorothy called.

"Aunt Em?" Came a young female voice.

"Aunt Em?" Dorothy repeated.

"Aunt Em?" Came the female voice again.

"Who's saying that?" Danny asked.

"Who's saying what?" Asked an 8 year old girl dressed in blue modern cloths as she and a number of other children, from ages 5 through 12, came out of the bushes, revealing themselves to Dorothy, Danny and Toto. All of the other children were also wearing blue modern cloths.

"Who are you?" Dorothy asked.

"I'll be the one asking the questions from here on out." Asked a 12 year old boy as he came out of hiding behind the bushes.

An 11 year old girl walked up to the boy. "From here on in."

"From here in or out." Said the boy. He then turned to Dorothy, Danny and Toto. "This here's a murder investigation."

"Murder?" Dorothy asked.

"Murder." Said a 10 year old girl.

"I don't know anything about a murder." Said Danny.

"That's what they all say." Said a 9 year old boy.

"Is that there your house?" Asked the 12 year old boy.

"It's my aunt Em and uncle Henry's house." Said Dorothy.

"And are those feet sticking out from underneath your aunt Em and uncle Henry's house?" The 12 year old boy asked again as he pointed at the bottom of the house.

"What are you talking about? There aren't any-AHHHHHH!" Danny screamed in terror when he looked where the boy was pointing and saw a pair of legs sticking out from underneath the bottom of the house. And on the feet of those legs were a pair of beautiful, glittery, sparklely, sliver high heel shoes.

"Huh? A pair of shoes. (Gasps) And they have feet in them!" Said Dorothy.

"And is the person attached to them feet dead?" Asked the 12 year old boy.

"How should we know, we're not doctors." Said Danny.

"Ugh! There's a house sitting on top of her. You do the math." Said a 7 year old girl.

"Let the witnesses answer." Said a 6 year old girl.

"Okay, yes." Said Dorothy.

"Well, there you have it. A murder victim...a murder weapon...and two murder suspects. What's the verdict?" Asked the 12 year old boy.

"GUILTY!" The children in blue shouted.

"You heard the findings of this court. You've both been found guilty of murder in the first degree. Brandon! Throw them a party!" Said the 12 year old boy.

All of the children cheered for Dorothy and Danny.

"What? But we don't understand. Who is it? Who's under that house?" Said Danny.

"There's no more is. Thanks to you two, it's a was." Said an 8 year old boy.

All of the children in blue burst into laughter.

"You just killed Hazel, the wicked witch of the East, and we can't thank you enough!" Said a 5 year old girl.

"Thanks to you two, the wicked witch of the East is dead and we are free!" Said a 10 year old boy.

All of the children cheered.

"Free? You're not free! Get over here and get this house off me! Now!" Came female voice from underneath the house. It was Hazel, the wicked witch of the East. She was still alive.

"Oh my goodness, she's alive!" Said Dorothy.

"Quick, we gotta help her." Said Danny before he, Dorothy and Toto rushed over to the house.

"Please, help me up!" Said Hazel.

Once Dorothy, Danny and Toto made it to the house, they started digging under it to try and help get the wicked witch out from under the house.

"Well, Munchkins, we're too late. But no tears." Said the 12 year old Munchkin boy.

"Guys!" Said Danny as he looked back at the Munchkins while Dorothy and Toto were still digging.

"But no tears. She's in a better place." Said the 12 year old boy.

"YEAH!" The Munchkins said.

Just then, Hazel lifted the house off of her a little with her hands and glared at the Munchkins. "I'm gonna put you in a better place! In my oven! You hear me?!" She said.

The Munchkins then began to panic.

"Um...(giggles). Could someone spot me?" Hazel asked. "Wow! This is a lot heavier than i..." Before she could finish her sentence, the weight of the house pushed itself back down on her, crushing the wicked witch once again, but this time for good.

"Ew." Said Dorothy and Danny.

"Okay. Now she's dead." Said the 12 year old boy.

The Munchkins cheered once again.

Just then, a small white twister floated toward Munchkin Land.

"What is that?" Dorothy asked.

"Hey, look. Even the twisters are Munchkin-sized." Said Danny.

"Oh, that's no twister, that's her sister. She's the sister of the witch you just crushed with a house." Said a 6 year old boy.

"Sister?" Dorothy and Danny said.

The white twister soon landed in front of Dorothy, Danny and Toto and transformed into a beautiful middle aged woman with blond hair and brown eyes. She wore white lipstick, a big white, glitter coded, long sleeve dress and white high heel shoes underneath, even though the dress covered them, and she held a wand with a white glitter snowflake on the tip.

"Hello, my dear Munchkins." Said the woman in a sweet voice.

"Snowmella!" Said the Munchkins as they all gathered around the woman in white known as Snowmella and began hugging on her.

Danny and Toto got in front of Dorothy just in case they needed to protect her from this woman who's sister they crushed with the house. "Now i know we're not in Kansas." Said Danny.

"Oh my goodness, who's that?" Dorothy asked.

"Don't you know?" Asked one of the boys.

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" The woman asked Dorothy.

"Who, me? I-i'm not a witch at all. I'm Dorothy Gale from Kansas."

"Oh. Well, is that the witch?" The woman asked as she pointed at Toto with the star tip of her wand.

"Who, Toto? Toto's my dog." Said Dorothy.

Snowmella then noticed Danny. "And just who might you be, young man?"

"My name's Danny. Who are you?"

"Me? Well, let's just say that i am a friend who is here to help. At your service, my dears." Said Snowmella.

"Well then, could you please tell us what's going on?" Dorothy asked.

"I would be glad to, my dear. You see...when your house landed it landed on my older sister, the wicked witch of the East. Leaving nothing but her magic shoes there." Said Snowmella as she pointed at the silver shoes with the star tip of her wand.

Dorothy and Danny looked down at the shoes and saw that the witch of the East had disolved out of them. The only thing left of her were her silver shoes.

"Huh? So the person under the house..."

"Was a witch, dear, and as wicked as they come. You and your friend here have done all the Munchkins a great service." Said Snowmella, cutting Dorothy off.

"Oh. You mean it?" Danny asked.

"I do indeed." Said Snowmella. "I'll admit, at first i was a bit confused. The Munchkins called me because a new witch has just dropped a house on The Wicked Witch Of The East. And there's the house. And here you are. And that's all that's left of The Wicked Witch Of The East. And so, what the Munchkins want to know is are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

"But i've already told you, i'm not a witch at all. Witches are old and ugly." Said Dorothy.

All of the children in blue laughed.

"What was that?" Asked Danny.

"The Munchkins. They're laughing because i am a witch. I'm Snowmella, The Witch Of The North."

"You are?" Asked Dorothy. "Oh, i beg your pardon, but, i've never heard of a beautiful witch before."

"Only bad witches are ugly. The Munchkins are happy because you have freed them from The Wicked Witch Of The East." Said Snowmella.

"But if you please, what are Munchkins?" Asked Dorothy.

"The little children who live in this land. It's Munchkin land. And you are their national heros, my dears. It's alright. You may all come out and thank her." Said Snowmella.

All of the rest of the children known as Munchkins came out of hiding and went up to where Dorothy and Danny were.

"Three cheers for Dorothy and Danny!" Said one of the boy Munchkins.

All the Munchkins cheered.

"Long live Dorothy and Danny, they destroyed the wicked witch!" Said another boy Munchkin.

"So far, so good. I hope we'll be alright." Danny thought to himself.

"She looks harmless and she has great powers." Said one of the Munchkin boys.

"Yes, she must be a witch too." Added another Munchkin boy.

"Oh? Why do you say that?" Snowmella asked.

"Because she destroyed the witch of the East." Said the boy.

"True." Said Snowmella.

"Dropping houses is quite a trick." Added a girl Munchkin.

"Yeah, never seen that one before." Said a boy Munchkin.

"I wonder what else she can do?" Another boy Munchkin asked.

"Anything she wants, most likely." Said another Munchkin boy.

"I wonder where we are. This doesn't look like Kansas at all." Said Dorothy.

"Huh?" Said Snowmella and the Munchkins.

"Did she say Kansas?" Said a boy Munchkin.

"That's what it sounded like to me." Said a girl Munchkin.

"Well what does Kansas mean?" Another boy Munchkin said.

"Don't ask me, i don't know." Said a girl Munchkin.

"If this isn't Kansas, where in America is it?" Dorothy asked.

"That's what i'd like to know. Where are we anyway?" Danny asked.

"My dear, you're not in America, you're in the land of Oz. Goodness, didn't you know?" Snowmella said.

"Oz?" Danny said.

"The land of Oz? I never heard of it. Are you sure?" Added Dorothy.

Snowmella and the Munchkins all laughed.

"Would you please tell me what's so funny?" Dorothy asked.

Snowmella and the Munchkin ceased their laughing.

"Well, tell me, i'd like to laugh too! Don't you know it's terribly not to share your jokes with others?" Said Dorothy.

"Now, now, don't be angry, dear. We didn't mean anything by it. Let's have a talk." Said Snowmella.

"That sounds like a good idea." Said Dorothy.

"Come along." Said Snowmella as she walked off with Dorothy following.

Danny picked up Toto and followed after Dorothy and Snowmella.

Snowmella led Dorothy and Danny to the edge of a clift where they saw a beautiful, tropical endless vally of dense jungle.

"Behold, my dear. The land of Oz as far as the eye can see." Said Snowmella.

"Whoa. It's beautiful." Said Danny.

"But where did Kansas go?" Dorothy asked.

"That i cannot tell you. For the land of Oz is the only land i know. Now Oz is devided into four countries: The East, The West, the South and the North. One for each direction, isn't that cleaver?" Explained Snowmella.

"Oh uh, yes, very cleaver." Said Dorothy.

"Cool." Said Danny.

"Now, if the South is over there, that makes the North that way. The West is there. So we're in the country of the East." Said Snowmella.

"Kansas was never like this." Said Dorothy.

"Each country use to have one witch." Said Snowmella as she led the children away from the clift.

"Don't they now?" Dorothy asked.

"Of course not, my dear, you just destroyed one of them." Said Snowmella.

"We didn't mean to." Said Dorothy.

"It was an accident, i swear. We didn't mean to kill anybody." Said Danny.

"Oh, don't worry. She was a very wicked witch, indeed." Said Snowmella.

"I'm afraid that her shoes are all that's left of her." Said Dorothy.

"Her most prized possessions. They have special powers." Said Snowmella.

"Special powers? Are you sure?" Dorothy asked.

"Of course i am sure. I have to be, after all, i am a witch myself." Said Snowmella.

"You're a what?" Dorothy asked. She and Danny backed up a few feet after hearing that. "Did i hear you correctly? Did you say you're a witch?"

"Yes, but don't be afraid, i'm not a wicked witch. Far from it. You see, the witch of the North, that's me, and my other sister, Glinda, the witch of the South, are good witches." Said Snowmella.

"Does that mean the witch of the West is wicked?" Dorothy asked.

"True and true, my dear. Wicked as they come, which is why everyone here is so delighted that you and your friend here have rid them of Hazel, The Wicked Witch Of The East. Thanks to you, they lost a wicked witch and claimed a good one. You." Said Snowmella.

"Mm-hm. You." Said the Munchkins.

"But i'm not a witch. Really, i'm not. All this is an accident, i had nothing to do with it at all. Honostly." Said Dorothy as she backed up a few feet.

"Well, if you are not a witch, you're a sourcoress, or a wizard or a fairy perhaps?" Said Snowmella.

"No, i'm none of those. I'm just Dorothy. Come on, Toto and Danny." Said Dorothy. She and Danny, who was still holding Toto, ran inside the farm house and closed the door.

A 9 year old Munchkin boy ran up to Serenety. "Look inside, definintly not a witch's house."

 **~INSIDE THE FARM HOUSE~**

Dorothy, Danny and Toto were sitting down on the bed.

"Dorothy, are you okay?" Danny asked.

"Oh, Danny, aunt Em and uncle Henry must be terribley worried. And no one here seems to know how to help us. How will we ever get back to Kansas?"

"Kansas? What is this Kansas?" Came a voice.

"Why, it's my home." Said Dorothy.

"Who said that?" Danny asked as he looked around the room.

"Why, i did, of course." Said Snowmella as she appeared right in front of the children. "Is Kansas such a wonderful land?"

"Oh yes, i love it. I want to go back as soon as i can, i miss it already." Said Dorothy.

"I guess we all love our home, no matter where it is. But is Kansas that more wonderful than the land of Oz? It's not that bad here, is it?" Snowmella asked.

"No. We haven't been here long and it looks very nice. I just don't want uncle Henry and aunt Em to worry about us. You're a witch. Would you help us get back to Kansas? I'd be ever so greatful." Said Dorothy.

"And you're really sure that's what you want?" Snowmella asked.

"Oh yes, really. There must be some way to get back, there must be." Said Dorothy.

"Please say you'll help us, Good Witch Snow. Which is the way back to Kansas? We can't go the way we came." Said Danny.

"No, that's true. The only person who would be able to help you with something like that would be the wonderful Wizard Of Oz himself." Said Snowmella.

"Wizard Of Oz? Is he good or is he wicked?" Dorothy asked.

"He is very good, but very mysterious. He lives in the Emerald City, that's a long journey from here." Said Snowmella.

"But where is this Emerald City?" Dorothy asked.

Snowmella: "Remember i told you that the land of Oz is devided into four countries? Well the Emerald City sits right in the middle. And..."

"And what?" Dorothy asked.

"And that's where you'll find the wonderful Wizard Of Oz." Said Snowmella.

"The wonderful Wizard Of Oz? He sounds very important. Will he be able to help us, do you think?" Said Dorothy.

"Well, if anyone can help you, it'll be the wonderful wizard. So off you go." Said Snowmella.

A light bulb went off in Danny's head. If this wizard could help get Dorothy back home to Kansas, maybe he could help Danny remember who he was. "Excuse me, Dorothy, but do you think that if i went with you this wizard could help me remember who i am?"

"I couldn't say. But even if he didn't, you'd be no better off than you are now." Said Dorothy.

"Yeah, that's true." Said Danny.

"But how do we get there? To the Emerald City i mean." Dorothy asked.

"I'll show you. Follow me." Said Snowmella. She led Dorothy, Danny and Toto out of the house. "By wearing them." She said as she pointed at the silver shoes. "They will protect you on the long road to the Emerald City." With a wave of her magic wand, the silver high heel shoes appeared on Dorothy's feet, replacing her black flats.

"Oh, they feel so good." Said Dorothy.

"Yeah, and look how sparkely they are." Added Danny.

Just then, a puff of purple smoke appeared and all of the Munchkins fell face down on the ground and Dorothy picked up Toto. The smoke soon cleared, revealing a beautiful woman with black hair and brown eyes. She was dressed like a Queen and she held a broom stick in her hand.

"I thought you said she was dead." Said Dorothy.

"Well, that was our sister, Hazel, The Wicked Witch Of The East. This is my other sister, Esther, The Wicked Witch Of The West. And she's worse than the other one was." Said Snowmella.

"So much for bad witches being ugly." Said Danny.

"She is ugly...on the inside." Said Snowmella.

The woman known as Esther walked up to Dorothy, Danny and Snowmella. "Who killed my sister? Who killed Hazel, The Wicked Witch Of The East? Was it you?"

"No, it was an accident. I didn't mean to kill anybody." Said Dorothy.

"Well, my dear, i can cause accidents too." Said Esther.

"Are you forgetting the silver slippers?" Asked Snowmella.

"The slippers. Of course. The slippers." Esther walked over to the house where Hazel's legs were sticking out from under the house, only to see that the silver shoes were no longer on her feet. "They're gone!" The witch walked back over to where the two children and The Witch Of The North were. "The silver slippers! What have you done with them! Give them back to me or i'll..."

"It's too late." Snowmella pointed down at Dorothy's feet with the snowflake tip of her wand, revealing the silver high heel shoes. "There they are and there they'll stay."

"Give me back my slippers. I'm the only one who knows how to use them. They're no use to you. Give them back to me. Give them back." Said Esther.

"Keep very tight inside of them. They're magic must be very powerful or she wouldn't want them so badly." Said Snowmella to Dorothy.

"You stay out of this, Good Witch Snow. Or i'll fix you as well." Said Esther.

"Oh, rubish. You have no power here. Be gone before somebody drops a house on you too." Said Snowmella.

"Very well. I'll bide my time." Esther looked at Dorothy. "So...this is the girl who stole my sister's silver slippers. You'll regret the day you did that. No one steals from The Wicked Witch Of The West. It's tru, i can't attend to you here and now as i'd like...but just try to stay out of my way. Just try. I'll get you, my dear. And your little dog and friend too. But now, i must go. I'm late for an oppointment. I'm off to get a manecure. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Wicked Witch Of The West then disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

"It's alright." Snowmella asured. "You can get up, she's gone. It's alright. You can all get up."

All of the Munchkins got up from the ground.

"My sinsear apologies. I'm afraid you both have made an enemy of The Wicked Witch Of The West. The sooner you get out of Oz all together, the safer you'll both sleep." Said Snowmella.

"Oh, i'd give anything to get out of Oz all together." Said Dorothy. "But you said the shoes had special powers. What did you mean?"

"Just what i said, they're magic." Said Snowmella.

"Magic?" Dorothy asked.

"Yes, as long as you have those on, they'll sheild you from danger. After all, we don't want anything to happen to either of you before you see the wizard, do we? And remember, never let those silver slippers off your feet for a moment or you will be at the mercy of The Wicked Witch Of The West." Snowmella said.

"Well, i guess that guarantees her safety, but what about my safety? I'm not wearing any magic shoes." Said Danny.

"Oh, that reminds me. I have something else for you too." Said Snowmella.

"Oh? You do?" Said Dorothy.

"Well, for both of you, actually." Said Snowmella. She leaned forward and kissed both Dorothy and Danny on their foreheads, leaving a white kissing mark from her white lipstick. "My extra special protective kiss just in case. And no one will dare injure a person who has been kissed by the witch of the North."

"Just in case?" Dorothy said.

"Now that's what i'm talkin' 'bout. So, take us to meet your wizard." Said Danny.

"To get to the wizard, just follow the yellow brick road to the Emerald City. It's in the exact center of our country." Said Snowmella.

"Wait, we gotta walk to the center of your country? There's not, like, a ride or something we can take?" Said Danny.

"You wanna remember who you are or not?" One of the Munchkins boys said.

"Ok, ok, sorry." Danny turned to Dorothy. "Well, let's go."

"Oh, hold up there, little girl." Said the lead Munchkin boy.

"The name's Dorothy."

"Well, Dorothy, we Munchkins kinda owe you and Danny for saving us and all. If you guys ever need a favor, just give us a call, like so..."Calling all Munchkins, let's do lunchkins. One for all and all for one. Calling all Munchkins, Munchkins, Munchkins. Take our call. You say that and we'll come to your aid." Said the lead Munchkin boy.

"Thanks, we'll try to remember that." Said Danny.

"Okay. Now, just go down the yellow brick road. You'll be there in...well, i can't say for sure, but it starts right over there." Snowmella pointed with her wand.

"The yellow brick road?" Dorothy said.

"YEAH! THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD!" Shouted the Munchkins.

"And remember, don't ever take those shoes off for anyone or anything." Said Snowmella.

"I won't. I promise i won't." Said Dorothy.

"Just follow the yellow brick road?" Said Danny.

"Yes. Just follow the yellow brick road." Said Snowmella.

Danny noticed a red brick road and turned back to Snowmella. "But, what happens if we..."

"Just follow the yellow brick road." Said Snowmella.

"Just follow the yellow brick road. That's all there is to it, huh? Sounds easy enough. Come on, Dorothy and Toto, let's go." Said Danny.

"Goodbye, Dorothy. Goodbye, Daniel." Said Snowmella. She then span around really, really fast until she transformed back into a white twister and flew away into the sky.

The Munchkins waved goodbye to Snowmella as she departed from their land.

"Man. People come and go so quickly here. Come on, Dorothy, let's go." Said Danny.

"Alright. But first let's go back in the house and see if we can find some snacks for our trip. After all, we have a long journey ahead of us." Said Dorothy.

"Okay." Said Danny.

The children and Toto ran back inside the house to pack some snacks for the trip.

 **~LATER~**

Dorothy, Danny and Toto walked down the yellow brick road towards their destination to the Emerald City to meet the wonderful Wizard Of Oz himself. The two children had prepared for their journey. Dorothy had changed into her blue and white checkered dress and filled a basket with bread and pie. Then, with Toto at their side, they set off along the yellow brick road through the jungle.

Toto had ran on ahead of them and stopped a few miles up ahead and waited for them. Dorothy and Danny soon caught up with Toto.

"Toto, don't be in such a hurry. It's a long way to the Emerald City, you'll wear yourself out." Said Dorothy. She and Danny then looked back and saw that they had already traviled a mighty long way. "Oh, look how far we've come already. The Munchkins were awefully nice. I'd like to get to know them better, but we absolutely must get back home where we belong. Well, come on, Toto." She, Danny and Toto ran down the yellow brick road.

After following the yellow brick road for some time, Dorothy looked down at the silver high heel shoes she had on. "These shoes are so beautiful the way they sparkel and shine. They must be special. Oh, Danny, i can't wait to meet the wonderful Wizard Of Oz."

"I can't wait to meet him either. Maybe he'll be able to help me remember who i am." Said Danny.

"What? Is that the only reason you're traveling with me?" Dorothy asked.

"Well, that's just one of the reasons." Said Danny.

"Oh? What else is there?" Dorothy asked.

"Well, the road to the Emerald City is a long journey, and i don't think it's fair for someone like you to make that trip all by yourself. So i figured i'd come along with you and Toto to accompany you both on your journey. Plus i promised your aunt Em that i would keep you and Toto out of trouble. I hope that's okay." Said Danny.

"Of course it is. You're the first human friend i ever had. I'm glad you're tagging along with us." Said Dorothy.

"So am i...so am i." Said Danny.

After walking for hours on the yellow brick road, Dorothy, Danny and Toto stopped and watched the sun as it began to set for the night.

"Look at the pretty sun set, Danny. It could almost be Kansas if it wasn't for the hills and the trees. Come on. We'll go a little ferther before it gets too dark." Said Dorothy. She, Danny and Toto resumed their walked down the road.

It soon became dark in the jungle, and Dorothy, Danny and Toto were still walking down the road.

"I suppose we better stop and find a place to sleep, you guys." Said Dorothy as she, Danny and Toto stopped in their tracks.

"I suppose so." Said Danny.

Toto then ran deeper into the jungle.

"Toto! Where are you going?" Dorothy asked. "Don't get lost, Toto! What's he doing?"

"I think he wants us to follow him. Come on." Said Danny. He and Dorothy ran ferther into the jungle off the road where Toto went. They soon caught up with the little dog.

"Toto, what's wrong?" Dorothy asked.

"Dorothy, look." Said Danny.

Dorothy looked and smiled. In front of them was a small house. Maybe whoever lived their would let them stay there for the night.

Dorothy, Danny and Toto ran up to the front door of the house and knocked on it.

"Hello?" Dorothy called.

"Anybody home?" Danny added.

The door soon opened and Dorothy and Danny were greeted by an elderly man.

"Why, Dorothy, Daniel, hello." Said the man.

"Goodness. How do you know our names?" Dorothy asked.

"Peaches, guess who's here." Said the man.

An elderly woman came to the man's side.

"Dorothy, Daniel. Well, what an honor. You're both famous throughout the land of Oz." Said the woman.

"Yes. You destroyed the wicked witch of the East." Said the man.

"Only by accident." Said Dorothy.

"Of course, of course. Come in." Said the man.

Dorothy, Danny and Toto entered inside the house and the man closed the front door behind them.

Later, they were all sitting at the table, eating supper. Minus Toto, who was eating his food out of a bowl on the floor.

"So, you're on your way to the Emerald City then, are you?" The woman asked.

"Yes ma'am." Said Dorothy.

"With this convention?" The man asked.

"No. I'm going because i want to ask to wonderful Wizard Of Oz help me get back home." Said Dorothy.

"And i want to ask him to help me remember who i am." Added Danny.

"What? You're going to see the wizard?" The man said.

"Oh, are you sure you should? He's very scary, you know. There must be some way for you to get back home and remember who you are without having to go and see him." Said the woman.

"The wizard. Wow." Said the man.

"Besides, would it be so bad if you had to stay here? You've seen what a lovely place Oz is. Why not make it your new home? In fact, you could move in with us. You can even have your own rooms." Said the woman.

"We'd love to have you and it's too risky for you to travel alone to the Emerald City." Said the man.

"I'm not traveling alone. I have Toto and Danny." Said Dororthy.

"Well, Toto and Daniel are better than nothing, i guess." Said the man.

After finishing up supper, Dorothy, Danny and Toto decided to turn in for the night.

"Goodnight, Dorothy. Goodnight Daniel. Sleep well." Said the man and woman.

"Goodnight." Said Dorothy.

"And thank you." Added Danny.

"Poor children. They must exhasted." Said the woman.

"You think this Kansas of her's is a better place than Oz?" The man asked.

"It wouldn't matter if it wasn't. She's home sick , that's why she's going back." Said the woman.

 **~IN THE BEDROOM~**

Dorothy and Danny each slept in their own beds while Toto slept on the floor. They need to get as much rest as possible.

After all...they had a very busy day ahead of them tomorrow.


	3. Episode 3: The Scarecrow

**EPISODE 3: THE SCARECROW.**

The next morning, Dorothy, Danny and Toto stood outside the house saying their goodbyes to the nice elderly couple.

"Dorothy, Daniel, won't you change your minds, please?" The woman asked.

"Yes, Dorothy, it's a terrible trip for a little and boy to take on their own. That's road's a meanece. Toto or no Toto, it's just not safe." Said the man.

"We're sorry, but our minds are made up. Toto, Danny and i must see the wizard.

"Thanks for letting us spend the night." Said Danny.

"Yes, thank you for everything." Said Dorothy. "Well, goodbye." She, Danny and Toto ran off and continued their journey down the yellow brick road.

"Bye, Dorothy and Daniel! Good luck!" Shouted the woman as she and her husband waved.

"Bye, Dorothy, bye, Daniel!" Added the man.

Dorothy, Danny and Toto ran through the open field of the jungle that they had ran through last night and made it back on the yellow brick road.

Toto barked a few times, signaling them to come on.

"We're right behind you." Said Dorothy.

With all that said and done, the two children and the dog resumed their adventure down the yellow brick road. The shined brightly and the brids sang sweetly and soon the kids began to feel cheerful.

 **2 Hours Later**

After they had gone several miles for two hours, Dorothy and Danny stopped in their tracks when they reached a fork in the road. There were now three yellow brick roads leading in different direction. The first one went left, the second one went right and the third and final one went forward.

"Uh-oh. Now which way do we go?" Asked Dorothy.

"Pardon me, that way is a very nice place." Came a voice.

"Who said that?" Asked Danny as he and Dorothy looked around to find the source of the voice.

Toto then started barking and and the kids looked and saw that the dog was barking at a Scarecrow on a pole in a corn field.

"Don't be silly, Toto. Scarecrow's don't talk." Said Danny.

"You're tired, Toto, i think it's time for a nap." Said Dorothy. "Lie down, go on."

"That's a good idea. I think i'll take a break too. Why don't you take a break too, Dorothy. It sure would do you some good since we walked for several miles." Said Danny.

"Thanks, but i'm not tired at all thanks to these shoes. It feels like i'm walking on air ever since they were put on." Said Dorothy.

"Lucky you." Said Danny.

"It's nice down that way too." Came the same voice.

The kids saw that the voice was coming from within the corn field and saw that the Scarecrow was now pointing to the left side of the yellow brick road.

"That's funny. Wasn't he pointing the other way?" Asked Dorothy.

"Oh, come on, Dorothy. Don't tell me you believe that Scarecrow said all of that." Said Danny.

"Of course not, that's rediculous. Everyone knows that Scarecrow's don't talk." Said Dorothy.

"My point exactly." Said Danny. "I think we're just tired from the trip, is all. Why don't we stop and rest a bit."

"Good idea. Let's relax over by that corn field." Said Dorothy.

Dorothy and Danny walked over to the corn field and sat down on the wooden fence.

"Of course, there have been times when people go both ways." Said the same voice.

The children looked behind them and saw that the Scarecrow was now pointing in both directions of the yellow brick road. They then looked back at each other. "Nah."

Dorothy quickly noticed a piece of corn and proceeded to pick it.

"Hands off the corn!" Came a voice.

"Oh, i'm very sorry, i didn't mean any harm." Said Dorothy as she let go of the corn.

"Wait a minute, who said that? There's no one here." Danny said. He and Dorothy looked around to see if there was anyone else besides them, but so far, there wasn't.

"Hands off the corn? We must've imagined it. Why, i'm not even sure if this is corn or not." Said Dorothy.

"It's corn alright, and don't touch it, 'cause...well just because!" Came the same voice from earlier.

Dorothy and Danny looked around to see where the voice was coming from.

Toto growled and then ran into the yellow corn field.

Dorothy and Danny looked across the great yellow corn field. Not far away was a scarecrow. It's head was a gray sack stuffed with straw with painted eyes, a nose and a mouth. It was dressed in blue cloths and wore a blue hat on it's head and was raised above the corn field by a pole stuck up it's back. There was also a black crow standing on the left side of the pole.

"Did you say that?" Danny asked.

"Did i say what?" Asked Scarecrow.

"A talking scarecrow? How clever." Added Dorothy.

Danny then realized something. "Wait a minute. You did say all of that stuff earlier, didn't you?"

"Oh, i can talk alright, but i wouldn't go so far as to say i'm clever." Said Scarecrow.

"Oh, come now. You look clever enough." Said Dorothy.

"Oh? Well looks aren't everything, i guess. After all, if i really were clever, i wouldn't be making a mess of my job." Said Scarecrow.

"A talking scarecrow. This land is just full of suprises." Said Danny.

"You're job? I'm no expert, but if your job is to scare off crows, from the look of things, you've scared them all but one." Said Dorothy.

"Oh, he's full, that's all." Said Scarecrow.

"What?" Dorothy asked.

"What do you mean he's full?" Danny added.

Toto's loud barking was heard in the corn field, scareing a sworm of crows out of the field.

"Oh, there's so many of them." Said Dorothy.

"I've never seen so many crows in...in...in...well come to think of it, i can't remember ever seeing that many crows, period." Said Danny.

"See what i mean?" Said Scarecrow.

"So did you say all of that stuff earlier on purpus or can you make up your mind?" Asked Danny.

"That's the trouble, i can't make up my mind. All because i don't have a brain. Only straw. I can't get rid of the wretch'ed things." Said Scarecrow.

"How can you talk without a brain?" Asked Dorothy.

"I don't know. But some people without brains do an awful lot of talking, don't they?" Said Scarecrow.

"Yes, i guess you're right." Said Dorothy. "Well, we haven't really met properly, have we?"

"Why, no." Said Scarecrow.

"How do you do?" Asked Dorothy.

"How do you do?" Asked Scarecrow.

"Very well, thank you." Said Dorothy.

"Oh, i'm not feeling at all well. You see, it's very catious being stuck up here all day long with a pole up your back." Said Scarecrow.

"If you got down, you could chase them away." Said Dorothy.

"Do you know i've actually thought of that? Trouble is i haven't the slightest idea of how to go about doing it. It's very frustrating." Said Scarecrow.

"Oh, it can't be that hard. We'll help you. Come on, Danny." Said Dorothy. She and Danny climbed over the wooden fence and made thier way through the corn field and walked up to the Scarecrow.

"Don't worry if either of you can't figure out how to do it either. It is a tuff problem." Said Scarecrow.

"But it's no problem at all, just let go of the crossbar." Said Dorothy.

"Uh, let go?" Said Scarecrow.

"Yes, just lift your arms over it." Said Dorothy.

"Like this?" Scarecrow lifted one hand over the bar.

"Yes, good, now do the other one." Said Dorothy.

"Oh, of course." Said Scarecrow. He lifted his other arm over the other bar.

"But don't let go completely!" Said Danny.

Scarecrow then fell to the ground. "Should've thought of that, huh?"

"No, it was my fault, i should've told you sooner. Are you alright?" Dorothy asked.

"Oh, sure, that's one good thing about not having a brain. Doesn't hurt when you fall on your head." Said Scarecrow.

"Here, let us help you up." Said Danny. He and Dorothy helped the Scarecrow sit up.

"You do know how to walk, don't you?" Dorothy asked.

"I don't know. I've never done it before." Said Scarecrow.

"Well, here's your chance." Said Danny.

"It's awefully kind of you two to help me this way." Said Scarecrow.

"Oh, we're happy to. By the way, my name's Dorothy."

"And i'm Danny."

"What's your name?" Dorothy asked.

"I'm a scarecrow, so...uh...i guess it's Scarecrow. I may have a head full of straw, Dorothy, but i do know that much at least."

"Well, you're life isn't all bad. I mean, at least you know who you are." Said Danny.

"Well, Scarecrow, this is Toto." Said Dorothy, introducing her little dog, who stood at Scarecrow's feet.

"Hello there, Toto." Said Scarecrow.

"He doesn't know what to think. He's a bit like you, isn't he?" Dorothy said.

"Oh no. At least he can think, Dorothy. I can't, that's the trouble." Said Scarecrow.

Later, once they were all out of the corn field and back on the yellow brick road, Dorothy and Danny explained to Scarecrow about both of their ordeals. How Dorothy fished Danny out of a lake back home in Kansas, how he couldn't remember who he was, how a twister swept them and the farm house up and brought them here to the magical land of Oz, how the house crushed the wicked witch of the East, and finally, how they were traveling on the yellow brick road to get to the Emerald City to see the wonderful Wizard Of Oz himself.

"So we're going to see the Wizard." Said Dorothy.

"He's gonna get Dorothy back home to Kansas. And he's gonna help me remember who i am." Added Danny.

"Well, that's quite a story, Dorothy and Danny." Said Scarecrow.

"It seems he's the only one powerful enough to help us. Anyway, we better be on our way. Good luck with those crows, Scarecrow. Take care of yourself." Said Dorothy. She, Danny and Toto resumed walking down the yellow brick road.

"Later, straw dude." Added Danny as he, Dorothy and Toto walked off down the yellow brick road.

"Hmm. The Wizard Of Oz. I wonder." Scarecrow thought to himself.

Dorothy, Danny and Toto walked down the yellow brick road.

"Oh, wasn't Scarecrow nice, you guys?" Said Dorothy.

"He sure was. For a scarecrow, i mean." Added Danny.

"Hmm. If the wizard could help Dorothy and Danny, maybe he could help me too." Scarecrow thought. He looked and saw that Dorothy, Danny and Toto were a few miles down the yellow brick road. "DOROTHY! DANNY!"

Dorothy stopped in her tracks. "You guys, wait, Scarecrow's calling us."

"I wonder why." Said Danny.

"Dorothy, Danny, can i go with you? I wanna ask the wizard for a brain!" Said Scarecrow as he ran down the yellow brick road to catch up to Dorothy, Danny and Toto.

 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, on the West snowy, dark, night side of Oz, where it snowed all the time and the sun never shined, inside an ice covered castle, Esther, The Wicked Witch Of The West, sat at a table where a crystal ball was resting in the center.

"Being in the crystal ball, come from the farther regions of space. Through snow and darkness, i summon thee." Said Esther as the a blizzard was shown inside the crystal ball. "Speak." The snow in the crystal ball began to clear. "Let me see thy face." The snow soon vanished, revealing the head of a beautiful young woman.

"What must thy know, your beautifulness?" Asked the woman in the crystal ball.

"Magic, magic crystal ball, who is the most powerful witch of all?" Asked Esther.

"Great are thy powers, your evilness. But hold. A new witch, i see. Young cannot hide the power she now possesses. Alals...she is more powerful than thee." Said the woman.

"Alas for her." Said Esther. "Reveal her to me. Show me this new witch." Said Esther.

"As you wish." Said the woman. He face soon faded as the blizzard reappeared in the crystal ball. The blizzard soon stopped and the crystal ball showed Dorothy, Danny, Toto and Scarecrow walking down the yellow brick road. "So...that's the new witch in Oz. The girl who stole my sister's silver slippers. She'll regret the day she did that. No one steals from The Wicked Witch Of The West."

"Oh, Scarecrow, Danny, i can't wait to see the wizard." Said Dorothy.

"Neither can i. I can't wait to get my brain." Said Scarecrow.

"I can't wait to find out who i am and where i come from." Added Danny.

"And i can't wait to get back home again to see my aunt Em and uncle Henry." Said Dorothy.

"Aw, how touching. She wants to go home. Well, you'll never get home as long as wicked Esther, The Witch Of The West here, has anything to say about it. I'll be seeing you...sweety. Enjoy those slippers...while you can." Said Esther as the scene darkened and her eyes glowed purple.

 **##################################################################################**

 **~LATER~**

Dorothy, Danny, Toto and Scarecrow were now walking down the yellow brick road together, resuming their quest for the Emerald City. After a few hours, the road began to get very ruff. Sometimes indeed the yellow bricks were broken or missing all together, leaving holes that Toto skipped over and Dorothy and Danny walked around. As they walked along the road, the Scarecrow tripped on one of the holes and fell on the road.

Dorothy and Danny helped Scarecrow to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Dorothy asked.

"I think that i'm alright." Said Scarecrow.

"You've gotta watch where you're walking. This is the third time you've fallen." Said Danny.

"Are we walking too fast for you, Scarecrow?" Dorothy asked.

"Oh, no, not at all. As long as i can hold on, i'm fine." Said Scarecrow.

"I have no idea how much ferther it is." Said Danny.

"Neither do i, but if we stick together, we'll make it." Said Scarecrow.

"Oh, i'm so glad you're coming too, Scarecrow." Said Dorothy.

"You guys, look." Said Danny.

"What is it?" Dorothy asked. She looked and saw a pond just up ahead of them. "Oh, look, a pond." She, Danny, Toto and Scarecrow ran over to the pond. "Finally." She placed her basket on the grassy ground and she and Danny bent down on their knees near the pond and began to drink from it.

Danny quickly noticed that the Scarecrow wasn't drinking any water. "Aren't you thirsty? We've been walking all after noon."

"I'm never thirsty. Good thing too. I'm made of cloth and straw. If i drank water i'd get all soggy and fall over. I suppose since i can't drink water i never want to. If that makes any sense." Said Scarecrow.

"It makes perfect sense, Scarecrow." Said Danny.

"Do you ever get hungry? You should eat at least. We have a long journey ahead. You're going to need your strength." Said Dorothy. She and Danny sat down by the pond and she opened her basket and handed Danny a piece of pie. "Here."

"Thanks." Said Danny as he took the piece of pie from Dorothy.

Dorothy took out another piece of pie and threw in on the ground. "There you are, Toto." She got out another piece of pie and showed it to the Scarecrow. "Here. You'll just love my aunt Em's pie."

"Thanks, but no. I never get hungry." Said Scarecrow.

"He's a Scarecrow, remember, Dorothy?" Said Danny while eating his slice of pie.

"You mean you never eat?" Dorothy said.

"Nope. My mouth is just painted on, you see. So there's no way i could eat. And since i'm made of straw, i don't have to." Explained Scarecrow.

"That's what i just got threw saying." Said Danny with his mouth full.

"Well then, i'll eat this for you." Said Dorothy.

"That's just fine." Said Scarecrow.

Dorothy then started eating the slice of pie.

"So why do you wanna have a brain so much, Scarecrow?" Danny asked.

"Why do i wanna have a brain? (Sighs) Well, you see, when i was first put up, i use to scare all of the crows away. As a matter of fact, i was very proud of myself indeed. But then, one day, this old crow came around and he flew in a circle, and then he landed on me and he started eating my straw. Well, needless to say, it didn't take him long for him to figure out i was only a scarecrow. Then he and all the other crows flew into my corn field and started eating my corn. Then, the old crow preched on my hat and told me how aweful it was to have a brain. So from that moment on, i began to think i must have a brain. And that's why i wanna go with you to see the wizard." Said Scarecrow.

"I see." Said Danny.

Dorothy stood up. "Well, come on, you three. If we want to see the wizard, we have to get to the Emerald City. And we can't get there if we're sitting down here, can we? Don't worry, Scarecrow, you'll get your brain."

Scarecrow stood up. "Come on, let's go."

Dorothy closed her basket and she, Danny, Toto and Scarecrow ran back over to the yellow brick road and ran down it. "Yes, come on."

The gang ran down the yellow brick road to make it to their next destination: the Emerald City.

 **~LATER~**

After walking down the yellow brick road for several hours, Dorothy, Toto, Danny and their new friend, Scarecrow had come to a stop.

"Boy, we've been walking and walking, Dorothy, and we're still not there." Said Scarecrow.

"Be patient, Scarecrow, the good witch of the North said it was a long journey." Said Dorothy.

"Did she tell you how long a journey? The yellow brick road seems to go on forever and ever." Said Scarecrow.

"I know, tell me about it. My feet are killing me from all that walking." Added Danny.

"I don't think she ever did say how far it was exactly." Said Dorothy.

"Then she didn't say how far it is to the Emerald City, but do you think it's true the wizard could help me to?" Scarecrow said.

"Well of course it's true, Scarecrow. Shall we go?" Said Dorothy. She, Danny and Toto ran down the yellow brick road.

"This my lucky day. Meeting Dorothy and Danny means i have a chance of getting a brain." Said Scarecrow before running after the children and the dog.

Later, it soon became dark as the gang now walked through a rain forest.

"It's getting dark." Said Scarecrow.

"Yeah, it's hard to see where we're going." Said Dorothy.

"It's so dark in here, i can't see my hand in front of my face." Added Danny.

"Don't worry. I can see where we're going perfectly well. We'll be fine just so long as we stay on the path." Said Scarecrow.

"Oh. Well we'll follow you then." Said Dorothy.

"Right." Said Scarecrow. Not looking where he was going, the Scarecrow tripped and fell over a tree root and hit the yellow road.

"Are you alright?" Dorothy asked.

"Of course he's alright, Dorothy, he's a scarecrow." Said Danny.

"Oh, i'm not hurt. I'm embearessed. Guess i can't see in the dark as well as i thought." Said Scarecrow.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Scarecrow, you were just trying to be helpful." Said Dorothy.

"You're very patiant, Dorothy." Said Scarecrow.

"Here, let us help you up." Said Dorothy. She and Danny helped the Scarecrow to his feet.

"Dude, you're light as a feather." Said Danny.

"Of course he is. He's made of straw." Added Dorothy.

"From head to toe, Dorothy. But it's the straw in my head that i wanna replace." Said Scarecrow.

Toto's barking was then heard.

"Coming, Toto." Said Dorothy. "We better keep going." She, Danny and Scarecrow ran to catch up with Toto.

Later on, the animals of the jungle began to make creepy noises.

"I don't like those spooky noises." Said Dorothy.

"Don't be afraid, Dorothy, i'm not." Said Danny.

"We should stop somwhere soon." Said Dorothy.

"Sounds good to me." Added Scarecrow.

"There certainly are a lot of trees in this jungle." Said Danny.

"Oh, it's no use, it's too dark. We'll have to stop for the night. But where?" Said Dorothy.

"Well, we could always try that house right over there." Said Scarecrow.

"A house?" Dorothy said. She, Danny and the scarecrow looked in front of them and saw that they had came to wooden cottage. It was easy to see that it was completely deserted. "A house? Oh what luck. Well come on, everyone. What are we waiting for?" She, Danny and Toto ran up to the house.

"Oh, i hope whoever lives there is friendly, and doesn't mind us just dropping in like this." Said Scarecrow. He walked up to the house.

"Hello?" Said Dorothy.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Danny added.

"It's all dark inside." Said Scarecrow.

"That's probably because it's deserted." Said Danny.

"Maybe no one lives here." Said Dorothy.

"Really? I didn't notice." Said Danny in a sarcastic tone.

"I'll take a look. You guys just wait here." Said Scarecrow. He opened the front door to the cottage. "Hello? Yuhoo!" He called. But there was no answer. "No one."

Hearing that, Dorothy, Danny and Toto ran up to the front door and looked inside.

"There's even a bed over there in the corner, look." Said Scarecrow.

"Only one bed?" Dorothy said.

"One person must have lived here once." Said Danny.

"Oh, i don't need a bed. Don't be silly." Said Scarecrow.

"What do you mean?" Dorothy asked.

"I'm stuffed with straw. I pratically am a bed." Said Scarecrow.

"Oh, yes, of course." Said Dorothy.

"Not that i ever sleep anyway." Said Scarecrow.

"You don't?" Dorothy said.

"Nope, a little rest and i'm fine." Said Scarecrow. He, Dorothy, Danny and Toto entered into the cottage and closed the door behind them.

Inside, Dorothy and Danny rested on a bed filled with straw while Toto rested on the floor.

"Sweet dreams, Dorothy and Danny." Said Scarecrow.

"Oh my, this bed is so soft" Said Dorothy. "Goodnight, Scarecrow. Goodnight, Danny."

"Goodnight, Dorothy." Said Danny.

"Goodnight, Dorothy. Goodnight, Danny." Said Scarecrow.

After a long day's journey on the yellow brick road, Dorothy, Danny and Toto were now fast asleep and out like a light.

The scarecrow, who was never tired, stood and waited patiantly for the morning.


	4. Episode 4: The Tin Man

**EPISODE 4: THE TIN MAN.**

The next morning rolled around the corner and Dorothy opened her eyes and sat up in the straw bed and saw that it was day time when she heard the birds singing. She then saw the Scarecrow leaning up against the window.

"Did you sleep after all?" Dorothy asked.

"Not a wink, nope." Said Scarecrow.

"Gosh, what's it like never going to sleep at night, Scarecrow?" Dorothy asked.

"Restful. I can't wait to meet the wizard. Shouldn't we be going " Said Scarecrow.

"Oh, yes. Let's go." Dorothy then looked down at Danny and saw that he was still asleep on the right side of the bed. "Rise and shine, Danny. Wake up." Said Dorothy as she shook Danny.

Danny yawned and opened his eyes and looked up at Dorothy. "Huh? Oh. Hi, Dorothy? What's up?"

"Danny, wake up, it's morning. It's time to go." Said Dorothy.

"Already? That was quick." Said Danny.

"Yeah, sleep will do that to you some times." Said Dorothy.

Just then Danny was fully awakened by a bright silver glow. "Ugh!" Danny sat up. "Okay, okay, i'm up, i'm up." He said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Geez, why is the sun so bright this morning?"

"That's not the sun, Danny, it's these shoes. They're glowing. See for yourself." Said Dorothy.

Danny looked at Dorothy's feet, and sure enough, she was right. The silver shoes she had on were glowing. "Oh, look, they're sparkeling."

"Oh, do they do that often?" Scarecrow asked.

"Oh, every now and then. They're magic." Said Dorothy.

"Magic? What can they do?" Scarecrow asked.

"I'm not sure." Said Dorothy.

"Oh. That's intresting." Said Scarecrow.

Danny then noticed a black umbrella leaning in the corner up against the wall. The boy went over to the corner and picked up the umbrella. "Well, if were leaving, we better take this with us. You never know when it might rain."

"You mean you're taking that umbrella with you to avoid getting wet, Danny?" Said Scarecrow.

"Well, that, and the umbrella is more-so for you than it is for me and Dorothy." Said Danny.

"I don't follow, Danny. Where exactly are you getting at?" Asked Scarecrow.

"It was only yesterday and already you've forgotton how you told us by the river?" Said Danny.

"I'm sorry, Danny, i can't say i recall what you're talking about." Said Scarecrow.

"Then let me remind you. You are a scarecrow. You are made out of straw. And Scarecrow's, straw and water don't mix. So just in case we're caught off gaurd, and it starts pooring down rain, you can use this umbrella to keep yourself from getting wet. Plane and simple." Said Danny.

"Danny, you're a genius." Said Dorothy.

"Yeah, that was really smart of you. Why didn't i think of that? Oh yeah, right, i forgot. No brain." Said Scarecrow.

Dorothy, Danny and Toto came out of the cottage.

"Oh, it's a beautiful day." Said Dorothy. "Come on, you guys." She said as she, Danny and Toto ran along.

Scarecrow then came out of the cottage.

"Coming, Scarecrow?" Dorothy asked.

"Coming." Said Scarecrow before following after the children and the dog.

Dorothy, Danny and Toto walked on ahead through the jungle with Scarecrow following them from behind.

"Dorothy, these shoes of your's. It seems to me that if they're magic, you should know what they do. Jump, talk, fly." Said Scarecrow.

"I haven't the faintest idea." Said Dorothy.

"But why don't you, Dorothy? After all, you're the one with the brain around here not me. You think you'd at least..." Said Scarecrow.

"That's enough of that." Said Danny. He turned around to face Scarecrow. "Listen, having a brain doesn't mean you know everything."

"Well, i know, but...well, i don't actually know not having a brain." Said Scarecrow.

Dorothy then heard the sound of birds singing. "Huh?"

Danny looked at Dorothy. "What is it, Dorothy?"

"Shh. I thought i heard a splash." Said Dorothy.

"A splash?" Danny remained silent for a moment and listened carefully. Realization then hit him. "The river." The young boy ran on ahead and Dorothy, Scarecrow and Toto followed after him.

The gang soon came to a holt when they saw a river in front of them. They went down to the river and Danny handed the umbrella to Scarecrow. Dorothy and Danny scooped up a handful of water in their hands and drank it.

Toto stood down by the river and drank from it.

Dorothy and Danny drank a few more handfuls of water before getting to their feet.

"That's so refreshing." Said Dorothy.

"Yeah, especially when you've gone without it for as long as we have." Added Danny.

Dorothy looked at Scarecrow. "It's such a shame you don't know what you're missing."

"Yes i do, i'm missing getting all soggy and lumpy. It's nice for the two of you, but for me it's down right dangerous." Said Scarecrow.

"Oh sure, now you remember." Said Danny.

"Poor Scarecrow. Well, come on, you guys. Let's get back to the yellow brick road." Said Dorothy.

"Right. To the yellow brick road." Added Danny.

 **~LATER THAT NIGHT~**

After walking long miles all day, the gang was starting to feel tired and hungry again. Well, at least Dorothy and Danny were. And Toto, perhaps. But the Scarecrow, no, as he was made of straw, so he never got tired or hungry.

"Boy, am i tired. This road seems to go on forever." Said Danny.

"I know, tell me about it. Just thinking about it makes my feet hurt. And these shoes aren't helping much either." Added Dorothy. "Let's stop and rest."

The gang then stopped and Danny fell to his knees. Just then, the young boy's stomach started to growl. "Oh man, i'm so hungry."

"Me too." Added Dorothy.

Toto barked twice.

"You three, huh, Toto?" Said Dorothy.

"Hungry. Need food." Said Danny.

"Well, if you're both so hungry, why don't you just go and find something to eat?" Said Scarecrow.

"Huh?" Said Dorothy and Danny.

"What are you talking about, Scarecrow?" Danny asked.

"Look around you, we're in a jungle. And the jungle has all kinds of fruits growing on trees." Said Scarecrow.

"Hey, you're right. That was so smart of you. I wish i'd thought of that." Said Dorothy.

"But where are we gonna find a tree that grows fruit? They're not exactly easy to find, you know." Said Danny.

Dorothy then noticed a few trees near by and saw that they had red apples growing on them. "Oh! Apples!"

"Forget i said anything." Said Danny.

The children, the dog and the Scarecrow ran up to the apples trees and Dorothy picked one off and then the strangest thing happened. The tree snatched the apple from her hand with one of it's hand-like branches and slapped her hand with it's other branch like hand.

"Ouch!" Said Dorothy.

"What do you think you're doing?" Asked the tree in a female voice.

"We've been walking for miles and i was hungry and...did you say something?" Said Dorothy.

"Did that tree just talk?" Gasped Danny.

"She was hungry." Said the tree.

"She was hungry." Repeated a second female tree.

"Well, how would you like for someone to come along and pick something off of you?" Asked the first tree.

"Oh dear. I keep forgetting i'm not in Kansas." Said Dorothy.

"Come along, you guys. You don't want any of those apples." Said Scarecrow.

"Are you mending my apples on what they ought to be?" Asked the female tree.

"Oh, no. It's just that she doesn't like little green worms." Said Scarecrow.

"Worms? Didi he say we had worms?" Asked the second tree.

"That's what it sounded like to me." Said Danny.

"Sure you do. And i'll bet you have a whole lot of other things too. Like, bugs, beese, aints and catapillers." Said Scarecrow.

"How dare you! Let's give it to 'em, girls!" Said the tree. The other apple trees all picked off some apples, ready to throw them at the kids and the Scarecrow.

"Uh-oh! Let's get out of here!" Said Dorothy. She, Danny, Toto and the Scarecrow ran a few feet away from where the trees were and the trees began throwing red apples at the gang as they narrowly dodged them.

"Hoo-ray! I guess that did it. Help yourselves." Said Scarecrow.

Dorothy and Danny then started picking up the apples and putting them in her basket. Once it was full, the three friends and the dog ran off down the yellow brick road, laughing. When they were completely out of the tree's sights, they stopped running.

"Are you sure you don't have a brain, Scarecrow? Because that was smart thinking on your part just now." Said Danny.

"Oh, i wasn't thinking, Danny, that idea just came to me in my head, that's all." Scarecrow said.

Just then, Toto started barking.

"What is it, Toto?" Dorothy asked.

Toto continued barking.

"What's his problem?" Danny asked.

"I haven't the faintest idea, Danny." Said Dorothy.

"Maybe he's more hungry than we thought." Scarecrow said.

Toto continued barking as he ran on ahead of everyone down the yellow brick road.

"Toto, wait!" Said Dorothy. She, Danny and Scarecrow chased after the little dog.

Toto barked as he ran down the yellow brick road. The little black furry dog soon spotted some jungle bushes up ahed and ran into them.

"Toto, wait up! Toto!" Shouted Dorothy as she, Danny and Scarecrow ran down the yellow brick road. However, they soon came to a holt when they saw that Toto was nowhere in sight.

"Toto?! Toto?! Toto, where are you?!" Dorothy called.

"He's gone. Vanished." Said Danny.

"But where could he have gone?" Dorothy asked.

Just then, Toto's barking was heard once again. Dorothy, Danny and Scarecrow looked and saw that it was coming from inside the bushes of the jungle just up ahead.

"Toto! Toto!" Said Dorothy as she resumed running.

"Hey, wait for us! Dorothy!" Said Scarecrow as he and Danny chased after Dorothy.

They all ran through the jungle bushes to find Toto.

"Toto?! Toto?! Toto, where are...you?" Dorothy was stunned when she made it out of the bushes and staired in aw. Not even noticing that Toto was right beside her.

"Dorothy?! Dorothy?! Dorothy, wait for...us." Danny and Scarecrow stood speachless when they came out of the bush behind Dorothy.

They were all so stunned. In front of them was a huge junkyard. A landfield, so to speak. Or what was left of it. The place was runt down and completely deserted. Then again, this was a junkyard. What was one to expect?

"Whoa." Said Danny.

"Wow. What is this place?" Dorothy asked in amazment

"If i'm not mistaken, i'd say this is an old junkyard. Or what's left of it." Said Scarecrow.

"Smart thinking again, Scarecrow. How did you know this use to be a junkyard?" Danny said.

"Thanks, but once again, thinking had nothing to do with it. I read that sign on the gate over there." Said Scarecrow as he pointed up ahead.

Dorothy and Danny looked in the direction where Scarecrow was pointing and saw a white sighn above the gate up ahead.

"OZ JUNKYARD." Said Danny, reading the large sign. "Wait here." Danny walked on out of the bushes, leaving Dorothy, Toto and Scarecrow behind. The three followed after the boy from behind. Danny walked up to the old rusted gate and he saw that it had a rusted chain tide around it with a rusted lock on it. Danny placed his hand around the rusted lock and yanked on it as hard as he could to pull it off, but to no avail. "Oh, terrific. The gate's locked."

"Oh no. And the yellow brick road continued inside too." Added Dorothy.

"How are we gonna get in?" Asked Scarecrow.

"I guess we're not." Said Danny.

"Well that's just perfect. We've been traveling for two whole days, following the yellow brick road like we're suppose to, and then this happens." Said Scarecrow.

"It could be worse." Said Dorothy.

"Really, Dorothy? How could it be worse than this?" Asked Danny.

"Well, it could rain." Said Dorothy

As if on cue, in a clap of thunder, rain instantly began to poor down none stop without a moment's rest.

The Scarecrow opened the umbrella and held it over his head to keep from getting wet.

"Nice work, Dorothy!" Shouted Danny. He wasn't shouting in anger or anything like that, he was shouted so that Dorothy could hear him, due to the loudness of the rain pooring down so hard. Dorothy, Danny and Toto were now all soaking wet from head to toe from the rain. The Scarecrow, however, remaned perfectly dry, due to the umbrella he was holding over his head.

"So what do we do now?!" Dorothy asked.

"I don't know, i guess we're just gonna have to find another way inside!" Said Danny. Just then, the kissing mark on the boys forehead, left by Snowmella, the good witch of the North, began to glow. And in an instant, the rusted lock and rusted chain fell to the ground.

"Well that was strange." Said Dorothy.

"And weird." Added Danny. "Come on. Give me a hand with this gate." He and Dorothy then pushed open the gate, opening the Junkyard's entrance.

Danny, Dorothy, Toto and Scarecrow then entered the junkyard and started walking down the yellow brick road. As they did, they looked around at the ruins of the area. The place was filled with all kinds of junk. Like, runt down cars, trucks, vans and other old vehicles. The place was completely deserted and covered in jungle greenery. The only thing in the junkyard that wasn't runt down and covered by the jungle's greenery was the yellow brick road.

"Boy, this place sure is scary. And trust me, i know scary. I'm a scarecrow after all." Said Scarecrow.

"Does anybody else notice how dark it is in here?" Dorothy asked.

"I've noticed." Said Danny.

"Good, so it's not just me." Said Dorothy.

Stay close to me, you guys." Said Danny.

"No need to tell me twice." Said Dorothy.

"Me niether." Added Scarecrow.

Just then, a strange sound was heard, causing the gang to freeze cold in their tracks.

"Hear that?" Danny asked.

"Hear what?" Dorothy asked.

"That sound. Like someone groaning." Said Danny.

"Groaning?" Scarecrow said.

"Yeah. You're ears must be stuffed with as much straw as your head, Scarecrow." Said Danny.

"Well either that or your brain is imagining things, Danny." Said Scarecrow.

"No, i really did hear something, you guys." Said Danny. The same sound from before repeated itself. "There it is again."

"That was a groan alright." Said Dorothy. The groans were then heard again, only this time a bit louder. "Oh dear." Dorothy stood close the Danny and held onto his arm.

"Well, Danny, there's no doubt about it, those are groans alright. But the question is what do we do?" Scarecrow said.

"Take a look." Said Danny.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Said Dorothy.

Danny, Dorothy, Scarecrow and Toto followed the groaning noised as they walked through the park down the yellow brick road. They soon heard a different sound, causing them to stop in their tracks.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Danny asked.

"Sounds like it's coming from over there." Said Scarecrow as he pointed.

Danny and Dorothy looked where Scarecrow was pointing and saw an old runt down gray building covered in spider webs. The roof also had a roatating sattelight dish on top of it.

"What should we do?" Dorothy asked.

"Keep on going." Said Scarecrow. He proceeded to keep walking down the yellow brick road, but Danny and Dorothy stopped him.

"Wait. Let's check it out first." Said Danny. "Let's split up. Dorothy, you and Scarecrow look over there, Toto and i will look over here."

"Right. Let's go, Scarecrow." Said Dorothy. She and the straw man then walked off in search of the source of the groans.

Danny looked down at the little black dog. "I guess it's just you and me now, Toto. Let's move out." He and Toto then went in search of the source of the groans. "Hello?! Anybody here?!"

"Help! Help!" Came a voice.

"Help?" Said Danny.

"Help! Help! Over here!" Came the same voice. "Help! Hurry! Hurry!"

Danny and Toto followed the voice and looked around for the source of it.

"Where are you?!" Danny shouted.

"Hurry, hurry, step right up and save a life!" Came the voice again.

Danny and Toto saw that the voice was coming from the edge of a clift. "Hey, you guys, come here!"

Dorothy and Scarecrow rushed to the scene where Danny and Toto were.

"What is it, Danny?" Asked Dorothy.

"Did you find the source of that groan?" Asked Scarecrow.

"I think so. I heard someone calling for help over there just a few minutes ago." Said Danny.

"Good, then let's check it out." Said Dorothy.

"No, no, no. It's at the edge of a clift. You guys stay here, i'll go look." Said Danny.

"Uh...okay then." Said Scarecrow.

"Be careful, Danny." Said Dorothy.

Danny walked to the edge of the clift and looked down and saw that there was no one around. The only thing in sight was a metal latter that led down to another edge of an endless clift down at the bottom.

"Well? Do you see anything?" Asked Scarecrow.

"Not a thing. Just a latter that leads down to the edge of an endless clift at the bottom." Said Danny.

"Oh. Bummer, huh?" Said Scarecrow.

"That is the most strangest thing, Scarecrow, because i remember hearing a voice coming from over here. We split up into two's, Toto and i were looking around for the source of the groan, we heard a voice calling for help, we followed it and found that it was coming from over here at the edge of this clift...AHH!" Just then, Danny slipped and fell over the edge of the clift.

"Danny!" Shouted Dorothy and Scarecrow. The two friends and Toto rushed to the edge of the clift and saw Danny hanging at the edge of the clift down at the bottom onto some sort of unknown devise. "Danny!"

"Help! Help!" Shouted Danny.

"Danny, are you okay?!" Shouted Dorothy.

"I've fallen and i can't get up!" Shouted Danny. "Help! Help!"

"We've gotta get to him, come on, let's go." Dorothy picked up Toto and held him in her left arm and she and Scarecrow started climbing down the latter.

"Help! Help me!" Danny looked down at the deep, dark abyse bellow him and saw that it was dark and endless. "Help! Help! I'm slipping!"

"Danny, we're here!" Shouted Scarecrow as he and Dorothy made it down to the edge of the clift where Danny was.

"You guys, hurry, i can't hold on much longer!" Said Danny.

"Danny, try not to move!" Said Dorothy.

"I'm on some sort of robot arm." Said Danny.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Just...easy, easy, easy! Give me your hand!" Said Scarecrow.

"Are you crazy? I'm not giving you my hand, you're a scarecrow!" Said Danny.

"Danny, do as Scarecrow says!" Dorothy paniced.

"Wait, i have a better idea." Said Scarecrow. He then took the umbrella off from over his head and closed it, exposing himself to the rain.

"Scarecrow, what are you doing?!" Danny gasped.

"Saving your life, that's what i'm doing." Scarecrow stuck the umbrella out at the edge of the clift. "Now come on, grab ahold!"

"But the rain. You're getting wet." Said Danny.

"There's no time to worry about that now. Now come on, grab on. Nice and easy." Said Scarecrow.

Danny grabbed ahold of the umbrella with one hand while holding onto the robot arm with the other.

"Good. Okay." Said Scarecrow.

Danny then looked down at endless abbys that was below him.

"Don't look down, look at me, look at me." Said Scarecrow.

Danny looked at the Scarecrow.

"That's it. I've got you, Danny. You don't have to be scared, i've got you." Said Scarecrow.

"It's so far!" Said Danny.

"It's okay, i've got you. You're gonna grab the umbrella with your other hand, nice and slow. Grab the umbrella with your other hand, nice and slowly. Reach for it. Come on, reach." Said Scarecrow.

Danny looked back down at the abbys.

"Alright, look at me. We're gonna do this together, you and me. Look at me." Said Scarecrow.

Danny looked at Scarecrow.

"That's it. That's it. 1...2...3." Said Scarecrow.

Danny grabbed the umbrella with his other hand and the Scarecrow and Dorothy pulled him up on the clift with the umbrella with Toto pulling at the handle with his mouth. The three friends then embraced each other with a hug.

The three friends then released each other from the hug.

"Are you alright, Danny?" Asked Dorothy.

"Yeah, i'm okay. Thanks to you guys." Danny then looked at the robot arm he was hanging on earlier and saw that it was sticking out of the ground of the clift.

"Be careful, you're still on the edge there." Said Scarecrow.

The groan from earlier was then heard again, but this time the travelers knew exactly where it was coming from.

Danny placed his ear to the ground where the robot arm was sticking out over the clift and heard the groan again. The boy then cleared some of the mud away with his hands and saw the face of what appeared to be a robot. "You guys, i think there's an old robot in there."

"What?" Said Dorothy.

"I'm taking him with me, he saved my life." Said Danny.

"He did not save your life, we saved your life. Let's go." Said Scarecrow.

"Can you just help me dig him out of the ground? I'll do the rest myself." Said Danny.

"You want that piece of junk, you do the work yourself. We're through here." Scarecrow got the umbrella, opened it and held it over his head, shielding him from the rain. "Come on, Dorothy, let's go back to the top."

"Actually, i think we should stay and help this robot out. After all, he did save Danny's life." Said Dorothy.

"Thank you." Said Danny.

"No he didn't, we did." Said Scarecrow.

"Please, Scarecrow. Pleeeeeeease." Dorothy begged.

"It's okay, Dorothy, i can do it myself." Said Danny.

"Are you sure?" Asked Dorothy.

"I'm possetive. Go back up to the junkyard with Scarecrow and Toto and i'll meet you guys there." Said Danny.

"Well...okay." Dorothy turned to Scarecrow and Toto. "Come on, guys, let's go." The 9 year old farm girl picked up Toto and she and Scarecrow climbed up the latter.

Danny turned back to the burried robot and resumed digging it out of the muddy ground with his bare hands.

 **The Next Morning**

The next morning, Dorothy, Toto and the Scarecrow waited up for Danny and soon saw the boy coming their way, pulling an old wagon behind him with an old gray robot inside. The robot looked just like Iron Man, except it was gray and made out of tin. He also held a gray ax in his left hand.

Danny walked up to his friends. "Good morning, you guys."

"Good morning, Danny." Said Dorothy and Scarecrow. The two then looked at the wagon the boy held behind him.

"What on Oz is that?" Asked Scarecrow.

"Why, it's a robot. A robot made out of tin." Said Dorothy. "Is this what saved your life last night?"

"The one and only. Did you guys sleep well?" Said Danny.

"Well, i don't sleep because i'm...well, you know." Said Scarecrow.

"Oh right, i forgot. Scarecrow." Said Danny.

"But Dorothy and Toto slept alright. I should know. I was awake, gaurding them the entire time." Said Scarecrow.

"Where did you guys sleep, anyway?" Asked Danny.

"Come on, we'll show you." Said Dorothy.

Danny pulled the wagon behind him and followed after his three friends.

Danny, Dorothy, Toto and Scarecrow walked over to an old rocketship and spotted a sign on the right side of it.

"T-I-N." Said Dorothy, reading the sign on the wall.

"Wonder what that means." Said Scarecrow.

"No idea." Said Danny.

"Maybe it means "trust in no one." It could be a sign." Said Scarecrow.

The gang then saw a warning sign.

"Yeah, there's another sign: "Danger, High Voltage." Whatever that means." Said Dorothy.

"You guys, i'm scared." Said Danny.

"Let's hurry and get it over with." Said Scarecrow.

"Right." Said Dorothy.

Danny then noticed an old red topless car a few feet away from the rocket. "(1990) Buggy car, from the early 90's."

The gang walked over to the front door and Danny opened it.

The inside of the rocket was littered with spider webs. It was pretty obvious that no one had been here for at least a number of years. Dorothy, Danny, Toto and Scarecrow slowly entered into the building.

"Hello?" Danny said.

"No one lives here, Danny, we checked it out last night." Said Scarecrow.

"Look! Look at all the computers." Said Danny.

"Yeah, whatever those are." Said Dorothy.

The trio looked at the scenery and saw a control panel in front of them and that the room was filled with computers and other technological devices, and that there was also a rolling chair in front of the control panel. The computers were all on but the screens were all filled with static.

"Oil can. Oil can." Came a groaning voice.

Dorothy, Toto, Danny and the Scarecrow turned around and saw that the groaning was coming from the robot in the wagon.

"Did you say something?" Dorothy asked.

"Oil can." The robot groaned.

"He said oil can." Said Dorothy.

"Oil can what?" Asked Scarecrow.

"Oil can?" Said Dorothy.

"Well this is certainly where all those groans are coming from." Said Danny.

The tin figure groaned again.

"There he goes again." Said Scarecrow.

"Did you say something?" Danny asked the tin figure.

"I don't get it, you guys. If it's a robot, how can it groan? Don't you have to be alive to groan." Scarecrow asked.

"You got me." Said Danny.

"I think so. Is it breathing at all?" Dorothy asked.

"I don't know. Sort of hard to tell when it's made of tin." Said Scarecrow.

The tin statue then started to groan again.

"Hey, i think he's trying to speak." Said Scarecrow.

The statue continued to groan.

"It's saying something like "oil." Said Scarecrow.

"Oil?" Danny said. The young boy then noticed an oil can resting on the desk in front of them. "Oh! Do you mean 'OIL?'"

The tin robot groaned again, but this time he sounded like he was over joyed.

"He must want you to oil him, Scarecrow. That's what that can is for." Said Dorothy.

"I can do it." Said Danny. He picked up the oil can. "Where do you wanna be oiled first.

The figure groaned again, but this time Scarecrow could understand what he was trying to say.

"He said his mouth." Said Scarecrow.

Danny then oiled the tin figure's mouth on both corners. "There now, is that better?"

"M-mo-mor-more-o-oi-oil." Said the tin figure.

"More oil? He wants more oil, Danny." Said Dorothy. "Here, i'll do it." She took the oil can from Danny and oiled the tin figures mouth. "Is that enough or would you like some more?"

The Tin Man started moving his mouth, trying to speak.

"I beg your parden?" Dorothy said.

"You know what, Dorothy, i don't think he's just a robot at all." Said Scarecrow.

"Of course he isn't. He's a talking robot." Added Danny.

"I said...e-nough." Said the Tin Man.

"Oh, you're very welcome." Said Dorothy.

"Oh my goodness. I can talk again." Said Tin Man.

"If i had a brain i bet i'd think you were burried here in this junkyard because the rest of your body is rusted solid." Said Scarecrow.

"Well you would be perfectly right." Said Tin Man.

"I would? That's wonderful. I should pretend i have a brain more often." Said Scarecrow. "Now then, Dorothy."

"Uh-Hu?" Said Dorothy.

"If you oiled all the rest of his joints, i bet before very long, he'd be able to move again. At least that's my theary. Being brainless, i can't guarentee it'll work." Said Scarecrow.

"Scarecrow, you're a genius. You know, for someone who has no brain, you sure are smart." Said Danny.

"Thanks, Danny." Said Scarecrow.

Dorothy oiled all the rest of the Tin Man's joints, and soon he was able to move his whole entire body.

"Scarecrow, you were right, he's moving." Said Dorothy.

"Your theary worked, he's loosening up." Said Danny.

"Thank goodness." Said Tin Man.

"Thank goodness, you're alright again." Said Dorothy.

"Yes. Thanks to you three. I've been stuck like this for who knows how long. I can't thank you enough." Said Tin Man.

"How long have you been here?" Asked Danny.

"I don't know. It's hard to keep track of time when you keep slipping in and out of co-mission." Said Tin Man.

"Oh, we were glade to help." Said Scarecrow.

"Is there anything else we can do for you?" Danny asked.

"Well, i hate to impose on you again, but i still can't budge my left wrist." Said Tin Man.

"Oh, well, here, let me help." Said Danny as he grabbed the Tin Man's left hand. He pulled and pulled and pulled on the Tin Man's arm until he was able to move it up and down.

"My, oh my, you must be much stronger than you look." Said Dorothy.

"Oh, i'm not strong. Anyone else could've done it on the first try. Besides, it isn't completely loose yet." Said Danny. He moved the Tin Man's arm up and down again. "So how did you get into this fix in the first place? What is it that rusted you solid?"

"How did you ever get like this?" Dorothy asked.

"I must have froze up from trying to run too many programs." Said Tin Man.

"What in the name of all that is Oz are you?" Scarecrow asked.

"Oh, i'm a Tin Man. A fully-robotic information gathering device for the wicked witch of the East. And i can answer any question in the universe." Said Tin Man.

"Really, any question?" Danny said.

"Yep." Said Tin Man.

A light bulb then went off in Danny's head. If this Tin Man could answer any question in the universe, maybe he could tell Danny about his life, who he was, and where he came from. "Hello, my name is Danny." He said in a friendly, happy tone. "And i would like to know who i am."

"What? What kind of question is that?" The Tin Man questioned.

"Well you see, sir, i don't really know. See, i was fished out of a lake back in Kansas by Dorothy here, and when i came to, i couldn't remember who i was or anything about myself." Said Danny.

"And being that you now know that i can answer any question in the universe, you thought maybe i could tell you who you are, right?" Said Tin Man.

"Well, can you?" Asked Danny.

"I don't know. Let's see." Tin Man said. "I'm sorry, i can't seem to answer that right now. My sircuts must still be rusty."

"Understandable, since you were froze up for who knows how long." Said Dorothy.

"Yeah, sorry, Danny." Said Tin Man.

"That's okay, it's not your fault." Said Danny in a slitely disappointed tone.

"Yeah, you know, i'd give my stuffed foot for half of your brain." Said Scarecrow.

"Take it from me, brains don't make you happy. I'm nothing but a brain thanks to the wicked witch of the East." Said Tin Man.

"She made you like this?" Dorothy asked.

"Did she ever. You know, i wasn't always made of tin. There was a time when i was human, just like the two of you. I was even in love. Her name was Tina." Said Tin Man.

"Tina?" Scarecrow said.

"SHH!" Said Dorothy. "So what happened?"

"When i was a young research assistant, Well, see, the problem was there was this other girl in my life. Not so much as a girl, as a witch." Said Tin Man.

"Which witch?" Dorothy asked.

"Hazel. The wicked witch of the East. Yall know her?" Said Tin Man.

"You could say were ran into each other. So what happened?" Danny asked.

"Well, i swear i never encouraged her, but...Hazel was married to me. Not even knowing that i was secretly in love with some other girl. At the time, when i was a young research assistant, i made the mistake of asking Hazel for a divorce so i could marry the real love of my life, Tina. And Hazel got so angry, she waved her wand and ka-blowie. When i opened my eyes...i was like this. All ice cold and steally hard. Tina said she didn't mind, but...turnning me to tin wasn't the worst thing Hazel did to me." The Tin Man said.

"Oh. Well, you're perfect now." Said Dorothy.

"Perfect? Bang on my chest if you think i'm perfect. Go ahead, bang on it." Said Tin Man.

Danny banged on the Tin Man's chest.

"Beautiful. What an echo." Said Scarecrow.

"It's empty. Hazel said if she couldn't have my heart...then no one could." Said Tin Man.

"No heart?" Said Dorothy, Danny and Scarecrow.

"No heart. All hallow." Said Tin Man.

"That's terrible." Said Dorothy.

"Yeah, she could've just said no." Said Tin Man.

"I heard of "you break my heart, i break your's", but never "you break my heart, i take your's." Said Danny.

"Well, i can understand her reasons for taking your heart, but why did she turn you into a robot?" Scarecrow asked.

"Because robots don't have hearts. And without a heart, i couldn't love Tina. And without Tina, i could stay married to Hazel and work day and night." Said Tin Man. "Well, nice talking to you. Back to work." He rolled back around to his desk and proceeded to get back to work.

"Um, excuse me." Said Dorothy.

The Tin Man rolled around to face Dorothy. "Yes?"

"We're on our way to see the Wizard Of Oz, and he's gonna get me back home." Said Dorothy.

"And he's gonna help me remember who i am." Added Danny.

"Yeah, and he's gonna get me a brain." Added Scarecrow.

"And if he can do that, i'm sure he can give you a heart." Said Dorothy.

"Really? Well, i'm sure if i had a heart, i could win Tina back." Tin Man thought for a moment. "No, no, no. Hazel still keeps watch around these here parts to make sure i'm not active. My traveling with you will just put you in danger. Thanks for the suggestion though."

"Should we tell him?" Danny asked.

"Tell me what?" Tin Man asked.

"I guess you've been froze and rusted up, so you havent heard. Hazel passed away recently." Said Dorothy.

"How recent?" Tin Man asked.

"The other day. See, what had happened was someone accidently dropped a house on her. Two someones actually." Said Dorothy.

"Come again?" Said Tin Man. He then looked down at Dorothy's feet and saw that she was wearing the silver slippers. "Those are Hazel's shoes." Realization then struck him. "Oh, it was you. You dropped a house on Hazel?"

"I wasn't aiming or nothing like that, but...yeah, it was my house." Said Dorothy.

"Yeah!" Said Scarecrow.

"Maybe i will go with you." Said Tin Man.

"Alright, well, let's go." Said Danny.

"Okay then, let me just grab my ax and we'll be on our way." The Tin Man said.

"You already have it. It's in your left hand." Said Danny.

Tin Man looked and saw the ax in his hand. "Alright then, show me the way."

Dorothy, Danny Toto, Scarecrow and their new traveling conpanyon, Tin Man, walked out of the rocket and started walking down the yellow brick road.

Just then, Tin Man stopped in his tracks. "Wait."

Dorothy, Danny, Scarecrow and Toto stopped in their tracks and turned to the Tin Man.

"What's wrong?" Dorothy asked.

"I just realized something. Suppose the wizard won't give me a heart when we finally do see him." Said Tin Man.

"Oh, but he will. He must. We've come such a long way already." Said Dorothy.

"AAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Dorothy, Danny, Scarecrow, Toto and Tin Man turned around to see Esther, the wicked witch of the West, standing on top of the ruins of a pile of junk.

"Fogotton about me, eh? Well i haven't forgotton about you. Helping the little lady along, are you, my fine gentalmen? Well stay away from her! Or i'll stuff a mattress with you!" Said Esther as she pointed at the Scarecrow. "And you! I'll use you for a Bee Hive for breaking my sister's heart." She said to the Tin Man. "Hey, Scarecrow...wanna play ball?" Just then, a fire ball formed in the witch's hand and she threw it at the Scarecrow, but he dodged it and it landed on the yellow brick road in front of the gang and they all paniced as the witched laughed.

The Tin Man stepped on the fireball, putting it out.

The witch let out a laugh that sent a chill down the trio's spines as she shot up into the dark, cloudy sky and disappeared. The sky returned to normal now that she was gone.

"I'm not afraid of her." Scarecrow turned to Dorothy. "I'll see to it that you reach the wizard, weither i get a brain or not. Stuff a mattress with me!"

"I'll see to it that you reach the wizard, weither i get a heart or not. Bee Hive. Bah! Let her try and make a bee hive out of me." Said Tin Man.

"And i'll see to it that you reach the wizard, weither i get my memories back or not." Said Danny.

"Oh, you guys are the best friends i've never had. But, you know what's funny? I feel as if though i've known you all this entire time. But i couldn't have, could i?" Said Dorothy.

"I don't see how. You weren't around when i was stuffed and sewed together...were you?" Scarecrow asked.

"And i was lying burried in this junkyard, rusting for the longest time." Said Tin Man.

"And i was lying in the forest near that lake in Kansas for who knows how long." Said Danny.

"Still. I wish i could remember. But i guess it doesn't matter anyway. We know each other now, don't we?" Said Dorothy.

"That's right." Said Scarecrow.

"We do." Added Tin Man.

"So...to Oz?" Said Danny.

"To Oz." Said Dorothy, Scarecrow and Tin Man.

"Wait. I've got a better idea. Instead of walking down the yellow brick road, why don't we just take the rocket?" Said Tin Man.

"That's a brilliant idea, Tin Man." Said Dorothy.

"It's a capital suggestion. Capital with a capital C. We'll save ourselves a lot more that way." Added Danny.

"Terrific. Let's go get the rocket started then, shall we?" Said Scarecrow.

"Indeed, we shall." Said Tin Man. He and the gang ran back inside the rocket. The robot sat at the control panel while the others stood around him. "Okay, you guys, let's go see Oz." Tin Man pressed a button on the control panel and the rocket began to shake uncontrolably. "Ooooh, you guys feel that? That's the feeling of the rocket getting ready to take off."

"I don't think that's the feeling of taking off, i think it's the feeling of explosion! Let's get out of here!" Paniced Dorothy. She picked up Toto and she, Danny and Scarecrow rushed out of the rocket and hid behind a pile of junk and the rocket exploded. The gang then looked and saw that the rocket was now in pieces from the explosion. "Oh, now i'll never see aunt Em, uncle Henry and Kansas again."

"Dorothy?" Said Tin Man.

"Tin Man, are you alright?" Asked Dorothy.

"I'm fine. And i think i might be able to repair the buggy too." Said Tin Man as he stood next to the red topless car.

"Oh, that's great. But what are we gonna do now without a spaceship? There's no way we're ever gonna get to the Emerald City before the day is over." Said Danny.

"Don't worry, Danny, i'm sure this 90's vehicle here will help us somehow." Tin Man asured.

"Well, i hope you're right." Said Danny.

 **~LATER~**

Later that night, the gang resumed their trip down the yellow brick road in the 90's buggy car, with Tin Man driving. Dorothy sat in the front passenger seat, with Toto in her lap, while Danny and Scarecrow sat in the back passenger seats.

"Tin Man, you're a genius. You managed to fix it." Said Dorothy.

"Oh, it was nothing." Said Tin Man.

"Nothing? You mean to tell me that fixing a car, that came out way back in the 90's, is nothing?" Said Danny.

"Danny's right, you know. You've got quite a brain." Added Scarecrow.

"Thanks, but what i really want most is a heart. And i'll have one. After i've seen the great Oz, i mean." Said Tin Man.

"So long as Oz is the wonderful wizard they say he is. As my uncle Henry use to say, "Whatever you wish for will come true someday." Said Dorothy.

"Excellent." Said Scarecrow.

The gang sped off down the yellow brick road in the buggy, not knowing what other things awaited them along the way.


	5. Episode 5: The Lion

**EPISODE 5: THE LION.**

 **3 Days Later**

Three days after meeting their new friend, the Tin Man, and escaping the wicked witch of the West, the now group of five friends were once again traveling down the yellow brick road, now in a buggy car from the 90's, to get to the Emerald City to meet the wonderful Wizard Of Oz. Dorothy, Danny, Scarecrow and Toto were now sitting on the grassy ground around a camp fire they had made while Tin Man and the Munchkins were inspecting the back of the car. The buggy had broke down in an area that was in circus ruins, so the gang had to camp out in the jungle.

"Haven't you fixed it yet?" Asked Dorothy, who was holding Toto and sitting on a log in front of the fire with Danny and Scarecrow.

"The ingen's taken a battery. It appears we'll have to rest here until morning." Said Tin Man.

"What? Here in the jungle?" Asked Danny. "Are you scared, Dorothy?"

"No way, Danny." Said Dorothy.

Danny stood up from the log. "Well, i guess i'll collect some more wood for the fire. We gotta keep warm, you know."

"Be carefule, Danny." Said Scarecrow.

"Don't worry, i will. I'll be right back." Said Danny. The boy began to walk off from the camp sight and into the dark Oz jungle.

"I hope he'll be alright by himself. All kinds of things happen to people in the jungle." Said Scarecrow.

"I don't like this circus. It's dark and...creepy." Said Dorothy.

Scarecrow looked at the sky and noticed how dark it was getting. "Personally, i'm no expert, but i think it'll darker before it gets lighter."

"Do you suppose we'll meet any wild animals?" Dorothy asked.

"We might." Said Tin Man.

"Animals that eat...straw." Said Scarecrow.

"Well, some, but mostly Lions and Tigars and Bears." Said Tin Man.

"Lions." Said Dorothy.

"And Tigars." Said Scarecrow.

"And Bears." Said Tin Man.

"Lions and Tigars and Bears, oh my." Said Dorothy.

"Lions and Tigars and Bears, oh my. Lions and Tigars and Bears, oh my. Lions and Tigars and Bear, oh my! Lions and Tigars and Bear, oh my! Lions and Tigars and Bears, oh my!"

Danny stopped in his track and turned back to the camp sight. "Would you guys stop saying that! I'm already scared enough as it is."

"We're sorry, Danny, we didn't mean to frighten you." Dorothy looked at Scarecrow and Tin Man. "Did we?"

"No, of course not." Said Scarecrow.

"We didn't mean any harm." Added Tin Man.

"Yeah, well tell that to my fears. This place gives me the creeps." Said Danny.

"Look here, Danny, we didn't mean nothing by it, we were just simpley stating the facts. Jungles are well known for having Lions, Tigars and Bears in them." Said Scarecrow.

"Oh please, this place looks like it's been abandond for decades. And besides, who's gonna leave any animals behind in a deserted circus? And that's all i'm gonna say on this subject." Said Danny.

Just then a growel was heard that stopped the gang in their tracks. Followed by a loud, viscious and firocious deafening roar.

"I hope that was your stomache." Said Dorothy to Danny.

"No, it sounds louder." Said Danny.

The roar was then heard again.

"What was that? It sounded like thunder or something." Said Scarecrow.

"I'm scared." Said Dorothy.

"I wouldn't worry too much, if i were you, Dorothy. All you have to do is stay on the yellow brick road and you and your friends will be at Emerald City in no time." Said a 10 year old boy Munchkin.

"That is if the Bears don't get you first." Added an 11 year old Munchkin boy.

"Bears?" Questioned Scarecrow. "Uh...excuse me. Are there Bears in this jungle?"

The 11 year old Munchkin boy looked at the other Munchkin boys and girls. "Hey,guys, he wants to know if there are Bears in this forest."

All of the Munchkins then broke down laughing.

"Are there bears?" Said a 9 year old girl Munchkin.

"Now don't be scaring these people this way. You know perfectly well that Bears don't live around here anymore." Said the 10 year old Munchkin boy.

"That's good." Said Dorothy.

"Thank goodness." Added Danny.

"No sir...the Lions and the Tiger scared them all away." Said the 10 year old Munchkin boy.

"Oh." Said Dorothy.

"Not good." Added Danny.

"So now that we've helped you fix your car, do you think you'll all be fine here until morning?" Asked an 8 year old Munchkin boy.

"I think we can handle it." Said Tin Man.

"Good. Well, i guess we'll be off now. And remember, feel free to call on us again at anytime, okay?" Said the 10 year old Munchkin boy.

"Okay." Said Scarecrow.

"Okay. Goodbye. Have a nice trip. We'll be seeing you." Said the 10 year old boy.

"I hope." Added the 11 year old boy.

The Munchkins then all ran off away from the camp sight.

"Goodbye! Thanks for all the help!" Dorothy shouted.

"Don't rush off." Said Danny.

"You know what? I think they're scared." Said Tin Man.

"I know i am." Said Dorothy.

"Don't worry, Dorothy, there's nothing to be afraid of." Scarecrow asured.

"Just Lions, Tigers and who knows what else!" Dorothy paniced.

"The Scarecrow, Tin Man and i will protect you, Dorothy." Said Danny.

"I know you will." Said Dorothy. "And besides, you i have The Good Witch Of The North's magic kiss. If anything tries to attack us, it won't be able to do us any harm. So who's afraid of some old Bears?"

"That's the way to talk." Said Tin Man.

"And personally, i'm not afraid of anything, except a lighted match." Said Scarecrow.

"I don't blame you for that." Said Danny.

"But i'd face a whole box full of them for the chance of getting a brain." Said Scarecrow.

"And i'm not afraid of anything either, as long as i'm well oiled." Said Tin Man.

"Good. Well then, now that we've gotton that out the way, i think i'll go and get us some more wood for the fire. Does anyone need anything while i'm gone? Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Man?" Said Danny.

"No, we're good." Said Dorothy.

"Okay, then, see you when i get back." Danny turned back to the Oz jungle and headed towards it.

 **~IN THE JUNGLE~**

In the jungle, Danny was collecting wood for the camp fire.

"Dorothy's scared of the dark. She's afraid of the d...huh?" Danny stopped singing when he came into view of a beautiful scene filled with green glowing fireflies and a herd of Zebras.

The boy dropped the wood he had collected and ran towards the scene. "Whoa, cool! Fireflies!" He said with excitment.

One of the fireflies then flew in front of Danny. He carefully and slowly placed his hands around the lit insect. "Gotcha!" He said as he caught the firefly in his hands.

The 10 year old boy then slowly opened his hands and released the firefly and the glowing insect flew off into the night sky to rejoin it's friends.

Danny looked up at the sky with a smile on his face. The boy then saw some more fireflies over by the tree and ran over to where they were and started playing with them before they suddenly flew off.

Danny then rested his arms on a branch in front of him. He then looked and saw a strange looking figure up ahead of him. He couldn't quite see what it was, so he squented his brown eyes to try to make the figure out. And boy, was he sorry he did. For the figure was revealed to be a fully grown male African Lion, bigger than any normal Lion should be, sitting on the flat surface of a rock, growling.

The furry preditor then locked eyes with Danny and he instantly froze with fear. The Lion stood to it's feet on the surface of the rock and continued to look upon the human with it's glowing yellow eyes. And it opened it's mouth really wide and let out a loud deafening roar that sounded like thunder and vibrated the whole area.

"AHH!" Screamed Danny before he took off running.

Hearing the Lion's roar was all it took for the entire herd of Zebra's to start stampeding through the jungle.

And that was all the Lion needed. Running equaled chase, and chase equaled prey. The preditor then jumped down from the rock and took off after the boy.

As Danny ran through the open field with the herd of fleeing Zebras, he looked back for a split second and saw that the Lion was in hot persuit of him and began running faster.

The Lion took notice of this and proceeded to run faster as well. This seemed to work, for the Lion was catching up with Danny and got closer and closer and closer to the boy as it ran. When it saw that it was now close enough, the Lion lunged at the boy, but was knocked down by one of the Zebras as it ran past the preditor and the boy ran to join the rest of the stampeding herd.

Danny looked back for a split second and saw that the Lion was no longer chasing him, but continued running anyway, due to the stampeding Zebras.

The Lion then leeped out of nowhere, in front of Danny, blocking his path. The big cat then backed the boy up against a rocky wall. The Lion stood a few feet away from Danny and they both staired at each other for a moment.

Danny looked the Lion in the glowing yellow eyes as they staired into his soul, not taking his brown eyes off the preditor out of extreme caution and fear of death. The boy examined the furry preditor and saw that it was a whole lot bigger than any normal Lion should be. Danny watched as the Lion opened it's mouth really wide and gave a loud roar. Danny couldn't believe what he was seeing. The Lion could open it's mouth as wide as a snake's. Danny knew he had to get away, but he also knew he had to go about doing it carefully. One false move and the Lion would swollow him whole in one bite.

The Lion then growled and Danny knew that it was getting ready to attack. He needed to think of something and fast or he was gonna be Lion food.

Danny heard rapid footsteps approaching and saw a Zebra coming his way out the corner of his eye. The boy grabbed onto the Zebra's neck and it carried him off just as the Lion lunged at him.

The Lion watched as the Zebra carried it's dinner off and joined the rest of the stampede. The Lion roared in frustration as it watched it's live meal flee. But the preditor was not about to give up without a fight. He wanted a meal and he was gonna get it. The big African cat then took off after the herd of stampeding Zebras.

Meanwhile, in the stampede, Danny was trying to get himself completely onto the Zebra's back as it carried him, but he just couldn't seem to do it, no matter how hard he tried. He knew he had to be careful. One false move and he would fall off and be trampled to death by the herd. The boy soon managed to get himself completely onto the Zebra's back and breath a sigh of relief. "Whew. Thank goodness." He then looked in front of him and saw that there was a tree up ahead of him with vines that were long enough for him to grab onto.

The Zebra Danny was on soon reached the tree and the boy grabbed onto one of it's vines and held onto it as he watched as the stampeding herd of Zebras all ran away. "(Panting) Man, oh man. Talk about being in a hurry." A loud roar then came from behind and Danny turned and saw the Lion running towards him. "AHH!"

The Lion soon made his way under the tree that Danny was hanging from. The African cat roared as he stood on his hinde legs and swipped at the boy's legs with his paws.

Danny lifted his legs up to prevent the Lion from scraching him. He then began climbing the vine he was holding onto and made his way up into the tree and stood on one of it's branches.

The Lion began to climb the tree as well, causing Danny to lose his balance on the branch he was standing on, but he managed to regain it. The Lion resumed climbing the tree and Danny looked down and saw that it was getting closer to where he was, causing him to climb the tree faster by grabbing onto it's vines and branches.

Danny grabbed onto vine after vine and branch after branch as he climbed ferther up the tree.

This, however, did not stop the Lion, as he was still climbing the tree, despite the vines and branches that were in his way.

Danny looked down and saw that the Lion was now in hot persute of him and started climbing the tree faster with support from the vines and the branches. He then grabbed on to two branches and placed his feet on two others, unaware that one of the vines was rapped around his right ankle.

The Lion soon made it to where it's prey was and swipped it's paws at Danny, with the boy narrowly avoiding them.

Danny seized a long vine that was dangling right in front of him and began climbing it, causing the vine around his right ankle to tie itself. The boy proceeded to continue climbing the vine, but for some unknown reason, he couldn't climb anymore, no matter how hard he tried. "What the Oz? Hey, what gives?" He looked down and saw that his ankle was caught in a vine. "Oh, great, i'm stuck." Danny then tried to free his leg from the vine by pulling it, hoping that the vine would snap. He then saw that the Lion was climbing up to where he was and struggled to free his leg from the vine.

The Lion began swipping at Danny and cut the vine, the boy's leg was caught on, with it's claws.

Now that his leg was free, Danny resumed climbing the vine he was holding onto. He then spotted a branch in front of him and climbed passed it. The boy placed his foot on the branch and reached for another one, followed by another, and another and another. Danny used the branches as support to climb up the rest of the tree. As he climbed up the tree, the boy could see a dark opened space right above him. Danny continued climbing up the tree with the branches supporting his hands and feet. He soon made it up to the dark opened space and had each of his feet and hands on a branch. He then looked down to see if the Lion was still climbing after him. And suprisingly, it wasn't. In fact...the Lion wasn't even in the tree at all. Danny looked around the tree and saw that the Lion was nowhere to be found. "(Sighs)." He sighed with relief as he looked up.

The Lion then roared as it jumped out of the dark opened area and swung it's paw at Danny, leaving four slash marks on the chest of the boy's gray t-shirt and four scraches on his chest.

Danny winced in pain. The Good Witch Of The North's magic kiss started to glow on his head and the four scraches began to glow white and close up. The glowing scraches soon vanished and Danny was no longer in pain. Nor was he bleeding. The scrach marks on his chest had completely healed, and there weren't even any scars left over on his chest. Danny began climbing down from the dark opened area where the Lion now was, using the branches. One of the branches he placed his foot on broke, followed by the other one. Danny was now hanging onto two branches with his hands, and he looked down and saw just how high up he was in the tree. He knew he was at the near top because of the dark opening that was above him. The boy looked up in the darkness and saw the Lion, with it's glowing yellow eyes, stairing and growling at him.

The Lion then gave a loud roar and it leeped from the opened dark space and landed on Danny, causing the two branches he was holding onto the break. Danny and the Lion began falling out of the tree, but some vines caught the Lion. Danny, however, kept on falling until he, himself was caught by a few vines. Danny looked up and saw that the Lion was struggling to get out of the vines, causing him to get tangled up in them.

Danny then saw that he, himself was also caught in a few vines. As the boy struggled to free himself, he looked up at the Lion and saw that he was cutting the vines with his claws and teeth. He knew it wasn't going to be long before the African cat was free, so he began pulling on the vines that were tide around his arms and legs.

After cutting most of the vines, the other vines rapped around the big cat snapped and he fell down to where Danny was and landed on top of the boy, getting himself tangled up in the vines the boy was tangled up in.

Danny started screaming high pitched as the Lion tried to attack him. He was just barely and narrowly and scarecly avoiding the Lion's razor sharp teeth and claws.

In the process of trying to attack his prey, the Lion got himself tangled up in the vines. As he slashed at and bit at the boy with his teeth and claws, the Lion cut the vines they were tangled up in. The Lion then fell from where the vines once were and he grabbed onto a long branch with his paws.

Meanwhile, Danny was hanging up-side-down by the same vine that was rapped around his ankle, which was now rapped around a branch. The boy watched as the Lion pulled himself onto the branch. Danny reached up for his leg and began untying the vine that was rapped around his ankle.

The Lion then leeped up to the branch that Danny was hanging from and grabbed onto it with his paws and mouth. The weight of the boy and the big cat was more than the branch could handle, so it broke and the two resumed falling. The boy grabbed onto a big branch, and the Lion grabbed onto another branch below.

As Danny began to climb onto the branch he felt a tug on his ankle that pulled him down, but he was still hanging on to the branch. The boy looked down and saw the Lion pulling with his mouth on the loose end of the vine that was rapped around the boy's ankle. As Danny held onto the branch with both hands, the Lion swipped at his legs with it's paws, with Danny narrowly avoiding them.

The end of the vine the Lion held onto with his mouth then snapped, releasing Danny and allowing the boy to pull himself up on the branch a little. The Lion then leeped up and scrached the boy's right knee.

"OW! Grrrrr!" Danny winced in pain. The scarches on the boy's right knee then heeled, as if they were never there.

The Lion grabbed onto the loose end of the vine again and began pulling it, pulling Danny back down while he held onto the branch with his hands. The big cat let go of the vine and leeped onto the branch, grabbing it with his claws and teeth. He pulled himself up onto the branch and walked over to where Danny was holding on. He looked down at Danny and he and the boy locked eyes with each another.

Danny staired at the Lion with his brown eyes big as saucers and his mouth hanging open as he held onto the branch with his hands. The boy's hands slowly began to slip, leaving scrach marks on the branch.

The Lion slammed his paws down on Danny's hands and his claws went into the boy's hands.

"AHHHH! Grrr!" Danny shut his eyes tight and gritted his teeth in pain as he felt the Lion's claws pinetrate through his hands and exit his palms, pinning him to the branch. He then looked up and saw that the Lion was stairing him right in his face to where they were nearly touching each other's noses.

For a while all was quiet as the Lion staired into the soul of the boy's brown wide eyes with his glowing yellow eyes. Everything was so quiet, one could hear a branch break and drop to the ground. After a moment of silence, as well as a moment of the two stairing into each others eyes, the Lion opened it's mouth wide, like a Hippo, and proceeded to swollow Danny whole, head first.

Knowing that he was cornered and trapped, with nowhere else to climb, Danny knew that there was only one place left to go: Down. The boy then bit down on the Lion's paw, causing him to let out a roar in pain and remove his paw from the boy's bleeding left hand. He then seized the Lion's left leg and bit down on his paw, and the Lion let go of his other hand. Danny let go of the branch and fell. Danny grabbed onto a vine and looked up and saw the Lion climbing down towards him. The boy then looked in front of him and spotted a hole in the tree that was big enough for him to fit through. He then swung back on the vine and swung forth towards the hole, placing his feet on the tree. Danny then used his feet to swing back and forth towards the hole until he swung right into it. The 10 year old boy then started climbing down the inside of the tree by grabbing onto the tree's inner branches, unaware of what was lurking just below him. The boy stopped at one hole and looked out. Then, without warning, the Lion appeared out of nowhere and roared as he stuck his paw inside the hole, scraching Danny across the chest yet again. Wincing in pain he climbed up to a higher branch, out of the Lion's reach.

The vicious Lion began to climbed nearer, lashing out with his deadly claws.

As Danny climbed higher, the Lion squeezed through the hole in the tree and began climbing after the boy. Danny jumped to the right side of the inner part of the tree just as the Lion jumped and landed in the spot where he once was. He then looked up and saw another hole above him on the left side. Danny made his way over to the left side and began making his way up to the top, with the vicious Lion in hot persute of him. Danny climbed as high as he could and exited the tree through the hole, stepping on a long branch. He then looked back and saw the Lion emerge from the hole and onto the branch.

The Lion then slowly started backing Danny up towards the end of the branch.

Unable to support both of their weight, the branch Danny stood on broke and he fell out of the tree and landed on the ground on his right leg, causing it to break with a loud 'CRUNCH'.

"AHHHHH!" Danny screamed at the top of his lungs as he held his now broke right leg with both hands. He looked at his leg and saw that his legbone was sticking out of the bleeding calf of his leg.

The Lion: "(ROAR)!"

Danny looked up and saw the Lion standing at the edge of the now broken branch. The big cat then slowly began to climb down the tree. The holes in Danny's hands, from the Lion's claws, then healed, even though the blood was still on his hands. The other scarches on his body healed as well. The boy then staired wide eyed at his leg as the bone sticking out began to slowly bush itself back inside and the wounded calf closed up on it's own.

The boy quickly rushed to his feet and ran through the jungle back to the camp sight.

The Lion then climbed down from the tree and persued his prey.

 **~AT THE CAMP SIGHT~**

Back at the camp sight, Dorothy and others waited for Danny to return with more wood for the fire, but they had not seen or heard from him since he had gone into the jungle.

"I'm worried about Danny. He's been gone for a long time." Said Dorothy.

"Yeah. Maybe we should go look for him." Added Scarecrow.

"Don't worry so much, you guys. I'm sure that Danny is doing just fine." Said Tin Man.

"AHH!" Came a loud scream.

"Danny?!" Dorothy called.

"AHH! Help! A Lion! Help!" Screamed Danny as he ran into the camp sight.

"A Lion?!" Gasped Dorothy.

Danny ran to where his friends were and stopped to catch his breath.

Just then, a loud roar came out of the jungle that vibrated the entire area.

Toto barked.

"I'm scared." Said Dorothy.

"It sounds like a Lion." Said Tin Man.

"A Lion? Oh my goodness!" Said Dorothy.

"I think it would be a good idea if we stayed out of that Lion's way." Said Scarecrow.

"Good thinking." Said Tin Man.

"Don't be rediculous. What would a Lion be doing here in a circus?" Dorothy asked.

"Maybe it's a circus Lion." Said Danny.

"Yeah, but even so, why would it still be here?" Dorothy asked.

"I don't know and i don't wanna find out. Let's just get back in the car keep following the yellow brick road." Said Scarecrow.

"Good idea." Said Tin Man.

The Lion's roar was then heard again.

"What was that?" Tin Man paniced.

"The Lion, that's what." Said a frightened Dorothy.

A third roar was heard, but this time, it sounded like it was closer.

The gang staired on in fright and shock. A large, male African Lion rushed out of the darkness as it roared at the trio.

"It's not real, you guys. It's a hallucination." Said Danny.

The Lion then let out it's deafening viscious roar, causing Dorothy and Danny to cover their ears. This also caused Dorothy to drop Toto.

"A Lion, a feroscious Lion, you guys!" Dorothy paniced.

Just then, the Lion charged forward at the gang.

Danny then got in front of Dorothy to protect her from the Lion.

The Lion noticed the end of the vine in front of him and saw the other end still rapped around the boy's ankle. The big cat seized the vine with it's mouth and pulled on it, causing Danny to fall down. The Lion then started pulling the boy towards him by the vine he held in his mouth.

"DANNY!" Shouted Scarecrow, Tin Man and Dorothy. The gang and the little dog rushed to their friend's aid and grabbed ahold of him.

"We've got you, Danny!" Said Scarecrow.

The Lion then started pulling harder on his end of the vine, reeling it's prey in closer as the others held onto it. The Lion then opened it's mouth as wide as a snake's and gave a loud vibrating roar as it held onto the vine with his tongue.

"Oh my Oz!" Gasped Tin Man, who was truely shocked and horrified to see how big the Lion's mouth was.

"Oh my Oz! It's trying to eat you!" Gasped Scarecrow.

"Yeah, i can see that!" Yelled Danny.

"It can open it's mouth like a Hippo! It'll swollow you whole!" Said Tin Man.

"AHH!" Screamed Danny.

The Lion then closed it's mouth on the vine and continued using it to pull the boy towards him.

Dorothy and the others continued to hold onto Danny as tight as they could.

"What do we do, you guys?!" Asked Dorothy in panic.

"Pull harder!" Said Scarecrow.

The gang pulled harder as they held onto Danny. Next thing the boy knew, his friends and the Lion were playing a game of tug of war with him.

"You're achieving nothing!" Screamed Dorothy.

Soon the Lion got the upper paw and began pulling the boy closer towards him.

"HELP ME!" Screamed Danny.

"Oh, for pete sake!" The Tin Man got out his ax and used it to cut loose part of the vine, causing Danny, Dorothy, Scarecrow and Toto to fall back on the ground.

Seeing that his prey was no longer in his reach, the Lion gave a loud vibrating roar.

Toto barked as he ran up to the Lion and barked in his face.

The Lion then opened it's mouth really wide and proceeded to swollow the little dog whole.

"Toto!" Dorothy said before running towards the Lion.

"Dorothy, no!" Said Danny before chasing after Dorothy.

"Don't you bight my dog!" Said Dorothy as she ran up to the Lion and slapped him across the face.

Danny ran to Dorothy's side. "Dorothy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, i think so." Said Dorothy. She turned her attention back to the Lion. "Shame on you!"

"(Sobbing) What did you do that for? I didn't bight him." Said the Lion.

"No, but you tride to! It's bad enough picking on a straw man, but when you go around picking on poor little dogs!" Said Dorothy.

"(Sobbing) Well, you didn't have to go and hit me, did ya? Is my face bleedin'?" The Lion said.

"Why, of course not." Said Dorothy.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! Going around roaring at folks and scaring people! You're nothing, but a great big coward!" Said Danny.

"(Sobbing) You're right, you're absolutely right. I am a coward. I'm so ashamed. You've discovered my terrible secret." Said Lion.

"Are you seeing what i'm seeing?" Danny asked Dorothy.

"Yes, i sure am." Said Dorothy.

"You're telling us...that the king of beasts...the king of the jungle...is a coward?" Danny said.

"Yeah, that's exactly what i'm saying." Said Lion.

"But that's impossible. How could a Lion be a coward?" Scarecrow asked.

"I don't know myself. It's just that i've always been afraid." Said the Lion before sobbing.

 **The Next Day**

The next morning, the gang resumed traveling down the yellow brick road in their (1990) buggy car. It had been two hours since they had left the ruins of the old Oz circus and they were now back to traveling on the yellow brick road. However, it wasn't just the five of them anymore. As they road down the road, they looked back out of the corner of their eyes and saw that the Lion was following them from behind.

"He's still following us." Said Scarecrow.

"Yes, i don't think he'll hurt us at all, but i wonder what he want's, Scarecrow?" Said Dorothy.

"Maybe he wants us for lunch." Said Danny.

"I doubt that. If he wanted to eat us, he would've done it already." Said Scarecrow.

"Scarecrow's right. There's nothing to worry about." Added Tin Man.

"Oh, that's easy for you two to say because you're the only one of us who isn't made of meat." Said Danny.

After walking a few more minutes, the Lion stopped in his tracks. "Hello."

The gang stopped stopped the car and gasped.

"Could i come with you?" Lion asked.

"Well, what do you think, everyone? Should we let him come with us?" Dorothy asked.

"Sure, but why do you wanna come, Lion?" Tin Man asked.

"Well, i thought maybe i could go see the Wizard too." Said Lion.

"The Wizard? What do you want from the Wizard, Lion?" Scarecrow asked.

"Is there something you need from him too?" Dorothy asked.

"Do you...think the Wizard might be able to give me some courage?" Lion asked.

Dorothy smiled. "If you want to find out, come with us and ask him yourself."

"It's a good idea." Said Danny.

"It's a capitale suggestion. Capitale. He's gonna get me a heart." Said Tin Man.

"And me a brain." Said Scarecrow.

"And he's gonna get me back home." Said Dorothy.

"And he's gonna help me remember who i am." Said Danny.

"Yes, onto the Emerald City, Lion." Said Tin Man.

"And the wonderful Wizard Of Oz. Come on, just follow us, Lion. Let's go." Said Scarecrow.

The Lion smiled at this and hopped in the back seat of the buggy where Danny and the Scarecrow were. The now gang of six friends resumed their drive down the yellow brick road towards the Emerald City to meet the wonderful Wizard Of Oz.


	6. Episode 6: The Kalidahs

**EPISODE 6: THE KALIDAHS.**

 **4 Days Later**

Somewhere deep in the jungle of Oz, Danny was running through the forest as fast as his legs could carry him. He jumped over a few rocks that were in his way and soon came across a small clift and grabbed onto a tree branch and swung over to the other side and continued running. As he did, he looked over to his right and saw Dorothy, Toto, the Scarecrow and the Tin Man running. The four friends soon ran on ahead of Danny and he picked up the pace and began to run faster. As he ran, he heard growling and looked back for a split second and saw that it was coming from inside the rustling trees from the unknown monster he and his friends were fleeing from.

As Danny ran, the unseen monster hopped from branch to branch and from tree to tree as it chased after the boy and his friends.

Danny looked back and saw that the monster was catching up with him. He then ran towards a tree and began climbing it. Once he reached the top, the boy began running and hopping from branch to branch to escape the mysterious being that was chasing after him. Danny then hopped off of one branch and landed on the branch of another tree. This tree, however, was different from the other because it had holes in it. Danny ran across the branch and entered inside a hole in the tree. He then jumped over to another hole in the tree and exited through it and ran across another long branch. But when he nearly reached the end of it, the branch broke and Danny fell to the ground. He quickly got to his feet and resumed running.

The unseen monster gave a loud roar as it jumped out of the tree, revealing itself as the Lion. The big cat tackled Danny to the ground on his back. The Lion roared in the boy's face, exposing his blade, razer sharp teeth.

"You must be the very worst prey i've ever seen." Said the Lion.

"Yeah, but if the branch didn't break, i would've made it." Danny grinned.

The Lion then removed his paw from Danny's chest, allowing the boy to get up.

"Crossing up wind, breaking from your numbers. If you can't learn to run faster than me, one of these days you'll be some preditor's dinner." Said the Lion as he and Danny walked through the jungle.

"It was higher ground." Said Danny.

"Some preditors can climb trees." Said the Lion.

"I can't keep up with the others, Lion. I tried, i just picked the wrong tree." Said Danny.

"It was a dead tree." Said the Lion.

"How was i suppose to know it was dead?" Asked Danny.

"It had holes in it. Any tree that has holes is either dead or close to it. These are things people need to know to survive in the jungle." Said the Lion.

"Yeah, but if the branch didn't break, i would've made it." Said Danny.

"I realize you weren't born an Ozien, but could you at least act like one?" Said Lion.

The two continued onward through the jungle and soon met up with Dorothy and the others.

"How did it go?" Dorothy asked.

"He caught me again." Said Danny.

"If it's meant to be...it will be." Said Dorothy.

 **~LATER~**

Dorothy, Danny and Toto were now riding down the road to the Emerald City in their 90's car with their now three companions. Scarecrow...Tin Man...and Lion. It had been four days since the gang had met the Lion and resumed their journey down the yellow brick road. They just couldn't wait to see the Wizard.

Scarecrow sat in the back seat with Danny and Lion. "Come on. Hurry up."

Dorothy and the others looked at the yellow brick road and saw how long it still was, even though she and the gang had been traveling on it for three days. "This road is endless. I hope we get there soon. Oh well, mustn't give up."

"I'm so excited about meeting the Wizard, aren't you?" Lion asked.

"Yes, if i had a heart, i could hear it pounding, Lion." Said Tin Man.

"I can't wait to meet the Wizard either. I'm really looking forward to finding out who i am." Said Danny.

The gang rode down the yellow brick road but Tin Man soon stopped the car in it's tracks when he looked down at the road and saw that it ended at the edge of a clift.

"Oh my, oh my." Said Scarecrow.

Dorothy gasped.

"Guys...i think we have a problem." Said Tin Man.

"Tin Man, what is it?" Asked Lion.

"Yeah, what's the hold up?" Danny added.

"Look." Tin Man pointed out.

Dorothy, Danny and Lion gasped in shock.

"The road sure ended in a hurry, didn't it?" Said Scarecrow. The car was now at the edge of a clift. There was a pillar in the middle of a gorge with the top of the pillar being part of the yellow brick road while the rest of the road continued on the other side.

"Tin Man, be careful, we'll fall!" Said Dorothy.

"Back up away from the ledge slowly." Added Danny.

"Oh, it's such a long way down." Said Lion.

"Back it up!" Said Tin Scarecrow.

"Oh, stop yelling at me, you're making me nervious. Calm down while i back the car away from the edge." Said Tin Man. The Iron Man-like tin robot slowly backed the car away from the clift and the others breathed a sigh of relief. "But now what do we do? We don't have any road to follow. Will we have to go back the way we came?"

"Are you serious?!" Danny asked.

"No, there must be a way across. Maybe we could build a bridge, Dorothy." Said Tin Man.

"Build a bridge? Oh, that will take ages, Tin Man. Are you sure it's a heart you're missing and not a brain?" Said Scarecrow.

"Scarecrow, Tin Man was just trying to help, be nice. If we talk about our ideas, maybe we'll come up with a solution." Said Dorothy.

"Hey, don't look at me, i don't have any great ideas." Said Danny.

Dorothy turned her attention to the Lion. "Lion, what do you think?"

"My idea's too scarey to tell you." Said Lion.

"Oh dear, oh dear." Said Dorothy.

"What a delima." Said Scarecrow. He then looked and saw an Eagle fly over the gorge. "I wish i was as strong as that Eagle. Then i could fly across."

"Scarecrow, of course, that's a great idea." Said Dorothy.

"Dorothy, none of us can fly, you know that." Said Danny.

"True, Danny, but one of us can do the next best thing." Dorothy turned to the Lion. "Right, Lion."

"I know what you're thinking. Please don't ask me to be brave." Said Lion.

"We'll never get to meet the Wizard at this rate." Said Scarecrow.

"Alright then." Said Lion.

The others turned their attention towards the Lion.

"You mean you'll do it?" Dorothy asked.

"Do what, Lion?" Scarecrow asked.

"That's what i wanna know." Danny said.

"I can't fly, but i can put each of you onto my back and try to jump across. One at a time, of course. But i'm so very scared." Said Lion.

"You'll make it." Said Dorothy.

"I'm the lightest, so you should carry me first, Lion." Said Scarecrow. "Then you'll still have lots of strength left for the others." He said as he walked over to the Lion and got onto his back.

"I think so." Said Lion.

"Don't worry, Lion, you can do it." Said Danny.

The Scarecrow and the Lion exited the vehicle and the straw man got on the Lion's back. With Scarecrow now on his back, the Lion ran to the edge of the clift and jumped over the gorge and onto the other side where the road continued.

"They made it!" Said Dorothy.

The Scarecrow got off the Lion's back.

"So far so good. You're next, Dorothy." Said Lion.

Dorothy looked down at her dog. "All aboard, Toto." She bent down and picked up the little black furry dog and she, Danny and Tin Man exited the car.

Lion leeped back across the gorge to the other side and Dorothy, holding Toto, got onto his back.

"Grab my mane, Dorothy, and whatever you do, don't let go." Said Lion.

"No danger of that." Said Dorothy. She grabbed onto the Lion's mane.

"Here we go!" Said Lion as he raced back down the road towards the clift. He jumped across the gorge a third time and landed on the other side where Scarecrow was.

"Well done. Just us left, Lion!" Said Tin Man.

With Dorothy and Toto now off of his back, the Lion leaped back across the gorge to retrieve his next passenger.

Danny climbed onto the Lion's back and rapped his arms around it's neck.

"Hang on tight, Danny, and don't look down." Said Lion.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Just get us across to the other side without killing us." Said Danny.

"Okay, here goes." Said Lion.

Danny closed his eyes tight as the Lion ran to the edge of the clift and leeped to the other side where Dorothy, Toto and Scarecrow were.

"Is it over yet? Can i open my eyes?" Asked Danny, who still had his eyes closed tight.

"You can open them now, Danny, you're here." Said Dorothy.

"What?" Danny then opened his eyes and looked around and saw that he and Lion had made it to the other side of the road where Dorothy, Toto and Scarecrow were. "Oh...i knew that." He then got off of the Lion's back. "Thanks, Lion."

"You're welcome." Said Lion. He then leeped back across to the other side of the road and Tin Man got on his back. But it was very difficult for him to carry the Tin Man, as he was made out of tin, and there for was extreamly heavy. "Goodness, Tin Man, you're awefully heavy, aren't you."

"Sorry." Said Tin Man.

Lion ran down to the edge of the clift and jumped across the gorge. But this time, he didn't make it all the way. The Lion and Tin Man plumitted to the pillar in the middle of the gorge and landed on top of it. The Lion then leeped off of the pillar and grabbed onto the edge of the clift of the other side.

"Hang on, Tin Man, hang on!" Said Lion as he held onto the edge with his claws for dear life.

Tin Man held onto the Lion's tail. "I'm doing my best, Lion, but i'm slipping!"

Lion pulled himself halfway up onto the clift.

Dorothy, Danny, Toto and Scarecrow rushed to the Lion's aid.

"Lion, you can do it!" Said Danny. He, Dorothy and Scarecrow then began to help pull the Lion up, which proved to be successful.

"That's it. A little more." Said Dorothy.

The friends soon got the Lion all the way onto the clift.

"Alright, now the Tin Man." Said Dorothy.

The Tin Man pulled himself up onto the clift and fell face down on the yellow brick road.

"Are we alright?" Tin Man asked.

"You're both fine, thanks to Lion." Said Dorothy.

Tin Man stood up. "Yes, it was wonderful. Don't worry about your poor tail."

"Well, it's great that we made it across and everything, but now we're back to square one, which is traveling on the road without a vehicle. And with the car stuck on the other side of the gorge, there's no chance of us getting to the Emerald City before the day is over now." Said Danny.

"Not a problem. Wait here." Said Tin Man. He then floated above the yellow brick road and flew to the other side of the gorge where the car was. He picked up the vehicle, as if it were light as a feather, and carried it back over to the other side where the others were and sat it down on the yellow brick road. "See? Piece of cake."

"You can fly?" Said Scarecrow.

"Yep." Said Tin Man.

"So you mean to tell me that you could've flown us over here yourself, instead of having me do all the work?" Said the Lion.

"Yep." Said Tin Man.

"Oh, i think i'm gonna faint." Said Lion.

"We're not gonna catch you." Said Danny.

"I'm not gonna faint." Said Lion.

"Say, everybody, now that we've made it to the other side, i've got a great idea." Said Scarecrow.

"Oh yeah, let's hear it, Scarecrow." Said Danny.

"Let's move away from the edge." Said Scarecrow.

"Now that's a great idea." Said Danny.

Scarecrow and Tin Man walked away from the edge while Dorothy, Toto and Danny stayed by the Lion's side.

"Are you alright?" Dorothy asked.

"Aside from being scared out of my wits, i'm just fine." Said Lion before standing up. "Could we join the others?"

"Of course." Said Dorothy. She and Toto then left to join Scarecrow and Tin Man.

Lion then looked down at the clift. "I can't believe i did that." He said as he ran to join up with Dorothy and the others.

"And he thinks he needs courage." Said Danny.

"Danny, come on!" Dorothy called.

"Coming!" Said Danny before running to join up with his friends.

 **~LATER~**

Later that night, the gang had decided to camp out for the night. Dorothy, Danny, Toto and Tin Man and Lion were all gathered around a camp fire while Scarecrow stood a few feet away from the gang.

"Scarecrow, come and sit with us." Said Dorothy.

"Yes." Said Tin Man.

"No, thanks. If i get too close, you'll have a much bigger fire and quite a lot less of me." Said Scarecrow.

"Oh, sorry, i forgot." Said Dorothy. "Lion?"

"Hmm?" Said Lion.

"Are you feeling better now? You must be exhasted after all that jumping." Dorothy asked.

"Well, i've had more restful days, i suppose." Said Lion.

"So have i. When we jumped that gorge, i thought for sure we'd had it. I just think about it and i shiver all over again." Said Scarecrow.

"I know, tell me about it. I get goosebumps just thinking about it." Said Danny.

"And i just had to jump it once, which is what pussles me about you, Lion." Said Scarecrow.

"Huh?" Said Lion.

"Well, you say you're a coward. But you had to jump back and forth over that gorge four times. That took more courage than i ever had." Said Scarecrow.

"No, you don't understand. I may have looked brave when i jumped across that gorge, but i sure didn't feel brave. I was terrified the whole time." Said Lion.

"That doesn't necessarily mean you're a coward." Said Danny.

"Oh, but i am, Danny, i am. I've never felt bravery one second in my whole cowardly life. Oh, sure, when i lived in the jungle, the other animals were afraid of me. But only because i had a loud and fearce roar. If a Tigar, or an Elephant or a Rhinoceros had picked a fight, i'm sure i'd probably put my tail between my legs and run." Said Lion before bowing his head.

"But none of them ever did, did they? So how can you know?" Said Tin Man.

"I just feel it." Said Lion.

"You feel it? I wish i had something in here to feel things with. Even if it was just fear. You're lucky, Lion." Said Tin Man.

"Don't complain, Tin Man. At least you have a brain." Said Scarecrow.

"They're right, Lion. I mean, your situation isn't at all as bad as ours. At least you had a home." Said Dorothy.

"And you know who you are." Said Danny.

"Yeah, and you still have your heart." Added Tin Man.

"And your brain." Said Scarecrow.

"Well what's the use of all that if you don't even have the courage to get out of bed?" Asked Lion.

"Scarecrow, are you sure, you don't have a brain?" Dorothy asked.

"Oh, yes. I know nothing." Said Scarecrow.

"But you're always telling us what you think, and quite a lot of your ideas are good. But if you didn't have a brain, you wouldn't be able to think of anything. Nothing at all." Said Dorothy.

"I have to disagree with you there, Dorothy. Thinking has nothing to do with it. You see, i don't think of my ideas, they just fall out of my head whenever they feel like it. If i had a brain, i could control them." Said Scarecrow.

Dorothy yawned. "All i know is i can't keep up with you. I'm going to sleep, goodnight." She rested her her head on the Lion and went to sleep.

"Goodnight." Said Scarecrow.

"Goodnight, everyone." Said Danny before resting his head on the Lion's soft furry mane.

"I hope you sleep well, Dorothy and Danny. I'll try not to have too many nightmares about that gorge." The Lion yawned and then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"Since you and i don't really need to sleep, Tin Man, let's look for food. I bet the jungle is full of good things for Dorothy, Danny, Toto and Lion to eat. Come on, let's take a look." Said Scarecrow.

"Alright." Said Tin Man as he followed the Scarecrow.

"Don't get lost, you two." Said Lion.

"Oh, don't worry, we won't, Lion." Said Tin Man.

 **~THE NEXT MORNING~**

The next morning rolled around, and the Scarecrow and Tin Man were in the jungle picking fruits for Danny, Dorothy, Toto and Lion.

"Think we have enough for everyone, Scarecrow?" Tin Man asked

"I'm sure we do. Let's start back. Lion, Danny and Dorothy must be awake by now." Said Scarecrow, carrying a bunch of fruits in his hat. He then spotted some pink flowers. "Oh. Aren't these flowers pretty?" He said as he picked two of the pink flowers. "And we both know just the person who would love to have them."

"Good idea." Said Tin Man.

 **~WITH DOROTHY, DANNY TOTO AND LION~**

Meanwhile, Dorothy, Danny, Toto and Lion were all still asleep by the fire, which had now gone out.

Toto woke up and ran over to Dorothy and started barking, awaking her and Danny and the Lion.

"Did you sleep well, Dorothy?" Lion asked.

"Yes." Said Dorothy.

"And what about you, Danny? Did you sleep well?" Lion asked.

"I slept okay." Said Danny.

"Rise and shine." Said Scarecrow as he and Tin Man stood in front of the gang, carrying fruits.

"We brought you breakfast in bed." Said Tin Man.

"And these." Said Scarecrow as he held up the flowers.

Dorothy stood up. "Flowers for me?"

"Mm-hm." Said Scarecrow.

"Oh, thank you." Dorothy took the flowers from Scarecrow and placed one of them in her hair. "How do i look?"

"You look wonderful, Dorothy." Said Scarecrow.

"You look beautiful." Added Danny.

Dorothy turned to the Lion. "Here, Lion, here's one for you." She said as she placed the second flower in the Lion's mane. "Oh, Lion, you look perfectly adorable."

"You certainly do. Cute as a kitten." Said Tin Man.

"Meow. Meow, meow." Said Lion.

The gang all laughed at Lion's joke.

 **~LATER~**

Now well rested, Dorothy, Danny and their friends were now in good spirits and had resumed their drive down the yellow brick road through the jungle to get to the Emerald City. But the jungle was no laughing matter. It was getting dimmer and grimmer by every second.

"Oh, the deeper we go into the forest, the darker and gloomyer it gets." Said Dorothy.

"Oh no!" Said the Lion in a paniced tone.

The Tin Man then stopped the car.

"Lion? What is it? What's wrong?" Scarecrow asked.

"I just remembered that this might be the part of the jungle where the Kalidahs live." Said Lion.

"The Kalidahs?" Said Scarecrow.

"Who are they?" Danny asked.

"What are Kalidahs?" Dorothy asked.

"Kalidahs are enormous beasts with the heads of Tigars and the bodies of Bears." Said Lion.

"Bodies of Bears and the heads of Tigars?" Said Tin Man.

"Man, that is scary." Said Danny.

"What a therowly unplesent combination." Said Scarecrow.

Suddenly, there was a terrible roar.

"What was that?" Danny asked.

"Was that a Kalidah?" Dorothy asked.

"I don't know, but i don't wanna find out." Said Scarecrow.

"Let's get out of here." Said Lion.

"Good idea, Lion." Added Danny.

The Tin Man resumed driving the car through the jungle down the yellow brick road.

Not too far behind, in the darkness, a huge, black furry creature with the head of a Tiger and the body of a Bear and a long black tail like a Tiger, was walking through the dark jungle of Oz with each step causing the ground to shake.

"Can you go any faster?" Asked the Lion.

"I'm trying." Said Tin Man.

"Well, i certainly hope we don't run into any Kalidahs." Said Scarecrow.

As the Tin Man drove through the jungle, the yellow brick road suddenly vanished right before everyone's eyes, causing him to stop the car. "Hey. What's happened to the road?"

"Where's the road?" Asked Scarecrow.

"Has anybody seen the yellow brick road?" Asked Tin Man.

"We were just on it." Said Dorothy.

"And now we're not." Said Tin Man.

"Well it's gotta be here. Roads don't just get up and walk away." Said Danny.

"Maybe not where you're from." Said Tin.

The Lion then heard the sound of a twig snap. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Asked Scarecrow.

"I thought i heard something just now." Said Lion.

"Don't go getting all histarical now." Said Tin Man.

"I'm not getting histarical now, but give me a few minutes." Said Lion.

"Here's an idea. Let's split up and search. If we each take a different direction, we'll eventually find the yellow brick road." Said Scarecrow.

"Good plan." Said Danny.

"Good plan." Said Lion. "Can i go with you?"

"Oh come on, Lion, you're embarassing yourself. Let's move out." Said Tin Man.

"Okay. But just remember, the Kalidahs live in this part of the jungle, so don't go too far." Lion warned.

"Right." Said the others.

With that, they all got out of the car and went their separate ways in search of the yellow brick road.

"Dorothy. Dorothy." Came a voice.

"Who said that? Scarecrow?" Said Dorothy as she looked around.

"Dorothy. Help me, honey." Said the voice.

"Who is it? Who's there?" Dorothy asked.

"It's me, honey. Don't you recognise your own aunt?" Said aunt Em, who was sitting in a tree on a tree branch.

"Aunt Em?" Said Dorothy as she looked up at the tree where her aunt was.

"Yes, sweetheart." Said aunt Em.

"It's can't be." Said Dorothy in a happy tone.

"I'm right here, honey." Said aunt Em.

"Aunt Em, i miss you so much. I've been trying to get home to you." Said Dorothy.

"And i'm trying to get to you. Honey, i wanna hold you so bad. But i can't get down from here." Said aunt Em.

"I'll climb up and get you." Said Dorothy before proceeding to climb the tree.

"No, no, no. Stay where you are or you'll be stuck here too." Said aunt Em.

Dorothy backed one foot away from the tree. "How can i get you down from there?"

"Those shoes." Said aunt Em.

"Shoes?" Said Dorothy as she looked down at the silver, sparklely high heel shoes on her feet.

"Those silver slippers. They're magic. They'll get me down. Pass them to me." Said aunt Em.

Dorothy: "I...uh..."

"Come on, sweetheart, don't you wanna see your aunt Em. Honey, i've been wanting to hold you so bad." Said aunt Em.

"I promised Good Witch Snow." Said Dorothy.

"It don't matter what you promised that old witch! You listen to your aunt and hand them them slippers!" Aunt Em said. "Please, honey, please. Come on. Give me those shoes." She pleaded.

Dorothy took off one of the silver shoes and proceeded to hand it to her beloved aunt Em.

"Dorothy, no!" Shouted the Lion before he jumped in front of the 9 year old Kansas farm girl. "She's a Kalidah after your shoes!"

Dorothy and the Lion ran away from the tree and aunt Em jumped down from the tree branch and landed on her feet in front of Dorothy and the gang. Transitioning from aunt Em to a black beast with the head of a Tiger and the body of a Bear and the long black tail of a Tiger, the Kalidah transformed into it's real image.

The sight of the Kalidah put fearful faces on Dorothy, Danny, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion.

The Kalidah fixed Dorothy and her friends with it's yellow Tiger eyes.

"W-what is that thing?!" Danny gasped.

"A K-K-K-K-KALIDAH!" Shouted Tin Man.

"They can shapeshift!" Added Scarecrow.

Dorothy placed the silver shoe back on her foot.

There was a moment of silence as the big, black Kalidah staired at the travelers. And then it opened it's mouth really wide and let out a loud deafening roar, fused with the roar of a Tiger and a Bear, that vibrated the area.

The gang then rushed to the car and got inside.

"Drive! Drive! Go!" Shouted Danny.

The Tin Man started the car and slammed his foot on the gas and the car took off down the road, through the jungle.

The Kalidah roared and charged forward, pursuing the car.

As the gang rode through the jungle in the car, Danny, Scarecrow and Lion, who were sitting in the back seat, turned around and saw that the Kalidah was chasing after them.

"Must go faster." Said Danny.

The Kalidah soon caught up with the car and struck one of the back tires with it's paw, causing a blow out. As a result, the car span around in circles and came to a screaching halt. The Kalidah charged at the vehicle and rammed itself into it. The beast struck the vehicle a second time and the car fell over.

Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion and Toto all got out of the car.

Dorothy and Danny proceeded to unbuckle their seetbelts, but the Kalidah flipped the car over and the kids hanged up-side-down.

The Kalidah placed it's paws on the up-side-down vehicle and roared at the Scarecrow, who was holding Toto, the Tin Man and the Lion.

The Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion then ran off through the jungle.

"You guys gone on ahead! I'm gonna go back and rescue Dorothy and Danny!" Said Lion before turnning around and running back to where the car and the Kalidah were.

Meanwhile, the Kalidah roared as it slashed up the vehicle with it's claws and Dorothy and Danny screamed as it did.

"Lion!" Dorothy screamed.

"Help!" Added Danny.

"Lion!" Screamed the voice of Dorothy.

The Scarecrow, the Tin Man and the Lion heard the screams of their two friends as they ran through the jungle.

"What are we gonna do, Lion?!" Asked Scarecrow.

"You guys go on ahead! I'm gonna go back and try to help the others!" Said Lion before turnning around.

The Kalidah then grabbed ahold of the car and lifted it up and started slamming it up and down on the grassy ground while the kids inside it screamed their heads off.

"LION!" Screamed Dorothy.

"Oh my Oz!" Added Danny.

The Lion ran through the jungle to make it back to Dorothy and Danny so he could rescue them.

"LION! LION!" Came the voice of Dorothy.

Hearing the destressing call of Dorothy, the Lion ran faster and soon made it to where the car and the Kalidah were and saw the monster slamming the car on the ground repeatedly. The Lion let out a loud roar that vibrated the whole area. This seemed to get the Kalidah's attention because as soon as it heard the roar, it stopped demolishing the car and turned it's attention towards the Lion.

The Kalidah roared at the Lion and the Lion roared right back and the two preditors began fighting and attacking each other.

Hearing that the Kalidah was now preocupied with it's fight with the Lion, Danny unbuckled his seatbelt and fell to the ground. The boy climbed out of the now slashed up wrecked car and saw the Lion and the Kalidah attacking each other. Danny went to the front passenger seat and cralled half way inside the car and saw Dorothy hanging up-side-down in her seat with her seatbelt still on.

"Are you alright, Dorothy?" Asked Danny.

"I'm fine, just get me out of here!" Dorothy paniced.

Danny unbuckled Dorothy's seatbelt and she fell out of her seat and to the ground. The boy helped her out of the car and the two of them watched as the Lion and the Kalidah fought each other.

"What are we gonna do? We've gotta do something to help Lion." Said Danny.

"But i don't know anything we can do to help, Danny." Said Dorothy.

Lion looked and saw that Dorothy and Danny were out of the car and were now watching him as he fought with the Kalidah. "You guys go and meet up with the Scarecrow and Tin Man! I'll try to hold him off!"

"Are you sure, Lion?!" Asked Danny.

"Yes! Now go!" Said Lion as he fought with the Kalidah.

"Right! Come on, Dorothy!" Danny took Dorothy by the hand and they ran passed the fight and through the jungle to meet up with the Scarecrow and Tin Man, but they stopped up ahead and resumed watching the fight.

The Kalidah swung it's paw at the Lion, but he dodged it and hid inside the bushes while the Kalidah's paw hit a tree instead.

The Lion then snuck up behind the Kalidah through the bushes and bit it's long black tail, causing it to let out a roar of pain.

The Kalidah turned around and swatted at the Lion with it's paw, but he dodged it again and struck the big, black furry creature across the face, leaving four claw marks.

"Hurry, Lion!" Dorothy called.

The Lion looked at Dorothy and Danny and then at the Kalidah, who was holding it's now scratched face with it's paws.

"Fight with me, will ya?! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" The Lion then joined Dorothy and Danny. "Quick, my back! Hurry!"

The two kids got on the Lion's back and he ran through the jungle and they soon met up with Scarecrow and Tin Man.

The gang soon made it out of the forest part of the jungle, but Lion gasped in shock and stopped in his tracks when they did. They had come to another dead end where the road was devided by another gorge, except this one was much wider than the previous one they had jumped across.

"Oh no, not again!" Said Lion.

"Oh dear!" Said Dorothy.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Said Danny.

"I can't jump this gorge, Dorothy, it's too wide!" Said Lion.

"What do we do now?" Scarecrow asked.

"Well, i don't think turning back would be a good idea." Said Dorothy.

A familiar roar then came out of the forest part of the jungle.

"What was that?" Danny asked.

"The Kalidah! And it's getting close!" Said Scarecrow.

"We have to think of something! A plan, quick! Think!" Said Dorothy.

Scarecrow then looked up and saw a huge, long tree. "I wonder. Tin Man?"

"Yes?" Said Tin Man.

"If you chop down this tree so it fell across the gorge, will it reach the other side?" Scarecrow asked.

"Yes, i think it would, Scarecrow. That's an excellent idea." Said Tin Man. He then started choping the massive long tree with his ax.

"Oh, it's such a big tree." Said Dorothy.

Another roar was released from the forest, and Dorothy, Danny and Lion looked back and saw the big black furry creature from earlier coming their way. It was the Kalidah.

"The Kalidah! And it's headed straight for us!" Said Danny.

"Ahh! Hurry, Tin Man, hurry!" Said Dorothy.

The Tin Man continued to chop at the massive tree, but it was pretty obvious that he was nowhere near close to finishing the job.

The Kalidah continued walking through the forest and knocked down a tree.

"Oh! We've got to destract it somehow until Tin Man is finished. Come on, Lion." Said Scarecrow.

"Oh no, not me! I'm too scared!" Said Lion.

"There's no time to be scared, Lion, come on!" Said Scarecrow.

"Looks like i don't have any choice." Said Lion.

"Let's go!" Said Scarecrow. He and the Lion ran back into the forest part of the jungle where the Kalidah was. The ran passed the big furry beast and then stopped in their tracks.

"Hey! Over here, you big black furball!" Said Scarecrow.

The Kalidah let out a fearce roar and Scarecrow and Lion resumed running. The Kalidah then chased after them, which was exactly what they wanted.

Meanwhile, Tin Man was still choping at the tree.

"Run, Lion!" Said Scarecrow as he and Lion continued running through the jungle on the yellow brick road as the Kalidah chased after them. The Scarecrow stopped in his tracks and looked back and saw the Kalidah was still chasing them. "What's the matter, big fella? Too fast for you, huh?"

The Kalidah then knocked down four more trees as it got closer.

"Whoa! Get me out of here!" Said Scarecrow as he resumed running. "If i had a brain in my head, i wouldn't be doing this!"

The Tin Man continued to chop down the tree until...

"TIMBER!" Tin Man shouted.

The tree collapsed and fell over to the other side of the road.

"You did it!" Said Dorothy.

"Way to go, Tin Man!" Added Danny.

"Quick, you guys! Run across, we have no time to lose!" Said Tin Man.

"Right." Said Dorothy and Danny.

Meanwhile, Scarecrow and Lion were running back down the part of the road that led to where Dorothy and the others were.

"We're faster than you are, we're faster than you are." Scarecrow taunted.

"Oh no, look!" Said Lion. He and the Scarecrow stopped in their tracks and staired in shock at what was in front of them.

"Uh-Oh." Said Scarecrow.

A huge shadow then casts itself over the Kalidah, revealing to belong to a much bigger Kalidah. The larger, furry creature let out a roar that sent Scarecrow and Lion running scared.

Meanwhile, Dorothy, holding Toto, and Danny walked across the tree to get to the other side.

"Don't look down, Danny." Said Dorothy.

"No need to tell me twice." Said Danny.

"Where are Lion and Scarecrow? I hope they're alright." Said Tin Man as he started walking across the tree.

"AHH!" Came two familiar screams.

Tin Man looked back and saw Scarecrow and Lion running out of the forest.

"The Kalidahs are coming! Gang way!" Said Lion.

"Run away!" Said Scarecrow.

The Kalidahs were still hot on their trail.

Lion ran towards the tree and began to cross it.

"Careful, Lion!" Said Dorothy.

"I see what you mean, Dorothy." Said Lion as he crossed over to the other side.

"Hurry, Scarecrow!" Said Danny.

Scarecrow walked across the long, massive tree. "Don't trip. Just take it easy." The Scarecrow then tripped and fell on the tree.

"Hold on, Scarecrow, hold on!" Said Tin Man.

"Don't panic, you can do it. Just stay calm, that's all. Stay calm." Said Scarecrow as he started crawling the tree.

Dorothy and Danny gasped as they saw one of the Kalidahs crossing the tree.

Scarecrow looked back and saw the the smaller Kalidah crossing the tree behind him and he started crawling faster.

"Hurry, Scarecrow!" Said Dorothy.

"I am, i am!" Said Scarecrow. He soon made it across the tree where he joined the others.

"Tin Man, i think you better do something about that tree." Said Danny.

"Oh, me too." Said Tin Man. He then started choping the tree again.

The larger Kalidah soon caught up with the smaller one and started crossing the tree as well.

"They're both coming after us! And Tin Man just started!" Said Scarecrow.

The Kalidahs continued to draw closer to Tin Man as he chopped at his side of the tree.

"Run, Tin Man! It's too late, forget it!" Said Danny.

"No! It could still hold their weight!" Said Tin Man.

The Kalidahs continued to draw nearer and nearer to the other side.

"Let's go!" Said Lion before he, Dorothy and Danny ran.

"Run, Tin Man, run! It's no use, come on! Tin Man!" Said Scarecrow.

"Let's get out of here!" Said Tin Man as he ran off the tree to join the others.

The two Kalidahs continued to cross the tree, but as they did, the part where Tin Man was choping started to crack from their massive weight. More-so the big Kalidah than the small Kalidah.

"Oh no, it looks like it's gonna hold! We've had it!" Said Lion.

"Don't be so sure." Said Danny.

Just as the two Kalidahs were about to make it to the other side, the tree broke and they began to both fall down into the gorge, but the Kalidah, the one the Lion had scrached earlier, jumped forward and was headed to where Dorothy was standing.

Seeing that his friend was in trouble, Danny ran in front of Dorothy to protect her.

The Kalidah landed in front of the two kids and fell off the clift and plummitted to it's death with a loud splash in the river below.

"We did it!" Said Scarecrow.

"Alright, yeah!" Danny said.

Everyone cheered in victory.

"I thought we had it, Dorothy, i really did." Said Scarecrow.

"But we all worked together and we made it!" Said Dorothy.

The friends continued to cheer in victory as they cellebrated their triumph over the Kalidahs.


	7. Episode 7: The Raging River

**EPISODE 7: THE RAGING RIVER.**

 **5 Days Later**

After bearly escaping with their lives from the viscious Kalidahs five days ago, Dorothy, Danny, Toto and their three new friends, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion, were back on the yellow brick road heading towards the Emerald City. Only now they were back to heading their on foot, due to the fact that one of the Kalidah's had totaled their 90's car.

"I don't know what we would've done if you hadn't chopped down that tree, Tin Man." Said Dorothy.

"Yeah, thanks for saving us back there." Added Danny.

"Oh, i was just doing what Scarecrow told me to do, guys. It was all his idea. For someone without a brain, you're pretty smart, Scarecrow." Said Tin Man.

"Yes, you are." Dorothy then stopped in her tracks, causing the other to stop. She turned to the Scarecrow. "You're quick thinking saved us."

"My quick thinking? Don't be silly, Dorothy." Said Scarecrow.

"No, i mean it. We all have brains, but we couldn't think of anything. We owe you our lives." Said Dorothy.

"She's right, you know? You're a genius, Scarecrow." Added Danny.

"I wouldn't go that far." Said Scarecrow.

"Come now, it was your idea to chop down that tree. And when the Kalidahs came, you thought of destracting them. And when they tried to get across..."

"Dorothy, wait. Those ideas just poped into my head, i didn't think of them." Said Scarecrow.

"Scarecrow, you're being silly. That's what thinking is." Said Dorothy.

"Exactly. That's what i've been trying to explain to him." Said Danny.

Dorothy, Danny, Toto, Tin Man and Lion resumed their walk down the yellow brick road, leaving the Scarecrow behind.

"Oh boy, i can't wait to get that brain! Then i'll understand what Dorothy and Danny are talking about." Said Scarecrow. "Huh?" He looked and saw that the others were walking ahead of him. "Hey, wait for me, everybody." Scarecrow caught up with the gang as they all walked down the yellow brick road together.

They soon came to a stop when they saw that the road ended and continued on the other side between a river. They could also see that the other side was a complete open medow-like area, meaning that if they made it to the other side, they would finally be out of the jungle of Oz after traveling in it for so many days.

"You gotta be kidding me. Another dead end?" Added Danny.

"Oh, how will we ever get across?" Dorothy asked.

"Should be simple enough." Said Scarecrow. "Tin Man can just chop down some trees and we'll make a raft out of them."

"Why, of course." Said Dorothy.

"What? Listen, i don't know. If i ever fell off the raft and into the river, i'd rust horribly." Said Tin Man.

"But you'll have to cross the river sooner or later if you wanna get to the Emerald City and see the Wizard." Said Lion.

"I suppose you're right, Lion." Said Tin Man. With all of that said and done, he began chopping down trees and making a raft. After a few hours of chopping down trees, the Tin Man had finally finished building the raft.

"Oh, Tin Man, it's a masterpiece." Said Scarecrow.

"As long as it stays afloat, Scarecrow. That's all i ask. Dorothy, take good care of my oil can just in case." Said Tin Man.

"Okay." Said Dorothy.

"Let's get this over with. Where's Lion?" Tin Man asked.

"I'll get him." Said Dorothy as she and Toto ran off to find Lion.

"I'll go with you." Added Danny as he followed after Dorothy.

The children and the dog ran up to the Lion, who was sleeping under a tree.

"Lion, the raft's finished, we're ready to go! Lion, wake up." Said Dorothy.

"Lion, come on, we're ready to go." Said Danny.

The Lion then woke up. "Sorry, guys, the thought of crossing that scary looking river was so frightning, i fell asleep."

"You can fall asleep when you're frightened?" Said Dorothy.

"Oh, yes, being frightened as much as i am is tiring." Said Lion.

"I didn't know that." Said Danny.

The gang was now on the wooded raft, which was now in the river.

"Now, if we all sit very still, we shouldn't have any trouble." Said Scarecrow, who stood on the raft with a long stick in the river. "Okay, here goes." The straw man then started rowing the raft across the river to the other side. "And push. And push. And push. And push. So far, so good. The river's calm and the yellow brick road is straight ahead. Almost there, folks."

 **~WITH THE WICKED WITCH~**

Inside her ice covered thown room, Esther, the Wicked Witch Of The West, was once again, spying on Dorothy and her friends through her crystal ball. "So...they managed to escape the Kalidahs trap i set for them. And now they're on their way passed the river to get to the other side of the yellow brick road and then to Emerald City. We'll have to fix that. Maybe a little raging river will keep them at bay."

 **~WITH DOROTHY AND FRIENDS~**

Meanwhile, back with Dorothy and her friends, the gang was just about to cross over to the other side of the yellow brick road, when suddenly, without warning, the river began to shake violently.

"What's going on here? The curent's strong here! I can't move forward! Hang on, folks! We're in for a ruff ride!" Said Scarecrow.

"Oh no!" Said Danny.

"Huh? The bottom! I can't touch bottom anymore, we're drifting! Oh no, oh no!" Said Scarecrow.

The strong curent then began to take the gang and the raft away.

"Oh no, Scarecrow, do something!" Said Dorothy.

"I'm trying, Dorothy, but..."

"We're moving faster and faster!" Said Danny, cutting Scarecrow off.

"We're gonna fall in, i just know we are!" Paniced Tin Man.

"Now don't panic, Tin Man. We'll be just fine if i can find the bottom." Said Scarecrow.

"The yellow brick road! I can't even see it anymore!" Said Dorothy.

"Me neither!" Added Danny.

"We're doomed! Doomed, i tell you!" Said Tin Man.

"Take it easy, Tin Man. I admit things aren't going as planned, but we're not finished yet." Said Scarecrow.

"Oh, don't tip over! Please don't tip over! I don't wanna freeze up and rust solid all over again!" Said Tin Man.

"Don't worry, Tin Man. You're raft's much too sturdy to tip over...isn't it?" Said Scarecrow.

"Oh, if i only had courage!" Paniced Lion.

"I'll never get a heart now, never!" Said Tin Man.

"I just know that this isn't the way to Kansas!" Said Dorothy.

The raging river continued to carry the gang and the raft ferther and ferther down stream. They had lost control. And even if they did survive the river, they would still have to get back to the yellow brick road. Dorothy and her friends were trapped on the river, and drifting farther from the yellow brick road. They had to get to shore. But how?

"Oh, if i can only touch bottom, i'd be back in control, but i can't." Said Scarecrow.

"There must be a way out. If only we could think of it." Said Dorothy.

"This river seems to go on for miles and miles. We'll never get off at this rate." Said Danny.

Scarecrow kept trying to find the bottom of the river at he continued poking the water with the long stick. He stuck it in the water again, and this time he felt something under the raging surface. "Hey, everyone, i've touched bottom." But as the tide continued to carry the raft ferther out, the Scarecrow couldn't seem to pull the stick out of the water.

"What's wrong?" Dorothy asked.

"It's stuck! The pole is stuck! I can't pull it out!" Said Scarecrow.

"Let go of the pole!" Said Dorothy and the others.

But it was too late. The raging tide carryed the raft off ferther down stream, leaving Scarecrow clinging onto the pole for dear life.

"Oh no, Scarecrow!" Said Danny.

"Wait, don't leave me!" Shouted Scarecrow.

"Hang on, Scarecrow!" Shouted Dorothy.

"Come back! Don't leave me here like this! Help!" Said Scarecrow.

"We'll come back! Don't panic and hold on! We'll come back for you as soon as we can!" Said Danny.

"But i can't hang on forever!" Said Scarecrow.

"We'll be back!" Said Dorothy.

As the tide carried the raft farther and farther down stream, Dorothy and the others were trying to think of a way to rescue their straw friend.

"He really should've let go of that pole." Said Lion.

"We must save him." Said Dorothy.

"But how? We can't get off this raft, Dorothy." Said Danny.

"We have to get off, we have to." Said Dorothy.

"I'd love to get off, but as soon as i hit the water, i'd rust solid." Said Tin Man.

"I've got it. We'll swim across." Said Dorothy.

"We'll what?" Danny gasped.

"Dorothy, weren't you listening? If i get anywhere near that water, i'll be scrap metal." Said Tin Man.

"And we can't exactly swim across when the tide is up this high." Said Danny.

"When you said we, you ment me, didn't you?" Said Lion.

"Lion, there's no other way." Said Dorothy.

"No, i suppose not. I'll try to pull the raft to shore behind me." Said Lion.

"My idea exactly." Said Dorothy.

"Wait." Danny looked at Lion. "You can swim, can't you?"

"Well, i never actually tried it, but Lions are suppose to be able to swim." Said Lion.

"I do hope you're right, Lion. We don't wanna lose you too." Said Dorothy.

"Oh, what a terrible thought. But we can't abbandon poor Scarecrow." Said Lion.

"Right. That's the spirit, Lion. Jump in and i'll grab onto your tail, alright?" Said Tin Man.

"Yes, okay." Lion stood up and walked to the end of the raft. "I'm all set now. I'm gonna jump in any second." Lion then hopped off of the raft and into the raging river with a splash.

"Quick, Tin Man!" Said Danny.

"Right!" Said Tin Man before he grabbed ahold of Lion's tail. "I got ya, Lion."

"Good." Said Lion. The big African male cat began to try to swim, but the river's tide was too strong even for him, it seemed.

"Swim, Lion, swim!" Said Dorothy.

"I knew this was a bad idea. The curent is too strong, even for Lion, it seems." Said Danny. He stood up and took of his shirt, socks and shoes. The little boy now stood only in his blue shorts.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Dorothy asked.

"The river's too strong for Lion to pull the raft all by himself. I'm gonna jump in and see if i can help." Said Danny.

"What? Are you serious?" Dorothy gasped.

"More than i've ever been in my entire life." Said Danny.

"But that's crazy talk. You said it yourself, we can't swim across the river when the curent is up this high." Said Tin Man.

"It's worth a shot though, isn't it?" Said Danny.

"Tin Man is right, Danny. If an animal as strong as Lion isn't able to fight the curent and pull the raft, how can a little boy like you be expected to do it?" Dorothy said.

"I don't know. Let's see." Said Danny.

"The curent's too strong, Danny, you'll drown. We've already lost Scarecrow, we can't lose you too." Said Dorothy.

"That's a risk i'll have to take. Hold on to my shirt, shoes and socks for me, Dorothy." Said Danny.

"Oh, of course." Dorothy grabbed Danny's shirt, stuffed his socks in his sneakers and grabbed them too.

Danny walked to the edge of the raft where Tin Man was holding Lion's tail.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing, Danny." Said Tin Man.

"Yeah...so do i." Said Danny. "Well...here goes nothin'. He sat down on the edge of the raft and eased himself into the river and began untying one of the vines that held the raft together.

"What are you doing, Danny?" Dorothy asked.

"I'm untying this vine so that i can tie it around Lion so he can pull the raft." Said Danny.

"Why, yes, of course, i should have realized that. But do you really think it'll work?" Dorothy said.

"I hope so. We don't have anymore options." Said Danny. "There. That should be long enough." He said as he looked at some of the long vine he had untied. He then grabbed ahold of Lion's tail and made his way over to the African cat's thick main and placed his right arm around it along with the vine. Danny then tide the vine around Lion's main and began swimming at his side. "Come on, Lion, i know you can do it, boy. I know you can fight this tide. Come on, i believe in you, Lion. You can do it. You can beat this tide. Come on."

Lion began to swim harder along with Danny and soon got the upper hand against the strong curent and started pulling the raft.

"Good, Lion." Said Danny.

"Keep going, Lion, you're getting there." Added Dorothy.

The Lion attempted to speak, but ended up swollowing a mouth full of water.

"Don't try to talk, just swim." Said Tin Man as Lion continued pulling the raft. "Keep going, you're almost there."

"You swim beautifuly, Lion." Said Dorothy.

The Lion and Danny soon pulled the wooden raft on to shore.

"You did it!" Said Tin Man.

"Oh, Lion, Danny, you guys made it!" Added Dorothy.

"That's my Lion!" Said Danny lying on his belly on the ground soaking wet from head to toe.

Dorothy, Toto and Tin Man got off and onto dry land where the Lion shook the water off of his wet body. They were all okay, except for being wet. More-so Dorothy, Danny, Toto and the Lion.

"Oh, you were wonderful, Lion. Strong and brave as can be." Said Dorothy.

Danny stood up on the grassy ground. "Gimme paw." Said Danny holding up his right hand.

The Lion held up his right paw and he and the boy high-fived each other. Or in this case, high-five/pawed each other. The big cat then looked at Dorothy. "Dorothy, i was scared out of my wits, i didn't think i'd make it."

"Well, Lion, no doubt about, you can swim. You're strong too, that raft was heavy." Said Tin Man.

"I know. I think i sprang my tail." Said Lion.

"Well i don't care what you say, Lion. Scared out of your wits or not, you got us to shore. You're my hero." Said Dorothy.

"Mine too." Said Tin Man.

"Mine three." Said Danny.

"Oh, i almost forgot. Here are your cloths, Danny." Said Dorothy as she handed Danny his shirt, sneakers and socks.

"Thanks, Dorothy." Said Danny as he took his cloths from Dorothy and started putting them back on.

"I'm no hero. If i were a hero, i would've jumped right in and saved poor Scarecrow as soon as the pole got stuck." Said Lion.

"You would've if you thought of it." Said Dorothy.

"Right. But speaking of Scarecrow, we better go back." Said Tin Man.

"Yes." Said Lion.

"No, you stay here and rest for a minute, Lion. Tin Man, Danny and i will start back. You can catch up to us on the way." Said Dorothy.

"Good plan. You're completely exhausted, Lion, get your strength back." Said Tin Man.

"No, i'm going with you." Said Lion.

Danny: "But Lion..."

"No, Danny." Said Lion before he started walking down the shore of the land.

"He's worn out, Dorothy." Said Tin Man.

"Come on, we can't let him go alone." Said Dorothy.

"No, of course not." Said Danny, who now had his shirt, socks and sneakers back on.

Dorothy, Danny, Toto and Tin Man went after the Lion down the shore of the land. Once they had caught up with the Lion, the gang had started on their way back down the river, by walking on land, to find and help Scarecrow.

"Anybody remember this part of the river?" Dorothy asked.

"Not me." Said Danny.

"Not me, i had my eyes closed all the way." Said Lion.

"My eyes were open, but it all looks the same to me." Said Tin Man.

"Oh, where is he?" Dorothy asked.

"We'll find him, Dorothy, don't worry." Asured Danny.

 **~WITH SCARECROW~**

Meanwhile, the Scarecrow was hanging onto the pole for dear life, hoping he wouldn't fall into the raging river. Just then, the pole tilted to the left a little.

"Help! Someone help!" Said Scarecrow.

Meanwhile, on the shore, a white storke stood and watched the Scarecrow as he held onto the pole.

"Scarecrow!" Came the voice of Dorothy. She, Danny, Toto, Tin Man and Lion were standing at the edge of the shore after they had finally made it back to the location where the Scarecrow was.

The storke then took notice of Dorothy and her friends.

"Scarecrow, don't let go!" Said Danny.

"I wouldn't dream of it, but i'm slipping." Said Scarecrow.

"Oh no! And the pole's falling over too!" Added Tin Man.

"Lion, are you strong enough to swim to him?" Dorothy asked.

"Yes, but he's bound to get soaked, Dorothy. And he's made of straw, there'd be nothing left but a soggy lump." Said Lion.

"I've gotta get to him, you guys keep thinking of a plan." Said Danny before he started pulling off his shirt, shoes and socks once again.

"But it'd do you no good swim to Scarecrow, Danny. There's no way you can rescue him without getting him wet." Said Dorothy.

"I know that. That's why i'm not swimming to Scarecrow to rescue him, i'm swimming to him to keep the pole from tipping over completely." Said Danny, who had now finished stripping down to his blue Jordan shorts yet again. He then picked up his shoes, socks and shirt and turned to Dorothy. "Here, hold these again for me until i get back."

"Sure." Said Dorothy before taking Danny's shoes and cloths. "Be careful, Danny."

"Aren't i always." Said Danny. With that. Danny jumped into the river and swam over to Scarecrow. "Scarecrow."

"Danny-boy. Boy, am i glad to see you. Quick, push me up before i fall in and get soaked." Said Scarecrow.

Danny grabbed onto the pole and pushed it up and held onto it, preventing the Scarecrow from falling into the river and getting soaked.

Meanwhile, the others were still trying to think of a plan to help Scarecrow and Danny.

"Alright! He made it to Scarecrow!" Said Dorothy.

"Yeah, but he can't hold up that pole or fight that strong current forever, we better think of something and fast." Said Tin Man.

"Yeah, but what?" Lion asked.

Tin Man then noticed the storke on the other side of the shore. "Wait a second, what if we ask that storke on the other side to help us out?"

"Yoo-hoo! Mr. storke, can you hear me?" Dorothy asked.

"Are you talking to me?" Asked the storke.

"Yes! Could you please save our friend?" Dorothy asked.

"First of all, deary, i'm not a storke, i'm a crain. And second, i'm not a mister, i'm a missess. And finally, you're friend looks too heavy for me." Said the female crain.

"Couldn't you at least try?! He's made of straw, he hardly weighs anything at all! Oh please try!" Danny shouted over the roaring waves of the raging river as he held the pole up.

"Straw? No, i'd still be taking a risk. I'm not as strong as i look, you know, i'm very delicet. If he's too heavy i'll have to drop him into the river." Said the crain.

"Will you just do it!" Tin Man yelled.

"Don't you snap at me!" The crain said.

"Oh, Tin Man didn't mean to, Mrs. Crain. And Scarecrow's not too heavy, honost." Said Dorothy.

The crain then flew into the air and sored down to the river where Danny and the Scarecrow were. "Stay down there. Ready or not, here i come."

"All set, Scarecrow?" Dorothy asked.

"I hope so." Said Scarecrow.

The Crain swooped down and grabbed Scarecrow by the shoulders and lifted him into the air.

"Hooray!" Cheered Lion.

"Got him!" Added Tin Man.

"Oh, she did it, she did it!" Said Dorothy.

"Whoo-hoo!" Said Danny. The boy then let go of the pole as he swam back over to the shore where Dorothy and the others were and pulled himself to shore.

"Oh, thank you, Mrs. Crain." Said Dorothy.

Just then, the pole fell over into the river.

"Look, the pole. She was just in time." Said Tin Man.

The Crain then placed the Scarecrow on the ground where Dorothy and her friends were.

"Oh, Scarecrow, we missed you." Said Dorothy.

"Oh, Dorothy, i missed you too." Said Scarecrow.

"Oh, you must have been terrified." Said Danny.

"Terrified, Dorothy? I would've been scared witless, if i had any wits, that is." Said Scarecrow.

"Oh, thank goodness Mrs. Crain was here." Said Dorothy.

"Oh, yes." Said Danny.

"Thank you very much for saving him." Said Dorothy.

"Oh, i quite enjoyed it. I've never actually saved anyone before." Said Mrs. Crain.

"Gosh, i'm just so glad to see you all again. What an afternoon." Said Scarecrow.

"I was so afraid for you." Said Lion.

"Oh, thank you kindly, Lion. But i'm fine. Really, i am. Well, i'm as fine as can be expected." Said Scarecrow.

"It must have been aweful." Said Tin Man.

"Yeah. I thought i'd never see the Emerald City." Said Scarecrow.

"The Emerald City? You mean you're on your way to the Emerald City? What for?" Mrs. Crain asked.

"We want to see the Wizard." Said Dorothy.

"You mean the wonderful Wizard Of Oz, i suppose." Said Mrs. Crain.

"Why, yes, that's right. He's going to help us." Said Dorothy.

"Oh, is that a fact? I didn't realize the Wizard helped people. I heard he was mean and never saw anyone. But, i could've heard wrong." Said Mrs. Crain.

"Oh, i hope so, no one else can help us." Said Dorothy.

"I'm sure he will, dear. Forget i spoke." Said Mrs. Crain.

"I can't wait to get there. Say, maybe you'd like to come with us. You could ask for something too." Said Dorothy.

"Yeah. I'm gonna ask the Wizard to help me remember who i am." Said Danny.

"And i'm gonna ask him for a brain. Tin Man wants a heart, Lion wants courage and Dorothy wants to go back home to Kansas. Is there something you want too?" Scarecrow said.

"I know who i am, I've got a heart, a brain and i'm sure i've got courage. And i have a home and a family too. I don't need a thing. But it was nice of you to ask. Well, i better be going. The chicks will be wanting their supper. Good luck, everyone. Nice meeting you all." Said Mrs. Crain before she flew off into the sky.

"Oh, goodbye, Mrs. Crain!" Said Dorothy as she waved.

"Bye-bye!" Said Mrs. Crain.

"Thanks again for saving me!" Said Scarecrow.

"Good-bye!" Said Lion.

"Hope we meet again!" Said Danny.

The gang watched as the female crain flew off into the sky until they couldn't see her anymore.


	8. Episode 8: The Poppy Field

**EPISODE 8: THE POPPY FIELD.**

 **6 Days Later**

Dorothy and her friends were now back traveling through the jungle of Oz, journeying to the Emerald City. They weren't on the yellow brick road, as they had lost it when they were swept away from it by the raging river six days ago. They had hopped to have found the yellow brick road within those six days, but, they didn't.

Dorothy stopped in her tracks, causing the others behind her to stop as well.

"Dorothy, you haven't said a word in ages. Something wrong?" Danny said.

"Oh, nothing's wrong. I've been thinking, that's all." Said Dorothy.

"Oh, thinking. I don't blame you. If i had a brain, i'd do nothing but think from dawn till dusk." Said Scarecrow.

"What have you been thinking about, Dorothy?" Lion asked.

"Our root. If we follow the river back to the yellow brick road, it will take forever. So i was wondering if there might be another way to do it to save time, that's all." Said Dorothy.

"I know what you're thinking already. If we go that way, we'll still find the road and be closer to the Emerald City." Said Scarecrow as he pointed in the left direction.

"That's right. Heading across that field will save us extra time and extra walking." Said Dorothy.

"Good plan." Said Danny.

"Uh-hu. Sounds like a good idea." Said Tin Man.

"Yes, it makes a lot of sense. I think we should do it." Said Lion.

"(Sighs) What i'd give to get ideas like that, Dorothy." Said Scarecrow.

"But you knew exactly what Dorothy's idea was before she said it, Scarecrow. If you ask me, you must have a brain already." Said Danny.

"Oh, no. I can guess what others are thinking from time to time, sure. But i can't think up what they're thinking myself unless they think of it first." Said Scarecrow.

"Oh, uh...right." Said Tin Man.

"Well, come on, let's get started." Said Lion.

"Right." Said Dorothy.

 **~WITH THE WICKED WITCH~**

Meanwhile, inside her ice castle, the wicked witch of the west was keeping an eye on Dorothy and her friends through her magic mirror on the ice wall. "So...won't take warning, eh? All the worse for you. I'll take care of you now instead of later." Said Esther. "When i get those magical silver slippers, my power will be the greatest in all of Oz. Magic mirror on the wall, show me what's coming up next on this girl's journey. Show me something with poison in it. With poison. But attractive to the eye and soothing, the smell." The image of Dorothy and her friends in the mirror changed to a beutiful scenery of a pink field of flowers in the jungle of Oz. "Poppies. Poppies. The Poppy Field will put them to sleep. Sleep. Now they'll sleep."

 **~WITH DOROTHY AND HER FRIENDS~**

Dorothy and her friends traveled through the grassy field to make it back to the yellow brick road, unaware of the danger that lied just up ahead.

 **~LATER~**

Later, in the Poppy Field, a bee flew up to one of the beautiful pink flowers and sniffed it, only to fall asleep on the ground in the field along with a frog and three other bees.

Dorothy, now in the field with her friends, sniffed the flowers. "Ugh! Oh, these flowers have such a strong sent."

"You can say that again." Added Danny.

"I can't smell a thing, but of course my nose is made of tin." Said Tin.

"And mine's just decoration." Said Scarecrow.

"They don't smell that strong, you guys." Said Lion as he sniffed the flowers.

Toto sniffed the pink flowers as well, but back up a little when he did.

"Toto, leave them alone." Said Dorothy.

"Leave them alone? Let's just leave." Said Scarecrow.

"Yes. Come on, Toto." Said Dorothy. She and the gang continued moving forward through the Poppy Field. But as they traveled further and further through the field, Dorothy, Danny, Lion and Toto were starting to get sleepy.

Now in the magical Land of Oz, it was a well know fact that when there were many of these flowers together, their oder and fragrance was so strong and so powerful, that anyone who beathed it in instantly began to fall asleep, and if the sleeper was not carried away from the deadly sent of blossoms, they slept on and on forever until their dying day. Once the oder of these beautiful flowers are inhaled, and once the victim is asleep, the oder takes over and slowly begins to kill all living cells of the body, both inside and out, preventing the victims from aging and getting old. If not carried away from the field of flowers, the victims bodies slowly start to turn pink and the pink flowers began to grow all over their bodies until they themselves became Poppy Flowers, thus, becoming part of the Poppy Field themselves forever and ever, never able to die of old age due to all of the cells, both inside and out, being destroyed by the sent of the flowers.

Dorothy, now feeling completely drowsy, collapsed in the field to her knees.

Scarecrow took notice of this. "Huh?"

"Dorothy!" Said Tin Man. He and Scarecrow rushed over to Dorothy's side.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Scarecrow asked.

"No, i just feel so sleepy and tired all of a sudden." Said Dorothy.

"But it's still the day time." Said Scarecrow.

"I'm sleepy too. I think i'll have a nap." Said Lion before lying down in the field.

"Are you alright, Lion?" Tin Man asked.

"(Yawning) He's fine." Said Danny. "Hey, you know what? We need to go to Emerald City. We could just stay right here in this beautiful field of flowers. Where it's so (Yawning) relaxing." The young boy then collapsed into the field of flowers on his back, instantly falling asleep.

"Danny? Danny?! Why won't he wake up? Why won't he wake up?!" Tin Man paniced.

"I don't understand." Said Scarecrow.

Dorothy: "Flow-"

"Flow? Flowers. It's the flowers! Oh, i see!" Said Scarecrow. "Something in the flowers is doing it."

"But how?" Tin Man asked.

"Must be the sent, i guess. Our noses aren't real, so we can't smell the flowers like they did, but if we could than we'd be sleepy too." Said Scarecrow. Toto soon started to feel even more sleepy. "See? Now Toto's sleepy too."

"Must lie down." Said Dorothy before lying down in the field of flowers, falling asleep next to Toto.

"Oh. I never heard of flowers that could make you sleepy." Said Tin Man.

"Me neither, but it must be them. The more i stay here, the sleepier i get. I-i'm falling asleep right where i am." Said Lion before falling asleep.

"These flowers are dangerous. We'll have to get them out of her somehow, Tin Man. Who knows? These flowers may be under a witch's spell. They could even be deadly. Come on. Give me a hand with Lion." Said Scarecrow.

"No, i'm too heavy. Save Dorothy and Danny and Toto. I'll try to run for it." Lion got to his feet, turned around ran through the field of flowers to get out of the field.

"Head for the river, Lion! And try to hold your breath!" Said Scarecrow. "You're stronger than me, Tin Man. You better carry Dorothy."

"Right. We'll come back for Danny after we've gotton Dorothy and Toto to safety. But you'll have to carry my ax, Scarecrow." Tin Man handed his ax to Scarecrow and picked up Dorothy.

 **~WITH LION~**

Meanwhile, Lion was slowly subcoming to the drowsiness caused by the sent of the flowers.

"Mustn't sleep. Mustn't sleep. Mustn't sleep. Mustn't...sleep." Lion then laid down in the field and fell asleep. Too bad he did. He was only one foot away from exiting the field.

 **~WITH SCARECROW AND TIN MAN~**

Tin Man carried Dorothy in his arms as he and Scarecrow walked through the Poppy Field.

The Scarecrow was carrying Tin Man's ax and Dorothy's basket.

"Putting Toto on Dorothy's lap was a good idea, Scarecrow." Said Tin Man.

"Oh, that wasn't an idea, that was all we could do, that's all." Said Scarecrow.

Tin Man and Scarecrow continued walking through the field. The two, however, soon stopped in their tracks when they saw...

"Oh, no. He didn't make it." Said Scarecrow as he looked and saw Lion sleeping in the field.

"Aw!" Said Tin Man.

The Scarecrow and Tin Man rushed up to their friend.

"Lion, wake up." Said Scarecrow. But there was no response. "It's no use, we'll have to carry him out of here too."

"Well, we could try. But we'll never make it. Lion was right, he's too heavy for us, Scarecrow." Said Tin Man.

"Hey, wait, maybe we could wake up Dorothy and see if she has any ideas." Said Scarecrow.

"Well, alright, but we'll have to get her out of here first." Said Tin Man.

"Don't worry, Lion friend, Dorothy's sure to think of something. Although i can't imagen what. Oh. If i only had a brain." Said Scarecrow. He and Tin Man then walked out of the field and Tin Man sat Dorothy down under a tree and waited for her to wake up, to no avail.

"Hmm. How are we gonna wake her?" Asked Tin Man.

"Well, we could try calling her name. Dorothy? Dorothy? Wake up, Dorothy, please. We need you." Said Scarecrow. Just then, there was a loud scream that came from nowhere. "Huh? Tin Man, over there." He and Tin Man looked and saw a wild cat chasing a gray mouse.

"What is that?" Said Tin Man.

"It's a wild cat." Said Scarecrow.

"Help! Help!" Screamed the gray female mouse with a crown on her head. "Someone help!"

"I'll put a stop to this." Said Tin Man.

"Save me!" The gray mouse ran up to the Scarecrow and Tin Man and hid behind the Scarecrow.

The wild cat charged forward, only to crash into the Tin Man's ax, who had slammed it down in front of him. The cat remained dizzy for a few minutes before regaining it's balance and then running off.

"(Sighs) Oh, thank you, sir, you saved my life. That monster certainly planned to eat me." Said the female mouse.

"Oh, don't mention it. It makes my oil boil when i see anyone acting so heartlessly. Because i don't have a heart myself. It seems such a waste. I mean if he wants to pick on someone, why can't he pick on someone his own size instead of a little mouse?" Said Tin Man.

"I, sir, am more than a little mouse." Said the mouse.

"Goodness." Said Tin Man.

"I happen to be royalty. Queen, in fact." Said the mouse.

"You're a queen? Queen of what?" Tin Man asked.

"Queen of all the field mice, of course. Address me as your magesty." Said the Mouse Queen.

"Your magesty?" Said Scarecrow and Tin Man.

"Much better. A queen must be treated with respect that is her due." Said the Mouse Queen.

"Oh, forgive me, your magesty, i didn't know." Said Tin Man.

"Why, of course you're forgiven, sir. Think nothing of it. But now i owe you a royal favor for you have saved my royal life. Whatever is in my power to give is your's." Said the Mouse Queen.

"Your magesty, Tin Man and i thank you." Said Scarecrow.

"Your magesty, your alive." Came a voice. The voice belong to a gray mouse that was with a flock of other gray mice. "Oh, it's a miracle!" Said the mouse. "Here you are in the royal flesh!" He said as he and the other mice ran up to their Queen.

"Where's the wild cat?" One of the mice asked.

"How'd you get away? How did you do it?" Another mouse asked.

"Well, royal subjects, i was rescued by this Tin Man, who scared the wild cat off. A most noble fellow. In return, i have granted him a special royal favor." Said the Mouse Queen.

"Thank you, your magesty. Now, let's see. What should i ask for?" Tin Man said.

Just then, Toto woke up in Dorothy's lap and the mice ran and hid in a bush, causing Toto to bark and chase after them.

"Toto, No!" Said Tin Man, causing Toto to stop in his tracks. "Stop that, they're friends. Don't scare them away. They maybe able to help us. Uh, your magesty? Your magesty, come back."

The Mouse Queen poked her head out from the bush. "Are you quite sure he won't eat us?"

"Yes, he doesn't like mice. Uh, to eat, i mean." Said Tin Man.

Dorothy then opened her eyes and yawned. "Oh, Toto." She said as she picked up Toto and held him in her arms.

"Dorothy, you're awake. Oh, thank gooness for that." Said Tin Man.

The Mouse Queen then stepped out of the bushes with her royal mice subjects.

"I take great plessure in presenting the queen." Said Scarecrow.

"The what, Scarecrow?" Dorothy asked.

"The queen." Said the Mouse Queen.

"Dorothy looked down and saw the Mouse Queen. "Oh, how do you do? I love your crown."

"What's your name, child?" The Mouse Queen asked.

"Dorothy."

"A noble name." Said the Mouse Queen.

"Thank you." Said Dorothy.

"Now then, Tin Man, we're waiting. Name your royal favor." Said the Mouse Queen.

Tin Man: "Right. I'd like you to help our friends, who are asleep in that field. One of them is a little boy right around Dorothy's age. And the other one, well, he's a Lion and..."

"(Gasps) A Lion?!" The Mouse Queen gasped.

Hearing that, the flock of mice ran back into the bushes.

"Wait. Don't be afraid, he's a very gental Lion. He thinks he's a coward. He wouldn't hurt a flea." Said Scarecrow.

The flock of mice poked their heads out of the bushes.

"A gental Lion?" One of the mice asked.

"Who thinks he's a coward?" A female mouse asked.

"We'll have to take his word for it, subjects. Send for 20 of my strongest warrors." Said the Mouse Queen.

"Right. Follow me, mice." Said the male mouse. He and the other mice then ran off to find 20 warrors.

"And make it fast!" Said the Mouse Queen.

 **~LATER~**

Tin Man, Scarecrow, the Mouse Queen and her subjects were now in the poppy field and stood at Lion's side.

"Positions!" Said the Mouse Queen.

The Scarecrow and Tin Man grabbed the Lion's paws and feet and attempted to lift him.

"He's even heavier than he looks, and he looks heavy." Said Scarecrow.

"Subjects! On your mark! Get set! Lift!" Said the Mouse Queen.

With the Scarecrow and Tin Man's help, the mice subjects lifted Lion up and carried him out of the poppy field.

Once they got the Lion out of the field, the Scarecrow, Tin Man, Mouse Queen and her subjects went to get Danny next. They now stood around the sleeping young boy's body.

"Is this your other friend?" The Mouse Queen asked.

"Yep. That's Danny." Said Scarecrow.

"Okay, my royal subjects, on 3. Ready? 1-2-3. Lift!" Said the Mouse Queen.

The mice subjects lifted up Danny's body and carried him out of the field and laid him right next to Lion.

"Well, that's that. Anything else we can do for you?" The Mouse Queen asked.

"No, thanks. You saved them and that's enough." Said Dorothy.

"Well, if you ever need us, just call with this whistle." Said the Mouse Queen before handing a whistle to Dorothy.

"We will, your magesty, thank you. You've been very kind, we all appreciate what you've done for us." Said Dorothy.

"My plessure, dear. Now, my royal subjects and i will return to our domane in the fields. Until we meet again, fair well." Said the Mouse Queen.

"Bye, thanks again." Said Dorothy.

"Come along subjects." Said the Mouse Queen.

"Nice meeting you, your magesty. Watch out for wild cats." Said Tin Man.

"Oh, that won't happen again." Said the Mouse Queen. She then noticed Toto out the corner of her eye and became fearful. "Let's go." She and her royal subjects then ran off.

"Goodbye, your magesty, and thank you!" Said Dorothy.

"Lion and Danny are still fast asleep. I sure hope they wake up soon so we can go on." Said Scarecrow.

"It could be a while from the way they're snoring." Said Dorothy.

"Oh, well, can't be helped." Said Scarecrow.

 **~WITH THE WICKED WITCH~**

The wicked witched was Dorothy and her friends through her magic mirror, as she saw that they were all now out of the poppy field.

"Drat! Drat! Somebody always helps that girl!" Said Esther. "But shoes or no shoes, i'm still great enough to conquer her. Mark my words: That little girl's days are numbered. And woe to anyone who tries to stop me. I'll get her."

 **~LATER~**

Dorothy and her friends were now traveling through the jungle of Oz again, with both Lion and Danny fully awake.

"Sorry i kept you waiting. Those flowers are powerful." Said Lion.

"Yeah, talk about having flower power." Added Danny.

"Some Lion i am. Laid low by flowers and rescued by mice. How humilliating." Said Lion.

"Same here. Imagin a boy and a Lion being knocked out by flowers and then rescued by a bunch of mice." Said Danny.

"At least you're both alive, Lion and Danny, that's all that matters." Said Scarecrow.

"I suppose so." Said Lion.

"Yeah, i guess you're right." Added Danny.

Dorothy stopped in her tracks. "(Gasps) Look! There's the road!"

The others looked and saw the yellow brick road in front of them.

"Well what do you. The yellow brick road." Said Danny.

"The road!" Said Scarecrow in excitment.

"We did it!" Said Tin Man.

"We found it again!" Said Lion.

"The yellow brick road. Thank gooness." Said Danny.

"At last, we're back on course to the Emerald City. I can't wait to get started." Said Dorothy. The gang then ran on ahead, leaving Dorothy behind. "Hey, wait for me!" She said as she ran to catch up with her friends.

That was a close one. The gang was afraid they'd never see the yellow brick road again. But at least Dorothy and her friends were back on course to the Emerald City. Though it looked like they still had a long way to go.


	9. Episode 9: The Emerald City

**EPISODE 9: THE EMERALD CITY.**

 **7 Days Later**

Dorothy and her friends were now back traveling on the yellow brick road after having found it seven days ago. But it seemed endless. Now the Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion all looked the same from the days that they had met up with Dorothy, Danny and Toto, but Dorothy and Danny looked a complete mess. Over the past 28 days of traveling in the jungle of Oz, both children had undergone a transformation.

Dorothy's hair looked a mess while her face, cloths, legs, arms and hands had dirt stains of them.

Danny's shaggy brown hair looked like bed hair and his face, cloths, legs, arms and hands had dirt stains on them.

"Guess we should keep walking until it gets dark, anyway. No point stopping now." Said Danny.

"I wonder how much further it is to the Emerald City." Said Dorothy.

"Me too. But i don't see how it can be that much further, Dorothy. I mean after all, we've come a long way already. I think." Said Scarecrow. "When i have a brain, i'll be able to know everything. Even why the sky is blue, i bet."

"When i have my knew heart, i'll use it to be happy all day long." Said Tin Man.

"I can't wait to see the wizard, so i can find out who i am and where i come from." Said Danny.

"I wonder who should ask the wizard first." Said Dorothy.

"Oh, i don't know who should ask the wizard first, Dorothy, but i know i wanna ask him last." Said Lion.

"I just wanna ask him soon." Said Scarecrow.

"Well, we'll know how much further it is as soon as we get to the top of this hill, Scarecrow." Said Dorothy.

"It shouldn't be much further. You know, considering how long we've been traveling on the road and everything." Said Danny.

"Right." Added Tin Man.

"The Emerald City. I wonder how big it is." Said Scarecrow.

"We'll know when we get there, i guess." Said Danny.

Lion then stopped in his tracks and smelled something. "Uh-oh. I smell something."

"Not monsters like the Kalidahs, i hope." Said Dorothy.

"Golly, i haven't even thought of that." Said Lion.

"What do you smell, Lion?" Tin Man asked.

"People." Said Lion.

"People, huh? With any luck, they'll be able to help us." Said Danny.

"Yes. Maybe they could tell us how much further we have to go to the Emerald City. Let's go, Toto." Said Dorothy. She and Toto then ran off down the yellow brick road. "I'll go and ask them."

"Hey! Hey, wait up!" Said Danny before chasing after Dorothy and Toto.

"Dorothy, Danny, wait!" Said Scarecrow. "Well come on, you two, we can't let them go alone." He, Tin Man and Lion ran after Dorothy, Toto and Danny.

 **~WITH DOROTHY AND DANNY~**

Toto lead the way as Danny and Dorothy ran after him down the yellow brick road. They followed the little black dog up a hill and made their way passed some jungle bushes that were blocking their path and then stopped in their tracks when they reached the top. What the two children saw took both of their beaths away. They both just staired in aw.

"Oh, look, it's beautiful!" Said Dorothy in excitment.

"What is?" Asked Scarecow as he, Tin Man and Lion walked up behind Dorothy, Danny and Toto.

"Why, the Emerald City." Said Dorothy.

Scarecrow: "Is that..."

"It must be." Said Tin Man.

"Beautiful. It's breath taking." Said Lion.

"The Emerald City. We're almost there! At last, at last!" Said Danny in excitment. He couldn't have been more right. For in front of him and his friends, just up ahead of them, was a huge, beautiful, glowing emerald green futuristic city. And to top it all off, the surrounding area was a complete open medow, and Danny knew exactly what that meant. After traveling through the jungle of Oz for 28 days/four weeks, Danny, Dorothy and their friends were finally out of the wilderness.

"It's the most the wonderful place i've ever seen." Said Dorothy.

"It's just magnificent." Said Scarecrow

"It's beautiful. He really must be a wonderful wizard to live in a city like that." Said Danny.

"It's thrilling, it's..."

"Frightning! That's what it is!" Said Lion.

"What are we waiting for? Come on, let's go!" Said Dorothy.

"Yes, let's run!" Added Danny.

The group then ran down the yellow brick road to get to the Emerald City.

"Emerald City, here we come!" Said Tin Man.

 **~AT THE EMERALD CITY~**

The gang sooned made it to the Emerald City and stood outside the large double door gate where the entire city was surrounded by a huge green wall. Dorothy rang the doorbell.

"Who rang that bell?" Came a male voice from the intercome.

"We did." Said Dorothy and her friends.

"Can't you read?" Asked the voice.

"Read what?" Asked Danny.

"The notice." Said the voice.

"What notice?" Asked Dorothy and her friends.

"It's on the door, plane as the nose on my face." Said the voice.

Danny noticed a sign on the gate. "You guys, look."

The others looked at the sign and they all read it together. "Bell out of order. Please knock."

Dorothy grabbed ahold of the handle between the gate door and used it to knock on the gate.

"Well, that's more like it. Now then, state your business." Said the male voice.

"We want to see the wizard!" Said the gang.

"(Gasps) The wizard?!" The male voice gasped. "But nobody can see the great Oz! Nobody has ever seen the great Oz! Even i've never seen him!"

"Then how do you know there is one?" Dorothy asked.

"Because he...ugh! You're waisting my time!" Said the male voice.

"Oh please, sir, we've got to see the wizard. The Good Witch Of The North sent me and my friend, Danny." Said Dorothy.

"You're sure you're not a group of traveling sourcerers?" The gaurd said.

"What? No, of course not." Said Dorothy.

"Do we look like sourcerers to you?" Danny asked.

"Alright, just askin. After all, a little girl, a little boy, a Scarecrow, a Tin Man and a Lion and a dog, well we get some strange visitors, but your group really takes the cake. Are you tourists?" Said the voice.

"No, we're here on urgent bussiness with the wonderful Wizard Of Oz." Said Dorothy.

"Bussiness with the Wizard? What kind of bussiness?" The voice asked.

"Bussiness is our bussiness, but we must see him." Said Dorothy.

"Must see him." The gaurd then gasped. "You must be sourcerers!"

"But we're not. Why do you say that?" Danny said.

"Please tell us." Said Dorothy.

"I say that because only sourcerers or witchs get to see the wizard. Ordenary people can't see him." Said the voice.

"But why not? The Wizard's at home, isn't he?" Asked Danny.

"Why, yes, he's at home. He's always at home." Said the voice.

"Well then why can't we see him?" Dorothy asked.

"Because no one has ever seen him. Even i have never seen him, not that i want to." Said the voice.

Dorothy bowed her head in disappointment. "That means i'll never get back home."

"It looks like we came a long way for nothing." Added Danny.

"I'm sorry." Said the voice. "But if The Good Witch Of The North really sent you, then prove it."

"She's wearing the silver slippers that she gave her." Said the Scarecrow.

Just then, the white kissing marks on Dorothy and Danny's foreheads began to glow white.

"Let them in, gaurdien. The Witch Of The North commands you." Came the voice of Snowmella.

"Oh, so she is. Well, bust my buttons. My didn't you say that in the first place? That's the horse of a different color. Come on in. I shall do as you command, oh witch." Said the voice.

"Huh?" Said Dorothy.

"What is he talking about?" Danny asked.

The kissing marks on Dorothy and Danny's heads then disappeared.

The huge double double door gate slowly opened and green smoke came out. A shadowy figure then walked out of the smoke, revealed to be a man dressed in a green unform, a long green hat, he wore a pair of green shades and a green box was tide to his waist. He was the gaurd. "Can i help you?"

"Hi, i'm Dorothy Gale, and we traveled all the way across Oz to see the wizard."

The gaurd looked at the paper on his clipboard. "Hmmm...Dorothy Gale. Hmmm...Nope. Not on the list."

"Are you sure? Check again." Said Danny.

"And who are you?" Asked the gaurd.

"We're friends of Dorothy." Said Lion.

"Yeah." Said Scarecrow.

"Well, she's not on the list, so go away." Said the gaurd.

"Uh...hold on a minute, big man. Come here." Danny said.

The gaurd leaned forward to hear what the boy had to say.

"Listen, listen." Said Danny. The boy then began whispering something in the gaurd's ear.

"Mm-hmm. Oh! Flattened by a double wide?" Said the gaurd. "Well, we don't want any trouble. Um...Oh, there's just been a cancelation. You may go in. But first you must put on emerald green shades." He opened the box that was tide to his waist and took out six pairs of emerald green shades. "You will be blided by the brightness of the Emerald City if don't wear these. When the city was first built, Oz ordered everyone to be locked into a pair, day and night. Only i have permission from the great Oz to remove them." The gaurdien of the gate put a pair of emerald green shades onto all six travelers. "Follow me, honored guests."

"Okay, sure. But what for?" Dorothy asked.

Dorothy, Danny, Toto, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion then entered inside the Emerald City as they were lead by the gaurd.

 **~INSIDE THE EMERALD CITY~**

The inside of the city was absolutely beautiful. Everything in it was green. The buildings were green, the cloths the people wore were green, the vehicles were green, the streets were green. Even the people themselves were green. The people also wore emerald green shades and were dressed in futureistic fashion cloths. The city itself was a futuristic technilogical utopien paradice.

"Welcome to Emerald City, home of The Wonderful Wizard Of Oz. We hope you have a safe and enjoyable stay with us." Came the voice of a woman over a PA in a british accent.

The gaurd led the gang through the city. As they walked down the green street, Dorothy and Danny glanced around at their surroundings.

"Look, Danny, isn't it wonderful?" Dorothy asked.

"It sure is. I've never seen anything like it." Said Danny.

"I'll say." Said Scarecrow.

A floating square-shaped robot then went up to the gang and stopped right in front of them. "Welcome." Said the robot as the word 'Welcome' appeared on the seven square-shapped blocks on top of it's head.

"Cool, a robot that welcomes people. My kind of city." Said Danny.

"Oh, they do so much more than that." Said the gaurd.

"They? You mean there's more of them?" Said Dorothy.

"All around Emerald City. And they do so much more than just pull out the welcome wagon." Said the gaurd.

"Like what?" Asked Dorothy.

The robot then went up to Dorothy and a camera lense came out of the middle block. "Smile."

Before Dorothy could put a smile on her face, the camera took her picture with a bright flash of light. The robot did this to Danny, the Scarecrow and the Tin Man as well.

 **~IN THE CONTROL ROOM~**

In the a futuristic control room of Emerald City, several people, wearing green shades, were sitting at control pannel desks, watching a huge theater-like screen in front them that took up the whole wall. It also showed the survelance of the whole city. Dorothy's picture then appeared on screen, follow by Danny's, Scarecrow's and Tin Man's

 **~WITH DOROTHY AND THE OTHERS~**

Another one of the blocks opened up and the robot presented four green credit cards to the gang with their pictures on them. "These will serve as your passports."

"Passports?" Said Scarecrow.

"These will help you to participate in all things here in Emerald City. Please keep them with you at all times. Thank you and enjoy your stay here with us." The robot then went away after giving then gang their passports.

Danny looked at his picture on his passport. "This is so cool. My very own passport."

"Uh, your wizardness, may i have a brain?" And then he'll say "Why, of course, Scarecrow. There you are." And i'll thank him very thoughtfully." Said Scarecrow.

"My thanks will be heart felt. And I'll promise to use my heart wisely." Tin Man thought.

"I won't have the courage to say anything. I hope the Wizard can read minds." Said Lion. "Oh, Wizard, if i had courage, i'd be a true Lion." He thought.

"Oh, Mr. Wizard, help me to get home and i promise to always be good." Dorothy thought.

"When the wizard tells me who i am and where i come from, i'll remember to thank him personally." Said Danny. "Speaking of which, where is the wizard?"

"Cabby. Cabby. Just what you're looking for. Take you anyplace in the city, we does." Said a man as he road on a green carrage. He wore a green suit, a green top hat, a green beard and he wore green shades. The horse that was pulling the carrage was also green.

The gaurd and the gang walked up to the man.

"Will you take us to see the Wizard?" Asked Dorothy.

"The Wizard? The Wizard? I can't..." Began the man. "Well, yes, but first i'll have to take you to a little place where you can tidy up a bit."

"Oh, thank you so much." Said Dorothy before she and her friends and the gaurd boarded the carrage. "We've been gone such a long time. And we feel so miser-"

"What kind of a horse is that? I've never seen a horse like that before." Said Danny, noticing the emerald green horse.

"No, and never will again, i fancy. There's only one of him and he's it. He's the horse of a different color you've heard tale about." Said the man.

The horse then resumed pulling the carrage down the emerald green brick road, with Dorothy and her friends and the gaurd now on board. The horse headed towards a monorail station and an emerald green monorail train arrived.

 **~INSIDE THE MONORAIL~**

Inside the monorail, Dorothy and her friends all staired out the window at the beautiful emerald green scenery.

Danny then got up from his seet and made his way through the crowd of other passengers and to the front of the monorail and looked out the emerald green window and saw a huge green double door gate opening up under a title that said "EMERALD CITY". On the walls of the gate were green torches lit with green fire. The train entered the gate to the Emerald City.

 **~LATER~**

Now off the monorail, Danny ran into a crowded loggy, and Dorothy and her friends and the gaurd followed after him.

"Please obey all city rules. Proper attire, including emerald green shades, must be worn at all times." Said the voice of the british woman over the PA.

"Can he slow down?" Asked the gaurd.

"Nope." Said Dorothy.

"Come on!" Said Danny in excitment as he now stood on an emerald green escelater.

 **~AT A CASTLE~**

The gaurd later led the gang to a huge Emerald green castle. A soring view moved over the promenont's mane walkway to the green castle laboled "Emerald City Oz Tower."

Dorothy ran to the front door, with Toto following after her from close behind. "Come on!"

"Relax." Said Danny.

"Come on." Said Dorothy, now standing at the entrance.

"Dorothy, chill." Said Danny as he and the others and the gaurd walked up the emerald green steps that led to the castle.

They soon made it to the castle and stood outside the entrance where they were greeted by another male gaurd wereing green shades.

"Woo-hoo! We have arrived at Emerald City!" Said Tin Man.

"Well, aint that something." Added the Scarecrow.

"End of the line, you guys. You can't push your way to the front. Now go on and get yourselves to the end of the line." Said the second gaurd.

"There is no one else here." Said Dorothy.

"Are you saying that you're too good to get in line?" Asked the second gaurd.

Dorothy: "No sir, but..."

"What, are you something special? Some kind of VIP or something?" Asked the second gaurd.

Danny: "We're not trying to..."

"You're not cutting the line, so don't even think about it. Now step to the end of the line." Said the second gaurd.

Dorothy and her friends stepped back a few feet away from the second gaurd.

"Hello, may i help you?" Asked the second gaurd.

"We need to get inside, please." Said Dorothy.

"Name?" Asked the second gaurd.

"I'm Dorothy and this is Danny, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion and my dog, Toto."

The man looked at his emerald green iPad. "Sorry, not on the list. Move along."

"But we have to get inside." Said Dorothy.

"And when did that become my problem? Either your name's on the list or it's not. Now audios amigos." Said the second gaurd.

"Excuse me, my friend, this is a little girl you're talking too!" Said the Lion as he approached the second gaurd.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Asked the second gaurd.

"Oh, i just wanted to make sure you knew that was a little girl. Peace out." Said the Lion before backing away from the second gaurd.

Danny walked up to the second gaurd. "Excuse me sir, we have some very important business to attend to. There must be some way we can get inside."

"Oh, there's several ways. Your name could be on the list, you could be famous, or you could be connected and know somebody important." Said the second gaurd.

"I know Good Witch Snow." Said Dorothy.

"No you don't." Said the second gaurd.

"I most certainly do. In fact, after i dropped my house on The Wicked Witch Of The East, she's the one who gave me these beautiful silver slippers." Said Dorothy.

The second gaurd looked down at Dorothy's feet and saw that the silver slippers were on them.

"I see. And might i ask what business you have of being here?" Said the second gaurd.

"They've come to see the Wonderful Wizard Of Oz." Said the first gaurd.

"What? They want to see the great Oz?" Asked the gaurd.

"Right." Said the other gaurd.

"Impossible, gaurden, no one sees the great Oz." Said the gaurd.

"I know that and i told them that too, but it didn't do any good." Said the other gaurd.

"Well then get rid of them. No one, but no one sees..."

"Yoo-hoo. Let them in." Came the voice of Snow, the good witch of the North.

The man's eyes then lit up. "Excuse me, little girl, did you just say Good Witch Snow, wicked witch, and the silver slippers. Youg lady, you hit the trifacter. Welcome to Emerald City, yall. Right this way, please. Thank you."

The white, glowing kissing marks on Danny and Dorothy's foreheads then vanished yet again.

"Well, come along, come along." The man said. He placed his green passport up against the scanner and the double doors opened. He then led the gang inside the castle.

"Huh? I don't know who they were, but if they're not witch's or sorcerrors, then why did i let them in?" The gaurd asked.

 **~INSIDE THE CASTLE~**

Inside the castle, the second gaurd led Dorothy and her friends inside an emerald green room, where many people were dancing to music. The lights on the sealing were changing different colors from green, to red and to gold.

"Welcome to the Emerald City Oz Tower, home of the Wonderful Wizard Of Oz." Said a woman on the PA in a british accent.

"Wow. I never imagined anything like this." Said the Tin Man.

Dorothy walked up to a 20 year old girl to ask her something. "Excuse me, can you tell me where to find the Wizard?"

"What did you say?" Asked the girl while dancing.

"The Wizard. He lives around here, right?" Asked Dorothy.

"If i didn't know any better, i'd think she was asking where to find 'The Wizard." Said a man.

The whole crowd then busted out laughing.

"Excuse me, what is so funny? She asked a perfectly normal question." Said Danny.

The dancers than started chanting something as they danced.

"What? I don't know what none of that mean." Said Scarecrow.

"I'm gonna ask somebody else." Said Lion.

The gang then spred out to ask people about the Wizard's where-abouts, but the people were all so caught up in the music and the dancing, they didn't even pay any attention to the group.

Dorothy and her friends then began dancing along with the crowd.

"You have no right to see the Wizard. No body sees the Wizard, not nobody." Said the man.

"They say he's terrible to behold." Said one of the female dancers.

"He's got the head of a fire breathing dragon." Said the another female dancer.

"And the overwhelming body of an Elephant." Said the first female dancer.

"With wings." Added the second female dancer.

"And razer sharp claws and teeth that can shred a man like tissue paper." Said the first dancer.

"I'd hate to imagine what he'd do to a little girl and a little boy." Said the man while dancing.

"Heard enough. Who wan't to catch a flick before we split. I hope they don't put butter on their popcorn, i've gotta watch my colesterall." Said Lion.

Dorothy looked at the two female dancers. "So you've never seen him yourself?"

"Nobody has, not never. He's been locked inside that throne room ever since the day he got here." Said one of the female dancers.

"Believe me, little girl, you don't wanna go in there." Said the second female dancer.

"But we've travelled such a long way." Said Danny.

"You don't want to go in there." Said all of the female dancers while dancing.

Dorothy: "But unless we get in there, we won't get..."

"You don't want to go in there!" Shouted everyone in the room.

"Yes...we do...don't we?" Said Dorothy.

"We don't wanna go in there!" Said Danny, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion.

"See that door? It's just a door. And behind that door is everything we've ever wanted." Said Dorothy as she pointed to a door. "So are we going through that door or not?"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the whole crowd.

"Look! Look there! Are those..."

"They couldn't be, could they?"

"Excuse me, can you tell me where you got those shiny shoes." Asked the man.

Dorothy looked down at the silver shoes on her feet. "Ohhhhh. These old things? Good Witch Snow gave them to me after i dropped my house on Hazel."

The whole crowd gasped in shock.

"After you." Said the female dancer.

"My bad. Go ahead, little girl, the door isn't locked. And do my best to the Wizard."

"Oh, snap!" Gasped the Lion.

"Alright." Said Tin Man.

"Now, that's more like it." Added Danny.

The Man led Dorothy and Danny and their friends to some double doors.

Dorothy placed her passport up against the scanner and the doors opened.

The man led the group into an emerald green office, where they stopped at an emerald green desk that had a rolling chair behind it, with someone sitting in it. They couldn't see who it was because all they could see was the back side of it.

"Sir...we have five visitors who are here to see the Wizard." Said the man.

Hearing that, the person in the rolling chair turned around and faced the visitors. It was a man dressed in a green suit, a green top hat and he had on green sunglasses. "Hello."

"Wait. You're the Wizard Of Oz?" Dorothy said.

"Oh, no. I'm not the Wizard. I'm Scott. First assistant to the big man." Said the man sitting behind the green desk. "Welcome, Dorothy and Danny. Why, we've herard a lot about the two of you. You're all anyone's talkin about."

"Really?" Dorothy said.

"Great! That's terrific!" Said Danny.

"Yeah, but before the Wizard can see either of you, there are certain percautions that have to be taken." Said the man in green.

"Percautions?" Dorothy said.

"Yep. Follow me." Said the man in green. He got out of his chair and led the gang over to green double doors. "Okay, here we are. Come on in." He placed his passport up against the scanner and the doors opened, revealing a male scientist and his female assistant, who were both wearing green cloths and green shades and stood behind a green machine.

"Welcome to Emerald City, where the place is so bright, you've got to wear shades or your eyes will fry like a couple of eggs." Said the male scientist. He then turned to a spotlight machine. "This spotlight here duplicates the brilliance of the Wizard and his radient wonderfulness. Radient wonderfulness." He then turned to his machine and flipped a switch, turnning the spotlight on his female assistant's eyes. "As you can see, thanks to my patted lenses, Layla's eyes remain uncooked." The scientist then shut off the spotlight and Layla took off her green shades. "And they will still protect her eyes even when the intensity is doubled."

"What?" Layla asked.

The scientist then turned on the spotlight again, but Layla moved out of the way before the light could touch her eyes. Instead, the now intense bright light hit the wall, blowing a hole in it.

"Good grief!" Scarecrow gasped.

Layla then put her green shades back on.

"So do we get to see the Wizard now?" Dorothy asked.

"Oh, well, if you wanna meet the wonderful Wizard Of Oz, you've got to look your very best." Said the scientist. He led the gang over to a machine that read "MAGICAL MAKEOVER MACHINE." "Welcome to the Emerald City's Magical Makeover Machine.

"You want us to go in there?" Dorothy asked.

"Absolutely." Said the scientist.

"No way, you just nearly fried that lady's head off." Said Danny.

"Well, you two can't go see the Wizard looking like that. I mean you two look and smell a mess." Said the man in green.

Danny sniffed under his right arm pit while Dorothy smelled her arm. Both children smelt horrible. They smelt like they hadn't baithed for four weeks. Because that was exactly what they did. Though they were both very skepticle about getting inside the scientist's machine, they knew that being out in the jungle for 28 days had made them look and smell terrible. The man in green was right. They couldn't go see the Wizard looking like they were now. They needed to clean themselves up first and then go see the Wizard.

"Fine. I'll get in your Makeover Machine. But Dorothy first, okay?" Said Danny.

"That's fine by me. After all, ladies first, as i always say." Said the scientist.

Dorothy handed Toto to Danny and then she opened the door to the machine and entered inside, closing the door behind her.

"She's in." Said the man in green.

The scientist then started pressing button on the control pannel of the machine and it started to work like a washing machine.

After a few minutes of working, the machine stopped and Dorothy came out. She looked completely different from how she looked when she went in. She was no longer wearing her white short, puffy sleaved shirt and blue and white checkerd dress, but was now wearing a green short prom dress. Her hair was no longer messy, it looked beautiful and her face and arms and legs were no longer covered in dirt. The only thing she still had on when she had gone into the machine were the silver high heel shoes. "Well...how do i look?"

"Oh, Dorothy...you look..."

"Stunning!" Said the scientist, cutting Danny off.

"Well...yeah. What he said." Said Danny.

"Okay, Danny, now it's your turn." Said the man in green.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure. I'll get in your old machine. But before i do, i want you to promise me something." Said Danny.

"Sure, Danny, anything." Said the scientist.

"That you'll clean me up, clean my shoes, and cloths and that i'll come out wearing them. Is that okay?" Said Danny.

"That's fine by me. Long as you're clean and smell nice." Said the man in green.

Danny then walked over to Dorothy and handed Toto to her. He then got inside the machine and the scientist activated it and started pressing buttons. After a few minute, Danny came out of the machine. He still looked the same when he went in, except his brown shaggy hair was no longer messy, his face, arms, legs and cloths and shoes were no longer covered with dirt stains. He smelled good and was squeeky clean, just like Dorothy. "This is cool. I can work with this."

"Look. You both have been reborn." Said Scott.

"Correction. You've been Oz-born." Said the scientist.

"Good one. They're ready to see the Wizard now. Come on. Follow me. Come on." Said Scott. He then led the gang out of his office.

 **~IN THE HALLWAY~**

Scott now stood in the hallway with the gang in front of a set of double doors.

"You are to wait in here." Said Scott.

Danny placed his passport on the scanner and the doors opened and he, Dorothy and their friends entered inside.

"Boy, what a palase." Said Tin Man.

"I don't think many people get to see it, though." Said Dorothy as she and Danny sat down together on an emerald green soffa.

"No, but i know why they let us in, Dorothy." Said Scarecrow.

"Meet too. The Witch Of The North's kiss. Did you and Danny feel your foreheads glow, Dorothy?" Said Tin Man.

"Oh, that's what it was. Of course, now i remember. The witch of the North said her kiss would help us." Said Dorothy.

"Hey, you're right, i forgot about that." Said Danny.

 **~IN THE WIZARD'S THRONE ROOM~**

The gaurd stood within the great throne room of the Wonderful Wizard Of Oz.

"You let them in?" Came the voice of the Wizard.

"Two of them have the magic kiss from the witch of the North. oh great one." Said the gaurd.

"WHAT?!" The Wizard said.

 **~WITH DOROTHY AND HER FRIENDS~**

Dorothy and her friends waited in the room for the Wizard to see them.

"Oh. How much longer will we have to wait before we can see the Wizard?" Dorothy asked.

"I don't know, but the suspence is killing me." Said Danny.

"That's pretty much up to him, i guess. Wizards aren't normal like us, so it's difficult to know just what he might do." Said Scarecrow.

"Hey, he wouldn't cast a spell on us, would he?" Said Tin Man.

"Oh, what a thought." Said Dorothy.

"Try not to think about it." Said Danny.

"I may not have a brain, but even if i did, i don't think i'd think so." Said Scarecrow.

"Would you mind repeating that?" Lion asked.

"I think Scarecrow is saying it's not likely he'd do that." Said Tin Man.

"I can't think why he would want to cast a spell on us. But then i can't think period, can i?" Said Scarecrow.

"Well i can, and i think we should all stop worrying. It doesn't help." Said Danny.

"No. It doesn't, does it. I never thought of that. Besides, the Wizard might be a very kind Wizard. After all, he is called wonderful." Said Scarecrow.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. The doors opened and there stood a woman wearing green cloths and green shades. "The great Oz is ready to see you."

"Hooray! He's going to see us? Really?" Dorothy said.

"Yes. But only one at a time and once a day." Said the woman.

"What? But we all came together." Said Dorothy.

"The great Oz will see Dorothy first and today. Follow me." Said the woman.

 **~IN THE HALLWAY~**

Dorothy followed the woman through the hallway. "Do you think he will grant my wish?"

"I cannot tell you." Said the woman.

"Is he a kind Wizard?" Dorothy asked.

"I do not know." Said the woman as she led Dorothy to a flight of emerald green stairs. "The throne room is at the top of the stairs. You must enter it alone."

Dorothy got out her passport and placed it up against the scanner.

 **~INSIDE THE THRONE ROOM~**

Huge double doors opened and Dorothy stepped inside the throne room of the wonderful Wizard Of Oz himself and they closed behind her.

"Mr. Wizard?" Said Dorothy. "Hello? Hello? Are you there? Hello?"

"Who dares visit the great Oz?" Came the voice of the Wizard.

"Uh, me, Dorothy." She then started walking further into the throne room.

"That is far enough!" Said the Wizard. Just then, a huge green head then appeared in front of Dorothy above some steps. "What do you want from me, Dorothy? Do you think i will grant you a wish because you have been kissed by the witch of the North or are wearing the shoes of the witch of the East?"

"How do you know all of that?" Dorothy asked.

"I am the wonderful Wizard Of Oz, i know everything." Said the floating head.

Dorothy then looked down at the silver shoes as they started to glow. "The shoes. He can't hurt me." She thought. "Oh, wonderful Wizard Of Oz, do you really know everything?"

"Yes, Dorothy." Said the floating head.

"Then you must already know that i want to go back home to Kansas." Said Dorothy.

"Kansas? Kansas in America?" The floating head asked.

"Oh my, no one else around here has ever heard of Kansas or America. You are a great Wizard." Said Dorothy.

"Naturally. I am the great Oz." Said the floating head.

"Oh, great Oz, have you the power to send me home again?" Asked Dorothy.

"Yes, but first i want you to do one little thing." Said the floating head.

"Huh? Like what?" Dorothy asked.

"The Wicked Witch Of The East is gone thanks to you and your friend. But there is still one wicked witch in my land, Dorothy." Said the floating head.

"Yes, my friends and i have seen her. Esther, the Wicked Witch Of The West." Said Dorothy.

"Bring me her broomstick." Said the floating head.

"Her broomstick? But what for?" Dorothy asked.

"Bring me her broomstick...and i will grant you your request." Said the floating head.

"But if i do that, i'd have to destroy her to get it. I'm only a little girl, oh wonderful wiz..."

"Silence!" Said the floating head, cutting Dorothy off. "Go now."

"Please, oh, please, great Wizard. Couldn't you just send me back home?" Dorothy begged.

"Not yet." Said the Wizard.

"But i can't do what you ask, great Wizard, i..." Before Dorothy could finish her sentence, however, the floating head began to disappear. "No! No, don't go!" But it was too late. The floating head was now gone.

"Go." Came the voice of the Wizard.

"Great Wizard, if i could do it, i would, but i..."

"Bring me the magic mirror of the Wicked Witch Of The West." Said the Wizard.

 **~WITH DANNY AND THE OTHERS~**

Meanwhile, Danny and the others were in the room, waiting for Dorothy to return.

The double doors soon opened and Dorothy quietly stepped inside the room.

"Dorothy!" Said Sacrecrow.

"Dorothy, tell us what happened?" Said Tin Man.

"Can you go home to Kansas?" Lion asked.

"What happened inside, Dorothy? Are you going home?" Danny asked.

"Yes, once i've brought the Wizard the broomstick of Wicked Witch Of The West." Said Dorothy.

"What did you say?" Scarecrow asked.

"But you can't do that. We've come all this way for nothing." Said Lion.

"(Sobbing) Well i did." Said Dorothy.

Danny then walked up to Dorothy and embraced her with a hug. "It's alright, Dorothy. We'll figure something out."

Another wicked witch? Poor Dorothy. Danny only hoped that the Wizard would be a little easier on him and the others. But he couldn't help but wonder in the back of his mind if they would all get the same answer that Dorothy got.

 **~IN THE WIZARD'S THRONE ROOM~**

The woman from earlier stood inside the Wizard's throne room.

"I will see the boy next. Bring him to me tomorrow." Said the Wizard's voice.

"Yes sir." Said the woman.


	10. Episode 10: The Wizard Of Oz

**EPISODE 10: THE WIZARD OF OZ.**

 **The Next Day**

The next day, Danny followed the woman in green through the halls of the Emerald City castle. It was his turn to see the Wizard Of Oz, and he was nervious. Why wouldn't he be? When Dorothy saw the Wizard yesterday, he refused to help her unless she brought him the broomstick of the Wicked Witch Of The West. The boy and the woman stopped at the stairs.

"Will i have to do something too before he'll help me?" Danny asked.

"Only Oz can say. Enter. Up the stairs and through the great doors lies the throne room." Said the woman.

"Well here's my chance. Here's my chance to find out from the Wizard who i really am." Said Danny before he started going up the stairs. Danny may have high hopes. But Dorothy's hopes had been crushed.

 **~WITH DOROTHY AND THE OTHERS~**

Dorothy, Toto, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion waited in the room for Danny's return.

"I hope the Wizard is kinder to Danny." Said Dorothy as she held Toto in her arms.

"Maybe we should've all gone in to see the Wizard together." Said Lion.

"He wouldn't have let us, Lion." Said Scarecrow.

"Yeah, he made it clear he wanted to see us separately." Added Tin Man.

 **~WITH DANNY~**

Danny now stood at the huge double doors of the Wizard's throne room. He took a deep breath. "(Sighs) Ready or not, Wizard, here i come." Danny placed his passport up against the scanner and the double doors opened and he saw that the inside of the Wizard's throne room was surrounded by outer space and galaxies. "Hello?" There was no answer. "Anybody home?" No answer. Danny entered inside the outer space throne room and the double doors closed behind him and disappeared. "Wow, it's so...spacey." The boy looked around the room and saw nothing. "That's strange. Dorothy said the Wizard was a giant floating head. I can't see one anywhere." Danny then started walking further into the outer space room.

Just then, a huge pair of glowing crimson red eyes appeared in front of him. **"Stop right where you are."**

"I'm stopped. I am stopped. You aint gotta tell me twice." Said Danny, now stopped in his tracks.

 **"Who dares disturb my meditations?"** Came the voice from the crimson red eyes.

"I-i'm really sorry if i disturbed you. But i just wanna meet the Wiz." Said Danny.

 **"You want to meet the Wizard?"** Questioned the voice.

"Uh, yes, sir. If it's not too much trouble." Said Danny.

 **"Child...you don't know what trouble is."** Said the voice. The huge red crimson eyes then vanished in front of Danny. For a while...there was a moment of silence...and then...the crimson red eyes reappeared in front of Danny, causing him to flinch. Inside the dark outer space like room, a huge, gigantic, Chinese Dragon came out of the darkness, revealing itself to be the owner of the crimson red eyes. This dragon was so long, and so big, Danny looked like a small ant. The dragon then let out a fearce roar that shook the throne room, causing Danny to cover his ears with his hands. The Dragon was also breathing green fire out of it's mouth as it roar. **"SO! YOU WANTED TO MEET THE WIZARD!"**

When the dragon stopped roaring, and the room stopped shaking, Danny took both hands off of his ears.

 **"Who dares disturb my sanchuary? Who dares disturb...my peace?"** The Dragon asked.

"Who are you?" Danny asked, a little fear in his voice.

 **"I am Oz. The great and powerful. Who are you? Who are you?"** The dragon asked.

"If you please, sir...i am Danny...the small and meek. I've come to ask..."

 **"SILENCE!"** Roared the Dragon, shaking the room.

"Whoa! Cheese us Rice!" Said Danny.

 **"The magnificent Oz knows why you have come. Step forward...little boy."** The Dragon ordered.

A hesitant Danny then stepped a few feet forward towards the giant beast.

 **"Closer."** Said the Dragon

Danny stepped a few more feet closer.

 **"Closer."** The Dragon said.

Danny stepped a few more feet closer.

 **"THAT'S CLOSE ENOUGH!"** Yelled the Dragon, causing Danny to freeze in his tracks. The boy now stood right in front of the gigantic scaley beast. In fact, they were so close to each other, they were nearly touching each other's noses. **"You...little boy...what do you want?"**

"Hello, my name is Danny. And i would like to know who i am." Said Danny.

 **"I thought you said your name was Daniel. Why would you need me to answer a request you already have?"** Said the Dragon.

"Well, you see, sir, i don't really know if that really is my name or not. You see, i was fished out of a lake by Dorothy and was taken back to her family's farm and woke in the hospital. And when i did, i had no memory of who i was. I still don't. Danny is just a name that Dorothy gave me. The truth is...i don't know who i am." Said Danny.

 **"Where did you come from when you came here to the land of Oz?"** The Dragon asked.

"Kansas. The same place as Dorothy. We came here together when we and Dorothy's farm house were swept up into the air by this huge twister." Said Danny.

 **"What year is it in Kansas?"** The Dragon asked.

"(1900), According to Dorothy's aunt Em." Said Danny.

 **"And what month is it in Kansas?"** The Dragon asked.

"January." Said Danny.

 **"And do you live there in Kansas too, like Dorothy?"** The Dragon asked.

"I don't know." Said Danny.

 **"Well, where do you live then?"** The Dragon asked.

"I...i have no idea." Said Danny.

 **"Well, if you don't know anything about yourself, how can i be expected to help you? Step back!"** Said the Dragon.

Danny stepped back a few feet. "Oh, please, Mr. Wiz, please help me. Help Dorothy. Help our friends. We've traveled very far just to see you. You're our only hope, please say you'll help us."

 **"What's in it for me?"** The Dragon asked.

"We'd be very greatful." Said Danny.

The Dragon then let out a loud laugh that shook the room and Danny laughed along with him nerviously. **"How about your friend's...pretty...silver...shoes?"**

"No!" Said Danny.

 **"NO?! YOU DARE SAY NO TO THE GREAT WIZARD OF OZ?!"** The Dragon yelled.

"Dorothy was told by the Good Witch Of The North not to take them off until she got home, but i'll ask her to send them to you." Said Danny.

 **"Alright...i have made my dicision."** Said the Dragon.

"You have?" Danny asked.

 **"Yes. The magnificent Oz...has every intention of granting your request."** Said the Dragon.

"You do?" Danny asked.

 **"Yes. I will get Dorothy back home to Kansas...and i'll even help you remember who you are and where you came from."** Said the Dragon.

"You will? Oh, thank you! Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me!" Said Danny.

 **"IF!"** Shouted the Dragon.

"If what?" Danny asked.

 **"If you bring me the broomstick."** Dun! **"Of the most evil."** Dun, dun! **"The most wicked."** Dun, dun, dun! **"Wickedest witch in all of Oz."** Dun, dun, dun, dun! **"The Wicked Witch Of The West."** Said the Dragon.

"But if i do that, i'd have to kill her to get it." Said Danny.

 **"Bring me her broomstick...and i'll grant both you and your friends' requests."** Said the Dragon.

"But i couldn't do something like that!" Said Danny.

 **"Why not? You killed the Wicked Witch Of The East."** Said the Dragon.

"But that was an accident!" Said Danny

 **"I DO NOT CARE HOW IT HAPPENED! You and Dorothy are the best wicked witch killers in this country. And i am the all mighty, all powerful Wizard Of Oz. I know all. If you and Dorothy want what you want so badly...bring me that witch's broomstick. I HAVE SPOKEN!"** Said Dragon.

"Why don't you do it yourself?" Danny asked.

 **"Could, would, but can't, so i won't."** Said the Dragon.

"Why not?" Asked Danny.

 **"Because i have to stay here."** Said the Dragon.

"And do what?" Asked Danny.

 **"Protect the Emerald City."** Said the Dragon.

"From what?" Danny asked.

 **"Obviously you haven't been listening to a word i've said. My answer is six words: "The Wicked Witch Of The West."** Said the Dragon.

"Okay, i'm confused. W...what does any of that have to do with me and Dorothy?" Danny asked.

 **"What do you mean? This is all your fault. You and Dorothy both."** Said the Dragon.

"Our fault?" Danny said.

 **"Yes, 'YOUR' fault."** Said the Dragon.

"How is it our fault?" Danny asked.

 **"Well, everything was fine when there was a witch for every corner of Oz. But then you two come along, dropping houses where they don't belong, and all of a sudden, there's an entire teritory up for grabs. Right now, the Wicked Witch Of The West is ploting a complete take over of all of Oz. She must be stopped. You and Dorothy are the ones who need to do it."** Said the Dragon.

"Us? Why us?" Danny asked.

 **"Because i said so! And i am the all knowing, all powerful Wizard Of Oz! And i have spoken!"** Shouted the Dragon.

"But mr. Wiz, i don't wanna go around killing people!" Said Danny.

 **"Daniel...come here, child."** Said the Dragon.

Danny walked up the green dragon. "Yeah, what?"

 **"If you want your friend to get back home to Kansas, and if you wanna remember who you are, you're just gonna have to pay for it!"** Said the Dragon.

"But why do i have to bring you the broomstick of the Wicked Witch Of The West. You just told Dorothy she had to do that yesterday." Said Danny.

 **"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO DOES IT! This is a package deal. As long as The Wicked Witch has her broomstick, neither of you get nothing. Now go."** Said the Dragon.

"Bu-but what if, you know, she kills us first?" Danny asked.

 **"I...said..GO!"** Said the Dragon.

Danny: "But Mr. Wiz..."

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Yelled the Dragon. **"BRING ME THE BROOMSTICK OF THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST! THE GREAT OZ HAS SPOKEN!"** Said the Dragon. The Dragon and the outer space room then disappeared, leaving Danny all alone in the throne room.

"But Mr. Wiz! Please!" Shouted Danny. But there was no answer. The young boy then bowed his head and fell to his hands and knees in disappointment.

 **~WITH DOROTHY AND FRIENDS~**

"And that's what happened." Said Danny, standing in front Dorothy and the others. He had just finished telling the gang what went on in the throne room between him and the Wizard.

"You were told the same thing i was then." Said Dorothy.

"Yeah. The Wizard said he can't help me until i bring him the Wicked Witch's broomstick." Said Danny.

"But it doesn't make sense. How can he expect us to get her broomstick?" Asked Dorothy.

"If Oz would just give me my brain, then i'd be able to do it." Said Scarecrow.

"But why doesn't Oz do it himself? He's the one with all the power." Said Dorothy.

"That's what i said." Said Danny.

"Oh, what a mess, Dorothy." Said Scarecrow.

"Yes, now i'll never get home again." Said Dorothy.

"The Wizard was suppose to help us, not make things worse." Said Danny. "Oh, i almost forgot, Dorothy. The Wizard can be different things. You saw a head, i saw a huge, green Chinese Dragon."

"Goodness, gracious." Said Dorothy.

"Great Oz will see the Scarecrow next, first thing in the morning." Said the woman in green as she stood at the open double doors.

"Did you hear that, Scarecrow? Tomorrow, it's your turn to see the Wizard." Said Tin Man.

"Alright! I can't wait to get my brain!" Said Scarecrow.

"Yeah. Great." Said Danny, pretending to be excited. The boy was excited for his friend, but he knew that Scarecrow would get the same answer that he and Dorothy got.

 **The Next Day**

The next day, the Scarecrow was led through the halls of the Emerald City castle to meet the wonderful Wizard Of Oz. To be honost, he was very nervious about meeting the Wizard. And why wouldn't he be? When Dorothy and Danny went to see him, he refused to help either one of them until they brought him the Wicked Witch's broomstick. Scarecrow and the woman came to a stop when they reached the stairs.

"Here we are. Now, just go up the stairs and you'll find the double doors to the Wizard's throne room." Said the woman.

"Thank you." Said Scarecrow. He then walked up the stairs and soon made it to the double doors. He placed his passport on the scanner and the doors opened and he entered inside the throne room, which turned out to be empty. "It's dark. Hello? Anybody home?"

"Take off your hat in the presence of Oz!" Said the voice of the Wizard.

"Hat? Oh, sorry." Said Scarecrow before removing his hat. "W-where are you, great Oz?"

"Here." Said the Wizard.

"Huh?" Said Scarecrow.

In a flash on sparkles, a beautiful, bright glowling litteral white woman in a big white prom dress appeared on the stage in front of Scarecrow. Her skin was white, her hair was white, ever her dress was white. She also had white angel wings. "I am the wonderful Wizard Of Oz. Greetings. Tell me, who are you, and why do you wish to see me?"

"Um, i...i'm a Scarecrow, oh great Wizard. And, uh...well i've got something to ask you."

"Well ask." Said the woman.

"Before i do, and just to be safe, and with all due respect, are you really the Wizard Of Oz?" Scarecrow asked.

"(Laughing) I am the great Oz." Said the woman.

"Oh, i'm glad to hear that. You're just who i wanted to see. I have a problem, great Wizard, that only you can solve. You see, my head is stuffed with straw. If you could only give me a brain, i'd be able to think and be much happier." Said Scarecrow.

"Do you really think that having a brain will make you happy, Scarecrow?" The woman asked.

"Oh, yes, great Wizard. I'd be able to control my ideas and not feel so dim all the time." Said Scarecrow.

"I see. Well, as it happens, it is within my power to give you what you ask for, my friend." Said the woman.

"It is? Oh, thank you, great Wizard." Said Scarecrow.

"But of course, there will be one small condition." Said the woman.

"Oh, a course. May i ask what condition?" Scarecrow said.

"You must bring me the broomstick of the Wicked Witch Of The West." Said the woman.

"Huh?" Scarecrow gasped.

"Bring you the broomstick of the Wicked Witch Of The West? Me?" Said Scarecrow. The woman then slowly began to fade away. "Wait!" The woman then vanished. "Great Wizard, come back! No! Don't go!" He looked around for the woman, but found no trace of her.

 **The Next Day**

The next day, the Tin Man followed the woman in green through the halls, as it was now his turn to meet the great Oz.

"It doesn't have to be a very big heart, sir. A small heart will be just fine. I'll take whatever you have." Said Tin Man. He and the woman then stopped at the stairs.

"Top of the stairs." Said the woman.

"Thank you." Said Tin Man. He then went up the stairs and placed his passport on the scanner and the doors opened and her entered into the throne room. He looked in front of him and saw a huge T-Rex. "If you are the great Wizard...my i have a heart?"

"Why in Oz would a man of Tin want a heart?" The T-Rex asked.

"To feel things, great Wizard. To understand, to sempathys, and most of all, to love again, oh great Wizard." Said Tin Man.

"Is that so?" Asked the T-Rex.

"Yes, great Oz, yes. Without no heart, i have no passion to at least give my life some meaning." Said Tin Man.

"Then you shall have your heart, Tin Man...after you bring me the broomstick of the Wicked Witch Of The West." Said the T-Rex.

 **The Next Day**

The next day, the Lion followed the woman through the hallway to see the great Wizard himself. He went up the stairs and the doors opened. He entered into the throne room and in front of him, he saw a huge green ball of fire.

"I am Oz, the greatest of wizards. What do you want?" Asked the huge ball of fire.

"To get the hill out of here!" Said Lion.

"Is that your only request?" The fire asked.

"Uh, excuse me mr. Wizard, sir. I was wondering if you had a spair spell that was just lying around that you weren't really usin..."

"SPIT IT OUT!" Shouted the fire.

"Courage! I would like courage, please." Said Lion.

"Courage? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're telling me...that the king of the jungle...is a coward?" Said the fire.

"Only when i'm awake. And when i'm sleeping. Sometime i have these nightmares where..."

"SILENCE!" Shouted the fire. "Courage shall be yours when you have brought me the broomstick of the Wicked Witch Of The West." Said the fire.

 **~WITH DOROTHY AND THE OTHERS~**

Dorothy and the others waited in the waiting room for Lion to return.

"I know how to look like i'm thinking, but it doesn't help much." Said Scarecrow.

"What if the Wizard does tell Lion he can't have his courage until he's brought him the Wicked Witch's broomstick? What then?" Dorothy asked.

"Then i guess we have no choise. We go find the Wicked Witch Of The West. And by sticking together, no matter what, we get her broomstick. At least i hope we do." Said Danny.

"I guess you're right, Danny, but how do we find the Witch?" Dorothy asked.

"Well, she is the Wicked Witch Of The West, Dorothy. I think the first place i'd look would be West. West is where the winkies live too. We'd be safe with them." Said Scarecrow.

"The Winkies? Well, if we'd be safe with them, then they don't like the Witch either." Said Danny.

"Maybe they'd help us. What do you think, Tin Man?" Dorothy asked.

"Well, the Winkies are good people, Dorothy. I'm almost sure they'd help us." Said Tin Man.

Lion then came in through the double doors.

"Lion, he said the same to you?" Dorothy asked.

"Uh-huh. Well, Dorothy, good luck." Said Lion.

"Me?" Said Dorothy.

"The Wizard was loud and clear. This whole mess is your fault." Said Scarecrow.

"My fault?" Said Dorothy.

"You're Tornado." Said Lion.

"You're house." Said Tin Man.

"You're fault." Said Scarecrow.

"You broke it, you bought it, so good luck getting that mirror from that old Witch. Let us know when it's done. We will be waiting here at the Emerald City." Said Lion. He, Scarecrow and Tin Man began to head for the double doors.

"Isn't that just tipickle. The three of you were fine coming along when the sun was shinning. But now that a storm has reared it's ugly head, you wanna wait it out here at the Emerald City while Dorothy does all of the work? Cowards." Said Danny.

"Are you calling me a coward?" Asked Lion as he got in Danny's face.

"YES!" Said Danny.

"Okay, yes, i'm a coward. Hasn't that been established?" Said Lion.

"Dorothy, i'm sorry, but you see where my last run in with a witch got me." Said Tin Man.

"And i don't know how to help you because...well, i don't know anything because...i don't know anything." Said Scarecrow.

"You guys are suppose to be Dorothy's friends! You can't back out on her now! Lion, courage! If getting the Wicked Witch's broomstick is the only way to get what we want, we're getting it together." Said Danny.

"Says you." Said Scarecrow.

"Have you made your decision yet, Dorothy?" Lion asked.

"I don't think there's any other choise." Said Dorothy.

"Well, Dorothy, you don't have to do it. We could stay right here. I mean, the Emerald City's not a bad place. Hey, i bet in no time we'll fit right in." Said Lion.

"Lion, that's just it! I don't wanna fit in here! I wanna remember who i am and where i came from!" Said Danny.

"Danny's right. I could never be happy here. And besides, i'd...never get home. I have to go all the way. Even if it means through the Wicked Witch Of The West." Said Dorothy.

"You mean you're actually gonna try to stop her?" Lion asked. "Oh my goodness, my knees are shaking already at the very thought of it. What do we know about fighting witchs?"

"Not a thing, but we're willing to learn. If we work together and plan carefully, we'll manage. Right?" Said Danny.

"If we just work as a team, yes." Said Tin Man.

"All for one and one for all." Said Scarecrow.

"Well, alright, but i'm still scared." Said Lion.

"We'll make it, Lion...together." Said Dorothy.

 **~INSIDE THE THRONE ROOM~**

"I wonder if they can do it. It's not likely, she's the most powerful witch in all of Oz, and certainly the most wicked. But, you never know." Said the ball of fire before exstingwishing in green smoke.

 **The Next Day**

The next day, Dorothy and the gang had decided to head out for the West and they exited the green double doors of the Emerald City. When they exited the city, they handed the gaurd their green shades and passports. Danny instantly noticed that Dorothy's dress was no longer Emerald green.

"Dorothy, what happened your dress?" Danny asked.

"Huh? What do you mean? Nothing happened to my dress." Said Dorothy.

"Yeah, something did happen, look at it." Said Danny.

Dorothy looked down at her dress and saw that it was no longer green, but pure white and the green bow around Toto's neck was now white as well. The big green bow on the back of Dorothy's head had also turned pure white. "Oh my goodness, you're right. It's not green anymore. I wonder why that is?"

"It was probably never green to begin with. The same can be said about all of the other dresses you wore while we were here." Said Danny.

"Gaurd, which road leads to the land of the West?" Dorothy asked.

"Huh? You wanna go to the land of the West?" The gaurd asked.

"That's right." Said Dorothy.

"I'm sorry, there is no road." Said the gaurd.

"Well why not?" Danny asked.

"Very simple, no one ever wants to go that way, that's why. Ever since the Wicked Witch's took over the East and West, both countrys have been dubbed 'Restricted Areas' by both the Wizard and the Good Witch's Of The North and South. Now that the Wicked Witch Of The East has been done in, the West country is the only side of Oz that is Restricted." Said the gaurd.

"But we wanna go that way. How are we suppose to do it if there's no road?" Asked Scarecrow.

"There must be some way." Said Dorothy.

"Oh, there's a way, alright. Just go West. As soon as you set foot in Winkie Land, your troubles are over. The Wicked Witch will spot you and that'll be that. She'll take you all captive and make you her slaves. You won't need a road then." Said the gaurd.

"So the Wicked Witch is as wicked as that, huh? Well no wonder we're out to stop her." Said Danny.

"Huh? You mean you're going to go and fight with her?" Said the gaurd.

"Is she really as terrible as they say?" Dorothy asked.

"She's worse than terrible. She's evil, she's nasty, she's..."

"Please, no more, you're scaring Lion." Said Scarecrow.

"Oh. Well, actually, i'd be glad to stop. I'm scaring myself. Anyway, in case i don't ever see any of you again, which seems very likely, i wish you the best of luck." Said the gaurd.

"Which way is West?" Tin Man asked.

"It's that way. Follow the setting sun, you can't miss it. You'll find the Wicked Witch straght over there." Said the gaurd as he pointed out the location to the West.

"And how do we find the Wicked Witch?" Danny asked.

"Don't worry. She'll find you." Said the gaurd.

"Well, thank you. We better be on our way." Said Dorothy.

"Listen. The Wicked Witch Of The West is no push over. She is absolutely mean and rotton from head to toe." Said the gaurd.

"It's nice of you to worry about us, but we're not gonna let her stop us." Said Dorothy.

"That's right. We're gonna work as a team." Said Danny.

"Stick together." Said Dorothy.

"One for all." Said Scarecrow.

"And all for one." Said Lion.

"Okay. Let's go get that Witch." Said Danny. He Dorothy and the gang then marched off for the West side of Oz.

"Oh, such confidence. When the Witch gets them though...For all their confidence, they'll end up like all the rest: Slaves." Said the gaurd before entering the double doors of the Emerald City and closing them behind him.


	11. Episode 11: The Wicked Witch Of The West

**EPISODE 11: THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST.**

 **Winkie Land. West Side Of Oz.**

 **RESTRICTED AREA**

 **8 Days Later**

After traveling to the Emerald City and meeting the wonderful Wizard Of Oz day by day 8 days ago, Dorothy and her friends had finally reached the West side of Oz. When each of them had gone to see the Wizard, he refused to give either one of them what they asked for unless they brought him the broomstick of The Wicked Witch Of The West. And now, after traveling for 8 days, the gang had finally reached the West side of Oz, which was a snow covered waste land.

The gang came to a stop when they noticed a sign covered with snow. They walked up to the sign and Danny whiped the snow off, revealing writting that said...

"Restricted Area. Haunted Forest. The Witch's Castle, 1 Mile. I'd turn back if i were you." Said Danny.

"Good idea." Said Lion. He turned around to leave, but Danny grabbed him by his tail, stopping him. The big African Cat looked back at the 10 year old boy and the boy shook his head.

The gang continued down the ice road through the dark, creepy land. It didn't look like much of a land anymore with the dark sky and the snow covering everything. It looked more like an ice age land.

"Look, there's a house." Said Dorothy.

"You mean what's left of one, it's in ruins." Added Danny.

"I wonder what happened here." Said Dorothy. "Are we in the land of the Winkies?"

"Well, uh, yes, i think so." Said Scarecrow.

"What do you mean you 'THINK' so? It's either yes or no." Said Danny.

"Well then, where are they? This is their land, they should be here, but there's not a soul in sight." Said Dorothy. She was right, there was no one around.

"Uh, guys..." Said Danny.

Everyone looked at Danny.

"What? What is it, Danny? Did you find something?" Asked Dorothy.

"Yeah, but it doesn't look good." Said Danny.

"Whatever do you mean?" Dorothy asked.

"I think i found our missing Winkies. Look." Said Danny pointing up ahead.

The others looked in the same direction that Danny pointed at and saw that the houses were all destroyed, there were numbers of stone statues of women, children and animals everywhere that were covered with snow. It was pretty safe to asume that these satues were once living beings. The whole West side looked like the after math of an apocalyptic war zone and the sky was dark. Whatever had gone on here had certainly not been good. It had to be a result of The Wicked Witch Of The West. What other explanation was there?

 **~ELSEWHERE~**

Elsewhere in the West, the remaining number of Winkies, who hadn't been turned into statues, were all working on building a huge blue freeze ray for the Wicked Witch Of The West.

Inside the Witch's ice castle, Esther watched from an open window as the Wikies built her weapon. "Oh, The Freeze Ray (3000). My beautiful lazer. When it is completed, it shall be my weapon for conquaring Oz. AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Just then, the Witch's brown eyes began to glow purple. They only did this whenever she was having a vision. However, these visions were lemited, and they could only show her what was going on in the West side of Oz.

 **~VISION SEQUENCE~**

In the vision, Esther could see Dorothy and her dog and four friends traveling through the snow forest of the West side of Oz.

"Stupid Wizard. Making us travel through this stupid snow forest to find the stupid Witch." Said Scarecrow.

"Yeah! And i was very clear about being a cowardly Lion." Said Lion.

"I didn't know i'd have to do something like this to get my memories back. I'm starting to think remembering who i am isn't all it's cracked up to be." Said Danny, holding both his arms with his hands to stay warm.

"Wait a second, Danny, you know you'll always a friend to us, no matter who you are, right?" Said Scarecrow.

"Thanks. I never thought i'd say it, Scarecrow, but not knowing who i am never looked so good." Said Danny.

"Tell me about it. Kansas never looked so good right now. I miss home. I miss my family." Added Dorothy.

"Don't worry, Dorothy, you'll see them again. I just know it." Said Danny.

"Thanks, Danny." Said Dorothy.

"Any time." Said Danny.

 **~END OF VISION SEQUINCE~**

Esther's glowing purple eyes returned to brown. "What have we here? Intruders?" She snapped her fingers and the witch disappeared in a puff of purple smoke that covered her.

In her ice throne room, Esther appeared in front of her crystal ball. "Magic, magic crystal ball, tell me, tell me, tell me all. Trouble is near, that i know. Who or what i want you to show, show, show. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The crystal ball then showed Dorothy and her friends traveling through the snow forest of the West.

"So...my eyes were correct. That girl and her friends are here in the West side of Oz after all." Said Esther. "Gaurd!"

A man then entered the throne room through the ice double doors and ran up to the witch. "Oh, hi, you're beautifulness. I just finished your water bath for you."

"Cancel it. Chang of plans. I just discovered some new talent and it's right in my own backyard. That girl and her dog and her four traveling conpanions are here in the West side of Oz. And if i want those silver shoes, i'll have to pry them off her cold dead carcass." Esther then turned to the gaurd. "Bring me the magic silver whistle. The man-eating wolves are gonna have an early supper tonight. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **~WITH DOROTHY AND THE GANG~**

Dorothy and the others were still traveling through the snowy forest to find the Wicked Witch.

"Still no Winkies, Scarecrow. I don't understand what's going on, do you?" Dorothy said.

"Dorothy, every house we've seen looks abandoned. I think something terrible has happened." Said Danny.

"Whatever's happened, you can bet The Wicked Witch is behind it." Said Dorothy.

"Guess we better be even more careful from now on. If she can do this, we can't take any chances." Said Scarecrow.

"Remember the gaurdien of the gate? He said The Wicked Witch would spot us as soon as we arrived. She must know we're here right now." Said Lion.

"From now on, we'll have to be sure to be ready at all times then. Tonight we better take turns going to sleep." Said Dorothy.

"Good idea." Said Danny.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Dorothy. Tin Man and i don't sleep at all, so we can stand gaurd. Remember, i can see very well in the dark.

"I can too." Said Tin Man.

"Well, it's dark now. Maybe Danny, Lion and i should have a quick nap. We'll need our energy." Said Dorothy.

"You will stay close, won't you? You won't wonder off?" Said Lion.

"No, Lion, don't worry." Said Scarecrow.

"Oh, good." Said Lion. He then laid down in the snow and Dorothy, Danny and Toto laid down on the Lion and they all went to sleep.

"I wonder what the witch will do? Sneek up on us? Try to ambush us? What do you think?" Scarecrow asked.

"All i know is witch's are full of tricks, Scarecrow. I should know, i was married to one." Said Tin Man.

 **~AT THE WITCH'S CASTLE~**

Esther blew on the magic silver whistle, that she now wore around her neck, as she stood out on the ice balconey. A pack of black wolves, led by a white wolf, responded to the whistle and ran up to the ice palace where the witch stood on the balconey, with the white wolf standing in front of them. "Strangers have entered my land. I comand you to remove them. I never want to see them in my vision or my mirror again. Do you understand?"

"Don't you want them as slaves?" Asked the white female wolf. "They might have special skills."

"No. I have enough slaves, you can keep them for yourselves. So long as you tear them into pieces." Said Esther.

"As you comand. We shall capture them and tear them to pieces." Said the white wolf.

"Now go!" Said Esther.

The white wolf howled and she led the pack out into the snowy forest.

 **~WITH DOROTHY AND THE GANG~**

Dorothy and Danny were lying fast asleep on the Lion, who was also asleep. Toto was lying asleep on Dorothy's lap.

The Scarecrow and Tin Man were standing gaurd while their friends were sleeping.

"It's possible she doesn't know we're here yet. The gaurdien could be wrong." Said Scarecrow.

"There's no way of knowing, Scarecrow. Witch's are sneeky that way." Said Tin Man.

The Lion was then awakened by the sounds of howling in the distance. "Something's coming." He said before standing up, awaking Dorothy, Danny and Toto.

"What? What's coming, Lion?" Scarecrow asked.

The Lion then began to smell, trying to catch the sent of what was coming their way. "Can't tell. But it sounds like thunder, and it's moving fast."

"Let me take a look." Said Tin Man. "Let's see." His eyes began to glow green and he scanned the area with his green night vision.

"Is it the witch? Can you see anything, Tin Man?" Scarecrow asked.

"No, i don't see a thing." Said Tin Man. He then spotted a pack of wolves in the distance and he was 100% certain that they were headed in their direction. "Wait. Oh no!"

"What is it, Tin Man?" Danny asked.

"Wolves!" Said Tin Man.

"Wolves?" Said Scarecrow.

"Wolves?" Asked the Lion.

"Oh, why did it have to be Wolves?" Said Danny.

"Alright, everybody, i can handle them. The rest of you up the tree, on the double." Said Tin Man.

"Right, Tin Man." Said Lion before climbing a snow covered tree.

"A Lion climbing a tree. Now there's something you don't see everyday." Said Danny.

"Now wait a minute, Lion, Tin Man can't fight all those wolves by himself. Come down." Said Scarecrow.

"No, no, i can manage. Up that tree you three." Said Tin Man.

"Alright." Said Dorothy. She, Danny and Scarecrow climbed up the snow covered tree and made it to the top where Lion was. "Toto! Where's Toto?"

"Hey!" Came the voice of Tin Man.

The gang looked down and saw Tin Man holding Toto in one hand. "Here, catch!" Tin Man threw Toto up into the tree and Dorothy caught him in her arms.

"Thanks, Tin Man." Said Dorothy.

"Don't mention it." Said Tin Man. He then turned his attention back to the area and watched as the white Wolf led the 39 black Wolves into the area.

The white Wolf stood in front of the black Wolves and she and the Tin Man staired back at each other. He could tell just by looking at the white that she was the alpha of the pack and that she told them what to do.

"Are you ready?" Tin Man asked.

"As we'll ever be." Said the white Wolf.

"Good, cause i'm ready too." Said Tin Man, holding his ax.

After a moment of silence, the white Wolf let out a howl. She must have ordered them to attack because the moment after hearing the howl, the black Wolves charged forward at the Tin Man.

The Tin Man swung his ax at the Wolves, keeping them at bay. One of the black Wolves lunged at him and bit him on the arm and he threw the Wolf off of him. "Ha! Is that the best you can do?"

"We're just getting started, Tin Can." Said the white Wolf.

"Come on, weaklings, fight!" Said Tin Man.

"You'll be sorry you said that. Get him, my faithful subjects." Said the white Wolf.

Four of the black Wolves jumped on Tin Man. Two of them were bighting down on his arms while the other two were bighting down on his legs.

"What's the matter, fangface? Leave your teeth at home?" Tin Man mocked.

"Look out, Tin Man!" Shouted Dorothy as she and the others looked down at the scene.

"They've got him!" Said Danny.

The black Wolves continued to bight down on the Tin Man's metal body, in an attempt to bight through the metal armor, but no matter how hard they bit, they just couldn't seem to bight through it.

"It's my turn now!" The Tin Man then flung the Wolves off of him. "Take that!" He said as he punched one Wolf that lunged at him. He then hit one of the Wolves in the head with his ax, suprisingly not killing it. "Who's next?!"

"Do not back down!" Said the white Wolf. She then noticed Dorothy and her friends up in a tree and looked back at her faithful and loyal subjects as they continued to fight with the Tin Man like she had ordered them to.

"This is too easy!" Said Tin Man as he continued fighting the Wolves.

Seeing as to how busy and destracted the Tin Man was, the white Wolf walked up to the snow covered tree where Dorothy and her other friends were. She then began to climb up the tree to get to the two kids, the dog, the Lion and the Scarecrow.

"Get away from me!" Said Danny as he kicked at the white Wolf. The white furry creature then grabbed onto one of the boy's white sneakers with her mouth and tried to drag him down from the tree. "No! No, let go! Let go!" Said Danny as he struggled to free himself.

"Hang on, Danny!" Said Scarecrow as he and Dorothy grabbed ahold of him and held on to keep the white Wolf from dragging their friend down from the tree.

"Hold on, Danny!" Said Dorothy.

"Help me, help me! I'm slipping!" Said Danny.

"Tin Man, i can't hang on anymore!" Said Dorothy.

Tin Man looked and saw that the white Wolf was pulling Danny down from the tree as Dorothy and Scarecrow held onto the boy. He slung a black Wolf off his arm in the tree's direction and the black Wolf crashed into the white Wolf, causing her to let go of Danny's foot.

The white Wolf then ran off and stopped a few feet away and staired back at the Tin Man.

"Well? Come on!" Said Tin Man. He and the white Wolf staired at each other for a moment.

The white Wolf looked around the area and saw that all the black Wolves had been defeated. Seeing that all 39 of her fellow officers had been taken down, it was less likely that she herself would stand a chance against the Tin Man. There for, she saw only one selution. "Retreat!"

After hearing their alpha's orders, all 39 black Wolves got up and fled the scene with their white leader.

"You beat them all!" Cheered Dorothy.

"Thanks for saving me, Tin Man, i owe ya one. A few more minutes and i would've been Wolf food." Said Danny. He, Dorothy, Scarecrow and Lion then climbed down from the snow covered tree and back onto the snow covered ground.

"How's your foot, Danny? Is it alright." Dorothy asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it. The Wolf"s teeth didn't make it all the way through my shoe." Said Danny.

"If that's the best the Witch can do, stopping her should be easy." Said Tin Man.

The gang then started laughing.

 **The Next Day**

The next Morning, asuming that it was morning, being that the sky was still dark and everything, the Wicked Witch, Easter, came to the door of her castle. Her brown eyes began to glow purple as she was having another vision.

 **~VISION SEQUIENCE~**

In the vision, Easther saw the events that had unfolded between Dorothy and her friends and the Wolves. "(Gasps) What does this mean?" She saw that all the Wolves had been defeated by the Tin Man and that the strangers were still traveling through her country.

"Did they hurt you at all, Tin Man?" Dorothy asked.

"Well, it's pretty hard to hurt a man made of tin." Said Tin Man.

The gang then burst into laughter.

"Wait, i just had a terrible thought." Said Scarecrow.

"What's that, Scarecrow?" Danny asked.

"Beating those Wolves just means next time she'll send something worse." Said Scarecrow.

"Can't help that, Scarecrow, the Wicked Witch is sure to keep on trying." Said Dorothy.

"Well let's watch it. She'll have her eyes on us every step of the way." Said Scarecrow. Just then, he felt a lump under his foot. The Scarecrow moved away from the spot where he once stood and saw a yellow frog come out from under the snow.

This caused the gang to burst into laughter.

 **~END OF DREAM SEQUENCE~**

The vision soon ended and Easther's purple eyes returned to brown. "That's right, laugh it up while you still can. You won't be laughing when i get through with you. You'll never laugh again. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **~WITH DOROTHY AND THE OTHERS~**

Dorothy and her friends continued through the cold, snowy West country of Oz, still determined to stop the Wicked Witch Of The West. Ever since she sent her Wolves after them, they knew had to watch their step. That witch was trouble.

"The Wicked Witch knows that we're here. She must be able to see us. She'll know where we are, no matter where we go." Said Dorothy.

"It's not fair. Then again, what can we expect from a wicked witch, Dorothy?" Said Scarecrow.

"I know, but it means she can attack any time she wants to, Scarecrow." Said Dorothy.

"I'm afraid that's true." Said Scarecrow.

"Then i suppose that all we can do is try to be ready when she comes." Said Dorothy.

"Well, if she sends more Wolves, Dorothy, i'll fight too this time. Honost." Said Lion.

"I don't think she'll send any more Wolves, Lion. The fact that Tin Man was able to fend off the previous ones means that they couldn't do what she wanted, which was to destroy us. It's likely she'll send something far worse next time she attacks." Said Danny.

 **~WITH THE WICKED WITCH~**

Esther watched Dorothy and her friends in her crystal ball as they continued to travel through the West country. "Hmmm." The Wicked Witch then walked out of the room and onto the balcony and blew on her magic silver whistle two times.

A flock of crows then gathered around her castle and the lead crow landed on the ice railing of the ice balcony.

"Greetings, your evilness." Said the lead crow.

"Listen well, all of you. Strangers are invading my Kingdom. Seek them out immediantly and peck out their eyes." Said Esther.

"Shall we bring them back here as usual?" Asked the lead crow.

"No. This time i won't take any chances. Get rid of them. I want them destroyed, understand?" Said Esther.

"Understood." Said the lead crow.

"Good. Now off you go. And make sure to bring me the girl's silver shoes while you're at it. But be warned. Don't underestamate them. Last night, they managed to defeat my wicked Wolves. Don't you dare fail me too." Said Esther.

"We won't." Said the lead crow. He turned to the other crows. "Find them and destory them." He and the other crows then took off in search of the intruders.

 **~WITH DOROTHY AND THE OTHERS~**

Dorothy and Danny and their friends walked through the snowy country of the West. So far there hadn't been anymore attacks from the Wicked Witch, and that was something to be greatful for.

"Well, so far, so good." Said Dorothy.

"Let's hope it stays that way." Said Danny.

"Stay on your toes. An attack could come at any time." Said Scarecrow.

"Don't worry, we'll keep our eyes...Oh!" Dorothy tripped and began to fall over.

"Dorothy!" Danny rushed to her side and grabbed ahold of her.

The Tin Man grabbed ahold of Danny. "Hang on!"

The Scarecrow grabbed ahold of the Tin Man.

"Timber!" Said Tin Man as he and the others fell over.

"Did the witch do that?" Lion asked.

"No, Lion, i did that. I didn't watch where i was going." Said Dorothy.

"We're all just too wound up, that's all." Said Danny.

"I just wish she'd attack and get it over with." Said Tin Man.

"Be careful what you wish for. You might get it." Said Danny.

Toto then started barking and the gang looked in his direction and saw a flock of crows coming their way.

"Uh-Oh. Looks like you got your wish, Tin Man. This time she sent her pet crows after us." Said Scarecrow.

"I hate crows. I'm scared stiff, i wouldn't know how to fight them." Said Lion.

"Well i know how to fight them, alright." Said Tin Man.

"No. I'm not called a Scarecrow for nothing. Crows are my specialty. Leave them to me. The rest of you hide. I'll handle those winged villains."

The crows continued to come their way.

"Well, if you insist, i won't stand in your way, Scarecrow. Come on, Dorothy and Danny." Said Lion.

"Right." Said Dorothy.

"We're right behind you." Added Danny. He, Dorothy, Toto and Lion ran and hid inside the opening of a tree. They looked out and saw that the crows were closing in on the Scarecrow and Tin Man.

"I hope Tin Man and Scarecrow will be alright." Said Dorothy, holding Toto.

"Me too." Lion said.

"Me three." Said Danny.

"Attack!" Said the lead crow.

The flock of crows charged down at the Scarecrow and the Tin Man.

"Get down, Tin Man. It's my turn." Said Scarecroiw.

"Alright." Tin Man backed away from the scene.

The crows continued to charge down, but they immediantly stopped charging when they saw the Scarecrow.

"What are you waiting for? It's only a Scarecrow, and a puny one at that! Attack, attack!" Said the lead crow.

The crows charged at the Scarecrow, but they all froze again.

"Are you crows or chickens? Go on, attack! Or would you rather face the wrath of the Wicked Witch?" Said the lead crow.

"They won't touch him. Amazing!" Said Tin Man. One of the crows pecked him on the head, but due to him being made of tin, he didn't feel any pain.

The rest of the crows were still gathered around the Scarecrow.

"Scarecrow's very brave, isn't he?" Said Lion.

Just then, a few of the crows began attacking Dorothy, Danny, Toto and Lion, causing the two children to hide back inside the tree.

"Beat it!" Said Lion as he slapped one crow away with his paw.

 **~AT THE WITCH'S CASTLE~**

Esther watched from her crystal ball as the crows were gathered around the Scarecrow, but didn't attack him.

"Those wreched crows. They're a disgrace." Said Esther. She turned away from the mirror. "My curs'ed crows turned out to be craven Ravens." The Wicked Witch stepped out on her balcony again and then blew on her silver whistle three times, and there was heard a great buzzing in the air, and a sworm of black bees came sworming towards her. "Go to the strangers and sting them to death."

The sworm of black bees then took off towards their destination.

 **~WITH DOROTHY AND THE OTHERS~**

"I wonder if we're anywhere near the witch's castle." Said Dorothy.

"What makes you think she has a castle?" Danny asked.

"Witch's always have castles in fairy tail stories, Danny." Said Dorothy.

"Well i don't see any castle." Said Scarecrow.

"I don't see one either." Said Tin Man.

"I think the castle of the witch must be near because i can smell wolves in the air and lots of strange things." Said Lion.

"Lots of strange things?" Dorothy and Danny said.

"Yeah. But so far, i can't identify what the other strange things are. I've never smelled anything like it before." Said Lion.

"Maybe it's the smell of the witch." Said Scarecrow.

"I don't think so, look." Said Danny as he pointed at the dark sky.

Dorothy and the others looked up at the sky and saw a huge sworm of beese headed in their direction.

"Beese, i can smell them clearly!" Said Lion.

"Beese, you say? Leave them...to me." Said Tin Man.

The Scarecrow then had an idea and turned to the Tin Man. "Hey, Tin Man, i have an idea."

"Oh yeah? Let's hear it." Said Tin Man.

"Take out my straw and scatter it over Dorothy, Danny, Toto and Lion, and the beese cannot sting them." Said Scarecrow.

The Tin Man did as the Scarecrow asked of him and took out his straw, and as Dorothy and Danny laid close together beside the Lion, with Toto in her arms, the straw covered them entirely.

The beese then arrived at the scene and saw that there was no one around for them to sting except the Tin Man. So the whole sworm flew at him and broke off all of their stingers against the tin as they stung the Tin Man without hurting him at all. And because beese cannot live after their stingers are broken, the entire sworm died at the scene, and that was the end of the black beese. And they all laid scattered thick about the Tin Man like little heeps of fine coal.

Dorothy, Danny and the Lion then came out of the straw.

"Good job, Tin Man." Said Dorothy.

"Nicely done, dude." Added Danny.

"Thank you. It was my plessure." Said Tin Man.

"Boy, am i glad he decided to come with us." Said Lion.

"I know, right?" Said Danny.

With all that said and done, the two kids helped the Tin Man put the straw back into the Scarecrow until he was as good as ever.

 **~WITH THE WICKED WITCH~**

Esther watched the scene from her crystal ball and saw that Dorothy and her friends had managed to defeat her sworm of angry beese as well. "So, you think you can defeat my wolves and crows and destroy my beese and get away with it, huh? Well i'll teach you." The Wicked Witch walked out her ice balcony and blew on her magic silver whistle four times.

A group of eight black winged dragons flew to the ice castle and stopped at the balcony where Esther was.

"There are some strangers in my land who want to do me harm. I want you to destroy them. But don't burn up the girl's silver shoes, for i want them for myself. Once you have done away with her and her friends, bring the silver shoes to me so that i might have them for myself. Now fly. Fly!" Said Esther.

The seven black dragons then flew off to find and destroy their targets.

 **~WITH DOROTHY AND THE OTHERS~**

After defeating the sworm of angry beese, Dorothy, Danny and their friends resumed their journey through the West. It didn't take long for them to notice the black dragons coming out of the sky and right towards them.

"Now the witch has sent dragons to attack us." Said Danny.

"Dragons can't be axed." Said Tin Man.

The gang watched in terror as the dragons got closer and closer to them.

"Leave them to me. You all take shelter. I'll stop them." Said Danny.

"What?!" Said Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion.

"But Danny you're just a little boy." Said Dorothy

"She's right, Danny, you can't handle all seven of those dragons by yourself." Said Lion.

"Yeah, well in fairy tail books, the man always slays the dragon. Now yall need to step back and let a man do what a man has got to do. Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion...take Dorothy and Toto and hide behind those rocks. I'll handle these winged hot heads myself." Said Danny.

"Danny, don't!" Said Dorothy.

"Dorothy, come on, let's go!" Said Scarecrow.

Dorothy picked up Toto and she and the others hid behind a mountain of snow covered rocks.

The black dragons soon arrived at the scene and saw that there was no one around for them to hurt, but the boy. But seeing that they had come all this way, and that they were asigned by the witch, the dragons fused together and became one huge, gigantic, black winged hydra dragon with eight heads. The first head was at the top, the second head was in the middle, two heads were on the right, two were on the left, one was on the right under the first two while the other head was on the left under the other two. The Hydra dragon had big wings that were black on the outside and purple on the inside. It also had crimson red eyes. This dragon was so big that Danny looked like a small, puny pothetic ant.

Behind the snow covered rocks, Dorothy and her friends were watching as the now Hydra Dragon approached their friend.

"What's that?" Scarecrow asked.

"That's a Hydra Dragon." Said Tin Man.

"I'm frightened for Danny. How could he ever fight a dragon that size?" Said Dorothy.

One of the dragon's heads on the right streched it's neck forward and charged straight at Danny to attack, but the boy dodged it and fell on the ground as the dragon's head went passed him and shattered a snow covered rock.

Danny looked at the giant Hydra Dragon that was floating in the dark sky. All eight heads of the dragon opened their mouths and shot out a mouth full of purple fire at Danny. This time the attack hit it's target, causing an explosion.

Dorothy and the others screamed as crouched down behind the rocks. Once the explosion was over, they stood up and looked at the scene, but black smoke was covering the area. Soon the smoke cleared, revealing Danny lying lifeless and face down in the snow with purple flames of fire still burnning at the scene.

"Danny!" Screamed Dorothy. She proceeded to go and help her friend.

"No, Dorothy, come back!" Said Scarecrow as he and Tin Man grabbed ahold of their female friend.

"Danny's in trouble, we have to do something." Said Dorothy.

"He told us to stay put." Said Tin Man.

"But he's in trouble. We have to help him." Said Dorothy.

"No, wait, look." Said Lion, looking at the scene.

Dorothy, Scarecrow and Tin Man turned their attention back to their friend and watched as Danny slowly lifted his head, revealing the white kissing mark of the Good Witch Of The North glowing on his forehead.

"Hey, Danny's okay!" Said Scarecrow.

"Why, of course he's okay. He's protected by the Good Witch Of The North's kiss. The dragons are powerless. They can't hurt him." Said Dorothy. She was right. Aside from his cloths and body being covered in black soot from the fire, Danny wasn't harmed in any way.

"Hey, you're right." Said Tin Man. "Hey Danny, are you alright?!"

"Yeah, i think so! But how?" Said Danny.

"Feel your forehead. Is it glowing?" Scarecrow said.

"Huh?" Danny placed his hand on his forehead and felt it glowing. "The Good Witch Of The North's magic kiss, of course. I forgot all about that."

"Are you alright, Danny?" Lion asked.

"I think so, Lion. Aside from being covered with soot, i'm fine. Thanks to the Good Witch Of The North's magic kiss." Said Danny. "Thank you, Snowmella." A roar was then heard and Danny and the others looked in the dark sky and saw the Hydra Dragon's eight heads open their mouths and unleash another mouth full of fire at the boy. Danny got to his feet and rushed behind the snow covered rocks where his friends were just as the attack hit the scene where he once stood.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Tin Man asked.

Danny looked and saw a spear stuck in the ground behind the gang. He looked at the Scarecrow and then at the burnning purple flames at the scene. And that's when a light bulb went off in his head. "It'll be just fine. All i need is that spear." He went over to where the spear was and pulled it out of the snow covered ground. "Now i need some straw."

"Straw, huh?" The Scarecrow reached inside himself and pulled out a hand full of straw. "Here, use mine."

Danny went over to his straw friend. "Thanks, Scarecrow." He said as he took the hay from the straw man. "Now all i need is the oil can."

"But i'm the one who needs the oil." Said Tin Man.

"The oil can is right here." Said Dorothy as she reached into her basket and got out the oil can. "Here you go." She handed her male friend the oil can.

"Thanks, Dorothy." Said Danny. The then ran back to the scene and went up to where the burnning purple flames were. He placed the oil can on the snow ground away from the flames and then stuck the sharp part of the spear into one of them, lighting it on fire. He then picked the oil can up off the ground and faced the Hydra Dragon.

The Hydra's eight heads opened their mouths and let out a loud, deafining roar and charged down at Danny.

Danny took the lid off the oil can and when the black Hydra Dragon got close enough, he threw the oil on the eight headed beast and it flew right past him. Having missed it's target a third time, the Hydra charged down at the boy again, and this time, Danny threw the firey spear at the Dragon and it empaled it in the chest, setting the beast on fire due to the oil that had spilled on it. The Hydra let out a loud roar and as the purple fire spread throughout it's body while it flew into the sky. The burnning black Hydra Dragon then crashed on the ground and blew up in a purple explosion while Dorothy and the others watched as it burned to death.

"Bar-B-Q'd Dragon, anyone?" Danny joked as he walked up to the gang.

"Alright, Danny, you did it! You saved our lives!" Said Dorothy as she hugged Danny.

"So what now?" Asked Lion.

"Well that takes care of the Dragons, but something tells me we haven't seen the end of the Witch's magic tricks." Said Danny.

 **~AT THE WITCH'S CASTLE~**

Esther saw in her crystal ball that Danny had managed to defeat her eight dragons. "So far, they've been lucky. But everyone's luck runs out sooner or later. I'll summon my Winkie warriors." The wicked witch stepped out on her ice balcony and blew on her magic silver whistle five times.

An army of Winkie warriors dressed in knight armor and carrying spears marched through the snowy area to the witch's castle.

"Yo-we-yo-. Yo-oh. Yo-we-oh. Yo-oh." The Winkies chanted as they marched. They soon arrived at the ice castle and faced Esther, who stood out on the ice balcony.

"You're late, you incompitent fools. I sent for you seconds ago." Said Esther. "Five intruders are trying to invade my kingdom. You are to destroy them without delay, understand?"

"Fine, but it would help if you tell us where they are." Said the lead Winkie.

"Ugh! All hand picked and you're all dumber than wood. Head east, you numbskull. If see anything that moves or isn't turned into stone, that'll be them." Said Esther.

"As you wish, your wickedness. The east it is." Said the lead Winkie. He and the others than started marching in the right direction.

"Stop!" Said Esther, causing the Winkies to freeze in their tracks. "East is that way, you dim wit! Get a move on, go!" Said the witch as she pointed to the left.

The Winkies then turned around and marched to the left side of the West.

 **~WITH DOROTHY AND THE OTHERS~**

Just a few miles ahead of them, Dorothy and Danny and their friends could see a huge blue lazer-like weapon resting on top of a huge snow moutain.

"I have an awful feeling that's the witch's castle." Said Scarecrow.

"Well, you'd be right." Said Danny.

"Oh, it's as evil and wicked looking as she is herself." Said Dorothy.

But how do we get in? We can't just walk up to the front gate." Said Danny.

"We'll have to sneak in." Said Tin Man.

"But what's the point when we know she can see us anyhow?" Said Dorothy.

"We can always hide and wait until someone else stops her." Said Lion.

"But you wouldn't get your courage then. And besides, there's no place to hide, she can see us anywhere. We've come this far, but soon we'll have to face her." Said Dorothy.

"Dorothy's right, let's go. If we have to meet her face to face, why put it off?" Scarecrow said.

The gang then resumed walking through the snowy mountains of the West and headed towards the mountain where the witch's ice castle was.

 **~LATER~**

Toto barked, urging the others to hurry up. Dorothy and the gang soon caught up with the little black dog and he ran over to a snow cave that smoke was coming out of.

"Look, smokes coming from inside that cave." Said Danny.

"At last, someone's home. We'll finally meet some Winkies we can ask to help us." Said Dorothy.

"You know, that smoke can be seen far away. Whoever's in there isn't worried about the witch." Said Scarecrow.

"You're right, Scarecrow." Said Tin Man.

"Then that means whoever's in there must also be very brave. Just the sort of person we need." Said Dorothy. She and the gang ran up to the cave. "Hello? Anybody there?"

"Don't be afraid, we're friends!" Added Danny.

"Please answer us! Hello?" Said Dorothy.

"You're not friends! The wicked witch sent you to capture me!" Came male voice.

"That's not true, we've come to stop the witch! We're hoping you might help!" Said Danny.

"Are you witch's too?" The voice asked.

"Oh no, we've come from the Emerald City." Said Dorothy.

"The wonderful Wizard Of Oz sent us here." Said Scarecrow.

"The wonderful Wizard Of Oz?" Came the voice from inside the cave. A boy, who looked to be about Danny's age, came out of the cave, revealing himself to Dorothy and the others. He then noticed the Lion. "(Gasps) That is a Lion!"

"Huh? Oh, don't worry, Lion won't hurt you. He's very gental." Said Danny.

"A gental Lion? Sure. Well, if he does eat me it's better than being a slave." Said the boy. "Come on in."

Dorothy and the others entered into the snow cave and saw that the inside of it was covered with snow.

"Thank you, sir." Said Lion.

"This is very kind of you. We're very greatful." Said Scarecrow.

"Look, i'll do what i can for you, but it's not gonna be much." Said the boy. He and Dorothy and the others gathered around a camp fire.

"Well, we were hoping to find a lot more of you Winkies." Said Dorothy.

"You know, the ones that aren't turned into stone." Added Danny.

"What's happened?" Dorothy asked.

"Unfortunantly, the witch found us first. Every last Winkie in the West, that hasn't been turned to stone, is one of her slaves now, except me." Said the boy

"Why? Were you able to get away before she caught you?" Danny asked.

"I never even ran. She just didn't want me. I was 3 years old when the witch came to our country and took over seven years ago. My Dad use to be the mayor around here, but she thought i was too young, even for a slave." Said the boy

"Oh, well count yourself lucky." Said Dorothy.

"I guess i was lucky. She was going to turn me to stone like countless others, but then she decided that i would just be a waste of good magic. So she banished me from the town instead. So what you see before you is a useless 10 year old boy." Said the boy.

"Why did the wicked witch make you people slaves, if you don't mind my asking?" Danny asked.

"She needed laborers to build her new weapon. It's so big, no one knows when it will be finished, if ever." Said the boy.

"That must be the horrible looking devise we saw outside." Said Dorothy.

Danny shivered. "Man, i'm freezin. Is it always this cold in your country?"

"This side of Oz has been like this ever since the wicked witch of the west took over. Before she came along, this place was as beautiful and sunny as all of the other three countries. Now it's just a cold, cold endless ice age." Said the boy.

Toto then started growling.

"What is it, Toto? What's wrong?" Dorothy asked.

"I hear running horses outside." Said Lion.

"Now what?" Danny asked.

"The witch's wicked warriors!" Said the boy.

"She must have sent them after us." Said Dorothy.

"I hope not." Said Lion.

"There's no one else they could be after, Lion. What are we going to do?" Said Scarecrow.

"Well, if we're lucky, the wicked witch isn't with them, so we might be able to hide." Said Danny.

"True. But there's no time to hide anywhere but here." Said Scarecrow.

"Oh, then we're trapped with nowhere to run." Said Dorothy.

"Or hide." Added Danny.

 **~WITH THE WINKIE GAURDS~**

The Winkie gaurds road on their armor covered horses through the ice age west to find Dorothy and her friends.

 **~WITH DOROTHY AND THE OTHERS~**

Dorothy and Danny ran over to the entrance of the cave and looked out and saw the Winkie warriors coming from around the corner.

"The soldiers are almost here." Said Dorothy.

"They're carrying swords and spears." Danny added.

 **~WITH THE WINKIES~**

The Winkies continued riding through the ice age land until they came across a snow cave and saw smoke coming out of it.

"Company, halt!" Said the lead Winkie warrior. "Smoke. The intruders could be hiding in there. Let's have a looksy."

"Sir, i don't mean to question you or anything like that, but, uh, what are we looking for?" Asked one of the warriors.

"Can't miss them. A girl, a boy, a Scarecrow, a Tin Man...and a Lion." Said the leader.

"A Lion?!" The other warriors gasped.

"Fearless leader, could we have this looksy together?" Said one of the Winkies.

"Okay. Prepare for a cautious looksy." Said the leader.

The Winkies resumed riding through the forest and headed towards the cave. Once they made it to the area of the cave, the warriors' horses stopped in their tracks.

"This is the Winkie warriors army sent by the wicked witch of the west! We know you're in there! Come out with your hands up!" Said the leader.

After a few moment of waiting, Dorothy, Danny, Toto, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion came out of the cave and stood together as they looked upon the army of winkie warriors and the horses they all sat upon.

"Oh, my Oz, look how many there are." Said Dorothy.

"There's to many of them. We can't fight them all off like we did the Wolves, the Crows, the Beese and the Dragons." Added Danny.

"But we have to try." Said Scarecrow.

"CHARGE!" Shouted the leader.

The winkie warriors army then charged forward at the gang on their horses, prepared to attack. As they did, the Lion stepped forward and gave a loud roar at the Winkies, scaring them all away.

"Why, Lion, you were absolutely mavelous. You sure saved us that time." Said Scarecrow.

"Yeah, Lion, you rule." Added Danny.

"Really? I was so scared. I can't even remember what it is i did at all." Said Lion.

"Little boy?" Said Tin Man.

"Yeah?" The boy stepped out of the cave and looked at the Tin Man.

"Sorry we got you invovled in this." Said Tin Man.

"Oh, don't be silly, i wouldn't have missed it for the world. But you guys will have to be careful from now on. The wicked witch isn't gonna be happy about this. Not at all." Said the boy.

"Yeah, i know." Said Dorothy.

 **~WITH THE WICKED WITCH~**

Esther stood in her throne room and awaited the Winkie warriors' return.

A Winkie gaurd then entered into the room. "The warriors have returned, your beautifulness."

"Well what are you just standing there for? Send them in." Said Esther.

"Yes, your wickedness." Said the gaurd.

The Winkie warriors entered into the room.

"A message, your evilness." Said the leader.

"Oh yeah?" Esther then turned to face the warriors. "Well for your sake, it had better be good news."

"Yeah...we-we have some real good news for you. Well...mostly anyway." Said the leader.

"Mostly? What do you mean by "Mostly?" Esther asked.

"Well...first of all...that girl and her friends are still on their way up here. They're gonna stop you." Said the leader.

"What?" Esther asked.

"And secondly, we couldn't get the silver shoes away from that girl like you asked us to." Said the leader.

"WHAT?!" Esther yelled.

"And thirdly, we gotta go now." Said the leader. He and and the other warriors turned to leave the room.

"HALT!" Shouted Esther. The ice double doors then slammed shut. "You...have brought me nothing...but bad news. Where is the good news that you promised?"

"Oh, the good news. Well, the good news is there is no more bad news." Said the leader.

"Who hired this jive turky?" Esther asked.

"Uh, i did, your evilness. He's my Grandfather." Said the gaurd.

"Is that so...well a curse on your house." Said Esther.

"A curse on my house?" Said the gaurd.

"A curse on all of your houses." Said Esther as she pointed at the gaurd and the Winkie warriors.

"My summer place too?" Said the gaurd.

"Will you shut up?! Sheesh!" Said Esther. A brown strap then magicly appeared in her hand and she walked up to the whimpering warriors. "There, there. I know it's not your fault."

"No, no, it's not our fault." Said the leader.

"So we're going to be very fair about this." Said Esther.

"We are?" Said the leader.

"Yes." Said Esther.

"So that means we can leave, right?" Said the leader.

"AHHHHHHHH! WORK! WORK! WORK! WORK! WORK! WORK! WORK!" Esther screamed as she beat the Winkie warriors with the strap in her hand. "AND" Said the witch after finishing whooping the warriors. "ALL LUNCH HOURS ARE CANCELLED!"

"Oh, please, beautiful one. We haven't had a lunch hour in six months." Said one of the warriors.

"Well...suffering is food for the soul." Said Esther. "NOW SUFFER!" She screamed as five purple lightning bolts shot out of her finger tips and hit the Winkie warriors. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So...no one's stopped her yet? Those five scoundroles are more powerful than i thought. What shall i do? Hmmm. I'll have to use the golden cap. I hate to do it. But they've left me no choise. ALRIGHT!" The wicked witch then put her hands on her hips. "ALRIGHT! AMETURE NIGHT IS OVER! GAURD! Bring in the golden cap. I'M SUMMONING THE FLYING MONKEYS!"

"Oh no! Not the flying monkeys!" Said the Winkie warriors and the gaurd.

"Yes, yes, the flying monkeys. I hate to have to do this myself. Because it means that after this i won't be able to use them anymore. BUT! THESE ARE RED ALERT CONDITIONS! And that...is...final." Said Esther.

The gaurd rushed over to a double door ice dresser and opened both doors, revealing a beautiful golden cap. He picked it up and took it over to where Esther was. "Here you go, your evilness."

Esther took the cap from the gaurd and placed it on her head. "They'll pay for forcing me to do this." The witch walked out onto her balcony. "Golden cap upon my head, bring me those that we all dread. Summon them from the secret place, bring them to me...face...to face!"

With a low rumbling sound, a rushing of many wings, a great chattering and laughing. Then, out of the sky, came a crowd of all kinds of monkeys with wings. There leader, who was a gigantic winged gorilla and much bigger than the rest, appeared in front of the witch. "This is the third time you have used the golden cap. Whoever owns the cap can summon us three times and give us any order they please. We will always obey. But remember...no one can summon us more than three times."

"Why should i need you again? Snarled Esther. "You have helped make the Winkies my slaves, and driven the great Oz out of my land. My third and last order is that you should destroy the stangers in my land. All except the Lion. I want you yo bring him here so that i may harnese him like a horse and make him work for me. And bring me the silver shoes that little girl is wearing. I want those most of all."

"Your comand shall be obeyed." Said the gigantic flying gorilla.

"But don't go just yet. First i want to check on our uninvited guests. Let's see how they're doing." Esthers brown eyes turned purple as she had a vision.

 **~VISION SEQUINCE~**

In her vision, the witch could see that Dorothy and her friends were still traveling through the West side of Oz. Up ahead of them, the gang could see a snow covered town.

"Well, we can see the town now. And that ice fortress she's building." Said Scarecrow.

"We'll make it." Said Tin Man.

"Well of course we will. One for all." Said Dorothy.

"And all for one." Said Danny, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion.

Just then, there was a howling noise in the distance and Lion got scared and proceeded to turn around and run away, but Tin Man grabbed the sobbing Lion by the tail, preventing him from leaving. The howling noise was then heard again.

"You know...i believe there's spooks around here." Said Scarecrow.

Tin Man let go of Lion's tail. "That's rediculous. Spooks. That's just silly."

"Don't you believe in spooks?" Lion asked.

"No. Now why don't...AH!" Before he could finish his sentence, Tin Man was snached into the air by an invisible force.

"Tin Man! Oh no!" Said Danny as he, Dorothy and the others looked up in the sky for their robot tin friend. The Tin Man then fell out of the sky and crash landed in the snow behind them. The gang turned around and saw him lying in the snow. Dorothy, Danny, Toto, and Scarecrow rushed to Tin Man's aid.

"Are you alright?" Scarecrow asked.

"Yeah. I think so." Said Tin Man.

"I do believe in spooks, i do believe in spooks. I do, i do, i do. I do believe in spooks, i do believe in spooks. I do, i do, i do, i do." Said Lion.

 **~END OF VISION SEQUINCE~**

Esther's purple eyes returned to brown. "Oh you'll believe in a lot more than that before i'm finished with you. Got the jitters, Scarecrow? Well how about a few jitter bugs to make you all jittery." The witch then blew on her magic silver whistle six times and a sworm of yellow dragon flies, otherwise known as the Jitterbugs, flew out of the sky and stopped at the ice castle and floated in front of Esther. "There are strangers here. I want you to go to them and make them dance until they cannot dance anymore."

With that, the sworm of Jitterbugs flew off to complete their mission.

Esther turned to the giant black winged gorilla. "Now then...as i was saying...take your army to the haunted forest and bring me that that Lion. Do what you like with the others, but i want him alive and completely unharmed. The others will give you no trouble, i can promise you that. I've sent a swarm of insects on ahead to take the fight out of them."

"As you wish, your evilness." The leader turned to the pack of flying monkeys. "Let's go, you guys." He and the rest of the monkeys then proceeded to leave.

"And one more thing." Said Esther.

The giant gorilla turned to the wicked witch. "One more thing? Look, lady, i already told you we can only be summond to fulfill a request three times and nothing more."

"This involves my third and final request." Said Esther.

"Oh? Then lets hear it." Said the leader.

 **~WITH DOROTHY AND THE OTHERS~**

Dorothy and the others walked through the snowy West as they headed toward the town up ahead of them.

"How much further?" Danny asked.

"Not too far, i can see the town just up ahead." Said Dorothy.

"Thank goodness." Said Tin Man.

Just then, the witch of the North's kiss began to glow on Danny's forehead. The boy stopped in his tracks. "Huh? That's strange."

The others stopped and turned back to look at their friend.

"Something wrong, Danny?" Dorothy asked.

"No, it's just that...my forehead feels wormer than usual." Said Danny.

"Funny you should mention that, so does mine." Said Dorothy.

Scarecrow looked and saw the witch of the North's kiss glowing on Danny's forehead. He then looked at Dorothy and saw that her's was glowing too. "The good witch of the North's kiss is glowing." The kiss then disappeard off of Dorothy's forehead. "Or was."

"It was glowing again? I wonder what it means?" Dorothy asked.

"I'll bet it's a warnning that trouble is at hand. I can feel it in my bones." Said Danny.

"I wouldn't be suprised." Said Tin Man.

"You guys, look!" Said Danny as he pointed to the sky.

The gang looked up into the sky and saw the sworm of Jitterbugs coming their way.

"Great. Now the witch has sent bugs after us." Said Scarecrow.

"Oh my. First Wolves, then Crows, then Beese, then Dragons, now Bugs? What's next, winged monkeys?" Said Lion.

"Get ready to fight to put up a fight, you guys. Here they come." Said Dorothy.

The sworm of Jitterbugs sored down to where Dorothy and her friends were and unleashed red smoke out of their mouths and sprayed it on the girls and her four traviling companions causing them to start coughing. Once the smoke, cleared, Dorothy and her friends noticed that the Jitterbugs were gone.

"Hey, what happened to sworm of bugs?" Danny asked.

"They're gone. Vanished." Said Dorothy.

"But it doesn't make sense." Said Scarecrow.

"I know. I mean why send out a whole army of bugs if they're not gonna do anything?" Said Tin Man.

"Strange." Said Lion.

"Yeah...very strange." Said Scarecrow.

"Even so...we still can't let out gaurds down. Each time we defeat one of the witch's obsticals, she just sends out something far worst than the first. Let's be on our toes." Said Danny.

"Danny's right. Like i said with the Wolves, defeating those bugs just means that she'll send out something far worse next time. We need to stay on gaurd." Said Scarecrow.

"I got cha, Scarecrow. Now then, let's keep moving." Said Tin Man.

Just then a familiar buzzing noise was heard in the distance.

"What's that sound?" Lion asked.

"I think i know, and it's not good." Said Scarecrow.

"Did you just hear what i just heard?" Dorothy asked.

"That noise don't come from no ordinary bird." Said Danny.

"It may be just a kricket or a critter in the trees." Said Dorothy.

"It's giving me the jitters in the joints around my knees." Said Tin Man.

"I think i see a shadow and it's fuzzy and it's furry." Said Lion.

"I haven't got a brain, but i think i oughta worry." Said Scarecrow.

"I haven't got a heart, but i feel a palpitation." Said Tin Man.

"As monarch as the forest, i don't like the sitchyashun." Said Lion.

"Are you gonna stand around and let it fill us full of horror?" Dorothy asked.

"I'd like to roar 'em down...but i think i lost my roar." Said Lion.

The gang stopped and listened to the buzzing noise again.

"It's a whosis." Said Danny.

"It's a whosis?" Said Lion.

"It's a whatsis." Said Tin Man.

"It's a whatsis?" Said Lion.

"Who's that?" Scarecrow asked.

"Who's there?" Tin Man asked.

"Who's where?" Lion asked.

"BEWARE!" Said the gang in unison.

"Who's that hiding in the treetops? It's that rascal, the jitterbug." Dorothy sang and danced against her will along with the others who were dancing, not singing. "Should you catch him buzzing round you, keep away from the jitterbug. Oh, the bees in the breeze and the bats in the trees have a terrible, horrible buzz. But the bees in the breeze and the bats in the trees couldn't do what the jitterbug does. So just be careful of that rascal. Keep away from the jitterbug. The jitter bug."

Dorothy, Danny, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion sang together. "Oh, the bees in the breeze and the bats in the trees have a terrible, horrible buzz. But the bees in the breeze and the bats in the trees couldn't do what the jitterbug does. So just be careful of that rascal. Keep away from the jitterbug. The jitterbug. The jitterbug. The jitterbug."

The sworm of Jitterbugs sored down to where Dorothy and her friends were dancing and danced along side them.

"Oh, the jitter! Oh, the bug! Oh, the jitterbug do-wa, do-wa, do-wa, do-wa. In a twitter, in the throes. Oh, the critter's got me dancing on a thousand toes. Thar she blows." Sang Dorothy, Danny, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion as they danced along with the sworm of jitterbugs.

The jitterbugs then began the sing. "Di-it, di-did-it, di-did-it, di-did-it, di-did-it. Di-it, di-did-it, di-did-it, di-did-it. Di-it, di-did-it, di-did-it, di-did-it, di-did-it. Di-it, di-did-it, di-did-it, di-did-it, di-did-it, di-dit. Di-it, di-did-it, di-did-it, di-did-it, di-did-it, di-did."

Dorothy and her friends sang and danced. "Who's that hiding in the tree-hee-hee-tops? It's that rascal, the jitterbug, jitterbug, jitterbug. Should you catch him buzzing round you, keep away from the jitterbug, jitterbug, jitterbug. Oh, the bees-breeze-bats-trees have a terribel, horrible buzz. But the bees-breeze-bats-trees couldn't do what the jitterbug does. Do what the jitterbug does, do what the jitterbug does. So be careful of that rascal. Keep away from the jitterbug. The jitterbug. The jitterbug. The jitterbug. The jitterbug." The gang then danced some more. "Look out for that bug!"

The trio of friend then collapsed from exhaustion due to all that singing and dancing they had done.

Seeing that Dorothy and her friends were all tired out from all that singing and dancing they did, the lead Jitterbug shouted "Come and get 'em!" With their job now done, the sworm of insects flew off into the dark night sky to parts unknown.

The winged monkeys and their leader flew through the dark sky and then sored down to where Dorothy and her friends were and attacked them. Some of the monkeys were carrying a boom fishing net while all the rest of them were carrying purple insect spray guns. Three of the monkeys carried a purple insect spray gun with three bearls. The word 'GLUE' was written on the it in white.

"Get down!" Said Scarecrow.

The Tin Man swung his ax at the winged monkeys, but he missed every time.

The three winged monkey holding the three bearled glue gun pressed down on all three handles and purple glue came out of the three bearls and poored onto the Tin Man.

Some of the winged monkeys grabbed the now purple glue covered Tin Man and lifted him up into the air.

"Oh no! Tin Man!" Said Dorothy.

"Dorothy, Danny, Lion, help!" Came the voice of the Scarecrow.

Dorothy, Danny and the Lion looked and saw the Scarecrow being lifted into the air by two flying monkeys.

"Hey, get away from me!" Said Scarecrow.

The gang rushed over to the scene to assist their straw friend.

"Scarecrow!" Said Danny.

"Someone help!" Said Scarecrow.

The Lion then charged forward and roared as he swatted at the two winged monkeys as some of the others shot elctrified projector guns at him.

"I'll get you for this, furball!" Said the King winged Gorilla.

Some of the other winged monkeys attacked the Lion with tazor poles while others shot their purple glue guns at the Scarecrow, covering him in purple glue from head to toe. They then lifted him up into the air and began emptying out his straw.

"Leave him alone, you scowndrolls!" Said Dorothy.

"Get away from him!" Added Danny.

Many of the other winged monkeys fired their purple glue guns at the Lion, hitting him with every single shot.

The Lion roared as he struggled to free himself from the hold of the purple glue, but struggling proved to be useless.

One of the winged monkeys was holding a purple net gun. The monkey shot the net onto the Lion's snout, silencing his roar.

"Lion!" Shouted Dorothy and Danny.

Several other monkeys then tackled the Lion and started tying him up with rope.

The Lion tried to struggle, but the monkeys had tide him up with so much rope, he could hardly move.

"No!" Shouted Danny. He looked down and saw a stick lying on the ground in front of him. He picked up the stick and charged froward at the monkeys and started beatin' them off with the stick.

A winged Groilla then grabbed ahold of Danny and put him over his right shoulder.

"Hey, let's go of me!" Said Danny while beating the Gorilla with the stick.

The Gorilla flew into the sky, carrying the boy over his right shoulder.

"Oh no, Danny!" Said Dorothy.

Two of the other winged monkeys then picked up Dorothy and Toto and flew into the air with them.

The Lion then ripped the ropes off of him and the ripped the net off of his face, freeing himself. "Take your flea-pickin' hands off of my friends!"

"Come on and get them, King of the jungle." Said one of the winged monkeys in the sky.

"He aint no King, he's a big old pussycat." Joked another monkey.

"Lion!" Screamed Dorothy as the winged monkeys played catch with her, Danny and Toto by throwing them around.

"Yeah, ha-ha. A big hot head." Joked another monkey.

"Okay, you guys asked for it, i'll...oof!" Water then landed on the Lion, wetting him from head to toe.

"That'll cool him off! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed a winged monkey as he and several others held empty buckets that they had used to dump the water on the Lion.

"Give me back my friends!" Ordered the Lion.

Four of the winged monkeys, holding Danny and Dorothy by the wrists, and one holding Toto in his arms, flew down near the ground and dangled the children and the dog in front of a tree.

"Here they are, come and get them!" Said one of the monkeys.

The Lion charged forward to save the children and the dog, but the winged monkeys flew back up into the sky with them, and the Lion crashed into the tree.

The monkeys then started laughing and making monkey noises at the Lion.

"That's how a Lion can rest at ease." Joked a monkey.

"Here's some bear neccecities." Added another monkey as he and several other monkeys squerted purple glue at the Lion, hitting him with ever shot.

"Now just try that again, you..." Before the Lion could finish his sentence, he was shot in the mouth with purple glue.

"(Laughing) Looks like you hit him with some!" Said a monkey.

"That was a bear neccecity!" Added another monkey.

"Look, bums, you turn them loose or i'll jerk a knot in your tails!" Said the Lion.

"Swing them up!" Shouted a monkey.

"Here they come!" Said one of the monkeys.

The monkeys then swung Dorothy, Danny and Toto up into the air.

"Whoa! Lion! Catch us! Lion!" Shouted Dorothy and Danny.

The monkeys then grabbed ahold of the children and the dog.

"Back up, back up! Faster, faster, faster, faster!" Shouted another monkey.

The monkeys then dropped the children and the dog and they all fell into the thick snow.

The Lion then ran over to his friends to see if they were alright. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, i guess so." Said Dorothy. "Are you okay, Toto?"

Toto barked once for yes.

"How about you, Danny?" Asked Dorothy.

"I'm fine." Said Danny.

"Glad to hear it." Said the Lion. Monkey sounds were then heard. He, Dorothy and Danny then looked and saw the un-numberable winged monkeys flying towards them from the right side of the black sky.

"Here they all come, guys! Come on, let's get out of here!" Said Danny.

"Right." Dorothy picked up Toto and she, Danny and the Lion ran off in the left direction.

"Get them!" Said the winged Gorilla King.

The un-numberal group of winged monkeys flew after the four travelers as they fled to the left side of the West.

The gang continued through the snow until they fell through a huge unseen hole in the ground that was covered by the snow.

"How did this hole get here?" Asked the Lion.

"No idea." Added Dorothy as she held Toto in her arms.

"I think i know." Danny got down on his knees rubbed some of the snow away with his hand, revealing something that he recognized all too well. "A net. Just as i thought, it's a pit-fall. It's a trap."

"What makes you think that?" Asked Lion.

"Look around." Said Danny.

Dorothy and the Lion looked at their surroundings and saw that the walls of the hole were surrounded by a huge net. A Boom net from the looks of it.

"But why would someone dig a hole, put a net over it, and then cover it up with snow? Who would do something like that?" Asked Dorothy.

The gang then heard the sound of monkey noises coming from up above. They looked up and saw some of the winged monkeys standing near the edge of the hole, looking down at them and laughing.

"You guys! You did this!" Said Danny.

"Haha! You fell for it, you fell for it, you fell for it, you fell for it." The winged monkeys mocked while dancing around and making monkey noises.

"Put me down!" Said the glue covered Tin Man.

"Okay, guys, do as the can says." Said a winged Hamadryas Baboon, who was holding onto the Tin Man. He and the other monkeys let go of the Tin Man and he fell and landed on a bunch of hard, sharp rocks.

The other monkeys continued to tear the Scarecrow's straw out and rip him to pieces. "Stop! Stop it! No! You're...you're emptying me!" Said Scarecrow. The monkeys then ripped the straw man's arms off and tore into him until he lied in pieces on the ground.

The Tin Man's head then began to spin and spin and spin until it popped right off of his body and landed on the ground.

The monkeys then lifted the Tin Man's headless body back up and dropped it over a near by frozen lake. The Tin Man's body fell through the ice and sunk to the bottom of the lake.

The other monkeys then lifted the net out of the hole, containing Dorothy, Danny, Toto and the Lion, into the air. They then carried the net over to their leader.

"Here you go, your magesty. We got the Lion just like the witch asked us to." Said a winged Black Lion Tamarin monkey.

The giant winged gorilla leader took notice of the two kids and the little dog who were all trapped inside the net with the Lion. "What's is this? The witch said she wanted the Lion, not the girl and her dog and her boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Said Dorothy.

"I'm not her boyfriend!" Said Danny.

"Destroy them. Destroy them right now." Ordered the leader. Just then, the Good Witch Of The North's magic kiss appeared on Dorothy and Danny's foreheads. "We dare not harm this little girl and boy, nor the dog she carries in her arms. We'll take them with us along with the Lion. Besides, the witch said she wanted the girl's silver shoes and she's got them. Let's go."

With that, the winged monkeys flew away with Lion, Dorothy, Danny and Toto in the net and carried them off to the wicked witch's castle.

 **~OUTSIDE THE WITCH'S CASTLE~**

"You're going to pull my coach, you overgrown pussycat." Said Esther, who stood out on the ice covered balcony with the monkeys dangling the net, containing the Lion, in front of her.

"Oh yeah? And what if i don't want to?" Said the Lion

"You'll want to, don't worry." Said Esther. "I'll be the envy of wicked witches everywhere. My own personal Lion."

"I won't do it, i won't!" Said Lion.

Esther: "You'll do it alright. You'll do it or i'll..."

"Get us out of here!" Came a female voice from inside the net.

"Yeah, let us go right now!" Added a male voice.

The sound of growling and barking then came from inside the net.

"What's that?" Asked Esther. She looked and saw that Dorothy, Danny and Toto were trapped inside the net with the Lion.

"Hello?" Dorothy smiled nervously.

"What's this? I didn't want the girl and the boy, i told you to destroy them." Said Esther.

"No way, it couldn't be done." Said the King.

"What?" Said Esther.

"Check the marks on their foreheads. The kiss mark of the good witch of the north." Said the King.

"Impossible." Said Esther.

"They're protected, your evilness. No way i'm gonna hurt them. Look, see for yourself." Said the King.

Dorothy and Danny's foreheads began to glow pure white and that was when Esther saw the kissing mark of the good witch of the north on both of their foreheads.

"So it's true. They do possess the mark of the good witch of the north." Said Esther.

"Alright, we took care of the Tin Man and the Scarecrow for you. They're history. And you got your Lion here. The girl and the boy, i'm afraid they're your problem. We did our best. So now, i believe your power over us has ended, right? You won't see us again." Said King.

The winged monkeys then flew the net over to a small yard surrounded by a high iron fense. They dropped the net, containing Dorothy, Danny, Toto and the Lion, inside the yard and then the monkeys flew away.

Esther walked up to the outside part of the gate and looked at the trio. "Why, you little trouble makers. If you two think that kiss will protect you from me, you are gravely mistaken. I can do whatever i want to you anytime i want to do it. Understand?" Esther then saw the silver shoes on Dorothy's feet glow and sparkle. "But for the time being, you two can be my personal slaves. That ought to keep the two of you busy." Said the witch. "Dishes, cooking, cleaning. Know how many windows this place has?" She said as she walked off.

The gang watched the witch as she walked away from the gate. Everything had gone from bad to worse. Tin Man at the bottom of a frozen lake...Scarecrow in shreds...and now Dorothy, Danny, Toto and the Lion were all captured by the witch to be her slaves. Things didn't look good. But it didn't have to be all bad. At least they had each other. And having each other could help them survive this ordeal.

Survive.

Danny knew that would be difficult. Acording to the gaurdien of the gate of Emerald City, the West had been declared the most dangerous place in all of Oz, beating out even the East when Hazel, the wicked witch of the east, was rulling it. But he also knew he would fight until his last breath for Dorothy, Toto, Lion, and even Scarecrow and Tin Man. They could survive here until the rescue teams came.

And that had to be soon, right? They had left the Emerald City 9 days ago. The wizard had known where they were going, and he would have sent out a search and rescue party the moment they didn't return to the city. Help was probably already on it's way.

Right?

Right?


	12. Episode 12: Prisoners Of The Wicked Witc

**EPISODE 12: PRISONERS OF THE WICKED WITCH.**

 **10 Days Later**

Help wasn't coming.

It took Danny 10 days to figure that out. 10 Days of watching the skies, listening for planes, and praying that someone, anyone, would come for him and his friends. 10 Days of nothing.

If help was coming for them, it would have been here long ago. On this side of Oz, things tended to die quickly. Sure, Danny could understand why the great Oz wouldn't be in such a hurry to send help to rescue a Scarecrow, a Tin Man and a Lion, but they wouldn't have dragged their feet when it was a 9 year old girl and a 10 year old boy who needed rescuing. No, the only thing they expected to find of him and his friends were the parts the witch's animals hadn't liked. And Danny knew that the wizard wasn't going to lose more lives to the witch to find pieces of bodies.

The wizard had already decided they had died here. And because of that, they would die here.

It may not be that day...it may not be the next...or the day after that...But they would die here eventually. And it would probably be soon for one of them who hadn't been kissed by the good witch of the north.

He knew that he should keep up hope for a rescue for Dorothy, Lion and Toto's sake, but it was hard to be hopeful when you were slaving your guts out for a wicked witch. 10 Days after capturing Dorothy, Danny, Toto and Lion, the Witch Of The West's secret weapon was almost finished. And that meant trouble for Dorothy and Danny. Not that being a witch's personal kitchen slave wasn't tough enough already.

Inside the ice castle, Danny was cleaning the ice floor with a dish rag with two buckets of water at his side. After he, Dorothy and Lion were capture, the witch, seeing that she couldn't harm either of them, due to the Good Witch Of The North's great kiss, put the children to work and made them into her own personal slaves. Though, Danny didn't know it, 10 days had passed since he and his friends were captured by the witch. It was hard to tell when it was another day, due to it being night all the time. To be honost, it felt like it had been a very long day.

"You! Another bucket over there and one over there! If the witch finds any water on the floor...Back it up, kid, are those buckets full?" Asked one of the Winkie gaurd.

Danny stood up and faced the gaurd. "If i get the last one, will that make you happy?"

"I think you left a spot." Said the gaurd.

"Well, if i get it, will you be satasfied then?" Danny asked.

Satasfied? Me? Here? Right." Said the gaurd before leaving out of the room.

Once the gaurd was gone, Danny threw the dish rag on the cold ice covered floor. "Stupid witch, making us stupid slaves, making us clean this stupid ice castle."

Unbeknownst to Danny, Dorothy was walking backwards behind him with Toto in her arms. The girls continued to walk backwards until she bumped into her friend.

"AHH!" Screamed Dorothy and Danny as they turned around to face each other.

"Dorothy? Toto?" Said Danny.

"Danny!" Said Dorothy before she and her friend hugged each other. They hadn't seen each other or the Lion in the past 10 days that they had been here. The kids then broke away from the hug.

"Are you guys alright?" Danny asked.

"I guess so? What does that old witch have you doing?" Dorothy asked.

"That old witch has me scrubbing and polishing. If i ever complained about any job anyone has given me in the past before i lost my memory, i never will again after this." Said Danny.

"They have me on kitchen duty." Said Dorothy.

"Oh, you think that's bad? Last night, she made me scrub all of the floors in the entire castle...with a toothbrush. And then she made me do it all over again." Said Danny.

"Well, why would she do that?" Asked Dorothy.

"Because i missed a spot on the floor." Said Danny.

"What?! No way!" Dorothy gasped.

"Yeah. I still remember it like it was only today." Said Danny.

"Don't you mean 'like it was only yesterday?" Asked Dorothy.

"No, in my case, it's today because it happened yesterday." Said Danny.

 **~FLASHBACK~**

Danny was in Esther's ice room, scrubbing the ice covered bedroom floor with a blue toothbrush. After the winged monkeys had captured him, Dorothy, Toto and the Lion, they took them back them back to Esther's ice-covered castle, where they dropped them inside an ice-covered yard surrounded by an ice-covered fense. Once they were captured by the witch, she immediantly put both children to work the very next day as her own personal house slaves.

Dorothy was to work in the kitchen and cook Esther's food and be the witch's kitchen slave, while Danny was to be the house keeper and clean the entire ice-covered castle inside and out from top to bottom. Danny had cleaned the entire castle and had scrubbed all of the floors. All he had to do now was scrub the entire floor of the witch's bedroom, as well as clean her bedroom, and then it was off to bed. Or in this case, it was off to the yard where the Lion was being kept. Since the day they were brought here, Esther made the children sleep outside in the fense covered yard with the Lion. But that wasn't so bad. At least, that way, they were together.

As Danny continued to scrub the floor with the toothbrush, Esther walked inside the room.

"There you are, little boy. I've been looking everywhere for you. How's it coming?" Said Esther.

Danny stood to his feet. "I'm done cleaning, miss witch. Can i go to bed?"

"But you missed a spot." Said Esther as she pointed at a dirt stain on the floor in front of her.

Danny picked up the bucket of water and ran up to Esther and got down on his knees. He dipped the toothbrush in the bucket of water and scrubbed the spot away. The boy stood up, picked up the bucket of water and proceeded to leave the room.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no." Said Esther, grabbing Danny by the arm. "If we missed one spot, we may have missed others. So i suggest you start all over...FROM THE BEGINNING!"

Danny: "(Squeeky) The beginning?"

 **~END OF FLASHBACK~**

"Wow, that's some story. And she made you re-clean the entire castle?" Said Dorothy.

"Yeah." Said Danny.

"Well, that was mean. This place has over a thousand rooms." Said Dorothy. "What does she have you doing now?"

"Carrying all the water out of this place." Said Danny.

"She has you carrying water?" Dorothy asked.

"Yeah, and they've got me on work duty. Now that old witch deathly hates water." Said Danny.

"She does?" Said Dorothy.

"Yeah. In fact, she hates water so much she doesn't even baith. She sends herself out once a week for dry cleaning." Said Danny.

Esther then appeared in a purple puff of smoke, holding a fancy glass of lemon-aid. "Excuse me, gaurd, but do you remember me ever telling anyone to take five?"

"No ma'am. Not in my lifetime." Said the second gaurd.

"Please, miss witch, we haven't seen each other." Said Dorothy.

"Ask me if i care. Back to work, both of you." Said Esther.

"Yeah, but after we've had our 15 minute break." Said Dorothy.

"No. Now." Said Esther.

"No. Since we've been here for the past 10 days, we've always had a 15 minute break." Said Dorothy.

"Really?" Asked Esther, raising an eye brow. "Well...not anymore. The only time you'll be taking time off is in the Zoo yard with the Lion."

"What?" Asked Dorothy and Danny.

"You heard me." Said Esther. "Now...with that being said...i know you kids today are use to loosey-goosey back at home where you come from...but i run a much tighter household. And since this castle is my house and this side of Oz is my land, i'm in charge. And when i'm in charge, everyone is to follow the rules and the schedule. Those who do not follow the rules and the schedule...will be punished."

"Punished?" Said Danny.

"She's lying. She'd never punish us." Said Dorothy.

"Little girl...don't underestimate me." Said Esther.

 **~LATER~**

 **(Blues Music)**

Danny dipped a yellow spunge in a bucket of soap and water and scrubbed the ice-covered walls while Dorothy was vacuming the floor and glairing at Esther, who was sitting on a sofa, reading the Oz news paper. The witch then picked up a fancy glass of ice-tea, with a lemon slice on the rim, from the coffee table and began drinking it.

Dorothy then stopped vacuming and turned it off.

 **(Blues Music stops)**

"This is exploitation. It's not fair." Said Dorothy.

"Shut up, Dorothy! You got us into this." Said Danny.

"Ooh, my little ankle-biters. Do i sense dissension in the ranks?" Esther stood up and faced the children. "So...are we ready for cooking, or shall we continue with manual labor?"

"No. Anything but this." Said Danny.

"All right, then. Off to the kichen, my little house slaves." Said Esther.

"Wow. No wonder they call you wicked." Said Danny. "You know what, you don't even have game enough to be wicked. All you are in plain old everyday passable mean."

"Well if i'm mean...what does that make the two of you?" Esther asked.

"Don't make us nothin." Said Danny.

"Think not. Which one of us dropped a house on the other one's sister? And which one of our friends stole those silver shoes off of that dead sister's not even cold yet body?" Said Esther.

"Well, actually..."

"And which one of us gathered a whole crew to stop the other one?" Esther asked, cutting Danny off. "You're as bad as they come, little boy. So before you go pointing fingers and passing judgment, i would take myself a long good look in the mirror. Now back to work."

"When are you gonna let us go?" Dorothy asked.

"Yeah, you can't just hold us here against our will, we have rights! I want you to let us go and i want you to let us go right now!" Said Danny.

"And you know what, i'm surely gon do it." Said Esther.

"You are?" Danny asked.

"Yes. Just as soon as your girlfriend here gives up the silver shoes." Said Esther.

"Oh, that aint happenin." Said Dorothy.

"Well, ditto. Gaurd...please escort these two to the kitchen so that they may begin cooking my dinner." Said Esther.

"Yes, ma'am. Let's go, you two." Said the gaurd. With that, he led Danny, Dorothy and Toto out of the room.

Esther then walked out onto the balcony and looked at her secret weapon. "I can't wait for my new weapon to be finished so i can get started. Now i must plan my take over of all of the rest of Oz. It'll be easy now, as soon as i get ahold of those magic silver shoes. I will be unbeatable."

 **~IN THE HALLWAY~**

In an ice hallway, a Winkie gaurd stood by an ice door, gaurding it with a spear in his hand. He then heard foorsteps approaching and Esther walked up to him. "Well? Have they tried to escape."

"No ma'am. They have made no attempts to escape, what-so-ever." Said the gaurd.

"They had better not." Said Esther.

 **~INSIDE THE KITCHEN~**

Inside the kitchen, Dorothy and Danny were peeling patatoes and cooking the witch's dinner. Both of the children had on different colored aprons. Dorothy's apron was white and Danny's apron was light blue and white striped.

Esther then entered inside the room and proceeded to go over to where the children were, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw that a water vase didn't have a lid on it. "(Gasps) What do you think you're doing?! Never leave the lid off this water vase!"

"But it's empty." Said Dorothy.

"What difference does that make?! This lid always stays on!" Said Esther.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. Chill out, lady." Said Danny.

Toto then ran over to where Esther was and began barking at her.

"Scram! Silence, or i'll turn you into stone!" Said Esther.

"Toto, come here!" Said Dorothy.

Toto ran and hid behind Danny and Dorothy.

Esther started walking over to where the children were, but she stopped by the fireplace where a pot had been placed inside and something inside it was cooking. "Let's see. Are you two working as my kitchen slaves?" The witch smelled the pot and gasped. "What?! You little idiots! You're cooking with water!"

"Uh, yeah, that's kind of how cooking works." Said Danny.

"You idiots! From now on, use blood!" Said Esther.

"Let me get this straight. First you don't like to take baths or showers...then you have me carry all of the water out of this place...then you have a coniption about us leaving a lid off of an empty water jar...and now you want us to cook with blood? Ew." Said Danny.

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it." Said Esther.

"I think i'll pass, thank you." Said Danny.

"You know, i don't think you two realize how lucky you are. You're working for the greatest witch ever. The witch who will very soon rule all of Oz." Said Esther.

"Even you could never conquar Oz." Said Dorothy.

"I can do anything. Look what i did to your friends. They couldn't stop me, could they, little one? Your Tin Man's a man no more, but a pile of scrap metal and a useless, miserable hunck of junk, like he was when your friend here found him in the junk yard. And the Scarecrow is nothing but empty rags. He'll never scare crows again. You are a fool to challenge my power. But now...you have something of mine and i want it back." Said Esther.

"Something of your's? Why, that's not true. I don't have anything of your's." Said Dorothy.

"Oh, but you do, my dear. Down there." Said Esther.

"Down there? You mean Toto? He's mine. My Uncle Henry gave him to me." Said Dorothy.

"I didn't mean your dog. I meant those silver shoes you're wearing." Said Esther.

"Huh?" Said Dorothy as she looked down at the silver shoes on her feet.

"They use to belong to Hazel, The Wicked Witch Of The East, did they not?" Said Esther.

"Yes." Said Dorothy.

"Well, she was my sister, so now they belong to me. Hand them over." Said Esther.

"No! Snowmella, The Good Witch Of The North, gave them to her! Now they're Dorothy's!" Said Danny.

"Right. And besides, they fit perfectly, they'd be much too small for you." Said Dorothy.

Esther: "Mine!"

Dorothy: "Mine."

Esther: "Mine!"

Dorothy: "Mine."

"I'll give you nicer ones." Said Esther.

"No, thanks. I was told never to part with them and that they would protect me." Said Dorothy.

"But i can give you all of my beauty tips." Said Esther.

"Oh, boy, don't nobody want those." Said Danny.

"You stay out of this!" Said Esther to Danny.

"I'll never...take these shoes off." Said Dorothy.

"You stole my sister's shoes. Give them to me." Said Esther.

"No." Said Dorothy in a soft voice.

"What?" Esther asked.

"NO!" Screamed Dorothy.

"ALRIGHT! Then i'll just have to take them from you." Said Esther. The witch then tried to magicly remove the shoes from Dorothy's feet, but they glowed a bright silver and two bright silver spheres appeared around them and caused the witch's fingers to bend backwards. Toto then barked at the witch. "Shut up, you stupid dog!" Her brown eyes turned red and the dog stopped barking. "Now give me those shoes or else!"

"I won't." Said Dorothy.

"You little fool!" Said Esther. She then started walking towards the two children and the dog.

"Don't you touch her!" Said Danny as he got in front of Dorothy to protect her. He noticed the knife in Dorothy's hand and grabbed it and threw it at Esther. But the witch magicly stopped it and it disappeared. "Whoa." The witch tried to reach for the two children, but the kiss of the Good Witch Of The North started glowing on both of their foreheads, blinding Esther.

 **~OUTSIDE THE KITCHEN~**

Esther exited the room. "If she thinks i'm giving up...she's mistaken." The witch then walked down the ice hallway.

 **~INSIDE THE KITCHEN~**

"Are you alright, Dorothy?" Danny asked.

"I guess so. Thank you ever so much, Danny." Said Dorothy.

"Any time." Said Danny.

The door then opened and the Winkie gaurd entered into the kitchen. Dorothy gasped at the sight of him.

"Don't worry, Dorothy and Danny, i won't hurt you. I just wanted a word with the two of you about the witch. I suppose you've noticed how evil, wicked and rotton she is." Said the gaurd.

"Well yes, of course we have. She's the worst person i've ever met. But if you don't like her either, why do you obey her?" Said Dorothy.

"I have no choise." Said the gaurd.

"We all have choises." Said Danny.

"Yeah, well, none of us do. We're under her control and can't fight back. Few of us have tried to escape, but no one made it. She sees all. We truely are her slaves, wether we like it or not." Said the gaurd.

"But if all of you got together, you'd be strong enough to stop her." Said Dorothy.

"Dorothy's right. There's thousands of you and only one of her. She wouldn't stand a chance against all of you." Added Danny.

"It would never work. She has the whole West side of Oz scared out of it's wits. Besides, she has spies. Some Winkies are loyal to her. We don't know who they are, but it's true." Said the gaurd.

"Why?" Dorothy asked.

"Oh, i'm sure that deep down they hate her as much as the rest of us do, but they're so scared. Whatever she wants, we do." Said the gaurd. He then smelled something. "Something's burnning, Dorothy."

Dorothy and Danny looked at the pot in the fireplace and saw black smoke coming from it.

"Oh no!" Said Dorothy.

Danny picked up a bucket of water. "Coming through!" Dorothy moved aside and Danny got in front of the fire place and threw the bucket of water in the fireplace, putting out the fire that was cooking the food in the pot. "Well, there goes the witch's dinner."

"My fault, i talk too much. I hope you two won't get into much trouble." Said the gaurd.

 **~OUTSIDE THE CASTLE~**

Outside the ice castle, the Winkies had Esther's coach ready and the witch stood outside in front of them.

"Now i have my own Lion to pull my coach for me. As soon as he sees sense, of course." Esther walked up the the ice dungion gate where the Lion was imprisoned. "Well? Have you decided, you furry beast?"

"Decided what?" Lion asked.

"That you'll pull my coach, you worthless kitten." Said Esther.

"Oh, that? Never." Said Lion.

"You're so stubburn. All you have to do is agree and everyday, from now on, i'll give you much food as you can eat." Said Esther.

"Food?" Said Lion. He hadn't eaten a thing since they had been here in the past 10 days, so this made him consider doing what the witch asked of him. "I said never!"

"Have it your way. But until you change your mind, you'll get nothing to eat at all." Said Esther.

The Lion then let out a loud deafening roar that could be heard all across the West side of Oz. "MAYBE I'LL EAT YOU THEN!"

"I'm too tough for you, you couldn't handle it." Said Esther.

"Don't bet on it!" Said Lion.

"You have a short memory, Lion. You've forgotton who i am...and what i can do to those who refuse to do my bidding. Perhaps you need to be reminded." Esther's brown eyes turned red and a flame of fire appeared inside the ice dungion in front of the Lion and he started panicing. "That's it, fire. Teach him some manners." The fire then started to attack the Lion repeatedly.

"Alright, i give up! I'll do it!" Said Lion.

Esther's red eyes returned to brown and the fire vanished. "There. Was that so hard?" The witch then walked away from the dungion and over to her coach where the Winkies were. "I'm going for a little ride. Positions."

"Again?" Said one of the Winkies.

"Come on!" Added another Winkie.

"Quit complaining. And you better run faster than yesterday." Said Esther. The witch got onto her coach. "Move out."

The Winkies then pulled the coach with Esther on it.

 **~IN THE CASTLE~**

Dorothy and Danny stood outside in the hallway and the girl shook the sleeping gaurd.

"Gaurd, gaurd, wake up." Said Dorothy.

The gaurd opened his eyes and looked and saw Dorothy, Danny and Toto, who Dorothy was carrying in her arms.

"The witch is gone. Will you take us to see Lion?" Said Danny.

"Gladly. Follow me, you guys. We better move fast in case the witch comes back." Said the gaurd.

The two children then followed the gaurd down the hall of the castle.

 **~OUTSIDE~**

The gaurd led Dorothy and Danny outside the castle double doors.

"Where's Lion?" Danny asked.

Dorothy looked around and saw Lion locked up in a dungion under the ice steps.

"There he is." Said Dorothy.

"Great. Let's go see him." Said Danny.

"Right." Said Dorothy. She and Danny walked down the ice steps and went up to the ice dungion where their big African cat friend was detained. "Lion, are you alright?"

"Dorothy. Danny." Said Lion. "You're not...i mean, i thought maybe she..."

"No, we're all okay, Lion." Said Danny as he rubbed the Lion's mane.

"So far all she's done is try to take my shoes, but i didn't let her." Said Dorothy.

"Your shoes, huh? Interesting." Said Lion.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Well, we know they're magic. The Good Witch Of The North told you that, but we still don't know what they can do." Said Lion.

"Yeah, i've often wondered that myself." Said Dorothy.

"Whatever you do, Dorothy, you mustn't let her have them." Said Danny.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'm keeping them, no matter what." Said Dorothy.

"Good, see that you do." Said Lion. He then gasped when he saw the Winkie gaurd coming from around the corner.

"Oh, hello." Said Dorothy.

"It's okay. He's on our side, Lion. All of the West side is, but they're in the witch's power. It's awful. They have to do everything she says. Even if they don't want to." Said Danny.

"Oh, really?" Said Lion.

"Mm-hm." Said the gaurd.

"Everyone in the West hates the witch, but because of the curse she's put them under, they've all become so terrified of her, they can't get up the courage they need to fight back." Said Dorothy.

"I know the feeling." Said Lion.

"Excuse me, sir, can i ask you a question?" Said Danny to the gaurd.

"Sure, fire away." Said the gaurd.

"In my whole time of being here, i have only seen men. Where are all the women, children and animals?" Danny said.

"Oh, that? That's an easy one. When the witch took over the West side seven years ago, she cursed it to be in an eternal ice age." Said the gaurd.

"We know. We were told by a little Winkie boy in an ice cave what happened." Said Dorothy.

"But that still doesn't explain what happened to all of the women, children and animals." Said Danny.

"I was getting to that. Anyway...when the witch took over the West seven years ago...turnning our country into a frozen waistland and making us her slaves...wasn't the worst thing she did to us...she also turned all of the women and children in the whole country into statues." Said the gaurd.

"Why, that's terrible." Said Dorothy.

"That must be who all of those statues were that we saw." Said Danny.

"You got it. Ever since the witch took over, there havn't been any women, children or animals since then." Said the gaurd.

"Yes, but why did she turn the women and children into statues in the first place?" Dorothy asked.

"Because women and children and animals bring love and happiness. And without women, children and animals present here, we couldn't love anything. And without any one anything to love, we could work day and night, 24/7 without any romance or friend and family bonding. Without any women, children and animals...we had no reason to try to free ourselves from the witch's rule." Said the gaurd.

"That is the sadest story i have ever heard." Said Dorothy.

"And she did this to all the animals too?" Danny asked.

"Mm-hm. Nothing in the West side was speared from that curse. And i mean nothing. If the witch wanted to turn all of us into statues, she would have done it. But because she needed workers to build her fortress and secret weapon, she decided to spear all of the male Winkies and made use her slaves." Said the gaurd.

"How awful." Said Dorothy.

"I know. How wicked can you get? It's sickening. I need to come up with a way to stop the witch." Said Danny.

"If we could just think of a plan." Said Lion.

"Yes." Said Dorothy.

"Wait a minute. I got it. This whole castle is made out of ice, and so is thid dungion gate. Tonight, when the witch is asleep, i'll break out of here, go find her bedroom, and destroy her once and for all." Said Lion.

"That's a brilliant idea. Good thinking, Lion." Said Danny.

"Brilliant idea indeed. But the trouble is the wicked witch never sleeps." Said the gaurd.

"So much for that plan." Said Danny.

"You could always attack her even if she were still awake though, Lion." Said Dorothy.

"I can't. If i tried she'd use her magic powers. She attacked me with tones of fire." Said Lion.

"Oh, how awful." Said Dorothy.

"Dorothy, she's invinsible. Fighting her would be suicide." Said the gaurd.

"I guess you're right. Look what she did to our two friends, Tin Man and Scarecrow." Said Dorothy.

"Dorothy, you don't think they could be...well...you know." Said Danny.

"No, they're alive. And we're going to see them the minute we get out of here. Which might be soon now that we know Lion can break through this ice dungion." Said Dorothy.

"But we still haven't come up with a plan though. We'll have to put on our thinking caps." Said Danny.

 **~WITH THE WITCH~**

Meanwhile, the Winkies pulled Esther's coach up the snowy mountains of the West, but they were slow in doing it, due to how cold it was.

"Come on! Faster, you useless little hasbands! No wonder i need that Lion! Pull me, for pete sake! Should've been there long ago. Put you pinte size shoulders into it, you lazy lumps! You call yourselves men? Get those weak muscals moving! Surrounded by weaklings. There ought to be a law against this!" Said Esther.

 **~WITH DOROTHY AND DANNY~**

Dorothy and Danny were down in the basement of the castle, drawing water out of an ice well with a bucket and filling two other bucket with water.

 **~IN THE THRONE ROOM~**

Meanwhile, in the throne room, Esther watched Dorothy and Danny from her crystal ball as they drew water from the well. "I must get those silver shoes from that little girl, but how?"

 **~WITH DOROTHY AND DANNY~**

Once they were done filling the buckets with water, Danny and Dorothy each grabbed a bucket and headed up the stairs. After walking a few feet up the stairs the children were beginning to get tired and placed their buckets down on a step. They looked up ahead of them and saw the entrance.

"It's such a long way to go." Said Dorothy. "I wonder why the witch put the well so far away? I'm sure it could be closer, but there must be a reason."

"Well, when you figure out that witch," Began Danny "you let me know."

 **~WITH THE WITCH~**

Esther sat on her throne thinking of a way to get the silver shoes away from Dorothy. "How am i going to get those shoes?"

 **~WITH DOROTHY AND DANNY~**

Dorothy and Danny finally made it out of the cellar with the water and closed the double doors and walked up the stairs that led out of the basement.

 **~WITH THE WITCH~**

"Once i have those shoes, my power will be tripple. I can't take them off myself. I'll have to trick her into doing it for me. Maybe...Yes, that's it, of course. That's what i'll do." Said Esther. "I'll get her to trip over a stick and the shoes will fly right off. Oh, it's brilliant. Now then...where do i set the trap?"

 **~WITH LION~**

Outside the castle in the dungion, Lion smelled something. "I smell food. I've gotta get out."

 **~WITH THE WITCH**

Esther carried a long pole into the basement and saw the perfect place to put it.

"Yes, i'll put it right there." Said Esther. The witch placed the pole on the first step and let it float there. "I never cease to amaze myself." The witch then snapped her fingers and in a puff of purple smoke, the pole became invisible. "Not only will she trip, she'll fall down the stairs."

 **~WITH LION~**

The Lion stepped back against the ice wall and ran to the ice dungion gate and jumped right through it, freeing himself from his icey prision. "Made it. It took all my strength and i'm wake as a kitten. He walked over to two Winkie gaurds, who were gaurding the ice steps. The gaurds noticed the Lion.

"Oh, don't mind us, we're just standing gaurd. Have a nice day." Said the first gaurd.

The Lion walked up the ice steps to find the source of that smell.

 **~WITH DOROTHY AND DANNY~**

Dorothy, Danny and Toto walked down ice hall and headed towards the door to the kitchen.

The gaurd saw that the two children were each carrying a bucket of water. "Oh. I'll get the door for you." Said the gaurd. He opened the door and the kids and the dog entered inside the kitchen. They then sat their buckets down on the floor.

"There, i hope that water will last a while, but i still can't imagine why the well should be so far away." Said Dorothy.

"Maybe the witch hates to get wet." Said Danny.

Toto then started growling.

Dorothy picked up Toto. "Toto, what's the matter?"

Just then Esther entered inside the kitchen. "Hello there. Is your work going well, dearies?"

"Yes ma'am. We fetched the water like you asked." Said Dorothy.

"I see." Said Esther. "Come with me for a moment dear, will you, please."

"Can't it wait until later? We still have to make your supper, remember?" Said Danny.

"You can stay and get started on that. I want to show your friend something." Said Esther.

"Why don't you just tell me about it while i cook." Said Dorothy.

"Oh no, you must see it in person. So just follow me, okay?" Said Esther.

 **~WITH LION~**

The Lion entered inside a room and sniffed around for the scent of food.

 **~WITH DOROTHY AND THE WITCH~**

Dorothy, holding Toto, followed Esther down the hallway.

"Why won't you tell me where we're going? Is this a trick?" Dorothy asked.

"How could you even think such a thing?" Said Esther.

 **~WITH LION~**

"Food." Said Lion as he went into another room that led to the ice hallway.

The gaurd looked and saw the Lion. "Hi."

"Hi. I'm starving" Said Lion. "Here's where the smell was coming from." Said Lion as he entered inside the kitchen.

"Lion!" Said Danny in excitment. He rushed to his furry friend and rapped his arms around his mane and hugged him. "You're out. But how?"

"Simple. I smelled something good to eat, so i broke out of my prison and came up her to find the source of the smell." Said Lion.

"There some very nice meat hanging over there." Said the gaurd pointed.

Danny and the Lion looked and saw three pieces of cook meat hanging from the cealing.

"Oh, look at that. Just what a hungry Lion needs." Said Lion.

 **~WITH DOROTHY AND THE WITCH~**

Esther led Dorothy inside the basement. "There would you like to go down these stairs?"

"Why should i go down?" Dorothy asked.

"Just do as i ask, if you don't mind. Now! Just do as you are told!" Said Esther.

"No." Said Dorothy.

"I'm getting angry. So shake a leg." Said Esther.

"No, i'm not going anywhere." Said Dorothy.

Toto then started barking at the witch.

 **~WITH LION~**

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Lion was eating one of the meats that had been hanging from the cealing.

"Oh, that's good. Say, where's Dorothy anyway?" Lion asked.

"The witch just took her down the hallway to show her something. For some reason, she wouldn't let me go with them." Said Danny.

"The witch, huh?" Said Lion.

 **~WITH DOROTHY AND THE WITCH~**

"Get down there, child." Said Esther.

"No, i won't do it. Not until you tell me why." Said Dorothy.

"You'll find out why when we get there, alright?" Said Esther.

 **~WITH LION~**

Lion walked through the hallway and sniffed around for the witch's scent with Danny following him.

 **~WITH DOROTHY AND THE WITCH~**

"That's not good enough, let me out." Said Dorothy.

"Not until you've been down stairs." Said Esther.

"I guess i have no choise." Said Dorothy.

"That's a good little girl. I knew you'd see reason. Now go on." Said Esther.

"No, i can't do it." Said Dorothy.

"Now what?" Esther asked.

"I still don't see why i have to go down without knowing why." Said Dorothy.

"You know what your trouble is? You don't trust me." Said Esther.

Meanwhile, Lion and Danny looked around the corner and saw Dorothy and Esther inside the basement, standing at the top of the stairs.

"Go on, dear. Left foot, right foot. Come on. There's nothing to it." Said Esther.

The Lion charged forward with Danny at his side and proceeded to jump on Esther, but she dodged him.

"Why you..." Before Esther could finish her sentence, she tripped over the invisible pole and fell down the stairs. The witch then sat up and looked at the Lion. "You, my friend, will pay for that!"

"There must be something there. Something invisible." Said Dorothy.

"Let's talk about it later Dorothy." Said Lion.

"Look." Said Danny.

Dorothy and the Lion looked and saw that Esther was climbing back up the stairs.

"She's climbing back up." Said Danny.

"Let's get out of here!" Said Lion.

"Right." Said Dorothy. She, Danny and Lion rushed out of the basement.

When Esther reached the top of the stairs, she hit her face on the invisible pole and fell back down the stairs. "You'll never get away from me!" She said. The witch may have been down, but she wasn't finished yet.


	13. Episode 13: Esther's Last Stand

**EPISODE 13: ESTHER'S LAST STAND.**

Esther ran through her ice castle in search of Dorothy and her friends. The wicked witch of the west was not pleased. "Where are they?!" Dorothy, Danny and Lion caught her in her own trap and now they were hiding from her. But so far...she hadn't been able to find them. "When i find them, they'll be sorry! No one hides from me for long!"

 **~IN THE BASEMENT~**

In the basement, Dorothy, Toto, Danny and Lion were hiding underneath the stairs from the wicked witch. The sound of foot steps was then heard.

"Oh, she's bound to find us." Said Lion.

"Shh. I hear footsteps." Whispered Dorothy.

Esther entered the basement and looked around and saw the there was no one around. "Still no sign of them. Well, if they're here, they couldn't have gotton away. Oh, it's a nusense, but i suppose i'll have to consult the magic mirror to find them now. That will make short work of them." The wicked witch then exited the basement.

"(Sighs) She's gone." Said Dorothy.

"Thank goodness." Said Danny.

"But not for long. And when she finds us, we are in for it." Said Lion.

"You're the one we're worried about. I don't she can hurt me or Danny." Said Dorothy.

"I wish i had magic shoes and a kiss from the witch of the north to protect me." Said Lion.

"Poor Lion. But those silver shoes must very powerful for her to want them so badly." Said Danny.

"Yeah, and she's tried everything to get you to give them to her." Said Lion.

"In fact, those shoes must have more magic than she does, otherwise she'd be able to make you give them to her." Said Danny.

"You're right." Said Dorothy.

 **~WITH ESTHER~**

Esther stood in her throne room and watched Dorothy, Toto, Danny and Lion from her crystal ball. "So they were in the basement. And they're studying those shoes. I wonder if they know they're magic. If they do, it won't make things any easier. But i don't care. I must have them. There must be a way to make the brat take them off. I know what i'll do. I'll convince them i won't harm them." The crystal ball returned to normal and the wicked witched headed off for the basement.

 **~WITH DOROTHY, DANNY AND LION~**

"Dorothy, Danny, Lion!" Came a voice. the kids and the Lion looked to their right and saw the Winkie gaurd from earlier. "The witch is coming after you! Run before it's too late!"

"We would, but we have nowhere to go." Said Dorothy.

"Do you know where we might be safe? Isn't there a single citizen in the West that would dare to help us?" Danny asked.

"No, we're all too frightened of being caught. She finds out everything, and when she does, she makes us all suffer." Said the gaurd.

"Makes you suffer? How does she do that?" Dorothy asked.

"She has beasts and monsters that would do anything for her." Said the gaurd.

"Yeah, we've seen plenty of those." Said Danny.

"She can start fires anywhere. But worst of all, she can turn us to stone like she did all of the women, animals and children." Said the gaurd.

"She can?" Dorothy said.

"Yeah, and her magic mirror can spot anything in the west." Said the gaurd.

"Can it hear us too?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. All i know for sure is that we never get away with anything at all." Said the gaurd.

"Now i understand why you're all her slaves." Said Dorothy.

"We have no choise." Said the gaurd.

"Try to think. Does she have a weakness? Is she afraid of anything?" Danny asked.

"No." Said the gaurd.

"She have. Everybody has a weakness of some kind." Said Dorothy.

"True. And if she does we'd be able to use it against her." Said Lion.

"We know that. But she doesn't have any. Not that we have seen. We wouldn't be slaves now if we did." Said the gaurd.

Just then the door opened and Dorothy, Danny and Lion looked up and saw Esther standing at the top of the stairs.

"Suprise! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Said Esther.

 **~LATER~**

Esther stood out on the balcony and watched the Winkies as they worked on her weapon. It was almost finished.

"Soon my Freeze Ray (3000) will be ready. And when i get those shoes, all of Oz will be mine. The shoes are the key to everything. When i have them, i will be invincible." Said Esther.

 **~IN THE KITCHEN~**

In the kitchen, Dorothy and Danny stood at the stove, cooking the witch's dinner while Toto and the Lion watched.

"Scrambled spiders eggs?" Lion asked.

"Yuck, i know. But the part i really hate is mixing in the dead flies." Said Dorothy.

Lion stood up. "I've had enough of this! You can't go on being her slaves, Dorothy and Danny, it's not right."

"Of course it's not. But until we discover a way to fight back, what can we do, Lion?" Danny said.

"Oh, what i think she did to Scarecrow and Tin Man!" Said Lion.

"They must be alive, they must be." Said Dorothy.

"Of course they're alive, Dorothy. We mustn't give up on them." Said Danny.

"No, Danny." Said Dorothy.

"If only i could get another chance at her, i'd roar! (Roaring)! I'd growl! (Growling)! I'd...i'd...Oh! I scared myself." Said Lion. What Lion and the others didn't know was that Esther was standing outside the kitchen, listening in on their conversation.

"Oh, Toto." Danny looked down at Toto, then bent down and rubbed the little furry dog's head. "If only you could talk, i'll bet you'd know how to handle the witch, wouldn't you, boy?"

Toto and Lion then started barking and growling and Dorothy and Danny turned their attention to what the two animals were looking at, which was the witch.

"For a little dog, you're noisey, aren't you?" Said Esther, who now stood in the doorway. The witch's eyes began to glow purple and Toto stopped barking and returned to Dorothy's side.

Dorothy picked up Toto. "Oh. Uh, you're early. It's not ready yet. Danny and i still have to peel the dead bats and snakes."

"There's no hurry. After all, there are far more important things to worry about than my supper, aren't there?" Said Esther as she entered the room.

"You'll never get Dorothy's shoes, never!" Said Danny as he stood in front of Dorothy.

"My dear...never say never. I'll get them sooner or later. One way or another, i'll get them. You can't keep them from me forever." Said Esther. She then looked at the Lion. "What about it, Lion? Are going to pull my coach like a good little beast?"

"How many times do i have to tell you? Never!" Said Lion.

"I see. Well, in that case, i have no further use for you." Said Esther.

The Lion growled and proceeded to pounce on Esther. But as he did, the witch fire purple lightning bolts out of the eyes of her dragon head septer and they hit the Lion, turnning him into a stone Lion statue.

"LION!" Danny screamed.

"What a dramatic pose. In fact, i think i'll put him at the front gate. There should be two, but he'll do for now." Said Esther.

"Oh, Lion, Lion!" Said Dorothy.

Esther turned her attention towards Dorothy and Danny. "Maybe i should do the same for the two of you."

"We've been kissed by the good witch of the north! You can't hurt us!" Said Danny.

"That kiss is no match for me. I am the most powerful of all witch's in all of Oz." Said Esther.

"Will you turn us into stone too?" Dorothy asked.

"I might. But if you give me those shoes, i'll forget what brats you have been. I'll even keep you both on as my slaves. You'll be the envy of all the people in the west." Said Esther.

"I won't give you my shoes, ever! I don't believe you can hurt me when i'm wearing them!" Said Dorothy.

"Oh, no? You decieve yourself, dear." Said Esther.

"When are you gonna let us go?" Dorothy asked.

"When are you gonna give me those shoes?" Esther asked.

"I promised Snowmella." Said Dorothy.

"Promised Snome...this girl still thinks i'm playing with her! Gaurd! Bring in tonight's menu!" Said Esther.

A gaurd then entered the kitchen, carrying a piece of folded up paper. "Yes, your evilness?"

"Oh, tell, gaurd. What's on the desert menu in the next 7 months?" Esther asked.

The gaurd unfolded the piece of paper. "Gingerbread Boy."

"Danny!" Said Dorothy as she looked at her friend.

"Sounds good. To tell you the truth, i've never had Gingerbread made out of a little boy before. But you know what they say: There's a first time for everything." Said Esther. The wicked witch then eyed a rope behind Dorothy and Danny and her eyes glowed purple and so did the rope. The purple glowing rope then moved towards Danny and rapped itself around his body, restraining him.

"Danny! Run!" Said Dorothy.

"I can't! I can't move!" Said Danny.

Esther looked at Dorothy and Danny. "Little boy, be quiet. Little, girl behave."

Dorothy and Danny's eyes glowed purple for a minute before returnning to normal. They were now both in a trance.

Esther's purple eyes returned to their normal color as well. "That's better. Now then...follow me...my children."

Dorothy and Danny did as they were told and followed the witch out of the kitchen.

 **7 Months Later**

In a dark underground dungion that was underneath the witch's castle, a blind folded Danny was strung up by hie wrists that both had crome steal chains around them. He had been down here in the darkness for who knows how long. He hadn't seen Dorothy, Toto or Lion in such a long time, he could barely remember what either of them looked like. It was hard to forget what a Lion looked like, but due to the fact that Danny had been down here for song, and that the witch had made him go without food and water, his mind was starting to get all out of wack. He didn't even remember what happened before he ended up here or how he ended up here. For what felt like an eternaty, the boy had been surrounded by nothing...nothing but utter silence...and darkness. His shaggy brown hair had also grown long down to his upperback, and the front of it had brown over his face, covering it, in the past time of him being down here. Wherever 'here' was. Danny then heard the sound of doors opening, causing him to flinch. Up to this point he had never even heard a door open since he had been down here.

"Who's is it? Who's there?" Danny asked.

"Relax, little boy. It's just me." Said Esther after entering into the dungion with a gaurd and walking up to Danny. "Remove the blindfold."

The gaurd did as he was told and removed the blindfold from Danny's face, causing the boy to be able to see again after all this time.

"Oh, it's you. I never thought i'd say this, but it's nice to see someone after all this time. Even if it's you." Said Danny.

"Thanks...i think." Said Esther. "I must say...i'm impressed that you've manage to survive this long without food and water. Normally, when a person goes without either a long time, they perish. The human body can go three weeks without food and three days without water. To be perfectly honost with you, i expected to come down here and to find you dead. But you're the first person to last seven long months without food and water."

"Is that all it's been?" Danny asked. Was she right? Had it really only been just seven months? Had he really gone seven months without anything to eat or drink? No, that was impossible. The human body couldn't go that long without food or water. The witch was obviously lying. "You're lying! The human body can only last three weeks without food and three days without water. How could i still be alive after all this time?"

"If i had to take a guess, i'd say it's due to the good witch of the north's magic kiss that has kept you alive all this time." Said Esther.

"The good witch of the north's kiss? Of course! Why didn't i think of that?" Said Danny.

"Probably because the lack of food and water is getting to you." Said Esther.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"I wanted to see you while i can." Said Esther.

"What does that mean?" Danny asked.

"Simpley put, the sentencing starts tomorrow and it won't be a long one. And since i can't have you executed, due to the good witch of the north's magic kiss you bear on your forehead, you'll be sentenced to be baked into a gingerbread boy for desert and i will never have to see you again. I wanna enjoy this while i still can." Said Esther.

"Enjoy what?" Danny asked.

"Justice." Said Esther.

"Justice? Watching an innocent person suffer from starvation and dehidration?" Said Danny.

"You've always seen yourself that way, haven't you? Innocent. You're just like that bratty girlfriend of your's." Said Esther, refering to Dorothy.

"I don't know what your're talking about." Said Danny.

"You and your little friend murdered my sister, the wicked witch of the east. That hurt me deeply when i learned that i had lost one of my three sisters. And to pore salt into the wound, your girlfriend stole Hazel's magic silver shoes. And for that...i am going to make you both suffer...mister and misses innocent." Said Esther.

"I am innocent! And so is Dorothy! (Sobbing) I don't know what this is about, i don't know what we ever did to you, but whatever it was, miss witch (Sobbing) i'm sorry. I truely am." Said Danny while crying.

"Appology not accepted." Said Esther.

"(Sobbing) Please don't do this to me. I don't deserve this, and neither does Dorothy! We did not mean to kill Hazel (Sobbing)!" Said Danny.

"Oh, i know, honey, i know." Said Esther. "But you do deserve this."

"Put the blind fold back on." Said Esther.

The gaurd put the blind fold back over Danny's eyes.

Esther and the gaurd then walked out of the dungion and stood in the open door way. "Goodbye, my dear." Said Esther before the door closed automatically.

"No!" Said Danny as he struggled to free himself from the crome steel chains.

"I'll think of you every time i wear your girlfriend's silver magic shoes." Said Esther.

"No! Stop! Somebody help!" Shouted Danny as he continued to struggle.

 **~THE NEXT DAY~**

The next day, two Winkie gaurds stood inside a torture chamber with one of them holding a recording camera.

"Winkies, let's go, let's go. Come on, time is money." Came the voice of Esther.

"We're on the air in three...two..."

Esther entered into the room and stood in front of the camera. "Bonjour. Witch of the west coming at you live from my ice fortress of evil. Good news, fans. In order to keep up with the Ozens, i've decided to lend my talent to reality telivision. Today, you'll see me do my hair, take my daily bottled water bath, and, as an added bonus..." The wicked witch walked over to a table that Dorothy was tide to by crome steel chains by her hands and feet. "I'll try on some awesome footwear that will help me totally rule all of Oz."

"I'm never giving you my shoes, witch!" Said Dorothy.

"We'll see about that...won't we?" Said Esther. "I should have remembered...those silver shoes will never come off...not as long as you're alive. Still, that's not what worries me. It's how to do it. You see, this sort of thing must be done delicately."

Seeing that the witch was to destracted with herself to pay him any mind of attention, Toto proceeded to sneek out of the room but accidently knocked over a broom, getting the witch's attention.

"Run, Toto, run!" Said Dorothy.

"Stop that dog!" Said Esther as she looked at the second winkie, who wasn't holding the camera.

The Winkie gaurd ran out of the room and chased after Toto.

"He made it!" Dorothy cheered.

"But you won't!" Esther walked over to a massive hourglass, with purple sand in it, with a rope tide around it and the other end tide to a lever on the table. "See this hourglass? When the sand runs out, the huge power saw above us will cut off your legs and give me the magic silver shoes." The witch then flipped the hourglass up-side-down, allowing the purple sand to run at the bottom and causing the rope tide around it to turn on the power saw by pulling the lever it's other end was tide to, and it slowly began making it's way down to Dorothy's legs. "Do you see that? That's how long you have to live. And it's not very long. AAHHHHAHAHAHAHA! Just long enough for me watch you die a slow, painful, agonizing death."

"How can you be so terrible?" Dorothy asked.

"Lots...and lot's...of practice. But seeing that this will be your final moments, i've invited an old friend of your's." Esther put a hand to her mouth. "Bring it in, please!"

A group of Winkie gaurds entered into the room, carrying the statue of the Lion.

"Where do you want us to put this, your evilness?" Asked one of the gaurds.

"Just sit it down over here in front of the girl." Said Esther.

The winkies did as they were told and carrided the statue of the Lion over to where she stood and placed it down on the floor in front of Dorothy.

"Lion!" Dorothy screamed.

"That's right. Your old dear friend, the cowardly Lion. I thought i'd have the gaurds bring him in here so that you may see him one last time. Because after this, you're never gonna see him again. And don't worry, dear, i didn't leave your prince charming out." Esther looked at the gaurd. "Go down to the dungion and bring the boy in here so that he and his friends can say goodbye to each other. They can watch me as i bake him into my favorit desert dish: Gingerbread Boy."

"Yes, ma'am." The gaurds said before exiting the room.

"So, my dear...any last words before suffering the agoney of de-feet?" Asked Esther.

"Wait, wait! Hold that! Wait, that's a great pun!" Said the winkie holding the camera.

Esther: "AAHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **~WITH DANNY~**

Down in the dungion, a group of Winkies were poking Danny with sticks. Danny no longer had the blindfold on his face, so he could see who was poking him. "Ow! Ow! Why do you guys keep poking me?"

"We're tenderizing you so you'll taste better for the witch when the time comes for her to bake you into a Gingerbread Boy." Said one of the Winkies.

"Oh, well, then..." Danny trailed off when he realized what the Winkie had said. He then looked and saw Toto stick his head out form around the corner of the open door. The boy also saw some keys tide to one of the Winkies, and that was when a light bulb went off in his head. He turned his attention back to the Winkies. "Are you sure the witch wants to eat me? After all, i am a stand-up comic."

"So?" Said another Winkie.

"So? Everyone knows you should never eat the comedian. They taste funny." Said Danny.

"Was that suppose to be a joke?" Asked a third Winkie.

"Yes. But seriously, it must be tough being a witch's slave, right? Hey, you know why motorbikes won't stand up on their own?" Danny said.

"No. Why?" Asked a fourth Winkie.

It took a fewmoments, but after a short while, the Winkies finally got the joke and started laughing.

"The motorbike has two tires!" Said a fifth Winkie.

"Two tires (Laughing)!" Said a sixth winkie.

"It's funny on many levels." Said a seventh winkie.

"Hey, who here likes comedy magic tricks?" Danny asked.

"Ooh, i do!" Said the 8'th winkie with his hand raised.

"Okay. I will need some keys. Like those used to unlock chains." Said Danny.

"Who's got the keys? He's got the keys." Said a Winkie.

A winkie then held up a pair of keys that were once tide to his waist. "Will these keys do for your comedy magic act?"

"Oh yeah, they're perfect. Thank you." Said Danny.

"You're welcome." Said the winkie. He hand the boy the keys.

"Okay, now everbody close your eyes and put your hands on the floor." Said Danny. The winkies did as they were told and put their hands on the floor. "Now, say the magic words "Hocus Pocus Presto" four times." Said Danny as he began unlocking one of the chains with one of the keys.

"Hocus Pocus Presto." Said the winkies.

Danny manged to unlock the left chain that was binding his left wrist. He then grabbed the keys with his left hand and unlocked the right chain on his right wrist, freeing himself from his restraints. The boy then sneeked over to the open door where Toto was waiting for him. "(Whispering) Come on, Toto, let's go." He and Toto then ran out of the dungion, with Toto leading the way, to find Dorothy and Lion.

"Hocus Pocus Presto. Hocus Pocus Presto. Hocus Pocus Presto." Said the winkies. They all opened their eyes and stood up and saw that Danny was now gone.

"He's gone!" Said a winkie.

"He's gone!" Added another winkie.

"That's comedy and magic!" Said a third winkie.

"Yeah!" Shouted the winkies.

 **~WITH DOROTHY~**

Back inside the torture chamber, the purple sand in the hourglass was just about to run out, and the huge powersaw was only a few feet away from cutting into Dorothy's legs.

"Okay, big dramatic ending, your wickedness. Here it comes." Said the winkie standing next to the camera man. "Wait for it." He bent down on the floor and picked up a black bag and covered himself with it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Asked the camera man.

"Oh, i just got this jacket cleaned." Said the winkie. He looked back at the Esther. "Okay."

"We'll save you, Dorothy!" Said Danny as he and Toto bursted in through the door.

"Danny! Toto!" Said Dorothy.

Danny and Toto rushed over to the table that Dorothy was tide to and the boy grabbed the lever and pulled it, turnning off the powersaw. He then used the keys to unlock the chains around Dorothy's wrists and ankles, freeing her.

"Don't just stand there, get them!" Said Esther.

"Oh, i am gettin' 'em." Said the camera man as he recorded the whole scene. "In a nice wide shot with you in the foreground."

"Oh, good. Nice." Said the winkie.

"Excuse me, gaurd, could i trouble you to kill someone for me?" Esther asked the gaurd.

"Okay." Said the gaurd.

"Thank you." Said Esther.

the gaurd then ran towards Danny and began chasing him around the table.

Seeing that her friend was in danger, Dorothy blew on the magic silver whistle that she wore around her neck. This was the same whistle that the Mouse Queen had given her after she and her fellow mouse subjects had rescued Lion and Danny from the poppy fields. By doing this, she could summon the Queen and her mouse subjects to help her and her friends any time she wanted.

In an instant, after blowing on the whistle, the Mouse Queen and her mice subjects appeared to help out Dorothy and her friends. "You summond us, my dear?"

"Oh, thank goodness you're here, your magesty! Quick, help my friend, Danny!" Said Dorothy.

After a few minutes of chasing Danny, the gaurd managed the grab ahold of the boy. "Gotcha!"

"Let go of me right now! Somebody help!" Shouted Danny.

"Quick, help him!" Said Dorothy.

"Right! My fellow subjects, charge!" Said the Mouse Queen. All of the mice charged at the gaurd and jumped on him, causing him to go into state of panic and let go of Danny.

Danny rushed over to the table where Dorothy, Toto and the Mouse Queen were as the mice attacked the gaurd. "Are you alright, Dorothy?"

"I am now thanks to you and Toto and the Mouse Queen." Said Dorothy.

"The Mouse Queen? What Mouse Queen?" Danny asked.

"Why, me of course. My fellow subjects and i saved you and your Lion friend from the poppy fields seven months ago." Said the Mouse Queen.

"Well thanks for saving us. And thanks for saving us again, your magesty." Said Danny.

"You are most welcome, my dear. Come along, my fellow subjects. Our work here is done." Said the Mouse Queen.

Having heard that, the mice all got off the gaurd and fled the scene.

"Come on, let's get Lion and blow this popstand." Said Danny.

"Going so soon? Why i wouldn't hear of it. My little reality show is just beginning. It would be rude of you to leave now." Said Esther.

Toto then started barking at the witch.

"Toto." Said Dorothy.

"Oh, want your doggy, my dear?" Said Esther. A purple flame of fire then appeared in her hand. "Would you like...Mustard...or Ketchup, my dear?"

"Mustard or Ketchup?" Said Dorothy.

"On your hotdog!" Esther threw the purple flame of fire at Toto, trapping the little black dog in a circle of fire.

"Oh no!" Said Danny.

"If you want to save your presscious pet, give me those shoes." Said Esther.

"I won't!" Said Dorothy.

"Okay then." Esther then raised her hands in the air, causing the purple fire surrounding Toto to rise.

"Toto!" Dorothy screamed.

"Well? Am i having him for supper or do i get those shoes?" Esther asked.

"Don't you dare hurt Toto!" Dorothy yelled.

"Now will you give me those shoes?" Esther asked.

"Yes! Yes, yes!" Said Dorothy.

"That's what i thought." Said Esther.

Dorothy took off one of the silver shoes. "There!" She said as she threw the shoe at Esther, who caught it in her hands.

"Good. Now give me the other one." Said Esther. "Well? I'm waiting."

"Put that fire out first!" Said Danny.

"The shoe!" Said Esther.

"No! Not until you put that fire out!" Said Danny.

"We'll see if you still have that attitude after i turn up the heat." Said Esther.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Dorothy asked.

The purple flames surrounding Toto began to rise again until it could touch the sealing.

"He won't last much longer, my dear. The shoe before it's too late." Said Esther.

"But the good witch of the north told me not to." Said Dorothy.

"Oh, i see. She told you not to. Well, in that case...Gaurds! Seize my desert!" Said Esther.

The winkie gaurd ran towards Danny and grabbed him. "Gotcha again!"

"Hey! Let me go!" Said Danny as he struggled.

"Oh, tell, gaurd. What's on the menu for today?" Esther asked.

"Smoke Bar-B-Q'd Dog, Jungle Lion Stew and Gingerbread Boy." Said the gaurd.

"Toto! Danny! Lion!" Said Dorothy.

"I got the recipe cook book from my sister, Hazel." Said Esther. "I admit, i was going to keep the Lion as a statue, but when i realized what an awsome meal he would make, i decided to have him for supper instead. He'll make a fine stew once i put him in my stew pot. And the little dog will serve well as the main corse. And the boy will serve me well as a desert Gingerbread Boy. But first...i've got me a Lion and a Dog to cook."

"Get away from my friends, you evil old witch!" Shouted Dorothy.

Esther: "Oh, little girl, you're always so brave. You wanna be a hero? You're gonna be dinner too. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Dorothy then spotted a bucket full of water near by and picked it up and threw the water on the purple fire surrounding Toto, putting it out. The water had also splashed on the witch as well, causing the winkies to gasp.

"It's just water, people! Come on!" Said Danny.

"AHHH! You stupid girl!" Screamed Esther. As Dorothy, Danny and the winkies looked at Esther in wonder, white smoke covered the entire floor and the witch began to shrink and melt and a large glowing purple circle shined through the thick smoke underneath her from where she stood. She then held her broom stick up in the air with both hands as she melted away.

Once the witch was gone, the Lion statue returned to it's normal living self.

"Lion!" Said Dorothy and Danny as they looked at the Lion, who was no longer a statue. The kids and Toto ran over to the Lion and the kids hugged him.

"You're alive!" Said Dorothy in excitment.

"Thank goodness." Said Danny.

"Hold on tight, everyone. It's gonna be a bumpy ride." Said the gaurd.

"What do you mean? I destroyed her." Said Dorothy.

"No. You just destroyed her human form." Said the gaurd.

"Her what?" Danny asked.

Just then, the purple goo shot up from the floor as a purple fire, causing thick, purple smoke to cover the whole room.

"What's happening?!" Lion asked.

"I don't know!" Said Dorothy.

A pair of purple glowing eyes could be seen in the purple smoke. The smoke soon cleared, and everyone in the room just stood in aw with their eyes wide a saucers and their mouths hanging wide open. In front of them was a massivley huge black Dragon with purple glowing eyes, black wings that were black on the outside and purple on the inside, the under part of the dragon was purple from the neck down and the dragon had sharp spikes on it's back. The dragon opened it's mouth and let out a loud roar that shook the entire castle, causing Dorothy, Danny and the Winkies to cover their ears with their hands. **"My human form!"** Said the Dragon. **"Well, now that i'm dressed for dinner, maybe we should just skip supper and move straight to the desert."** Said the Hydra as it looked at Danny.

"What is that?!" Lion gasped.

"If i had to take a guess, i'd have to say that this is, or rather, was the wicked witch of the west." Said Dorothy.

 **"Right you are, little girl. And now that i'm in my Dragon form, conquaring Oz should be a sinch. All i need to complete my plans for take over are those silver shoes."** Said the dragon.

"Let's get out of here!" Said Danny.

"Right! Hop on, you two!" Said Lion. Dorothy picked up Toto and the Lion laid down and she sat on his back. Danny then got on the Lion's back and held onto his mane while Dorothy rapped one arm around Danny's waist. "Hold on, tight." The Lion then ran out of the room through the open door and so did the three winkies.

The dragon shot purple fire out of it's mouth, causing a fire in the hallway. The dragon came out of the now burnning room. **"I'll fix them and that nasty Lion!"** she said before chasing after Dorothy, Danny and the Lion, destroying everything in her path, on the count of she was so big.

The Lion ran down the hallway and ran through an opened door and rushed down a flight of stairs.

The Dragon then crashed through the wall and continued persuing the kids and the Lion.

The Lion ran down a hall and hid himself and the kids around the corner.

"Did we lose it?" Dorothy asked.

"I think so." Said Lion.

The dragon's head soon appeared around a corner of the hallway. **"You can't hide from me."** She examined the floor and managed to spot the Lion's footprints leading around the corner of the hallway. **"So there you are."**

Run, Lion!" Said Danny.

Lion took off down the rest of the hall as the middle head of the dragon blew purple fire at him and the kids who were riding him. The Lion rushed down another flight of stairs and ran down another hallway as the dragon followed after suit. The Lion ran outside the castle across an ice covered bridge and the dragon crashed through the walls leading to the bridge.

 **"How foolish those children are to think they can escape from me."** The dragon shot purple fire down the ice coverd bridge and started to catch up with the Lion and the kids.

"Lion, look out!" Said Dorothy as she and Danny looked behind her and saw that the purple fire was catching up.

"Hold on tight!" Said Lion. He began running faster and faster, but the heat from the fire soon caused the bridge break appart from under him and He and the kids began falling to their apparent deaths, but the Lion managed to land on another bridge down below, saving both himself and the children. "Are you guys alright?"

"Uh-huh. Thanks." Said Dorothy and Danny.

The Lion then ran down the ice covered bridge to make it to whatever their destination was.

Meanwhile, the dragon was floating in the sky as she watched the Lion escape down the second ice covered bridge. **"I'll teach that Lion to enterfear with my plans."**

Once the Lion made it to the other end of the bridge, he ran inside another part of the castle through a large slow moving fan.

The dragon flew down to the bridge and shot a purple fire ball out of her mouth and at the large fan. The fire ball crashed into the fan, destroying it. The dragon then crashed through the now burnning wall, destroying the fan. The creature looked around inside the frozen room, which turned out to be a huge factory, but could find no sign of the either of the children, the dog or the Lion. But the dragon knew that they were in here because she could smell their scent. **"Well...thieves...i know you're in here somewhere. I smell you."**

Unbeknownst to the dragon, Dorothy, Toto, Danny and the Lion were hiding behind a piece of frozen equipment. After hearing the dragon'/witch's comment, Danny sniffed under his arm to see if he had b.o.

 **"I hear your breath. I feel your air. Where are you?"** Asked the dragon/witch as she entered into the frozen factory. **"Where are you?"**

Dorothy, Danny and the Lion peeped around the piece of equipment and saw that the dragon was looking around the factory for them and knew that it would only be a matter of time before they would be discovered. Now Danny knew that if he and his friends stuck around any longer, it would only be a matter of time before their cover was blown. But he also knew that if they fled, there was a 100% chance that the witch/dragon would spot them. But she wouldn't be able to if she had only spotted one of them. And that was when a light bulb went off in Danny's head. The boy then got off of the Lion.

 **"No matter how fast you run...no matter where you go...no matter where you hide...i will catch you."** Said the dragon/witch.

"(Whispering) Danny, what are you doing?" Asked Dorothy.

"(Whispering) Saving our lives, that's what. Lion, take Dorothy and Toto and get out of here. I'll handle the dragon lady." Said Dorothy.

"(Whispering) Are you crazy? Did you see the size of that thing? You won't last one minute alone with that monster." Said Lion.

"(Whispering) Lion's right, it's too risky. We're better off if we stick together. Now come on, let's get out of here." Said Dorothy.

"(Whispering) No." Said Danny.

"(Whispering) Why not?" Dorothy and Lion asked.

"(Whispering) Because if the witch spots us together, then we're all as good as caught. This way, if the she catches one of us, then the others can escape without even being noticed." Said Danny.

"(Whispering) Gee, i never thought of it that way. Lion, what do you think?" Said Dorothy.

"(Whispering) I think it's a brilliant idea. Crazy, but it just might work." Said Lion.

"(Whispering) Good. Now take Dorothy and Toto and get out of here. I'll destract the dragon." Said Danny.

"(Whispering) Right." Said Dorothy and Lion.

The Lion then walked off with Dorothy and Toto riding on his back.

Danny took off running in different direction of the factory.

 **"Come out, come out, wherever you are."** Said the dragon. **"Come now, don't be shy. Step into the light. There is something about you."** The dragon then looked and saw the little boy running through the frozen factory. **"Oh, there you are, i see."** He then shot out a mouth full of purple fire that hit the ice covered floor a few feet ahead of the boy, blocking his path. Danny turned to run the other way, but that path was blocked by the dragon, trapping him. **"There you are...theif. In the factory."**

"I wasn't trying to run from you, oh Esther, the most powerful witch in all of Oz. I just wanted to get your attention to see if you really were as great and powerful as they all say. I didn't believe them." Said Danny.

 **"And do you now?"** The Dragon asked.

"Truly. The rumors and stories fall utterly short of your enormity, oh Esther, the stupendous." Said Danny.

 **"Do you think flattery will keep you alive?"** The dragon asked.

"No." Said Danny.

 **"No indeed. You seem familiar with my name. But i don't remember smelling your kind before until now. Who are you and where do you come from, may i ask?"** Said the dragon as he got closer to Danny.

"I...don't know. You see, i was fished out of a lake back in Kansas by Dorothy, and when i came to, i didn't know who i was." Said Danny.

 **"Kansas, you say?"** Said the dragon.

"Yeah." Said Danny.

 **"As in the Kansas where your friend lives?"** The dragon said.

"Yeah, that's the one." Said Danny.

 **"Impressive. What else happened?"** The dragon said.

"When i woke up, i was inside Dorothy's family's farm house and i stayed with them until a twister came and swept me, Dorothy and the farm house away from Kansas and into this magical world." Said Danny.

 **"Interesting story. Go on."** Said the dragon.

"Anyway, once we landed here in Oz, we exited the house and soon saw that it had fallen on someone and crushed them." Said Danny.

 **"And you say a twister brought you here. Now that is interesting. And what about your two friends? Where are they hiding?"** Said the dragon.

"My...my friends? No. No, no. No friends of mine here. You've got that all wrong." Said Danny.

 **"Oh, i don't think so, little boy. They sent you out here to destract me while they made their escape."** Said the dragon.

"Truly, you are mistaken, oh great Esther, the most powerful witch in all of Oz." Said Danny.

 **"You have nice manners for a thief...and a LIAR!"** Said the dragon. **"I know the smell and taste of humans. No one better. It is the silver shoes. They are drawn to great power like flies to dead flesh."** He said as he looked around the factory for Dorothy and Lion.

Seeing that the dragon wasn't paying attention to him, Danny saw his chance and ran passed the gigantic beast.

The dragon then turned around and saw his desert making a run for it. **"Did you think i did not know this day would come?"** The dragon shot purple fire out of it's mouth and fired it at Danny.

While running, the boy looked back for a split second and saw the fire chasing him. He then ran to the right side of the factory, escaping the flames.

 **"That the great Oz would send in a group of beings here in the west to do me in."** Said the dragon as he chased after Danny through the factory.

Danny ran through the frozen factory and hid behind a piece of equipment.

 **"It's old Oz, the great and powerful. He sent you and your friends here to do me in, didn't he?"** The dragon said as he looked through the factory for the boy.

"No, no, no. I don't know what you're talking about?" Said Danny.

 **"Don't bother denying it. I saw his foul perpus some time ago. But it matters not. Oz's quests will fail. The ice-age is coming. It will spread every corner of the land of Oz, freezing everything in sight and turnning every Ozien to stone statues."** Said the dragon. **"You and your friends are being used. You are only sent here to make sure that the wizard's dirty little secret stays hidden. The coward, Oz, has waved the value of you and your friends' lives and found them worth Nothing."**

"No. No, you're lying!" Said Danny.

 **"What did he promise you and your friends? A home? A cure for amnesia? A brain? A heart? Courage? As if they were his to give. I hate to disappoint you, but your wizard is nothing but a big fat liar."** Said the dragon as he closed in on where Danny was hiding.

Danny took notice of this and ran.

The dragon noticed Danny making another run for it and shot out another mouth full of fire at the boy and it hit the floor ahead of him and blocked his path. The dragon flew to where Danny was. **"My teeth are swords. My claws are spears. And my wings...are a HURICANE!"** Just then, a drop of water, leaking from a pipe above them from the sealing, fell and landed on one of the dragon's wings, burnning it. **"AHHH!"**

Danny looked up at the sealing and saw that the drop of water had fallen from the pipe above them. Realization then hit him. "So it is true. Water is your weakness."

 **"What did you say?"** The dragon asked.

"Uh...uh...i was just saying your reputation suits you, Oh Esther, the great and powerful. Truly, you have no equal in this world." Said Danny. He then looked up at the sealing again and looked at the pipes.

This time the dragon caught the boy's gaze and looked up at the sealing and saw the leaking pipe. **"I am almost tempted to let you do me in. If only to see the looks on you and your friends' faces when you find out for yourselves that your wizard is a fake...a fraud...and a phoney. But i think not. I think our little game ends here. So tell me, human...how do you choose to die?"** The dragon charged forward at Danny with her mouth opened wide to devour the boy, but as she did, the good witch of the north's kiss began to glow on his forehead and the boy vanished. The dragon the shot out a mouth full of purple fire all across the frozen factory, setting the whole room on fire.

 **~WITH DANNY~**

Danny then appeared in another part of the factory. He could hear the roar of the dragon near by, meaning he wasn't too far away from the beast. He then ran up some ice covered steps.

 **~WITH THE DRAGON~**

The dragon continued to breath fire all over the room until it was completely covered in purple flames.

 **~WITH DOROTHY AND LION~**

The Lion ran down a hallway and exited an opening up ahead and came to a stop. He and Dorothy had come to another part of the factory.

Danny came running out of another opening. "Dorothy, Toto, Lion!"

The Lion, Dorothy and Toto turned to see Danny running up to them.

"Danny!" Said Dorothy in excitment.

"You're alive." Said Lion.

"Not for much longer! The dragon's coming!" Said Danny as he ran up to Dorothy and Lion.

"Quick, get on." Said Lion.

"Oh no, look!" Said Danny.

Lion and Dorothy looked and saw the dragon slowly heading their way.

 **"You will burn!"** Said the dragon as she approahed the kids and the Lion.

"Quick, get on!" Said Lion.

Danny got on the Lion's back and the big African cat rushed through an opening just as the dragon shot out a mouth full of purple fire at them.

The Lion ran inside another room of the frozen factory and he rushed up a flight of stairs. When he made it to the top, he saw a bridge that led to the other side and began running across it.

The dragon then came crashing through the left wall and spotted the Lion crossing the ice coverd bridge with the kids and the dog. This caused the Lion to stop in his tracks. **"Flee. Flee. Run for your lives. There is nowhere to hide."**

"Keep going, Lion!" Said Dorothy.

The Lion resumed running across the bridge and through the opening once he reached the other side.

The dragon flew over to the bridge and blew purple fire into the opening.

While the Lion was running down a hallway, Dorothy looked back and saw that the purple fire was catching up to them. "Ahh! The fire's catching up to us! Lion, quick, do something!

"Hold on tight!" Said Lion. He quickly picked up the pace and ran faster. The big cat soon reached the end of the hallway and ran into another room to escape the dragon.

The dragon crashed through the wall and blew purple fire at the Lion, who dodged it by running into another opening on the left wall.

The inside of the room was frozen just like the rest of the factory. Even the furnaces were all frozen.

"We're trapped in here!" Lion gasped.

"What do we do now?" Dorothy asked.

"I have an idea." Said Danny.

"Oh yeah? Let's hear it." Said Lion.

Danny got off of Lion's back and walked over to a bunch of frozen pillars that went all the way up to the sealing. "I did not look to see you so easily outwitted." He said as he saw the dragon between the pillars. "You have grown slow...and fat...and lazy...slug." Danny saw that the dragon was getting ready to breath another breath of fire and turned to Dorothy and Lion. "Get up against the pillars. Now."

Dorothy got off of Lion's back and they both ran over to a pillar and stood up against it, as did Danny.

The dragon shot out a mouth full of purple fire through the pillars, missing, Dorothy, Toto, Danny and Lion, but managed to hit one of the frozen furnaces, unfreezing it and activating it, causing purple fire and purple smoke to come out of the furnace. This also thawed and activated the other frozen furnaces, turnning on the frozen factory.

"Yes! My plan worked!" Said Danny.

"Okay, now what?" Dorothy asked.

"First we move away from these pillars." Said Danny.

Dorothy, Danny and Lion then ran away from the pillars.

"And now what?" Dorothy asked.

"Now you and Lion head up those stairs to that large handle pump. I'll tell you when to pull it. Now go." Said Danny.

Dorothy got back on the Lion's back and he headed up the stairs to where the handle pump was.

The dragon then crashed through the pillars and roared.

The Lion ran up the stairs with Dorothy and Toto on his back and came to a stop when they reached the top where the large frozen lever was. "Here we are."

"Oh, drats, the lever is frozen!" Dorothy said.

"Don't worry, Dorothy, i'll help you pull it." Said Lion.

"Thanks, Lion." Dorothy got off of the Lion and placed Toto on the floor and grabbed ahold onto the lever and the Lion grabbed onto it with his paws and mouth, ready to pull it.

Danny looked and saw that the Lion had made it to the top of the stairs with Dorothy and Toto. "They did it. They made it."

 **"But you will not be so lucky, my friend."** Came a voice from behind.

Danny turned to see the dragon slowly approaching him. "NOW!"

Dorothy and the Lion then pulled on the lever as hard as they could. After a few minutes of pulling, the frozen lever came down, causing brown gingerbread mix to poor out of several huge dragon head shaped water faucets. The brown gingerbread mix then poored onto the dragon, covering her in the substance from head to toe.

The gingerbread mix covered dragon got to it's feet and resumed her persuit of Danny.

Danny watched as the dragon came towards him and looked up and saw a bunch of coal carrying carts above them that were tide in a row by cables. He could tell just by looking that they all had something in them. Now, the question was how was he going to get the carts to spill the unknown substance on the dragon. The boy then brought out of his train of thought by a loud bark. He and the dragon looked up to their right and saw Toto standing on a balcony that had a control switch on the wall.

"Toto!" Said Dorothy.

"How did he get over there?" Lion asked.

Toto then grabbed the switch with his mouth and pulled down on it, causing all of the carts above to poor out grease that spilled all over the dragon.

 **"NOOOOOO!"** The dragon screamed.

"Way to go, Toto!" Said Danny. The boy was then brought back to reality when he heard the roar of the dragon. He looked and saw that the beast had resumed it's persuit of him. Looking around for something he could use against the monster, Danny noticed a chain near by him and ran over to the chain and grabbed onto it and pulled on it, causing more carts from above to poor flour, sugar, baking soda, salt, ginger, cinnamon, cloves and nutmeg, butter and molasses all over the gingerbread mix, grease covered dragon.

"Alright, Danny!" Said Dorothy.

"Gee, he's a lot tougher than he looks." Added Lion.

"I guess the witch transforming into a dragon isn't all that's cracked up to be! (Laughs)!" Said Dorothy. She, Lion and Danny all burst into laughter.

 **"NO! Stop giggling! Or i'll have to.."** Said the dragon as she proceeded to get up, but one of his claws slipped on the gingerbread mix and Molasses and she fell on the floor. This cause Dorothy, the Lion and Danny to burst into even more laughter. **"STOP LAUGHING! YOU FOOLS!"** Despite her angry loud voice, the kids and the Lion's laughing did not cease. **"Laugh at me, will you! Alright. I'll show you laughter!"** The dragon then shot out a mouth full of purple fire all across the frozen room of the factory, setting it all on fire. Some of the purple fire even hit the areas where Dorothy and the Lion and Toto were.

"Dorothy, Lion, Toto!" Said Danny.

The dragon then turned her attention towards Danny and chased after the boy through the now burnning room. Danny then came to a frozen slide and slid down it just as the dragon lunged at him with a bight. This, however, did not stop the wing'ed preditor from persuing her prey.

Once Danny reached the end of the slide, he landed on the frozen floor and ran toward an opening just up ahead of him. The boy soon reached the opening and ran through it. As he ran inside the room, the dragon crashed through the wall behind him and blocked his path, bringing him to a stand still.

 **"You think you can desieve me? Foolish human. You have come from Emerald City. This is some sort of scheam hatched between you and the great Oz himself. The sniviling coward! With his big and fancy title and great power! Perhaps it is time i paid him a visit."** The dragon then began to head off through the room to exit the castle and head for the center of the east where the Emerald City was.

"Oh no." Said Danny. "This isn't his fault! Wait! You cant go to Emerald City!"

These words stopped the dragon in her tracks. She turned around and faced the boy. **"Do you care about them? Do you? Good. Then you can watch them die."** Said the dragon, refering to the people of Emerald City. The dragon then turned and resumed her journey through the room. She was then stopped by a loud roar. She and Danny looked up and saw Dorothy, holding Toto, and Lion standing on a floor above them.

"Dorothy, Toto, Lion! You're alright!" Said Danny.

Dorothy then threw down a rope that was tide to the metal railing and it stopped at Danny's side. "Grab on to the rope, Danny! We'll pull you up!"

"Right!" Danny grabbed ahold of the rope and began climbing it.

 **"I don't think so."** Said the dragon before shooting out a mouth full of purple fire at the boy.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Danny screamed as the purple fire charged forward at him. The boy began to climb faster until he made it to the top where his friends were. Dorothy then placed Toto on the floor and grabbed both of Danny's hands and helped him up onto the floor. "(Panting) Thanks...Dorothy."

"Any time." Said Dorothy.

The kids were then brought back to reality by the loud roar of the dragon.

"That's enough out of you, you fire breathing lizard." Said the Lion. He then grabbed onto a frozen lever behind him with his mouth and paws and pulled down on it, opening the floor underneath the dragon, causing her to fall into a ginormous mixing bowel filled with brown gingerbread mixing batter. This caused the kids and the Lion to explode with laughter.

 **"Stop laughing at me!"** Said the dragon.

Toto then pressed a button on the control pannel, causing grease to fall from the sealing and into the mixing bowel, spilling all over the dragon.

Dorothy, Danny, Toto and the Lion all turned to the control pannel and started pressing buttons, making flour, sugar, baking soda, salt, ginger, cinnamon, cloves, nutmeg, melted butter and molasses rain down from the sealing and into the bowel.

The kids and the Lion couldn't stop laughing at the sight of this.

Danny then spotted a nob on the control pannel. "Oooh. What does this button do?" The placed his hand on the knob and began turnning it, causing a huge mixer to come down from the sealing and into the bowel filled with gingerbread batter and the dragon.

"Whoa, man, this is gonna be loads of fun! Turn it on, turn it on, turn it on!" Said Lion.

"Wait." Said Dorothy.

"What for?" Said Danny.

"Don't you guys think that what we're doing is kind of...oh, i don't know...mean?" Asked Dorothy.

"Well, when you put it that way..." Began Danny.

"YES!" Said Danny and Lion before they started laughing.

"I'm serious, you guys. I really think we should stop. I mean hasn't the witch been through enough already?" Dorothy asked.

Danny turned to the Lion. "What do you think, Lion? Do you think the witch has suffered enough?"

"I don't know. Let's ask her." Said Lion.

"Good idea." Danny and the others looked down at the dragon in the mixing bowel. "Hey, miss witch! My friend here wants to know if you think you've suffered enough? Well, have you? Do you give up? Have you had enough humilliation?"

 **"NEVER!"** Screamed the dragon.

"You heard her, Danny, keep going." Said Lion.

"My thought's exactly, Lion. Turn on the mixer." Said Danny.

"Right." Said Lion. He turned to the control pannel and grabbed ahold of a lever with his paws and mouth and pushed it, activating the huge mixer in the bowel, causing it to slowly stir the dragon and the batter around in the bowel.

Dorothy, Danny, Toto and the Lion all spinned their heads around in circles as the mixer stired the batter and the dragon in the bowel. The Lion then pushed the lever all the way to the end, making the mixer turn up to maximum speed. The mixer stired the dragon and the batter in the bowel really fast for a few minutes before stopping. The dragon then sank into the now thick batter. The mixer rose out of the gigantic bowel and back up to the sealing.

Toto pressed a button on the control pannel and the bowel dumped the dragon and the batter out onto a motor floor at the bottom of it.

"Yeah! Way to go, Toto!" Said Dorothy as she picked up the little black dog and held him close in her arms.

"And booyah!" Said Lion.

"That's my dog!" Said Danny. "Gimme paw." He and Toto then high fived/pawed each other.

"Ohhhhhhh." Came a mone from down below.

The kids and the Lion looked over the railing and saw that brown batter covered dragon was slowly getting up.

"It's not over yet. Be back in a flash." Said Danny. He climbed down from the rope and landed on the motor floor where the dragon and the batter were. The boy then ran up to a large steem roller and pushed a red button, activating the roller. He ducked down on the floor as the roller moved over him and went over the dragon.

The roller then began to roll on the batter covered dragon and rolled over her four times before finally stopping. The dragon then looked up and saw Danny lying face down on the motor floor. **"I've got you now, little boy."** The dragon proceeded to stand up, but because he was covered in the gingerbread batter, he kept slipping on the floor. **"Drats!"** Said the dragon as he banged his fist on the floor. Just then, the motor floor began to move him towards Danny. **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** The dragon soon made it over to where Danny was and the boy backed up until he was at the edge of the floor.

Danny looked and saw that there was a huge, wide, hot blazing furnece oven at the end of the floor with fire flames and black smoke coming out of it. He then looked back at the dragon that stood in front of him.

 **"Without you as gingerbread, you're just not worth the trouble."** Said the dragon.

The motor floor moved a bit more and Danny fell over, but managed to grab onto the edge.

"DANNY!" Dorothy screamed.

"NO!" The Lion added.

As he held onto the edge Danny looked down and saw that he was hanging over the large firey, smoking furnece oven. The boy looked in front of him and saw the dragon.

 **"Now that is a pitty. What will you do now...human? You are forsaken. No help will come. It's just you and me now. You have nowhere to go, human. Either i'll devour you or the hot furnece will. It's just a matter of time."** Said the dragon. **"Tell me...Wrech. How long did you really think you would last against me? Longer than your other two friends did? Longer than...my sister, Hazel?"**

Danny's eyes went wide. "Oh my good."

 **"You have...nothing left...but your DEATH!"** The dragon then gave a big roar that shook the entire room and then shot out a mouth full of purple fire at Danny, hitting it's target. Getting hit by the fire, Danny let go and screamed as he plumitted down into the huge smoking firey furnece to his death. The dragon looked over the edge and looked down at the firey furnece and saw that there was no one in sight. **"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** He then turned to Dorothy, Toto and the Lion. **"And now to my sister's shoes!"**

"OH NO!" Screamed Lion.

"DANNY!" Added Dorothy.

 **"Now that i've disposed of another one of your presscious friends, i shall take the silver shoes from you and use them as a weapon in my plans of conquaring Oz."** Said the dragon.

"I wouldn't count on that!" Came a voice.

 **"Huh?"** The dragon said. Just then, a bright white light shot up out of the furnace. **"What?!"** The dragon gasped as she turned around and saw a bright white light. The light soon cleared, revealing a big bright white sphere. **"What sort of great power is this?!"**

"The good witch of the north's power!" Came a voice inside the sphere.

 **"What?! No, it can't be!"** The dragon gasped.

"Oh yes it can, and it is." Said the voice from within the sphere. The white sphere soon faded away, revealing the person inside to be a very much alive floating Danny, who remained completely unburnt from the fire thanks to the witch of the north's kiss, which was glowing on his forehead. "Suprise!"

"Danny!" Said Dorothy in a happy tone.

"He's alive!" Added Lion.

 **"No. No. No, this is...this is impossible! You can't be alive! You'd have to be..."**

"Marked by the good witch of the north?" Came the voice of Snowmella.

The dragon then let out a loud angry roar. **"I don't know how you survived that fall, boy, but this time you're gonna stay dead!"** The gigantic winged beast opened it's mouth to unleash a mouth full of purple fire on the boy, but before he could, however, the motor floor began to move again, moving the dragon close to the edge where Danny was floating above the firey furnace oven. **"Did you think i would let you live to see me rule over Oz? If you think that kiss will protect you from me, you are gravely mistaken. It cannot save you from the fire. You will BURN!"**

Danny glaired at the dragon as the motor floor moved it closer to where he was floating. "I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" He shouted. "DO YOU HEAR ME?! I'M DONE RUNNING FROM YOU!"

 **"Fair enough. Have it your way. But if i go down...i'm taking you with me."** Said the dragon. Once he was sure he was close enough, the monster lunged forward at Danny with her mouth wide open to eat the boy. But just as she was about to devour him, Danny vanished right before her very eyes. Seeing that she was no longer on the moving motor floor, and was now over the hot, firey, smoking furnece oven, the dragon grabbed onto the edge of the moving floor and attempted to hold on for dear life, but because her hands, as well as all the rest of her entire body, were covered in gingerbread batter, this proved to be impossible due to the fact that her hands were so slippery from the batter and the fact that motor floor was still moving. There was no point in her trying to fly herself off the ledge either, as both of her wings were wet and covered in gingerbread batter. Danny then appeared right in front of the dragon, floating above the moving floor. **"Huh?"**

"Bye-bye." Danny said with a smile on his face as he waved at the dragon.

Having been scared by the jump-scare of Danny appearing in front of her, the batter covered dragon completely lost her balance and fell off the ledge and a gave a loud roar as she and the gingerbread batter fell into the hot, smoking, firey furnece below, being completely consumed by the flames in the furnece oven.

Danny looked over the edge and looked down at the furnace and saw that there was no sign of movement in it, indikating that the dragon had been toasted. He then floated up to the floor where Dorothy and Lion stood and landed on his feet and the witch of the north's kiss disappeared. "Dorothy...i think we've done it again."

"She's dead?" Said Dorothy.

"Yeah, she's dead!" Said Danny in an excitted tone.

"Hooray, the witch is gone!" Said Lion.

"You did it, Danny!" Said Dorothy.

"No...we did it...together. Now come on, let's blow this popcycle stand." Said Danny.

"I'm all for that." Said Dorothy before picking up Toto.

"I'm with you. Let's get out of here." Added Lion.

"Good. Let's take the elevator down. It'll be a lot quicker." Said Danny. He, Dorothy and Lion walked over to an elevator and he pressed the button and the doors opened and he and his friends entered inside and the doors closed behind them. Once inside, Danny looked at the number buttons on the elevator wall. "Now then, let's see. Which button should i push. Hmmm. I think i'll go with this one." The boy then pressed a button with the number one on it and the elevator went down and stopped on the next floor. The doors then opened.

"Goodness, are we there already?" Dorothy asked as she and the others exited the elevator.

"We couldn't be, i just pressed the number one button, which is the first floor. The elevator must be broken." Said Danny.

The gang was then startled by a loud ringing noise.

"What was that?" Asked Lion in a fearful tone.

"It's coming from over there." Said Dorothy as she pointed to the railing in front of her.

"Let's check it out." Said Danny. He, Dorothy and Lion ran over to the railing and looked over and saw the end of the gigantic furnace oven.

The furnace then opened and out came a huge gingerbread cake in the shape of the dragon on a pan. The feet of the dragon managed to free themselves from being stuck inside the cake. Danny, Dorothy and Lion all gasped with wide grins on their faces. The dragon then stuck her head out of the cake and gasped for air. She then stuck her hands out of the cake and began to walk across the floor. Lion and the kids laughed as she did.

 **"STOP LAUGHING AT ME!"** Shouted the dragon. But the kids and the Lion wouldn't stop laughing. **"STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW, I SAID!"** Again, the kids and the Lion were so caught up in their laughter, they didn't even hear the dragon's words. **"ALRIGHT! I'LL SHOW YOU LAUGHTER!"** The dragon opened her mouth and shot out a mouth full of purple fire all across the room, setting it on fire. She then shot out purple fire at the top floor where Dorothy and her friends were standing.

"Get down!" Said Lion as he tackled the kids to the floor and covered them, sheilding them from being hit by the purple fire, while at the same time getting hit himself.

 **"You...BRATS!"** Said the dragon. **"But i'm not beaten yet! You've won the battle, but i'm about to win the war though. My sister's silver shoes are in plain sight and in my possession. In a moment i'll have what i've been searching for while all of you will end up and Bar-B-Q'd meat. Alone on some sad plastic plate. Dead and meaty and read. No friends, no family, no hoast. Just slapped between two buns! Smothered in unions with fries on the side. The wicked witch of the west has the last laugh! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!"**

Toto wiggled his way out of Dorothy's arms and ran across the floor.

"Toto, come back here!" Said Dorothy. She, Danny and Lion chased after Toto and the dog stopped at a ice covered fire alarm that was on the wall that had writting on it that said 'DO NOT PULL'. Dorothy, picked up Toto and held him in her arms. "Don't ever do that again! What's gotton into you?"

"Dorothy, look at this." Said Danny.

Dorothy and the Lion turned and saw the ice covered fire alarm.

"A fire alarm. Good eyes, Danny, this'll put out all the fire in the entire castle." Said Dorothy.

 **"NO!"** Said the dragon. **"DON'T TOUCH THAT! NOOOOOOOOO!"** Screamed the dragon as Dorothy grabbed ahold of the fire alarm switch and pulled it, making the alarm go off. The sprinklers then came on and water poored down all over the entire room, putting out the purple fire, as well as getting Dorothy, Danny, Toto, Lion and the dragon wet. **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO!"**

The soaking wet kids and Lion looked over the railing.

 **"NO! I'M ALERGIC TO TAP WATER! IT MAKES ME MELT!"** Screamed the dragon. And to Dorothy, Danny and Lion's shock, the dragon began to melt and shrink. The dragon then transformed back into Esther, the wicked witch of the west, but in a gigantic human form. White fog completely covered the floor and purple smoke came up as the witch began to melt and shrink. "Look what you've done! Look what you've done, you horrible little brat! I'm melting! MELTING!"

"I don't believe it, she's melting right before our very eyes!" Said Danny in disbelief.

"NOOOOO! This can't be true! I was the most powerful witch in all of Oz and i have been destroyed by a little girl! Who would've guessed that a miseable brat, like you, would destroy my beautiful evilness!" Said the batter covered Esther as she continued to melt and shrink.

"Oh my! You're melting away!" Dorothy gasped.

"And who's fault is that, you stupid girl?!" Esther said. "All my plans! My dreams! Shattered! See what you have done?! In a minute i shall melt away!"

"I'm very sorry! I only met to put out the fire!" Said Dorothy, who was truly frightened.

"Didn't you know tap water would be the end of me?" Esther asked.

"Of course not, how should we?!" Said Danny.

"Well, in a few minute, i shall be all melted. And you will have the castle to yourselves." Said Esther in a now calm tone. "I have been wicked in my day...but i never thought for a second that a little girl, like you, would ever be able to melt me and end my wicked deeds. Water. It's the only thing i am powerless against. It's the only thing that can destroy me. I'm melting, i'm melting! Oh, what a world, what a world! Make sure to cancel my news paper delivery!" With these last and final words, the witch melted away.

"That looks like some bad news." Said the Lion.

"I guess it was the water." Added Danny.

The fog and purple smoke soon cleared and the kids and the Lion could see the purple gooy liquid remains of the witch as it began to be washed away by the water that was falling from the sprinklers from up above.

 **~IN THE THRONE ROOM~**

In Esther's throne room, the crystal ball shattered to pieces.

 **~OUTSIDE THE CASTLE~**

Outside, it instantly began to poor down rain all over the entire west country of Oz, melting away all of the snow that covered the land of the west for the past seven long full years. The witch's huge freeze ray also began to melt away from the rain. The rain also poored down on all of the statues of the women, children and all of the animals, restoring them all back to their living selves.

 **~WITH THE BOY~**

Meanwhile, inside the cave, the boy, who had helped Dorothy her friends seven months ago, was awakened by the sound of rain. He opened his eyes and looked out the cave and saw that it was indeed rainning, completely washing away all of the snow. The boy stood up and ran out of the cave and looked up at the sky. It was indeed rainning. It was actually rainning. In fact, he was so happy to see it finally rain again, that he stuck his toungue out and tasted the rain. After the wicked witch of the west had taken over, she made it so it wouldn't rain anywhere in the west ever again. Yet, here it was, seven years later, after going through a long drought, the west was finally getting some rain. That could only mean one thing: The wicked witch of the west had finally been defeated.

Yellow light began to shine through the dark clouds until they completely faded away, revealing the whole sky to be a bright golden yellow, as well as the whole west side being a golden yellow land.

The boy grinned as he looked upon his once again beautiful country. "Way to go, Dorothy! Way to go!"

 **~AT THE CASTLE~**

The witch's castle was also melting away as the rain poored down on it. Inside, the castle, and everything in it, was melting all around Dorothy, Toto, Danny and Lion.

"What's going on?!" Lion gasped.

"I think the whole castle is melting away just like the witch did." Said Dorothy.

"Well what are we just standing around here for? Let's get out of here or we'll be next!" Said Danny.

"Right!" Said Dorothy. She and the others turned to the elevator, only to see if melting away like everything else around them was doing. "Oh no!"

"We're trapped! Trapped like mice! Rats!" Said Lion.

"Great. Now what do we do?" Danny asked. As if on cue, the good witch of the north's magic kiss began to glow on both Dorothy and Danny's foreheads. "Huh? What's going on?" He asked as he and Dorothy felt their forehead glowing.

"Time to end this evil reign of terror." Came the voice of Snowmella.

The melting room then transformed into a beautiful yellow golden factory. room, as did all the rest of the castle from the inside and out, just like the rest of the west land of Oz.

"Looks like it's gonna be a good day. Can't you just feel it, Danny? Can't you just feel a new day?" Said Dorothy.

Danny: "Yeah. A brand new day."


	14. Episode 14: A Brand New Day

**EPISODE 14: A BRAND NEW DAY.**

In the now beautiful golden yellow west country of Oz, all of it's citizens, men, women, children and animals were gathered around the catsle's balcony where Dorothy, Danny and Lion all stood outside on the now golden yellow balcony to tell the people and animals to good news about the wicked witch of the west's end.

"The wicked witch is history." Said Dorothy.

Having heard that, all of the citizens of the west cheered.

"You are free once more. And all west citizens, both human and animal, can live in peace and happiness." Said Dorothy.

All of the people and animals cheered again.

"Now you can rebuild your homes and cities and make the west a prosperous place to live in again." Added Danny.

The people cheered once again.

"We came here to stop the witch and we suceeded, but at a price. We lost two dear friends. We don't know where they are or where or how to find them. We're hoping you will help us in our search. We know it's a lot to ask, but we don't know your country. Alone, we wouldn't know where to start. So please, please, will you us?" Said Dorothy.

All of the winkies and animals cheered, meaning yes.

"I think that means yes." Said Danny.

 **~LATER~**

Later that night, the winkies and the animal took Dorothy, Toto, Danny and the Lion back to the area where they were attacked by the winged monkeys to search for Scarecrow and Tin Man.

"This is where attacked by the winged monkeys seven months ago. I remember Tin Man was fighting them there. And they dragged poor Scarecrow into that forest. Oh, it was awful to watch." Said Dorothy.

"Maybe it would be better to split up into two groups. We'll look in the forest with the animals, the people, on the hill." Said Danny.

The gang then split up into two groups to search for the Scarecrow and the Tin Man. After a few minutes of searching the area, one of the winkies reported that they had found something.

"Dorothy, Danny, i found the Tin Man's head!" Said the male winkie. "Dorothy, Danny, Lion, come here!"

Hearing this, Dorothy and Danny ran to where the male winkie.

"Hey, we fished him out of the lake where his body was dropped!" Shouted another male winkie.

Dorothy and Danny stopped in their tracks went over to where the winkie and his group were and the Lion and the others joined them. They all stood around the now soaking wet, purple glue covered, banged up Tin Man.

"Oh dear." Said a male winkie.

"We've gotta get him back to town and find a tin smith and a repairman." Said Dorothy.

"I just hope they can fix him, he looks really bad." Added Danny.

"Oh, i hate to see you like this, my friend." Said Lion.

Dorothy then put her hands together and said a prair to God for Tin Man. "Oh, please make poor Tin Man better. Let him be repaired and returned to as good as new."

"Right, the same goes for me." Said Lion.

"And me." Added Danny.

The winkies picked up the tall Tin Man's robot body.

"We'll take him back to town." Said one of the winkies.

The winkies then carried the Tin Man off back to their town.

"Do you think we should stay here or go back to town with them, Dorothy?" Asked Lion.

"I think we better go with them, Lion. We just might be able to answer any questions the tin smith and repairman may have about Tin Man." Said Dorothy.

"I think you're right." Added Danny.

"But what about Scarecrow?" Lion asked.

"Don't worry, Lion, the animals are looking for him." Said Dorothy.

"I know, but..."

"We'll come right back once we've got the tin smith and repairman started. Come on." Said Dorothy, cutting Lion off.

"But Dorothy..."

"Lion." Said Danny, cutting Lion off.

Dorothy, Toto, Danny and Lion followed after the winkies to make it back into town so that they could help the tin smith and repairman with the Tin Man.

 **~AT THE TIN SMITH'S PLACE~**

The winkies stood out of the tin smith place with the winkies as they watched the tin smith and the repairman fix Tin Man.

"Do you think you can fix him?" Dorothy asked.

"Can we fix him? Sure, we can fix anything. He'll be better than ever." Said the tin smith as he and the repairman worked on the Tin Man.

"Did you hear that, Dorothy. Tin Man's gonna make it." Said Danny.

"Thank goodness. Thank you, sir." Said Dorothy.

"Yeah, without you two, Tin Man would be finished." Added Danny.

"Now we can go back for Scarecrow." Said Dorothy.

 **~IN THE GOLDEN YELLOW FOREST~**

Dorothy, Toto, Danny and Lion were now in the forest with the animals, searching for Scarecrow.

"Scarecrow! Scarecrow, can you hear us?!" Dorothy shouted.

"Scarecrow, it's safe to answer! The monkeys are gone!" Said Danny.

"And the witch is history!" Added Lion.

"I wonder if he could be up in the trees. The dropped him from the air. Maybe we should call him from under each tree, alright?" Said Dorothy.

The animals nodded.

"Scarecrow, where are you?!" Danny shouted.

"Scarecrow, are you up there?! Hello?!" Dorothy shouted.

"Scarecrow!" Lion called.

"Scarecrow!" Danny shouted.

"Let's try over here, you guys." Said Dorothy. She, Toto, Danny and Lion then went to look in another part of the forest.

 **~LATER THAT NIGHT~**

Later that night, Dorothy, Danny and Lion had decided to camp out in the forest and resume their search for their missing straw friend the next day. The kids sat on a long log by a camp fire and the Lion laid on the golden grassy ground.

"I'm losing hope." Said Dorothy.

"Huh?" Said Danny as he and the Lion looked at Dorothy.

"That's right. But it doesn't mean we should quite though." Said Lion.

"Who said anything about quiting?" Said Dorothy.

"Sorry." Said Lion.

"There are too many trees, that's the trouble. It just seems impossible." Said Dorothy.

"Dorothy, maybe he'll turn up tomorrow. You never know. And with all these animals to help, we have to find him sometime." Said Danny.

"Yes, you're right, Danny. They've been wonderful. I guess i can't wait to see him again, that's all." Said Dorothy.

"I know...i miss him too, Dorothy." Said Lion.

"Yeah, so do i." Said Danny.

"Scarecrow, where are you? Won't you please answer us?" Said Dorothy.

 **~THE NEXT DAY~**

The next mornning, Toto was sniffing on something that was lying on the golden grass ground. It was a hat. Not just any hat neither. It was the Scarecrow's hat. A few strands of straw fell from the up above and Toto looked up and gave a loud bark, alerting the others.

Hearing the loud barking noises, Dorothy, Danny, Lion and the other animals woke up.

"Toto!" Said Lion.

Dorothy stood up from the log. "Quick, i think he's found something. Let's go." She, Danny, Lion and the other animals ran off to find Toto. Soon after, they found the little black dog barking up a tree. "Toto." She, Danny and Lion looked up and saw their old friend, the Scarecrow, who they hadn't seen in the last seven months, hanging from a branch.

"Look, look! There he is, we've found him!" Said Danny.

"Yeah, but he's so high up. How could we possibly reach him?" Dorothy asked.

"Good question." Said Lion.

"Do you think if we all got on each other's shoulders, then we could do it?" Said Dorothy.

"Maybe. But it would be a lot easier for everyone if i tried to climb up and get him down, Dorothy." Said Lion.

"Oh no, Lion. You're too big, you might fall, and then where would we be?" Said Dorothy.

"Yeah, and besides, Lions don't climb trees." Said Danny.

"Hi there, everybody!" Came a voice. Dorothy, Danny and Lion turned around and saw their friend, the Tin Man, standing with his ax in his hand, looking good as new. As if the attack that happened to him seven months ago had never happened. "Dorothy, Danny Lion."

"Tin Man!" Said Dorothy and Danny in happy tones. The kids ran up to the Tin Man and greeted him with a hug.

Tin Man then banged on his tin chest. "Hear that? Good as new. I feel terrific, guys."

"You should, you look terrific." Said Lion.

"Lion, i never felt better in my life. And i wanna thank all of the winkies for help rescuing me." Said Tin Man.

"You're a hero, Tin Man." Said Dorothy.

"Well, thanks. Anyway, have you found Scarecrow yet?" Tin Man said.

"Yeah, but he's way up there in that tree and we're not sure how to get him down." Said Danny.

"Well, i can get him down, Danny. Looks like i got here just in time, doesn't it?" Said Tin Man.

"What are you going to do?" Dorothy asked.

"I'll just chop down the tree, that's all." Said Tin Man, holding up his ax.

"Are you well enough for that?" Lion asked.

"Oh, sure. Stand back and me and my trusty old ax here will prove it." Said Tin Man. Soon after, the Tin Man was chopping at the tree with his ax to get the Scarecrow down. After seven more chops, the tree began to fall. "Timber!" He shouted as the tree fell to the ground.

"Scarecrow!" Said Dorothy as she, Danny and Lion ran up to their straw man friend. "Oh, he's in terrible shape."

"His eyes have worn off and he's lost a lot of straw." Said Danny.

"I thought i was in a bad way. They were even harder on Scarecrow." Said Tin Man.

"Let's get him back as fast as we can." Said Dorothy.

"What are you gonna do? What can you do?" Asked Danny.

"Well, i'll make him well again. I'll just mend him, i guess, and paint on new eyes and he'll get better. I know he will." Said Dorothy.

 **~INSIDE THE GOLDEN YELLOW CASTLE~**

Danny, Tin Man and Lion stood out on the balcony as Dorothy worked on the Scarecrow inside. She drew two eyes on his face with a paint brush.

"Thanks." Said Scarecrow.

"Now how do you feel?" Dorothy asked.

"Great. New straw, new eyes. I feel better than ever, Dorothy." Said Scarecrow.

"Good, i'm so happy." Said Dorothy.

"She did a good job." Said Tin Man.

"She's quite a girl, isn't she?" Said Lion.

"Yep. She's a real good artist." Added Danny.

The winkies and animals then cheered.

"The winkies and the animals. You have to go out and thank them" Said Dorothy. She picked up Toto and she and Scarecrow joined the others out on the balcony. The winkies and animals cheered as they looked upon the Scarecrow.

"Thank you. Now look, everyone." The Scarecrow then began jumping and dancing around. "I'm as good as new thanks to all of you. Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

The winkies and animals continued to cheer for the Scarecrow.

Dorothy did it. She finally managed to destroy the wicked witch of the west. With a little help from her friends, of course. Now it was time for the gang to rest up a little, and then get back to the Emerald City.

 **~LATER THAT NIGHT~**

Later that night, the winkies and the animals threw a fair well party for Dorothy and her friends to thank them for freeing them from the wicked witch of the west. Everyone was dancing, playing music, eating and chatting amongst each other.

"Great party, don't you think, Dad?" Said the boy who had lived in the cave for the past seven years.

"Yeah, it is. It's a shame that Dorothy and her friends will be leaving us tomorrow, though." Said a man standing next to the boy, who was his son. He was known as the Mayor.

"I know what you mean. Even though the witch is toast, somehow, i still feel safer when they're around." Said the boy.

"I know what you mean. I'd feel much better knowing that someone is here to look after us." Said the Mayor.

"I wonder if they'd stay and we made them our rulers." Said the boy.

"Great idea, Ryan, but four rulers?" Said the Mayor.

"A bit much, huh? Well, Dorothy would make a wonderful Queen and Danny would make a fantastic prince." Said the boy now known as Ryan.

"Tru. But Dorothy want's to go back home to Kansas. And i'm pretty sure that Danny is going with her." Said the Mayor.

"Let's ask them and see." Said Ryan.

"Good idea." Said the Mayor. Both father and son got up from the table and went over to where Dorothy and her friends were. "Excuse me, Dorothy."

"We were talking and we were just wondering...are your friends going to Kansas with you?" Asked the Mayor.

"No, we won't, we'll be staying here in Oz." Said Scarecrow.

"Oz is our home. We belong here. Why do you ask?" Tin Man asked.

"We were wondering, if you were staying here, if one of you might want to become our ruler." Said Ryan.

"Huh? Become your ruler?" Danny asked.

"Well, it's a great honor to be asked, but i, for one, couldn't possibly accept. Whoever heard of a ruler without a brain? But Tin Man here would be perfect." Said Scarecrow.

"Wait a minute now, Scarecrow." Said Tin Man.

"Please be our ruler." Ryan begged.

A woman then joined the boy and his father. "Tin Man, we haven't known you long, but we all love you. We'd be delighted to have you as our ruler."

"Mom's right. We just know you'd be a wise and brave ruler." Said Ryan.

"What about Lion? He was born to be a king." Said Tin Man.

"Thanks, but i'm afraid i'm gonna have to turn down your offer. After all, who ever heard of a ruler without courage?" Said Lion.

"He's right. I mean don't get us wrong, we love Lion. But you're the one we really want as our ruler." Said the Mayor.

"That's right, you're the one." Said the mother.

"Well, what can i say? Alright, i accept. But i still don't have my heart. And there's nothing worse than a heartless ruler. So i'll go to see the wizard, and as soon as he gives me one, i'll come back. How does that sound?" Said Tin Man.

"Sounds good to me, Tin Man." Said Ryan.

 **(Song: Brand New Day)**

Just then, beautiful music started playing, getting everyone's attention. They all looked and saw that the music was coming from a boom box that was sitting on the table.

The male winkie, who was once the witch's gaurd, looked at Dorothy and her friends. "You killed the wicked witch of the west. And now we're free. Thanks to you...we're FREE!"

Everyone then started dancing to the music.

The gaurd: **Everybody look around**

 **Cause there's a reason**

 **to rejoice, you see.**

All of the winkies then joined in and sang along with the song.

 **Everybody come out**

 **And let's commence**

 **to singging joyfully.**

Female winkie: **Everybody look up**

 **and feel the hope**

 **that we've been waiting on.**

The Mayor: **Everybody's glad because our**

 **silent fear and dread is gone.**

Winkies: **Freedom, you see, has got our hearts**

 **singging so joyfully. Just look about**

 **You owe it to yourself to check it out**

 **Can't you feel a brand new day? Can't you**

 **Feel a brand new day? Can't you feel a brand new day?**

 **Can't you feel a brand new day?**

Everyone then started dancing to the music again.

Winkies: **Everybody be glad, because the sun is**

 **shining just for us. Everybody wake up**

 **Everybody wake up, into the morning,**

 **into happiness.**

 **Hello, world. It's like a different way of living now.**

 **Thank you, world. We always knew that we'd be**

 **free somehow.**

 **In harmoney**

 **And show the world that we've got liberty.**

 **It's such a change**

 **For us to live so independently**

 **Freedom, you see, has got our hearts singing**

 **so joyfully.**

 **Just look about. You owe it to yourself to check**

 **it out.**

 **Can't you feel a brand new day? Can't you feel a brand new day?**

 **Can't you feel a brand new day? Can't you feel a brand new day?**

Everyone continued dancing to the music.

 **Everybody be glad, because the sun is**

 **shining just for us.**

 **Everybody wake up, into the morning,**

 **into happiness.**

 **Hello, world.**

 **It's like a different way of living now.**

 **Thank you, world**

 **We always knew that we'd be free somehow**

 **In harmony**

 **And show the world that we've got liberty.**

 **It's such a change for us to live so independantly**

 **Freedom, you see, has got our hearts singing so**

 **joyfuly.**

 **Just look about**

 **you owe it to yourself to check it out.**

 **Can't you feel a brand new day? Can't you feel a brand new day?**

 **Can't you feel a brand new day? Can't you feel a brand new daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay?**

 **Feel a brand new day! Whoo!**

 **~THE NEXT DAY~**

The next day, Dorothy and her friends stood outside the castle with all of the winkies and the animals to bid them all fair well.

"All set, everyone?" Dorothy asked.

"I'm ready." Said Danny.

"Me too." Said Scarecrow.

"Me three." Said Tin Man.

"Lead on, Dorothy." Said Lion.

"Right. Thank you for everything. Bye." Said Dorothy. She and the others turned to leave.

"Wait." Said Ryan with both hands behind his back.

"Huh?" Said Dorothy and the others as they turned to face the winkies and the animals.

"What is it?" Dorothy asked.

"We realize that you're in a hurry and everything...but knowing that this may be the last time that we see you, we decided to give you a "suprise thank you present." Said Ryan. The boy then held up a broomstick and handed it to Danny. "Here. The broomstick of the wicked witch of the west. It's your's now. Although, i can't imagin what use it'll be to you now. It's not magical."

Danny looked at the broom with a disappointed look on his face. He was glad that he and his friends had gotton what they came for, but Ryan was right. The broomstick wasn't magical. Whatever the wizard wanted with this broom was obviously not going to happen. And that meant that he and his friends' hopes of having their wishes granted were just like the broom: worthless. His frown then turned into a smile. So what if the broom wasn't magical and the wizard couldn't use it? He sent them here to retrieve the broomstick, and to stop the witch, and they had done exactly as they were instructed to do. And as an added bonus, they had destroyed the wicked witch of the west. Danny knew that once the wizard had heard that, he would never turn him and his friends away. "Thanks, Ryan. Thanks, you guys."

"Oh, thank you." Said Dorothy as she hugged Ryan. "Thank you so much. Thank you guys so much."

"Don't thank us just yet. Look up." Said Ryan.

Dorothy, Toto, Danny, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion all looked up into the golden yellow sky and saw a Raven carrying a beautiful golden cap in it's beek.

"Heads up." Said the Raven. The black bird then dropped the golden cap and Dorothy caught it.

"What is this?" Dorothy asked.

"The wicked witch's golden cap. I'm sure it will be very useful to you and your friends on your journey back to the Emerald City." Said Ryan.

"Really? What does it do?" Danny asked.

"Don't worry, you'll knew when the time comes." Said Ryan.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. Thank you so much." Said Dorothy before placing the golden cap on her head.

"No, thank you. Consider it a favor for waisting the old witch." Said Ryan.

"Now we can go back to the wizard and tell him the wicked witch if dead." Said Danny.

"The wicked witch is dead!" Cheered the winkies and the animals.

"Well, now that that's all said and done, i do believe we have a meeting with the wizard. Yes?" Said Lion.

Dorothy and the gang turned and walked off.

"We'll never forget you, Dorothy!" Said the Mayor.

"I won't forget you either." Said Dorothy.

"Goodbye, i'll miss you!" Added Danny.

With all of that said and done, Dorothy and her friends walked off towards their destination back to the Emerald City.


	15. Episode 15: Back To The Emerald City

**EPISODE 15: BACK TO THE EMERALD CITY.**

 **11 Days Later**

11 Days after saying goodbye to the winkies, Dorothy and her friends were still traveling through the west side of Oz to make it back to the Emerald City and tell the wizard the good news about how they destroyed the wicked witch of the west and got her broomstick. But the trouble was, they had no idea of how to get back the Emerald City. For there was no road-not even a pathway-between the castle of the wicked witch and the Emerald City.

"If we walk far enough, we'll come to some place, i'm sure." Said Dorothy.

"We have surely lost our way. And unless we find it again in time to reach the Emerald City, i will never get my brain." Said Scarecrow.

"Nor i my heart. It seems to me i can hardly wait to get back to Oz. And you must admit, this is a very long journey." Said Tin Man.

"You see, i haven't the courage to keep walking forever without getting anywhere at all." Said Lion.

A light bulb then went off in Danny's head. "I've got it." He said as he stopped in his tracks.

The others stopped and looked back at their friend.

"Got what? Is there something wrong, Danny." Asked Dorothy.

"No, everything's fine, Dorothy. I've figured out a way to get us back to the Emerald City." Said Danny.

"You have? Well, let's hear it." Said Scarecrow.

"Suppose we call the field mice," Danny suggested. "They could probably tell us the way to the Emerald City."

"They could, couldn't they? Why didn't i think of that?" Said Scarecrow. "Oh, right. No brain."

Dorothy blew the little whistle she had always carried about her neck since the queen of mice had given it to her. In a few minutes, she and the others heard the pattering of tiny feet, and many of the small gray mice came running up to them. Among the mice was the Mouse Queen herself.

"What can i do for you, my friends?" Asked the Mouse Queen.

"We've lost our way. Can you tell us where the Emerald City is?" Dorothy asked.

"Certainly." Said the Mouse Queen. "But it is a great way off, for you have had it at your backs this time." Then she noticed the pretty golden cap that rested upon Dorothy's head. "Why don't you use the charm of the cap and call the winged monkeys to you? They will carry you to the city of Oz in less than hour."

"I didn't know there was a charm." Said Dorothy.

"I didn't know there was a charm either." Added Danny.

"What is it?" Dorothy asked.

"It is written inside the golden cap." Replied to Queen of the mice. "But if you're going to call the winged monkeys, we must run away. For they are full of mischift and think it's great fun to play with us."

"Won't they hurt me?" Dorothy asked.

"Oh, no. They must obey the wearer of the cap. Goodbye." Said the Mouse Queen. She then scampered out of sight with all the gray mice following her.

"So that's all there is to it. You just use the golden cap to call the winged monkeys and they'll carry us to the Emerald City. Sound easy enough, let's do it." Said Danny.

"Danny, your hands! Look at your hands!" Said Dorothy.

"Why should i?" Danny asked. He looked at his hands and saw that they were growing brown hair on them. "Whoa!"

"Danny, what's wrong with your arms and hands? They're all brown and harry." Said Scarecrow.

"What?" Danny looked at both of his arms, and as it turns out, they were growing brown hair on them as well. "But how the Oz? What's happening to me?"

"It looks like you're growing hair on your arms and legs, Danny." Said Tin Man.

"What?!" Danny looked down at his legs and saw that they were growing hair on them as well. "But how?" He then remembered being hit the wicked witch of the west's purple fire just before he fell into the furnace oven. While he was greatful for not getting burned, thanks to the good witch of the north's magic kiss, he couldn't hlep but wonder if the fire had had some other kind of effect on him.

"Are you gonna be alright, Danny?" Asked Lion.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. I'll ask the wizard if he can help when we get back to Emerald City." Said Danny.

"Are you sure?" Dorothy asked.

"Yes. Now call the winged monkeys." Said Danny.

"Okay." Said Dorothy. She took off the golden cap and looked inside and saw some words written upon the lining. "These must be the charm." She read the directions carefuly and then placed the golden cap back on her head. "Golden cap upon my head, send for those that we all dread. Find them in that secret place, bring them to us face to face."

Just then, the gang heard a great chattering and flapping of wings as the band of winged monkeys flew up to them.

The gigantic winged ape bowed low before Dorothy. "What is your comand?"

"We wish to go to the Emerald City. And we have lost our way." Said Dorothy.

"We will carry you." Said the giant ape.

Two of the monkeys caught Dorothy in their arms and flew away with her while others took Danny, the Scarecrow, the Tin Man and the Lion. And one little monkey seized Toto and flew after them.

"You're sure they won't hurt us, Dorothy? Really sure?" Asked Scarecrow.

The Scarecrow and the Tin Man were rather frightened at first, for they remembered how badly the winged monkeys had treated them before.

"Possetive, Scarecrow, they work for us now. "Don't you?" Said Dorothy.

"Long as you've got the cap." Said one of the monkeys.

"Hey, you wouldn't drop me again, would you?" The Tin Man asked the monkeys who were carrying him.

"Wouldn't dream of it, pal." Said one of the monkeys.

"We'll i certainly hope not. I had to be completely rebuilt last time." Said Tin Man.

The Scarecrow and Tin Man saw that no harm was intended, so they all rode through the air quite cheerfuly and had a fine time looking at the pretty golden gaurdens and golden woods far below them.

"Why do you have to obey the charm of the cap your magesty?" Dorothy asked the giant winged ape with the crown on his head.

"That is a long story. But as we have a long journey before us, i will pass the time by telling you about it, if you wish." Said giant king winged Gorilla.

"We'll be glad to hear it." Replide Danny.

"Well...Once upon a time," Began the king. "We were a free people living happily in the great forest, flying from tree to tree, eating nuts and fruit, and to doing just as we pleased without calling anybody master. Perhaps some of us were rather too full of michieft at times. Flying down to pull the tails of animals that had no wings, chasing birds and throwing nuts at the people who walked in the forest. But we were careless and happy and full of fun and enjoyed every minutes of the day. This was many years ago. Long before Oz came out of the clouds to rule over this land. There lived here then, a way at the north a beautiful princess, who was also a powerful scorceress. All her magic was used to help the people and she was never known to hurt any one who was good. Her name was Gayelette, and she lived in a beautiful palace built from great blocks of rubbies. Everyone loved her, but her greatest sorrow was that she could find no love in return, since all the men were too stupid and ugly to married to one so beautiful and wise. At last, however, she found a boy, who was hansome, and manly, and wise beyond his years. Gayelette made up her mind that when he grew to be a man, she would make him her husband. So she took him to her ruby palace, and used all her magic powers to make him as strong, good and lovely as any woman could wish. When he grew to manhood, Quelala, as he was called, was said to be the best and wisest man in all the world of Oz, while his manly beauty was so great that Geyelette loved him dearly and hastened to make everything ready for the wedding. My grandfather, at that time, was the king of the winged monkeys, which lived in the forest near Gayelette's palace. And the old fellow loved a joke better than a good dinner. One day, just before the wedding, my grandfather was lying out with his band when he saw Quelala walking beside the river. He was dressed in a rich costume of pink silk and purple velvet. And my grandfather thought he would see what he could do. At his word, the band flew down and seized Quelala, carried him in their arms until they were over the middle of the river and then dropped him into the water. "Swim out, my fine fellow," Said my grandfather. "And see if the water has spotted your cloths." Quelala was much too wise not to swim. And he was not the least bit spoiled by all his good fortune. He laughed when he came to the top of the water and swam into shore. But when Gayelette came running out to him, she found his silks and velvet all ruined by the river. The princess was angry and she knew, of course, who did it. She had all the winged monkeys brought before her and she said at first That their wings should be tide and they should be treated as they had treated Quelala and dropped in the river. But my grandfather pleaded hard, for he knew the monkeys would drown in the river with their wings tide, and Quelala said a kind word for them also, so that Gayelette finally spaired them...on condition that the winged monkeys should ever after do three times the bidding of the owner of the golden cap. This cap had been made for a wedding present to Quelala, and it is said to have cost the princess half her kingdom. Of course my grandfather and all the other monkeys once agreed to the condition, and that is how it happens that we are three times the slaves of the owner of the golden cap, who-so-ever he or she may be."

"And what became of them?" Asked Dorothy.

"Quelala, being the first owner of the golden cap," Replide the Gorilla. "He was the first to lay his wishes upon us. As his bride did not bare the sight of us, he called us all to him in the forest, after he had married her, and ordered us always to keep where she could never set eyes on a winged monkey, which we were glad to do, for we were all afraid of her. That was all we ever had to do. Until the golden cap fell into the hands of the wicked witch of the west, who made us inslave the winkies, and afterwards, drive Oz himself out of the land of the west. Now the golden cap is your's, and three times, you have the right to lay your wishes upon us."

"Wow. That's some story." Said Danny, who's neck and head were both covered with brown hair. The only part of his body that wasn't covered with hair was his face, which had by now changed from his human face into the face of a monkey and his height was still the same as it was when he was a boy.

"You guys, look." Said Dorothy. She and the others looked down and saw the green shining walls of the Emerald City before them. They wondered at the rapid flight of the monkeys, but was glad the journey was over.

"Well, the Emerald City. Prepare for landing, folks." Said the king.

"Oh, isn't it beautiful?" Said Dorothy.

"It sure is." Added Danny.

The Emerald City. Maybe now the dreams of Dorothy and her friends could come true.

The winged monkeys set the travellers down carefuly before the gate of the Emerald City. The king bowed low to Dorothy, and then flew swiftly away, followed by all his band.

"That was a good ride." Said Dorothy.

"Yeah, and a quick way out of our troubles. How lucky it was you brought that wonderful cap." Said the Lion.

The five travellers walked up to the great gate of the Emerald City and Dorothy rang the bell. After ringing several times it was opened by the same gaurdian of the gate they had met before.

"What?! Are you back again?! Asked the gaurdian in suprise.

"Do you not see us?" Asked the Scarecrow.

"But i thought you had gone to visit the wicked witch of the west." Said the gaurd.

"We did visit her." Said Danny.

"And she let you go?" Asked the gaurdian.

"She didn't have a chois, for she is melted." Explained the Scarecrow.

"Melted? Well, that is good news indeed." Said the gaurd. "Who melted her?"

"It was Dorothy." Said the Lion.

"Good gracious." Said the gaurd. And he bowed very low indeed before her. Then he reached inside his box that was strapped to him and gave Dorothy and her friends a pair of green sun glasses just as he had done before. Afterward, they passed on through the gate into the Emerald City.

 **4 Days Later**

The Emerald City was buzzing with excitment now that Dorothy, Danny, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion and Toto had returned. They had destroyed the wicked witch of the west, so now it was up to the wizard to keep his promise to grant their wishes. When the people heard from the gaurdian four days ago that Dorothy had melted the wicked witch of the west, they all gathered around the travellers and followed them in a great crowd to the palace of Oz. The soldier with the wiskers was still on gaurd before the door, but he let them in at once, and they were again met by the beautiful green girl who had showed each of them to their old rooms at once, so that they might rest until the great Oz was ready to see them. The soilder had the news carried straight to Oz: "That Dorothy and the other travellers had come back again after destroyingthe wicked witch." But Oz made no reply. They thought the great wizard would send for them at once, but he never did. They had no word from him the next day, nor the next, or the day before that. The waiting was tiresome and wearing, and at last, they grew vexed that Oz would treat them in a poor fashion after sending them to undergo seven months of hardship and slavery. Finally, on this particular day, Danny asked the gaurd to take them to see the wizard, which he did. As they walked through the hallways, the gaurd chattered with the people of Emerald City about how Dorothy and her friends had destroyed the wicked witch of the west.

"See? That's them over there. Old friends of mine. I knew they could do it." Said the gaurd.

"The wicked witch? Imagine." Said a man.

"They must be very brave." Added a woman.

"Yep. The wizard asked them to do it, and you know, they did. They got her broomstick and finished her off and freed the west side of Oz." Said the gaurd.

"Well, i hope the wizard gives them what they want." Said the man.

"They've certainly earned it." Added the woman.

"That's for sure. Oh, that reminds me, i'm suppose to be taking them to see the wizard right now. See ya later, gotta run." Said the gaurd. He left the man and the woman and rejoined Dorothy and her friends. "Sorry to keep you waiting, oh, heroic ones."

"I do wish you would quit stopping to talk on the way, we wanna see the wizard." Said Dorothy.

"Oh, i'm sorry, it's just that i can't rezist telling everyone how wonderful it is that you've freed us from the wicked witch of the west and...why am i telling you? You know what you guys did." The gaurd resumed leading them through the palace.

 **~IN THE WAITING ROOM~**

The gaurd lead Dorothy and her friends into the waiting room where they were to wait for the great Oz to send for them.

"Please make yourselves at home. I won't be long. I'll just go and inform the wizard that you wish to see him." Said the gaurd.

"Alright, thank you." Said Dorothy.

The gaurd then left out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Oh, at last, i'm going home again! Today all of us will have our dreams come true!" Said Dorothy in excitment.

"I know! I can't wait to find out who i am and to be changed back into my human form!" Added Danny. The boy wore a red long sleeve jacket, a green hooded t-shirt, a pair of light blue pants and a pair of white sneekers. He wore these things to cover up most of the hair that was on his body, and it worked. The only parts of his body that could be seen were his hairry hands, his hairry neck and his face and hair, which was pretty normal, since that was how cloths worked.

"I'll have my very own brain to think with." Said Scarecrow.

"I can't wait to feel my new heart bumping here in my chest." Said Tin Man.

"Ah, courage, i'll be a new Lion."

"I'll read books and make up theries and solve puzzels." Said Scarecrow.

"And i'll spin right back to Kansas the way i came straight into the arms of aunt Em." Said Dorothy.

 **~WITH THE GAURD~**

The gaurd ran through the hallway and rushed up the stairs to the door of the wizard's throne room.

"Great Oz, Dorothy and her friends have returned in victory. They have brought you the broomstick of the wicked witch of the west." Said the gaurd.

"You mean they did it?" Asked the wizard.

"Yes, great Oz. I'll bring them to you now." Said the gaurd.

"WAIT!" Said the wizard. "No, not yet."

"But they're here waiting. I thought you'd be overjoyed with the news." Said the gaurd.

"I am. But i can't see them now and i don't know when i can." Said the wizard." Said the wizard. "DISMISSED!"

 **~IN THE WAITING ROOM~**

"Huh? What do you mean he can't see us? Why can't he see us for goodness sake?" Asked Dorothy.

"Well, he didn't actually say." Said the gaurd.

"But he promised! He told each of us that if we brought him the witch's broomstick, he'd grant our requests." Said Danny.

"Oh, i'm sure he'll keep his promise, Danny, he's never been known to go back on his word." Said the gaurd.

"Well when will he keep it? Could you at least ask him that? If we can't see him today, can we at least see him tomorrow?" Dorothy asked.

"Uh...no." Said the gaurd.

"Ugh! The day after tomorrow?" Danny asked.

"Doubt it." Said the gaurd.

"Well when can we see him?" Dorothy asked.

"You can see the great Oz the very instant he wants to see you." Said the gaurd.

"But that could be ages from now. Maybe never. Didn't he give you any idea when he'd be ready to see us?" Said Scarecrow.

"None." Said the gaurd.

"You mean to tell me that after all we've done for him, he really might not see us at all?!" Said Danny.

"To be honost, i don't know. I can't believe he wouldn't see you at all, but at the same time, he couldn't say when he would see you." Said the gaurd.

"What kind of wizard is he making us go and risk our lives for him and then not even have the decensy to see us?" Asked Dorothy.

"Yeah, what's so wonderful about a wizard..." Began Scarecrow

"Who makes a promise and then breaks it?" Finished Tin Man.

"Yeah!" Added Lion.

"I don't know, i just work here." Said the gaurd.

"Where is the wizard?" Danny asked.

"Excuse me?" Asked the gaurd.

"Where the Oz is the wizard?!" Danny yelled.

"Danny! Did you just use the word, Oz? Wow the west has really brought out the Oz man in you." Gasped the gaurd.

Danny then snached the gaurd up by the collar of his shirt. "Mister, i have endured 10 days of hardship and slavery, cleaned an ice castle from top to bottom twice without a moment's rest, spent the last seven months with a blind fold over my face, fought the witch as a fire breathing dragon, AND to top it all off, i've been transformed into a monkey!"

"Now calm down, maybe you're just going through puberty at an early age." Said the gaurd.

Danny reached down into the back of his pants and pulled out a brown monkey tail and showed it to the gaurd.

"Then again, maybe not." Said the gaurd.

"Look, mister, my friends and i have endured seven months of slavery and hardship because of your wizard! And if you don't let us see him right now i'll show you just how much of the Oz man the west has brought out of me, you Ozien!" Said Danny.

"But, but..."

"We want to see the wizard, and we want to see him now!" Said Dorothy and her friends, cutting the gaurd off.

"But that's impossible. Sorry." Said the gaurd.

"It's not right, we kept our part of the bargan! Now it's his turn to keep his part of the bargan, right?" Said Dorothy.

"It certainly is! The wizard made a promise to us and he's gonna keep it weather he wants to or not!" Added Danny.

"No, wait, i can't allow you to go." Said the gaurd.

"Excuse us!" Said Danny as he tossed the gaurd aside. The monkey boy placed his passport on the scanner and the doors opened and headed out the double doors with Dorothy, Toto, Scarecrow and Tin Man.

"No, wait, you mustn't! You'll make the wizard angry!" Said the gaurd. The Lion then walked up to him and gave a scary growl, frightning him. The Lion then exited the room and followed after his friends.

 **~IN THE HALLWAY~**

Dorothy and her friends walked through the halls of the Emerald City to meet the wonderful wizard of Oz again.

The gaurd ran through the halls and soon caught up with the gang. "Please don't go in there, Dorothy! If you disturb him, he'll fly into one of his rages."

"Let him, he won't be half as angry as we are!" Said Dorothy.

"But..."

"No buts!" Said Danny, cutting the gaurd off.

"I'm only thinking of you. You could ruin your chances..."

"QUIET!" Shouted Dorothy and her friends, cutting the gaurd off again.

The gang walked down the rest of the hallway and soon reached the stairs to the wizard's throne room and walked up the stairs.

"This time there won't be any of that "One at a time" nonsense, we'll all go in together!" Said Danny.

"I wonder what form he'll appear in today? Nothing too scary, i hope." Said Scarecrow.

"I don't care how scary he looks! He owes me a heart and i'm gonna get it, one way or another!" Said Tin Man.

"Don't do anything rash, Tin Man." Said Lion.

The trio soon reached the top of the stairs and stood in front of the huge double doors of the wizard's throne room.

"This is it. Is everyone ready?" Dorothy asked.

"Mm-hm." Said Danny, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion.

Dorothy got out her passport and placed it up against the scanner.

 **~IN THE WIZARD'S THRONE ROOM~**

The double doors to the wizard's throne room opened and Dorothy and her friends entered inside. When they did, however, there was no one inside. The place was empty.

"Well...go on." Said Scarecrow as he pushed the Tin Man forward.

"Why do i have to go?" Asked Tin Man.

"Well you're the only one who's wearing armor." Said Lion.

"Shhh. Quiet. We'll all go in together." Said Danny.

The gang entered further into the throne room and looked around for the wizard.

"You think maybe he's hiding so he can jump out and suprise us?" Asked Scarecrow.

"Could be." Said Dorothy.

"Maybe we should split up so he can't catch us all in a group. What do you think?" Asked Danny.

"I think we should stick together." Said Dorothy.

"Mr Wiz? Mr. Wiz, we're back." Said Danny.

"I don't think there's any one here." Said Tin Man.

"Oh, he's here alright, i can smell him." Said Lion.

"Hello? Mr. Wiz?" Said Danny.

"Stop right where you are." Came a voice, causing the gang to stop in there tracks.

"I'm stopped. I am stopped, you don't have to tell me twice." Said Lion.

"I'm sorry if we disturbed you. But we just wanna meet the wiz." Said Danny.

"You wanna meet the wizard?" Asked the voice.

"Yes sir. If it's not too much trouble." Said Danny.

"Little boy...you don't know what trouble is." Said the voice. Then green fog covered the entire floor, and music started to play all around the throne room.

 **(Song: So you wanted to meet the wizard)**

As the music played, a man slowly came up from the green foggy floor. He was African American, had gray hair, wore Emerald green sun glasses, a white, skin tight, long sleeve top, a long cape that was white on the outside and red on the inside, and he wore a pair of white pants and white high heel platform boots.

 **So you wanted to meet the wizard**

 **Let me tell you that you've come**

 **to the right place. Shall i make you a frong or a lizard?**

 **You should see the strange expression on your face.**

 **If the way i come off is frightning**

 **that's the way i felt like coming on today.**

 **Have you ever been kissed by lightning?**

 **Let me tell you that will make you go away.**

 **I fly. And the magic of my power takes me higher**

 **to a level where the clouds turn into fire.**

 **In the warmness of the fire, i feel fine.**

 **Just keep your eyes open**

 **and the magic you will see.**

 **It will whistle on the wind**

 **as it ever aironlates from me.**

 **It's as stronge as true vibration**

 **you can feel it on your skin.**

 **So come and take my hand and we will dance**

 **upon the wind.**

 **So you wanted to meet...The wizard.**

 **"SO! YOU WANTED TO MEET THE WIZARD!"** Yelled the man before vanishing in a puff of green smoke. The green fog that covered the floor then disappeared.

"Can i open my eyes?" Asked Lion.

"Your eyes are open." Said Tin Man.

"Oh no, i've gone blind." Said Lion.

"Man, the lights are out!" Said Tin Man.

"Silence!" Came the voice of the wizard. "Who goes there? Who dares disturb my sancuary? Who dares disturb...my peace? Who dares enter my throne room without an appointment? Who do you think you are?"

"Sounds like he's somewhere high above us." Said Tin Man.

"It's Danny and Dorothy, sir." Said Danny.

"You were told i couldn't see you. Why do you intrude?" Asked the wizard.

"We intrude because we must see you, oh, wizard." Said Dorothy.

"Yes, we must see you so you can tell us why we can't see you." Said Scarecrow.

"Why you can't see me?" Came the voice of the wizard from the floor. "You can't see me because i am everywhere."

"His, voice! Now it's coming from the floor!" Dorothy gasped.

"From the floor? Not anymore. Behind the door. The great Oz can be anywhere." Said the wizard.

"Great Oz, please, won't you stay in one place long enough for us to speak with you?" Said Scarecrow.

"Alright, alright. I'll make it easier for you. I'll move over to my throne now." Said the wizard. "There, i am now seated. But tell me, is it really true that you succeeded in getting the witch's broomstick?" Came the wizard's voice from the throne.

"Yes, it's true, great wizard." Said Dorothy.

"And even better. We've destroyed the wicked witch of the west." Added Danny.

"If you are lying, you will regret it." Said the wizard.

"I don't tell lies, Mr. Wizard." Said Dorothy. She then held up the broom and presented it to the wizard. "See? Here's proof to show you i'm not lying. We brought you the broomstick of the wicked witch of the west."

"Yep, we took care of things just like you ordered. The witch's broom is now your's and the wicked witch is done in. Which i'm guessing is what you really wanted all along. But i can't imagine what use it will be to you now. With the witch now gone it's not magic anymore." Said Danny.

"If this is indeed the truth, how did you prevail against her?" Asked the wizard.

"To make a long story short, i pored water on her and she melted." Said Dorothy.

"Water? Water. Of course." Said the wizard. "So? What do you want from me?"

"Just what you promised." Said Danny.

"I promised nothing." Said the wizard.

"Uh, you most certainly did! Don't you remember? You sent us to get the broomstick of the wicked witch of the west. Dorothy did so." Said Danny.

"Can't say i recall. Be gone." Said the wizard.

"I'd like to go back home! You promised!" Said Dorothy.

"Promise? What promise?" Asked the wizard.

"You promised to send me home, and help Danny remember who he was, and get the Scarecrow a brain, Tin Man as heart and the Lion courage." Said Dorothy.

"Oh, yes, i did promise you that, didn't i? Go away and come back tomorrow. I need some time to think this through." Said the wizard.

"WHAT?!" Dorothy and the gang gasped.

"But i wanna go home now!" Said Dorothy.

"Now wait a minute! You've had enough time to think this through! 9 Days, 10 days, 1 day, 7 months, 11 Days and 4 days to be exact! We did what you wanted, now you gotta keep your promise!" Said Danny.

"Danny's right, you've had plenty of time already!" Added Tin Man.

"Yeah!" Said Lion.

"Please. I've been gone from home for so long. I miss my aunt Em and uncle Henry. You must keep your promise!" Pleaded Dorothy.

"How dare you order me! Be gone! Or i shall banish you to the land of the hammer heads!" Said the wizard.

"You better keep your promises or i'll go cyclone in here!" Said Danny.

"Do not arouse the wrath of the great and powerful Oz! I said come back tomorrow!" Said the wizard.

"If you were really great and powerful, you'd keep your promises!" Said Dorothy.

"Do you persume to critisize the great Oz? You ungreatful creatures, think yourselves lucky that i'm giving you all till tomorrow instead of 20 years from now! The great Oz has spoken!" Said the wizard.

"But great wizard, you know all, remember? What's there to think about? Just...just send me home." Said Dorothy.

"You can do it, can't you? And let's not forget, you still have to tell me who i am. And turn me back into my human self while you're at it." Said Danny.

"Oz forgets nothing. Come tomorrow." Said the wizard.

"And when do i get my heart?" Asked the Tin Man.

"We'll make an appointment and i'll..."

"No! I want it now, wizard!" Said Tin Man.

"I wanna have my courage now too, wizard!" Said Lion.

"Alright, alright! You'll all get what you want as soon as i can give it to you. I just can't give it to you right now, that's all." Said the wizard.

"But why can't you give it to us right now, oh wizard?" Asked the Lion.

"Yes, you are a wizard!" Said Dorothy.

"Just use your magic!" Said Danny.

"Cast a spell!" Said Tin Man. "Until you help us..."

"We're not going anywhere!" Finished Scarecrow.

"Understand?" Said Dorothy.

"Yeah!" Said Danny. The boy then noticed Toto walk over to a door that read 'DO NOT ENTER.' "Toto?" Danny went over to the door where the dog stood and opened it. He and Toto entered into the room, leaving Dorothy and the others behind to chat with the wizard, who were all so caught up in their anger towards the great Oz, that they didn't even notice that their two friends were missing from the group.

 **~INSIDE THE SECRET ROOM~**

Toto lead Danny up a flight of stairs and the two of them saw another door when they reached the top. Danny opened the door and entered into the room with Toto. Once inside, they saw that they were inside a strange room. Many robots sat a control panel desks while watching a huge theater sized screen in front of them that took up the whole side of the wall. On the screen were Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion. Danny and Toto then looked and saw a boy, who looked to be about the same age as Danny, with a microphone in front of him and with a headphones on. He had long brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a pale gray hooded sweat shirt with the sleeves pushed up passed the elbows, a red, black and pale blue striped short sleeve shirt and a pair of white sneakers.

The boy then noticed Danny and Toto's presence inside the control room. "We're done here!" He said in the microphone.

"Uh..yeah...dude...we can see you." Said Danny.

"No you can't! I'm invisible!" Said the boy in the microphone.

"Stop. Seriously, you're embarrassing yourself." Said Danny.

Toto then went over to where the boy was and tugged at his pants leg.

"Silence, i..." The boy looked down and saw the dog tugging at his pants leg. "Hey! Stop that! Who let you in?! I mean you shall have all of what you wish. It's just that i am so busy right now...Hey, let go! Get away! I am the great...Hey, beat it! Go away! I am the...No, you stupid dog! Now see what you've done? Hey, hey! Let go! Ow! Let go! I will destroy you! I will bring the wrath of Oz down on...Ow! That dog! Hey, would you get off?! Would you stop with the bighting already?!"

Danny ran over to where Toto and the boy were. "Toto, stop." He said as he picked up Toto and held him in his arms. "There, there, now, boy. It's okay, settle down."

"Thank you very much." Said the boy.

"It's you who controls the wizard, isn't that correct? Phoney. You're nothing but a phoney." Said Danny.

"I'm out, the wizard is out! He's not here!" Said the boy.

"LIES! No more lies!" Said Danny.

"Uh...uh...uh, i am the great Oz!" Said the boy into the microphone.

"Confess the truth, you're just a little boy, like me." Said Danny.

"What?! You get out of here! I am the great wizard of Oz!" Said the boy.

"Maybe you and Toto should have another little chat." Said Danny before placing Toto on the floor.

"Uh...AHHH! Not the dog!" Said the boy. He took of the headphones and rushed for the door and out of the room with Toto chasing after him.

 **~WITH DOROTHY AND THE OTHERS~**

The boy and the dog ran down the stairs and out of the secret room where Dorothy and the others were and hell tripped and fell on the floor.

Dorothy and the others turned and noticed the little boy and Toto.

"What have you got there, Toto?" Asked Tin Man as he and others ran up to the boy.

"Oh, what a desaster." Said the boy.

"What's going on here?" Dorothy asked.

"Uh, guys, notice anything funny?" Came the voice of the wizard.

"Huh?" Said Dorothy and her friends.

"This is just an act. Oz is a fake, it's me." Said the wizard.

 **~INSIDE THE CONTROL ROOM~**

"Don't you recognise my voice? It's just me. Danny talking." Said Danny into the microphone with the headphones on. "Now the magic show's over." He said in a disappointed tone. The boy took off the headphones and ran out of the room, down the stairs and into the throne room, joining Dorothy and the gang.

 **~IN THE THRONE ROOM~**

"Who are you?" Dorothy asked.

"Why, i'm the wonderful wizard of Oz. Who else?" Said the boy.

"You're the wizard of Oz?!" Dorothy and her friends gasped in shock. They couldn't believe it. The wizard of Oz was a little boy?

"You mean to tell me that this little rugrat..."

"Yes, was an imposter pretending to be the wizard of Oz." Said Danny, cutting Scarecrow off.

"You can't be serious! He can't be the wizard of Oz!" Said Dorothy.

"Sort of a let down isn't it?" Said the boy.

"You mean the wizard of Oz is..."

Scarecrow: "A fake!"

Tin Man: "A fraud!"

Lion: "A phoney!"

Danny: "And how!"

"And a little boy." Said Tin Man.

"And what's wrong with being a little boy?" Danny asked.

"No...nothin, i just..."

"That's right, that's right, 'NOTHIN' wrong with being a little boy. I don't know what was going through your mind when you said that." Said Danny, cutting Tin Man. "BUT! There is everything wrong with lying!"

"Are you calling me a liar?!" Asked the boy.

"YES!" Said Danny.

"Okay, yes, yes, i'm a liar. Haven't we established that?" Said the boy.

"I don't believe you when you say that you're the wonderful wizard of Oz!" Said Dorothy.

"Well, i'm afraid it's true, there's no other wizard except me." Said the boy.

"You humbug!" Said Scarecrow.

"Yeah!" Added the Lion.

"Yes, that's exactly so. I'm a humbug." Said the boy.

"How could you lie to all these people in this city?! Who do you think you are?!" Said Danny.

"Yeah! Who do you think you are?!" Asked Dorothy and the others.

"As i said before, i'm the wonderful wizard of Oz." Said the boy.

"You can't be serious? You can't really be the wizard of Oz." Said Dorothy.

"Sort of a let down, isn't it?" Said the boy.

"But i saw a giant head." Said Dorothy.

"And i saw a giant Emerald green Chinese dragon with red eyes." Said Danny.

"Maybe this is just another disguise." Said Tin Man.

"I'm afraid not. It's no disguise, i'm just an ordenary boy." Said the boy.

"You mean the wizard of Oz is a phoney?" Said Dorothy.

"Shh! Not so loud. If anyone out there hears you, i'll be in terrible trouble. They wouldn't be happy at all. You see, all this time, they really believe that i'm a wizard with all kinds of magical powers." Said the boy.

"Well so did we. We only did what what you asked of us because we believed in you." Said Scarecrow.

"We mean you no harm, man, but you really frightened us!" Said Danny.

"And it looks like you enjoyed it!" Added Lion.

"You guys have got me all wrong. I..."

"What?" Tin Man asked, cutting the boy off.

"I envy you guys because you can go anywhere you want and do whatever it is you wanna do." Said the boy.

"Well that doesn't give you the right to play games with me and my friends! You practicly scared all of us to death!" Said Danny.

"Well," The boy stood up. "I'm very sorry to disappoint you."

"You're a terrible boy!" Said Scarecrow.

The Lion then tackled the boy to the floor and held his paw on the boy's chest and gave a loud, angry roar. "Should i finish him right here, Dorothy?!" Said Lion.

"I'm sorry!" Said the boy.

"Sorry?!" Said Lion.

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry!" Said the boy.

"Sorry?" Said Dorothy.

"I'm sorry! Everything you say about me is tru! I'm a phoney! I have no powers, i have no right pretending to be the wizard." Said the boy.

"Does this mean i won't be getting a heart?" Asked Tin Man.

"I won't get courage?" Said Lion.

"And i won't get my brain?" Said Scarecrow.

"And i won't remember who i am and get turned back into my human form?" Said Danny.

"Don't worry, i'll think of something. But right now i'm the one with the problem." Said the boy.

"Well who's fault is that?" Asked Tin Man.

"I know, i know, i've brought it all on myself. But even so, you wouldn't really want the people of Oz to find out that i'm a fake, would you? Who knows what they might do. Oh, how did i ever get into this mess?" Said the boy.

"Are you sure we're the only ones who know about this?" Dorothy asked.

"Oh yes. Right from the beginning i've seen to it that i was left alone. I've never heard a fly in all the time i pretended to be the wizard. But to keep the people from asking questions i had to make them believe i had great power. They wouldn't be happy to learn that i had none." Said the boy.

"You must have some power. Or else you couldn't have appeared in different forms. When i saw you, you were a gigantic head. You looked terrifying." Said Dorothy.

"Oh, yes, the gigantic head. Wanna see how it's done?" Said the boy.

The Lion removed his paw from the boy's chest and the boy stood up and lead Dorothy and her friends inside the secret room and they went up stairs and entered inside the control room. "Nothing to it. A little computer animation, a little CGI and special effects and there you are. Computer, show our friends the head."

A hollographic projection of the giant head then appeared in front of Dorothy and her friends.

"That's it, that's the giant head." Said Dorothy.

"It really is Scary. You were very brave not to run, Dorothy. Once the hollogram was projected, i simply spoke into this here microphone and gave it a voice. It's just an old movies trick. Nothing fancy. But it's quite affective if you do it right, don't you think?" Said the boy.

"What about the scary, gigantic emerald green Chinese dragon that i saw and being surrounded by outer space? Don't tell me that was all hollograms and computer animated CGI too." Said Danny.

"It sure was. Computer, show our friends the Chinese dragon." Said the boy. A hollographic projection of the green Chinese dragon then appeared in front of everyone. "I did this one the same way as i did the giant head."

"Tell me, how did you create the Dinosaur that i saw?" Asked Tin Man.

"Oh, the T-Rex was very basic. Computer, show us the T-Rex." Said the boy.

A hollographic projection of a T-Rex then appeared in front of everyone and let out a loud deafening roar.

"You mean i was terrofied by a hollogram?" Said Tin Man.

"How did that flame work?" Lion asked.

"(Sighs) Computer." Said the boy.

A hollographic projection of a huge fire appeared in front of the gang.

"Well, i guess that explains all of the different forms that we saw, but how did you make your voice jump all over the room?" Danny asked.

"Nothing to it. I had the robots install hidden speakers in the throne room. Each one of them was placed in a different part of the room. So if i want to speak through any of them, all i have to do is speak into this microphone." Said the boy.

"Well you certainly had us fooled." Said Dorothy.

" Yes, the speakers were my most effective trick. But they all had their uses. All and all, i'm rather proud of my illusions." Said the boy.

"Proud? Why, you should be ashamed! You used them to trick people! People like us, who trusted you and believed in you!" Said Danny.

"Oh, i am ashamed, Danny. Honost i am, but it wasn't my idea. Well it was, i suppose, but i didn't mean to. Anyway, let me begin at the beginning. Wanna know where i'm from, Dorothy?" Said the boy. "I'm nothing but a 9 year old orphan, named Joey Oscar Diggs, from an orphanege in (1980's) Omaha, Nebraska."

"Omaha?" Said Danny.

"Howdy, neighbor." Said the boy

"The Omaha, Nebraska? The one that's close to Kansas?" Said Dorothy.

"Yep, that's the one. Trouble is it's not very close to here though." Said the boy now known as Joey.

"How far are we from Kansas? Can you tell me?" Asked Dorothy.

"I'm afraid i can't. I sure wish i knew, but i haven't got the faintest idea." Said Joey.

"But how'd you get here?" Danny asked.

"Man, the places you wind up when you don't look where you're going." Said Joey. "Back in Omaha, (1986), i was placed inside an orphanage after my parents died in a car accident, where i met this 8 year old girl named Sarah, who's parents also died in a tragic accident. The two of us became great friends, and we grew very close to each other, almost as if we were brother and sister. We would watch this T.V. show together every time it came on. It was called "That's Our Dad." We never missed an episode. Then, one day, i learned from Sarah that she was being adopted by a fun loving couple. But the sad part was they didn't want to adopt me. Sarah stated that she didn't want to be adopted by the couple if they wouldn't adopt me. That was when i got the idea to ask the man from the hit T.V. show, 'That's Our Dad,' to adopt us. Sarah and i ran away from the orphanege together and met the man at his studio, thinking that he wanted to adopt us. But as it turns out, he was just an actor, auditioning some kids that would star in his T.V. show. He wasn't what everyone thought he was. And i let him know it too. Before Sarah and i left, i said "You know what you are? You're a big fake, that's what. I use to like that guy you were on T.V., but not anymore. I'm glad you're not gonna be my Dad." Then, that very night, when everyone was in bed, i wrote a letter to Sarah and then left the Omaha orphanege and never looked back. I mean i wasn't planning to disappear. I just wanted Sarah to be happy with the people who wanted to adopt her."

"That is the saddest story i have ever heard. But that still doesn't explain how you ended up here in Oz." Said Dorothy.

"I was getting to that." Said Joey. "One day, while i was wondering the streets of Omaha, i came across a flyer that talked about a hot air baloon race. Having never seen one or been in one before, i decided to attend. While i was at the race, i noticed this one hot air baloon that no one was using. Having never flown one before i decided to hop in the baloon and try it out. So i hop into that hot air baloon and i took off for the sky. But just when the baloon got up in the sky, a terrible storm a came up and all i could do was stay inside the baloon. I hunkered down and i hid my eyes for what felt like forever. I drifted for so long, i lost track of the days and nights. Sometimes i thought i had left the Earth behind completely. Then, one morning, i woke up to find myself floating over the most beautiful country i had ever seen. Oz. And when the people of Oz saw me, They asume i must be some kind of wizard. They had only seen witch's fly before. Just to amuse myself, and keep the people busy, i ordered them to build this city and my palace. And they did it all willingly and well. Then i thought, as the country was so green and beautiful, i would call it the Emerald City. And to make the name fit better, i put green sun glass on all the people so that everything they saw was green."

"But isn't everything here green?" Asked Dorothy.

"No more than in any other city." Replied Joey. "When you wear the green sun glasses, of course everything you see looks green to you. The Emerald City was built a great many years ago. Why i haven't aged since then, i can't say, for i don't know. But the people have worn green sun glasses on their eyes for so long, that most of them think it really is an Emerald City."

"Couldn't you have just told them the truth about not being a wizard?" Danny said.

"Well, i tried." Said Joey. "But they were all so happy to have a wizard they thought could protect them from Esther and Hazel, they wouldn't hear it. I let them believe it because...well because it helped. As soon as the wicked witch's of the East and West heard of the wizard, who lived in the newly built Emerald City, they called of their plans to attack Oz. They were afraid i was more powerful than they themselves. So, you see, i lied, yes. But at worthy cause. And now that you've destroyed both the wicked witch's Dorothy, it's all turned out for the best."

"Yes, except now there are three of us who can't get back home." Said Dorothy.

"True, but it's not so bad here. Oz is a wonderful place to live. And don't worry, someday we'll find some way to get home." Said Joey.

"I hope you're right." Said Dorothy.

"Of course i'm right, don't be sad, Dorothy." Said Joey. "So...here i am. The easiest way to survive here is for me to hide in this throne room, less someone finds out what a nothing and a nobody i really am."

"And you mean," Began Danny. "You sent us to get the witch's broomstick, knowing we would have to kill her, and knowing we might never come back?!"

"She would've exposed me. She would've put me on blast and revealed to all of the people that i had no power and she would've took over Oz." Said Joey.

"That's no excuse!" Said Danny. "So that's why you wanted her out of the picture. She found out your secret and you were afraid she would expose you for what you really are: A big phoney!"

"No, uh...Yes. Something...Well, something like that." Said Joey.

"You're a bad boy." Said Dorothy.

"No. I have to disagree with you. I'm not a bad boy. I'm...You know...But i'm a bad wizard. I gotta tell ya, i-i never set out to trick anyone. It's just i got here, and everything, they just asumed that i had this thing. You know, that i was this all powerful wizard." Said Joey.

"Why would they think that about you?" Danny asked.

"You know why? Because i could do magic tricks." Said Joey.

"Did you ever tell anyone that you weren't a real wizard?" Dorothy asked.

"Oh No! No! You know, one of the secrets of show business is you gotta give the people what they want, you know?" Said Joey.

"We've been played." Said Scarecrow.

"That's wack," Said Lion. "Getting our hopes all up for nothing."

"But i never thought that any of you would actually be brave enough to take on the wicked witch of the west." Said Joey.

"Well we did!" Said Danny. "Come on, guys, let's go. Let's go find help someplace else. 'Cause clearly, it's not here." He, Dorothy, Toto and their three friends all turned to leave the room.

"Wait!" Said Joey. "Please don't go. Look...i live here all alone...in terror...that someone will find out...that i'm a fraud. So please...just stay with me for a little while and talk. You can talk to me crazy...call me names."

Dorothy then noticed the sad expressions on her friends' faces. "What's the matter?"

"Now i'll never get my brain." Said Scarecrow.

"Or my heart." Said Tin Man.

"Or my courage." Said Lion.

"But you don't need them now. Because you've had them all along." Said Danny.

"Exactly. You guys don't need nothing from me. None of you do." Said Joey.

"But my brain. What about that?" Scarecrow asked.

"Well, my friend, you don't need a brain, you need experience. As you live life you gain experience, and through that experience you gain knowledge. You say you have no brain. The surest sign you're talking to a dummy is when a person tells you they know it all. It takes an inteligent mind to know that there is always more to learn in life and that you never stop learning. And you, my friend, are one of the most inteligent people i have ever met. You had a brain all along, turns out you were just using it wrong." Said Joey.

"Oh. I never thought of that." Said Scarecrow. "So knowing that i know nothing means that i know something? Well what do you know."

Joey then turned to the Lion. "Lion, you say that you're a coward. Why, you're part of the team that took out the wickedest witch in all of Oz."

"He was scared the whole time we were with him." Said Tin Man.

"Being scared of scary stuff is smart. Respecting danger and still taking care of business. That's courage." Said Joey.

"But i still don't feel like i have courage. I never have." Said Lion.

Joey turned to the others. "Everyone, do we believe that?"

"No." Said Dorothy and the others.

"You had it inside all along. What you need is confidence. Courage means facing danger, even when you're scared. And i believe you've done that, haven't you? I'd say you have plenty of courage." Said Joey.

"He's right. Do you remember helping Dorothy and me fight the wicked witch when she was in her dragon form? That took courage." Said Danny.

"Oh, really? Well what do you know. I have courage." Said Lion.

Joey turned to Tin Man. "And Tin Man...no heart? Why, you haven't left Dorothy and Danny's side since the day you met them. If the way you protect Dorothy and Danny isn't proof of a good heart, then i don't know what is."

"I know i've got a heart," Began Tin Man. "Because just thinking about Dorothy leaving...is kind of breaking."

"Look at all the love you've got. No heart in there? That's poppicock." Said Joey.

"Don't go getting all rusted up on us again." Said Dorothy. "And besides...i'm not going anywhere...am i? Home is a place, and no fancy words can get me there."

"I hate to say it, but she's right." Said Joey. "But as for the rest of you, come back and see me tomorrow, and i'll give each of you what you're asking for."

"Will you find a way to get me home too?" Dorothy asked.

"Will you find a way to restore me to my human self and help me remember who i am?" Added Danny.

"Huh?" Said Joey. "Oh, i was afraid they would ask me that." He thought in his mind.

 **~LATER THAT NIGHT~**

Later that night, Joey was inside the control room, thinking of a way he could help both Dorothy and Danny. But answering their requests was going to be a lot easier said then done. He wasn't really a wizard after all. "Well, the others are no problem, no problem at all. (Sighs) But Dorothy and Danny. Ugh! Think, think! There must be a way to help both of them. There's always a way."


	16. Episode 16: The Wizard Tries To Help

**EPISODE 16: THE WIZARD TRIES TO HELP.**

 **The Next Day**

The next morning, Dorothy, Danny and Toto stood outside the wizard's palace of the Emerald City, where they waited for Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion to get back from their appointment with the so-called wizard of Oz. While waiting for their friends, Danny noticed a sad look on Dorothy's face.

"What's wrong, Dorothy?" Danny asked.

"Nothing, it's just...the wonderful wizard of Oz turned out not to be a wizard after all. So he can't keep his promise to send me back home to Kansas. I may never see my aunt Em and Uncle Hnery again." Said Dorothy.

"Oh." Was all Danny could say. "She's right. The wizard is just a little kid like me and her. How could he be expected to help either of us?" He thought. Knowing that Dorothy had gone through all this trouble to meet the wizard, and ending up having her hopes dashed in the end, was heart breaking. And it wasn't like he didn't know how she felt. When he heard of the wonderful wizard of Oz, he thought the same thing that Dorothy thought: That the wizard could help him. He didn't know who he was, and when he learned of the wizard, he had decided to tag along with Dorothy and Toto in the hopes of finally getting some answers and finding out who he was from the wizard. But like Dorothy, his hopes were dashed. The wizard turned out to be a little boy pretending to be the great Oz. And to make matters worse, Danny had been turned into a monkey boy by the wicked witch of the west just before she was done in. His whole entire body was now completely covered in brown hair, except for his face, which now looked like the face of a monkey, rather than a boy. He knew exactly how Dorothy felt: Disappointed.

"Race you, Toto." Came the voice of Dorothy, snapping Danny out of his thoughts.

Danny looked and saw Dorothy and Toto racing each other back towards th wizard's palace.

"Come on, slow poke." Said Dorothy to Toto as they raced each other.

"Hey!" Shouted Danny. The young boy then took off racing after his two friends. "Hey, wait up!"

 **~INSIDE THE WIZARD'S THRONE ROOM~**

Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion stood in front of Joey, ready to each recieve their desires.

"Well, as you know, this is a very special ocasion. And luckily for you all, i have found here in my trusty bag of tricks a way to grant all three of your wishes. Although, as you recently discovered, i'm not a true wizard. None the less, with my experience in the art of illusion works fine." Said Joey.

"You mean your magic is as good as a wizard's?" Asked Scarecrow.

"Well, in your case, only a little magic is needed. So yes, what i'm about to do, any wizard could do as well." Said Joey.

"That's good enough for me." Said Scarecrow.

"Me too." Added Lion.

"Yes, i've preformed the act of high perception for many years now." Said Joey.

"Oh, that's very incouraging." Said Scarecrow.

"Yes, but i must practice my art on each of you separatly. Which one of you met Dorothy and Danny first?" Said Joey.

"Why, i did, of course." Said Scarecrow.

"Then right this way, Scarecrow." Said Joey.

Scarecrow followed Joey inside the secret room and they went up the stairs and entered into another room where the straw man saw a bed and a table. He guessed that this room was where the boy had slept and lived all these years while pretending to be the wizard.

"Have a seat, i'll only be a moment." Said Joey.

Scarecrow sat down in a chair at the table while Joey placed a yellow sack, full of bran, and a hand shovel on the table.

"Let's see. I'd say you need two scoops." Said Joey.

"I do?" Said Scarecrow.

"Yes, and a half." Said Joey. He picked up the hand shovel and used it to scoop up a handful of bran in the sack. "Now then, this brain dust will be perfect. Once we've filled your head with this, your wisdome will know no bounds."

"You won't have to twist my arm, just fill her up, oh great wizard." Said Scarecrow.

"In a second." Said Joey. He felt the weight of the brans sand. "Nah, a bit too light." The 9 year old 80's boy then noticed a boxe of pins and needles resting on the table. "I'll add a few of these, then you'll be sharp as a tack." He reached inside the box and grabbed a handful of pins and needles and put them on the shovel with the brans. Joey then removed the Scarecrow's head, turned it up-side-down, and filled it with the sand, pins and needles that were on his shovel. "Oh, i'm not hurting you, am i?"

"Oh no, i can't feel a thing." Said Scarecrow.

"Good. Now hold still, i'm not done." Said Joey.

 **~IN THE THRONE ROOM~**

Tin Man and Lion waited in the wizard's throne room and waited for the Scarecrow to come out.

"What's taking so long?" Lion asked.

"Lion, having a brain installed is lyable to be a pretty undertake. You wouldn't want the wizard to rush things, now would you?" Said Tin Man.

"Of course not. I'm just glad to finally be getting my courage, i guess. Sorry." Said Lion.

"Cheer up, it won't be much longer." Said Tin Man.

"YAHOO!" Came a voice. "I GOT IT!" Came the voice of the Scarecrow as he ran out of the secret room. "1 and 1 is 2! Yellow and blue make green! Never sit in a chair backwards!" He said as he ran up to Tin Man and Lion.

"Well congradulations, Scarecrow, you finally have a brain." Said Tin Man.

"And a big one from the looks of it." Added Lion.

"So big, it's hard to balance." Said Scarecrow.

"Well, i'm sure you'll get use to it. Anyway, did he say who was next? Me or Lion?" Said Tin Man.

"You're next, Tin Man. After all, you were the second friend that Dorothy and Danny made. Boy, i can't wait to show Dorothy and Danny! So long!" Said Scarecrow. He then ran out of the throne room to find Dorothy and Danny so he could show them his new brain.

 **~WITH JOEY~**

Meanwhile, Joey was stuffing a red silk shaped heart with sawdust so he could give it to the Tin Man as his new heart. "Not bad, not bad at all. I just hope that Tin Man is as easy to convince as Scarecrow was." Once he was finished stuffing the heart, he called for the Tin Man. "Well, Tin Man, i'm waiting!"

 **~IN THE THRONE ROOM~**

"Be right there!" Said Tin Man in excitment. "I gotta run. See you soon, Lion." He said as he walked off towards the secret room.

 **~IN THE SECRET ROOM~**

Once inside the secret room, Tin Man looked around for Joey, but couldn't find him.

"I'm up here, Tin Man!" Came the voice of Joey from up the stairs.

Tin Man walked up the stairs and headed towards the second door on the left and entered inside.

 **~IN THE WAITING ROOM~**

"Tada! You see before you a brainy Scarecrow!" Said Scarecrow as he opened the double doors, revealing himself to Dorothy and Danny. He ran up to the children and group hugged them. "Oh, Dorothy, Danny, i'm so happy! What a thrill!"

"So your dream has finally come true. You finally have a brain." Said Dorothy.

"Yeah, but i can't imagine you being a lot smarter than you already were." Added Danny.

"Hey, what's that? There's a needle sticking out of your head." Said Dorothy.

"Oh, that's just part of my new brain." Said Scarecrow.

"Goodness, the so called wizard didn't leave anything out, did he? In fact, i think your head is a lot bigger now." Said Dorothy.

"Oh yes. It weighs more too. I have more room for ideas and i'm prepared for heavy thinking." Said Scarecrow.

"Great." Said Dorothy. "But what about me?" She thought.

 **~JOEY AND THE TIN MAN~**

Joey was cutting a square hole in the left side of the Tin Man's chest with a pair of plyers so he could place the heart inside of him. "There, this may leave a mark on your chest. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh no, not at all. I didn't nothing at all when you were cutting. You'd make a wonderful tin smith for a boy your age." Said Tin Man.

"Oh, thank you." Said Joey. He walked over to the table and picked up the silk stuffed heart and showed it to Tin Man. "Well, here it is."

"Oh, it's even bigger than i had hoped. Are you gonna put it right here inside my chest?" Said Tin Man.

"Yeah, let's try it." Said Joey. He walked over to Tin Man and placed it inside the opening of his chest.

 **~IN THE WAITING ROOM~**

Later, in the waiting room, Tin Man was looking in the mirror at himself and was thrilled that he finally had a heart.

"The scar hardly shows at all. So are you happier now?" Dorothy asked.

"Much happier." Said Tin Man.

"Do you feel anything else?" Danny asked.

"Yes, many things. I feel contented, more alive. And more aware of the beauty that surrounds me, Danny." Said Tin Man.

"Tin Man, you're so sweet. But you always were as far as i'm concerned." Said Dorothy.

 **~WITH JOEY AND THE LION~**

Joey picked up a pink potion in a science glass that was cooking in the fireplace on a small stool and placed it on the table. He then picked up two test tubes. The first one contain a blue liquid while the second one held a yellow substance. The wizard poored the blue substance into the pink potion, followed by the yellow one, turnning the pink potion green. He then poored the green substance into a green bowel and the Lion walked over to the table.

"And tada. The courage potion." Said Joey.

"You mean that's courage?" Said Lion.

"Well, not exactly, Lion. It's actually a special blend of colored liquid that makes you feel brave." Said Joey.

"What do i do with it?" Asked Lion.

"Why, you drink it, of course." Said Joey.

"Drink it? Oh no, i couldn't do that. It looks scary." Said Lion.

"Yeah, so do you, but you don't feel scary. Go on, try it, it's good. It taste like oranges, you'll love it. Pluse it'll give you all the bravery you ever need." Said Joey.

"Well...when you put it that way..." The Lion then started drinking the green liquid out of the green bowel. In no less than a few minutes, the big African cat had drank the whole potion.

"Well? How do you feel?" Joey asked.

"Gosh, i feel braver already." Said Lion.

"Of course you do." Said Joey.

"Gee, kid, how can i ever thank you? I feel like i could fight my way through wild cats." Said Lion. He then left out of the room.

"(Sighs) Whew. What a relief. Never again will i try to fool people. It's too hard on the nerves. As of right now, the wizard of Oz is retiring." Said Joey. "But what about Dorothy? There must be some way i can help her. She's such a nice girl and she wants to get back home so badly. There just has to be a way. And then there's Danny. How do i help him?"

 **~IN THE WAITING ROOM~**

"Oh, i couldn't be more happy. Each of your dreams have come tru." Said Dorothy.

"I hope your dream will come tru too, Dorothy. As well as your's Danny." Said Lion.

"So do i, but i don't wanna get my hopes up, Lion. He didn't think he could help me." Said Dorothy.

"Oh, i don't think there's anything in that secret room that will help me." Said Danny.

"Well, maybe one of us has thought of something. Tin Man?" Said Lion.

"No ideas at all." Said Tin Man.

"Scarecrow? You mean even with your new brain, you couldn't come up with a way to get me back home to Kansas?" Said Dorothy.

"No, sorry." Said Scarecrow.

"Oh, please, won't you try again? It's very important." Said Danny.

"Danny, i've done nothing but think about that. I've been trying to come up with a selution to get Dorothy home ever since my brain. But brain or no brain, i've had no luck at all." Said Scarecrow.

"Maybe if you consintrate. Focus all that fresh mental power." Said Dorothy.

"Dorothy, don't make me feel bad, i'm doing my best." Said Scarecrow.

"Of course you are, i'm sorry, Scarecrow. It's just that i miss my home so much." Said Dorothy.

"Please, Dorothy, you're breaking my new heart. Maybe we could make you a new home here." Said Tin Man.

"Good idea. You and Scarecrow could make her Queen of both your kingdoms." Said Lion.

"That sounds like an excellent idea to me. What do you think, Scarecrow?" Said Tin Man.

"Huh? Sorry, Tin Man, i wasn't listening." Said Scarecrow.

"Are you alright?" Asked Lion.

Meanwhile, Danny was sitting on the sofa, doing the same thing that Scarecrow was doing: Trying to figure out a way to get Dorothy back home. But so far, he hadn't come up with an answer. He then looked out the window and looked at the beautiful clouds that were floating in the sky. One of the clouds was shaped like a hot air baloon. And that was when the idea came to Danny.

"I've done it, Dorothy! I've done it! I've thought of something!" Said Danny in excitment.

"You have?" Dorothy said.

"Yes! I've thought of a way to get you back home to Kansas. But we'll have to go see the wizard first." Said Danny.

 **~IN THE THRONE ROOM~**

Dorothy and the others stood in the throne room and looked around for the wizard.

"Hello?" Dorothy called, but there was no answer. "I wonder where he is."

"Probably in his secret room trying to think long and hard how to help you. Let's go take a look." Said Danny.

 **~IN THE SECRET ROOM~**

The gang ran inside the room and rushed up the stairs and entered inside the room on the left. When they got inside, they found Joey asleep at the table.

"Excuse me!" Said Dorothy.

"AH!" Screamed Joey as he woke up. "Who's there?!" He looked and saw Dorothy and her friends all standing at the door. "Oh, it's just you. Come on in."

Dorothy and the gang entered inside the room and walked up to the table.

"So...what brings you all by here?" Joey asked.

"Don't feel bad. Even if you couldn't think of a way to help me, my friend, Danny did." Said Dorothy.

"He did?" Joey asked.

"That's right. He came up with the perfect way to get me back home again." Said Dorothy.

"Oh yeah? Let's hear it. Come on, spill." Said Joey.

"Danny, it was your idea. Why don't you explain it." Said Dorothy.

"Yes, of course." Said Danny. "Do you ever look at the sky?"

"Look at the sky?" Asked Joey. The 9 year old boy walked over to the window and looked out at the clouds in the sky.

"What do you see?" Asked Danny.

"Clouds." Said Joey.

"That's right. And what are those clouds doing, may i ask?" Said Danny.

"Floating." Said Joey.

"Right. And what else can float that carried you all the way here to the land of Oz? Didn't you say it was a baloon?" Said Danny.

"Why, yes. I see what you mean now. I still have the baloon too, not a mark on it." Said Joey.

"So it should still be able to fly then." Said Dorothy.

"I don't see why not." Said Joey.

"Great, so when do we leave?" Dorothy asked.

"We?" Surely you're not suggesting...And leave all of this? I have a title. I have a throne room. In fact, i have people so scared of me, they wouldn't even dream of knocking on my door." Said Joey.

"Well that's a great way to live. Locked up in some fancy prison. Then one day...someone finds out who you really are." Said Scarecrow.

"Leave him alone, Scarecrow. He has a right to choose the way he wants to live." Said Dorothy.

"Dorothy's right. I mean if this is where he wants to live, and if this is how he wants to live, well that's up to him." Added Danny.

"Oh, just stop it, you two! You're just getting your hopes up for nothing like i was when i thought that T.V. guy was gonna adopt me and Sarah. Nobody want's me. I'm just a sad, lonely orphan. I'm through." Said Joey

"Well, fine, be through, then! Maybe you're right. Maybe you're washed up. Maybe you're finished, like the Jheri curl and the 8-track." Said Danny.

"Danny, you're being so insensitive." Said Tin Man.

"I'm not being insensitive, but he wants to be sad and nothing, then let him be sad and nothing by himself!" Said Danny. "Maybe you're through. Maybe you've lost your home. Or maybe you've been here too long to remember where you left it." He said to Joey.

"Maybe he doesn't want no friends and family. Maybe he doesn't care about the wonderful world just beyond those doors." Said Dorothy.

"Yeah!" Said Joey.

"Maybe he doesn't miss conversation...or sharing a laugh with people." Said Danny.

"Maybe...he doesn't need to feel a warm hug or a friendly handshake...or a loving kiss...or hear the words "I love you" ever again." Said Dorothy.

"Yeah." Joey repeated, but this time in a more sad tone.

"MAYBE he want's to be stuck here, alone in the dark, for the rest of his life." Said Danny.

"Well lay it on a little thick, why don't you? I know what you're trying to do and it's not gonna work." Said Joey.

"What do you think we're trying to do?" Dorothy asked.

"You're trying to guilt trip me into leaving all of this behind. Well, it aint gonna work. Never in a million years. You're not gonna get me to leave all of this." Said Joey.

"All of what?" Danny asked.

"Why, my fame, my fortune, my money." Said Joey.

"Oh, you mean that big old empty throne room out there, where nobody comes to see you, and you're afraid to go out because you know if you do, people will find out you're lying to them?" Said Dorothy.

"Okay, let's get one thing straight here. I am not afraid!" Shouted Joey. "I just like to keep a low profile, that's all."

"Well, you know...i'll bet if you got started all over some place else...you can do all of this. And maybe even have some friends." Said Danny.

"Friends? Do you really think so?" Joey asked.

"Aw, you're not so bad once a person gets to know you. And when we get to Kansas, i'll give you my silver magic shoes." Said Dorothy.

"Alright, alright, you've all made your point! I sure have had a nice vacation. Maybe it is time to get back to the real world" Said Joey. "So...who needs a lift to Kansas?"

"Me! Oh, please, me!" Said Dorothy in excitment as she rushed up to Joey and hugged him.

 **3 Days Later**

Three days later, all of the citizens of Emerald City were gathered outside to meet with the wonderful wizard Oz. Among them were Dorothy and her friends, who all stood in front of some steps that led to a stage that the hot air baloon rested on. A black 80's boom box also rested on the stage.

"Citizens of Emerald City!" Began Joey. "Our world is now free of wicked witches! Thus, it is safe for me to leave you! I will personally escort Dorothy back to her home in Kansas! In my place, the great and wise Scarecrow will rule the Emerald City! Obey him as you would me!"

All of the citizens of Emerald City cheered for their new ruler.

"Thank you! Thank you, one and all! Oh, you're too kind!" Said Scarecrow.

"All of a sudden, i feel very sad. I'll miss all of you terribly." Said Dorothy while holding Toto in her arms.

"We'll miss you too, Dorothy. But we know you have to go." Said Lion.

"We'll come visit if we can. Right, Danny?" Said Dorothy.

"Oh. Uh...right." Said Danny. He didn't have the heart to tell Dorothy that he wasn't going back to Kansas with her due to him being a monkey boy at this point. If he went back looking like this, the people of Kansas would surely treat him like an outcast for the rest of his life. They would point at him...make fun of him...laugh at him...call him names...and some would probably even mistreat him just because he was now different from them. There was no doubt in his mind that he needed to tell Dorothy, but he decided that he would tell her after she and the wizard were ready to depart. Although, he wasn't exactly sure how badly she would take the news that he was going to be staying here in Oz, he did, however, know that he was going to have to man up and tell her the truth. He just wasn't sure how he was going to do it.

"That would be wonderful. We'll never forget you, Dorothy and Danny, never." Said Tin Man.

"Our dreams came true because of you." Said Lion.

"Stop! Stop!" Said Danny. "I'm sorry, but this whole thing is a lie. It's no different than those fake green shades in Emerald City. You see, this wizard hasn't given you guys anything you didn't already have."

"I've never had courage before." Said Lion.

"The point is, wizard or no wizard...you were already brave, kind and smart. You never needed anything from a wizard anyway." Said Danny.

"Well, gee, i didn't think i was thinking, but come to think of it, i think i was thinking. Ha. Makes you think." Said Scarecrow.

"Citizens of Oz," Began Joey. "There is a time for every purpous under heaven. A time to keep and a time to cast last seven years with all of you have been great. But sadly i'll admit now's the time to split."

The citizens of Emerald City began to protest all at once.

"Friends, friends, it's not enough to know where you're going. You also need to know where you're coming from. Today, i go forward to go back." Said Joey. "But before i do...let me leave you with this." The 80's boy ran up the step, on stage to the stage and pressed the play button on the 80's boom box and music began to play and everyone started dancing.

 **(Song: Yall Got It.)**

Joey: **I got to leave**

 **So i packed my bags**

 **And i'm goin'**

Joey walked down off the stage and down the steps to the ground.

 **I gotta date**

 **So don't you ask me to stay**

 **Cause i'm showin'**

 **You were always ready**

 **For new wizardry**

 **Musta that miracles**

 **Came easy to me!**

 **Here's what i'll give you**

 **And put it up on the shelf**

 **Cause now it's time for**

 **This here wiz to wiz on**

 **Himself!**

 **And i'm wizzin'**

 **Give me a reason why i should stay**

 **And i'll judge it.**

 **My, my, my, My mind is made up**

 **And nothin' you say's gonna budge it.**

 **Yall copped a whole lotta magic from me**

 **But here's the greatest magic that you'll**

 **ever see**

 **If you blink more than one time, the kid will**

 **be gone**

 **And you will have to hook up the rest on your own**

 **And you know what i think about that?**

 **Your work's cut out for you**

 **It's not about if's, but's or and's**

 **And when i leave this town, i'm**

 **leaving it all in your hands**

 **I packed up my cloths and i packed**

 **up my power**

 **I'm leaving this place in less than one half an hour**

 **If you look up in the sky you'll know just who it is**

 **It's not a bird, it's not a plane, it's just a little old wiz!**

 **Guess what's on after that?**

 **Yall go it.**

Citizens of Oz: **Yall got it**

 **Yall got it**

 **Yall got it**

Joey: **I'm talking about leaving here**

Citizens of Oz: **Yall got it**

 **Yall got it**

 **Yall got it**

Joey: **I'm talking about leaving here**

Oz woman: **I got, i got, i got iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!**

Oz man: **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

 **Yall got it. Hey, hey**

 **AHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Yall got it**

 **Yall got it**

 **YALL GOT IT!**

 **(End of song.)**

All of the citizens of Emerald City cheered.

"And now Dorothy, it's time to fly. Dorothy, quick." Said Joey. He walked up the stairs that led to the stage. He picked up his 80's boom box and walked up a few steps that led to the hot air baloon and boarded it. The young wizard now waited inside the baloon for Dorothy, Danny and Toto.

"Well, Dorothy and Danny...the wizard's ready." Said Scarecrow.

"Right. Come on, Danny, let's go." Said Dorothy.

"Dorothy, Danny, hurry." Said Joey.

"Coming." Said Dorothy. She and Danny ran up on stage and Dorothy and Toto boarded the baloon. Once inside, she noticed a computer screen and a keyboard attached to the inside of the basket of the baloon. "What? Why, what on Earth is this?"

"It's a time machine, Dorothy." Said Joey.

"A time machine?" Danny questioned.

"Yep, a time machine. You see, all i have to do is type in what year i want to go to and the baloon will take us right there. Like, for instance, what year was it in Kansas when you and Danny came here?" Said Joey.

"Year (1900), the era of the old west." Said Dorothy.

"Okay, then (1900) it is then." Said Joey. He typed in '(1900) KANSAS' in the machine and pressed enter.

"Jimmeny crickets, that's amazing." Said Dorothy.

"You never told us that this baloon was a time machine." Said Danny.

"You never asked me. It's time to go, come on." Said Joey.

Danny then frowned and stood with a sad expression on his face.

"Well, Danny, come on, it's time to go." Said Dorothy. She then noticed the sad expression on her friend's face. "Danny, what's wrong? Why do you look so sad?"

"Look, Dorothy, i..." Before Danny could finish his sentence, Toto jumped out of Dorothy's arms, ran off the stage and went after a kitten in the crowd.

"Oh, Toto, no!" Said Dorothy.

"Come back, Toto!" Said Danny.

"Please don't go without me, i'll be right back." Said Dorothy. She climbed out of the baloon and she and Danny ran off the stage and chased after Toto.

"Dorothy, Danny!" Said Joey.

"10 Minutes till lift off. 10...9...8..." Said a female voice on the screen.

"Oh no, it's getting ready to take off! Dorothy, Danny, the baloon's rising, i can't stop it!" Said Joey.

"Toto!" Shouted Dorothy as she and Danny made their way through the crowd of people and

"Look!" Said Danny.

Dorothy looked and saw that Toto was chasing after a kitten. "Toto! Toto, come back here! Toto! Come back here, Toto!" She and her hairry friend chased after the little black dog.

"7...6...5..." Said the female voice in the machine.

"Toto! Toto, we have to go, come on!" Said Dorothy.

Toto continued chasing after the poor kitten as the two children persued him.

"4...3...2..." Said the female voice in the machine.

"Toto!" Said Dorothy. She and Danny soon caught up with Toto and Dorothy grabbed the little dog and she and Danny rushed back through the crowd to make it back to the baloon.

"1...Lift of." Finished the female voice.

The hot air baloon slowly began to rise into the air with Joey inside it. He then saw Dorothy and Danny coming out of the crowd and rushing back toawards the stage to board the baloon.

"Run, Dorothy and Danny!" Shouted Joey.

"We're coming!" Shouted Danny as he led Dorothy by the hand. The two children rushed on stage and headed towards the departing baloon.

"Take my hand!" Said Joey, offering his hand to Dorothy.

"Pull me up!" Said Dorothy as she reached for Joey's hand. But it was no use. The hot air baloon was way to high for her to grab Joey's hand. And with that, the hot air baloon floated away into the sky, carrying Joey, the wonderful wizard of Oz, with it. "Oh, come back! Don't go without me, please come back!"

"I can't come back, i don't know how it works! Goodbye, folks!" Shouted Joey.

All of the people of Emerald City cheered as the wizard departed from them. All eyes were turned upward to where the wizard was riding in the basket, rising every moment, farther and farther into the sky.

 **~INSIDE THE HOT AIR BALOON~**

Inside the hot air baloon, Joey pressed the delete button on the key board, erasing the destination it was bound to. He then typed in the word 'OMAHA, NEBRASKA, (1986)' and hit enter. Since he now had no reason to go to the first year of the 20'th century, he decided to go home to his own time period and reunite with an old friend he hadn't seen in the last seven years. "Hang on, Sarah. I'm coming home. Your best friend is coming home." A large portal then opened up in the bright blue sky and the hot air baloon floated closer and closer to it until it went through the portal, taking Joey with it back to his own time period. And that was the last anyone ever saw of Oz, the wonderful wizard. Though he may have reach Omaha safely, and be there now, for all they knew, but the people remembered him lovingly to one another. Still, for many days, they would grieve over the loss of the wonderful wizard, and would not be comforted.

 **~WITH DOROTHY AND THE GANG~**

Dorothy fell to her knees.

Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion rushed up to the stage and stood behind Dorothy, Toto and Danny.

"Now i'll never get home to Kansas." Said Dorothy.

"Stay with us then, Dorothy and Danny. We love you. We don't want you to go." Said Lion.

"That's very kind of you, but i have to get back home. This place could never be like Kansas. Aunt Em and Uncle Henry must have stopped wondering what happened to me by now. Oh, Danny, what should i do?" Said Dorothy.

"This is all my fault. If i had just gotton in the baloon with you and Joey we could've been out of here by now. I'm so sorry, Dorothy." Said Danny.

"No. No, Danny. Don't do that to yourself, this isn't your fault. It's nobody's fault." Said Dorothy.

"Thanks, Dorothy. But it doesn't make me feel any better. You're still not back home in Kansas with your uncle Henry and aunt Em, and...i still don't know who i am and i'm still a monkey." Said Danny.

"Dorothy, Danny, listen, we're all very sorry you didn't make it home again. But look at the bright side. Now that i'm the new ruler of the Emerald City you can live here with me. Around people who adore you and accept you as you are, now matter how you look. And friends who love you." Said Scarecrow. His words, however, did not seem to ease Dorothy's pain one little bit.

"It's no use, she won't be happy until she's home. Do you think your new brain could come up with another way to get her there, Scarecrow?" Said Danny.

"I don't know. But maybe if we all think hard." Said Scarecrow.

"Thanks for trying, you guys, but it's hopeless. Nothing will get me back home." Said Dorothy.

Danny then noticed the golden cap on Dorothy's head and got an idea. "Wait a second, you still have the golden cap."

"Yes! Dorothy, you can call the winged monkeys and use your second wish to have them take you home." Said Scarecrow.

Dorothy stood up. "Good idea, Scarecrow." The 9 year old Kansas girl then began to summon the flying monkeys. "Golden cap upon my head, bring me those that we all dread. Summon them from the secret place and bring them to me, face to face."

The winged monkeys then came flying out of the sky and landed in front of Dorothy, Toto, and Danny.

"This is the second time you have summoned us." Said the giant winged gorilla king, bowing before the little girl. "What do you wish?"

"I want you to..."

"Wait a minute. Be careful now, this is your second request. After this, you only have one wish left. So think before you make it. I don't wanna hear any complaints if it doesn't work out. So take your time." Said the king, cutting Dorothy off.

"Oh, i'm ready. My second request is for you to fly me and Danny back home to Kansas." Said Dorothy.

"What? Impossible. That cannot be done." Said the king.

"You mean you can't?" Said Danny.

"Sorry, we're only licenced to fly and opperate in Oz. Anywhere outside it's boarders is off limits to us. We belong to this world alone, and cannot leave it. There has never been a winged monkey in Kansas and i suppose there never will be, for they do not belong there. We shall be happy to serve you in any way we can, but we cannot cross the desert. Goodbye." With another bow, the gorilla king flew away into the sky, followed by all his band.

Danny looked and saw that Dorothy was ready to cry with disappointment. "I'm so sorry, Dorothy."

"It's okay, it's not your fault. I just wish that there was somebody who could help me get back home." Said Dorothy.

"Let's call in the soldier with the green whisikers and ask his advise." Said Scarecrow.

"No need." Came a voice from behind.

The whole gang turned around and saw the soldier standing behind them amongst the crowd.

"My friends, Dorothy and Danny here, wishes to leave the world of Oz. How can they do so?" Said Scarecrow.

"I cannot tell. For nobody has ever left the world of Oz, unless it is the great wizard himself." Said the soldier.

"Oh, isn't there anyone in all of Oz who can help me get back home to Kansas? I mean there must be someone." Said Dorothy.

"Well, um, actually, you have to visit the fourth witch, Glinda. The Good Witch Of The, um...Of The South." Said the soldier.

Danny rolled his eyes. "(Scoffs) You gotta be kidding me. Another witch? Great. How do we find this one? What weirdo land do we have to visit now? Tomorrowland, Adventureland? Canada?"

"Who is Glinda?" Asked Scarecrow.

"The Good Witch Of The South. She is the most powerful of all the witches and rules over the Quadlings. If anyone can help you, it's her." Said the soldier.

"Glinda is a good witch, isn't she?" Dorothy asked. After her and her friends' terrifying ordeal with Esther, the wicked witch of the west, they were extreamly cautious about seeing another witch.

"The Quadlings think she is good. And she is kind to everyone. I have heard that Glinda is a beautiful woman, who knows how to keep young inspite of the many years she has lived." Said the soldier.

"How can Danny, Toto and i get to her castle?" Asked Dorothy.

"The road is straight to the South. But, it is said to be full of dangers to travellers. There are wild beasts in the woods, and a race of Queer men who do not like strangers to cross their country. For this reason, none of the Quadlings ever come to the Emerald City." Said the soldier.

"Seriously? Another brick road? Really?" Said Danny.

"(Sighs) Alright, Danny, off to the land of the South." Said Dorothy.

"(Sighs) Oh well. Okay." Said Danny.

"Then i'm going with you." Said Scarecrow.

"Like wise." Said Tin Man.

"Me too." Added Lion.

"Really? You're coming with us?" Asked Dorothy.

"Certainly. If it wasn't for you, Dorothy, i would never have gotton a brain. You and Danny lifted me from the pole and brought me here to the Emerald City. So my good luck is all due to you. And i will never leave either of you until you start back to Kansas for good and for all." Said Scarecrow.

"Thanks, you guys.. You're are the best." Said Danny.

"You are all very kind to me, but i would like to start as soon as possible." Said Dorothy.

"We'll go tomorrow." Said Scarecrow. "So now, let's all get ready, for it will be a long journey."

Well, Dorothy and her friends were off again. This time to the land of the South. It's a long way and danger lurks at every turn. If Dorothy and Danny wanted to see the good witch, Glinda, they would have to get there first.


	17. Episode 17: Away To The South

**EPISODE 17: AWAY TO THE SOUTH.**

 **The Next Day**

The next morning, Dorothy kissed the pretty green girl goodbye and she and all four of her friends shook hands with the soldier with the green whiskers. The soldier had been kind enough to escort Dorothy and her friends out of the city and they now stood at the gate where the gaurd was. When the gaurdien of the gate saw them again, he wondered greatly why they would leave the Emerald City to get into new trouble. But he, at once, removed their green shades, which he put back into the green box.

The gaurd then looked at the Scarecrow. "You are now our ruler. So you must come back as soon as possible."

"I certainly shall, if i'm able. But i must help Dorothy and Danny to get home first." Said Scarecrow.

"I have been very kindly treated in your lovely city, and everyone has been good to me. I cannot tell you how greatful i am." Said Dorothy, who was now wearing a new outfit. She wore a blue jean jacket, the forearms of the sleeves were black, the top parts of the collar were black while the bottom parts were blue. She wore black short sleeve shirt, a black belt, a short red skirt with blue in it, a pair of black stockings that covered her whole legs, and of course, she had on the silver glitter coded high heel shoes. Her brown hair was also let down.

"Yeah, you guys are the best. How can we ever thank you?" Added Danny, who was dressed back in his old cloths. He wore his gray short sleeve t-shirt, blue shorts that went to his knees, his white socks and white sneekers. His brown monkey tail stuck out of the back of his shorts. He wasn't wearing the cloths he had worn yesterday to cover up most of the brown hair that had grown all over his body, as he was leaving the Emerald City to escort Dorothy safely to the South to see Glinda, and therefor wouldn't have to worry about people talking about him in a negative way.

"Don't try, my friends." Answered the gaurd. "We would like to keep you with us, but if it is your wish to return to Kansas, then who are we to stop you? I hope you will find a way." He then opened the gate of the Emerald City, and Dorothy and her friends walked forth and started upon their journey. The sun shone greatly as the gang turned their faces towards the land of the South.

The wizard wasn't a wizard after all, but he still gave Scarecrow a brain, Tin Man a heart, and Lion, courage. But Dorothy and Danny, he couldn't help.

Dorothy and her friends now stood on the yellow brick road and looked back at the beautiful, glowing Emerald City one last time before they started on their journey to the South to see Glinda.

"Look at the Emerald City. Isn't it just beautiful?" Said Dorothy.

"Yeah, it's gorgious. I could just stand here and stair at it all day. It's hard to believe that the city isn't really emerald green, like everyone thinks." Said Danny.

"Yeah." Said Lion. "It's time to go. Off to Glinda's."

"Yes. I'll miss the Emerald City, but Glinda's my only hope of getting back home to Kansas." Said Dorothy

Just then, all of the shouts and cheers of the people of Emerald City could be heard a mile away from where Dorothy and her friends were.

"Look, all the people turned out to wish us well. They're so happy to have you as their king, Scarecrow." Said Danny.

"Bye! Thanks for letting Scarecrow come with us!" Shouted Dorothy.

"Dorothy, Danny, you guys are my friends and your happiness is important. My subjects want me to protect you." Said Scarecrow.

"Well then let's go, Mr. Protecter." Said Danny.

"Right you are, Danny." Said Scarecrow.

With that, the gang resumed their journey to the land of the South. Once again, they had set off in search of adventure.

As the gang was walking down the road, Dorothy was just amazed at how beautiful the day was. "Oh, have you ever seen such a beautiful day?"

"Nice day or not, we still have to be very careful. Anything could happen." Said Danny.

"Right. Remember our last trip?" Said Tin Man.

"Oh, who could forget it, Tin Man? But things are different now. I have my courage. No more running away. From now on, i stand up and fight." Said Lion.

"That's the spirit, Lion." Said Danny.

"Yes. Good for you." Said Dorothy. "But there's still one thing that i'm worried about." She said as she stopped walking.

"Really?" Said Scarecrow, who also stopped walking along with the others.

"Well, what if Glinda's powers aren't great enough to send me back home to Kansas? Or what if they are, but she won't do it?" Said Dorothy.

"Oh, you're worrying over nothing. She's a good witch, remember?" Said Lion.

"Yeah, Lion's right. Glinda's The Good Witch Of The South. She wouldn't be called that if she was evil. It just wouldn't make sense. I'm sure she'll help you, Dorothy, if she can." Said Danny.

"That's right." Said Scarecrow.

"Anyhow, Glinda's not our problem yet, Dorothy. Reaching her safely is." Said Tin Man.

"You're right. From now on, you won't hear another word about worrying from me. Everyone, forward." Said Dorothy. She and the gang then resumed their journey.

"Right." Said Lion.

"We're right behind you, Dorothy." Said Danny.

"Look out, Glinda, here we come." Added Scarecrow.

 **~LATER~**

Later on, the group came across a beautiful pink flower field and decided to camp there for the night. Dorothy, holding Toto, slept up against Danny, who was sleeping up against a tree by the camp fire.

Tin Man watched the three sleeping children as they slept by the fire.

"Can you hear me, aunt Em? I'll come back...as soon as we reach the land of the South." Said Dorothy in her sleep.

"Are they awake?" Asked Scarecrow.

"Shhh. No. Dorothy was talking in her sleep. Poor Dorothy. She misses her home so much." Said Tin Man.

"That's why it's so important that we get her and Danny to Glinda safely." Said Scarecrow.

"You're right. But i'm not looking forward to seeing either of them go." Said Tin Man.

"Yeah, me either." Said Scarecrow.

"My new heart will only shatter into a thousand pieces when i have to say goodbye. I can't bear the thought of it." Said Tin Man.

"I know what you mean, Tin Man, it's going to be hard on all of us. But we musten't stand in their way." Said Scarecrow.

"No. No, i suppose not." Said Tin Man.

 **The Next Morning**

The sun came up the next morning and Dorothy, Totoa and Danny all woke up.

"Good morning, Dorothy and Danny." Said Scarecrow.

"Good morning." Said Dorothy and Danny.

Dorothy looked up at the bright blue sky. "Wow, another beautiful day. Oh, i had such a good sleep, i can hardly wait to get going."

"Good." Said Scarecrow.

"Do you think if we went extra fast, we might reach the land of the South today?" Said Danny.

"There's only one way to find out. By trying." Said Tin Man.

"Then let's go! Forward!" Said Dorothy in excitment.

"I just wish we had a map of Oz, then we'd know exactly where we are." Said Danny.

"Tru." Said Lion after waking up.

"But besides knowing where we are, we'd know where we've been, and where we're going all the time." Said Dorothy.

"Yeah." Said Scarecrow.

"Right." Said Tin Man.

Danny picked up a stick and bent down on his knees. "Well, i can't draw where we're going, but i can draw where we are and where we've been." The young monkey boy drew a circle in the ground. "Now, Oz is a big circle."

"Right." Said Scarecrow and Tin Man.

Danny drew a small circle in the center of the big circle. "And right here in the middle is the Emerald City. It's important, cause the new ruler of Oz lives there."

"You mean me, don't you, Danny?" Said Scarecrow.

"Of course i mean you. Don't tell me you've forgotton already." Said Danny.

"Well, i have. I mean i haven't forgotton that i'm the ruler of the Emerald City, but i had forgotton that i'm responsible for all of Oz now too. Boy, what a job." Said Scarecrow.

"A job fit for someone like you, Scarecrow." Said Danny. "Now, when Dorothy and i first arrived in Oz, we landed here in the East. That's where Snowmella, The Good Witch Of The North, told us to take the yellow brick road to the Emerald City." He said as he drew a line to the small circle.

"And you and Dorothy met me about here, didn't you, Danny?" Said Scarecrow as he drew a small circle in the big circle.

"Right. You were stuck in a huge corn field with the crows." Said Dorothy.

"And 2 days later, we met Tin Man, who was burried in the mud in a junk yard and all rusted up in the jungle until we washed him off and oiled him." Said Danny. "And 3 days later, we met Lion." He said as he drew another circle in the dirt.

"Yeah, you scared us out of our wits." Said Dorothy.

"Oh, i'll say." Said Scarecrow.

"Well, you soon learned you had nothing to fear from me." Said Lion.

"Right. But anyhow, we all met way back in the land of the East." Said Danny. He drew another circle in the dirt. "Now then, this is the land of the west, where Esther, the wicked witch, ruled it's people."

"But where the winkies are now ruled by a marvelous king: me." Said Tin Man.

Danny laughed. "Now then, about here is where the witch's ice lazor beam was, right before it melted away. And right here is the land of the North. We've never been there, but Snowmella, The Good Witch Of The North, lives right here." He drew another small circle in the dirt.

"She gave me the silver shoes and you and me a protective kiss." Said Dorothy.

"Right. And that's every place we know in Oz." Said Danny.

"The Emerald City." Said Scarecrow.

"Winkie Land." Said Tin Man.

"And the land of the East, where we all met each other." Said Lion.

"Boy, we've seen a lot, haven't we?" Said Scarecrow.

"Yes, but there's still a lot left to see. Including the whole land of the South down here. They say if we head straight South, we'll come to Glinda's palace eventually." Said Danny.

"A lot could happen on the way, though. I don't mind an adventure or two, but i wanna arrive in one piece." Said Tin Man.

"Oh, we'll arrive in one piece, Tin Man. After all, there aren't any wicked witches left." Said Dorothy.

"Though, of course, you never know what you'll meet next to those when in a magical world." Said Danny. "Anyway," He stood up. "It was fun seeing where we've been, now let's see where we're going."

"Right. On to Glinda's palace, everyone." Said Dorothy.

"Right. Glinda's palace." Said Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion.

 **12 Days Later**

Twelve Days after travelling on the road to the South, Dorothy and her friends were now crossing a desert. But they were starting to feel hot and sweaty, due to the intense heat that was coming from the sun.

"Boy, it's so hot." Said Dorothy.

"I know. And this hair all over my body isn't helping things much either." Added Danny.

"My straw is as dry as a bone. I almost feel thirsty." Said Scarecrow.

"You? Feel thirsty?" Said Danny.

"Whatever you do, Scarecrow, don't touch me. You might catch on fire." Said Tin Man.

The Lion was walking with his mouth open and his tongue hanging out. He was breathing through his mouth, trying to get some air.

The gang soon came across a bunch of huge rocks up ahead of them.

"Hey, it might be cooler up there. It might be water too." Said Dorothy.

Dorothy and her friends attempted to climb the rocks, but discovered that they were too hot to climb.

"It's no use, Dorothy, these rocks are hot. Water wouldn't last long up here." Said Danny.

"You're right. But now that we're here, can you see anything interesting?" Dorothy asked.

"Uh..." Danny looked around the area. "Can't see anything, but rocks." The boy then spotted a tree near the area. "Wait, over there. I see a strange looking tree. See? It's right over there on that ridge, Dorothy. We can take a look for water there."

"Alright, come on." Said Dorothy.

The gang soon arrived where the red tree was and stood in front of it. The tree was red, a lot bigger than any normal tree should be, and it had no lieves on any of it's branches, exposing them completely.

"It's not just strange looking, it's scary looking." Said Lion.

"You're right, Lion. Just standing next to it makes my skin crawl. Let's go." Said Dorothy.

"Don't get too close to it, Dorothy." Said Danny.

One of the red tree's branches came towards Toto.

"Toto, get away from the..." Before Dorothy could finish her sentence, the branch grabbed Toto. "Oh no, it grabbed Toto!" The tree then tossed the little black dog right back at Dorothy's feet.

"What's going on here?" Danny asked.

"I wish i knew." Said Tin Man.

"That's no ordinary tree, that's for sure." Said Scarecrow.

"It sure isn't. It's down right dangerous." Said Tin Man.

Toto braked at the massively large red tree.

"Easy, Toto." Said Dorothy. "I'm not gonna let some silly old tree stop me." She then started walking towards the tree.

"Dorothy, no! Don't go near it! Dorothy, stop, it's dangerous!" Said Danny.

As Dorothy proceeded to walk past the gigantic tree, one of it's branches blocked her path.

"Dorothy!" Said Scarecrow.

"AHH!" Dorothy screamed as the branch rapped itself around her.

"Dorothy!" Shouted Danny, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion.

"Help, let go!" Dorothy shouted as she struggled to free herself from the tree branche's cluches.

"Hang on, Dorothy, here i come!" Shouted Danny as he ran towards his friend. He grabbed ahold of Dorothy and the branch lifted them both up into the air. "Let go of her!" Another red branch then rapped itself around Danny as he held onto Dorothy. "Hey, put me down!"

"AHH! Someone help!" Screamed Dorothy.

The Tin Man flew forward and flew up to the red tree where Dorothy and Danny were and choped off the branch with his ax that was holding them. Dorothy and Danny fell from the tree and the Lion ran up to the tree and the kids landed on his back he ran away from the tree. The Tin Man then flew away from the red tree and rejoined his friends.

"Dorothy, Danny, i think that tree is blocking our way on perpus." Said Scarecrow.

"What was your first clue, Sherlock?" Danny asked.

"Maybe it's a gaurd tree." Said Tin Man.

"But what could it be gaurding?" Dorothy asked.

"Brought to a standstill by a tree? What are we suppose to do now?" Danny asked.

"Well, we can't just stand here." Said Scarecrow.

"And we can't go back through that desert." Said Tin Man.

"Can we go around it?" Lion asked.

"No, we can't, those towers of rocks have us all surrounded on all sides." Said Dorothy.

Scarecrow looked around and saw that Dorothy's statement was tru. Huge rocks had surrounded the entire area. "Whoa. I see what you mean."

"Guess we better come up with a plan." Said Lion.

"Yeah, but what kind of plan?" Danny asked.

"There must be some way passed that tree." Said Scarecrow. "Hey, i know."

"Have you got an idea?" Asked Tin Man.

"Mm-hm. We'll play a trick on it." Said Scarecrow.

"What kind of trick?" Asked Dorothy.

"Yes, what kind of trick, Scarecrow?" Added Lion.

"Well, first we'll try to destract it, then we'll sneek passed it." Said Scarecrow.

"Of course, Scarecrow. I know just how to do it too. Watch for my signal." Said Tin Man. He then flew up to where the huge rocks were.

"What's Tin Man going to do?" Asked Lion.

"I don't know." Said Dorothy.

"I know what he's going to do." Said Danny.

"You do? What?" Asked Dorothy.

"Yes, do tell, Danny." Said Lion.

"You'll see." Said Danny.

The Tin Man then waved his ax.

"He's signaling." Said Scarecrow.

"But why?" Asked Lion.

"Of course, he's going to push down that rock." Said Dorothy in realization.

Tin Man then aimed his left hand at the giant rocks and zapped them with a baby blue lazor, causing a baby blue explosion that sent a number of rocks tumbling down towards the red tree.

"Here they come!" Said Dorothy.

"Get ready, everyone!" Said Danny.

The rocks soon made it down to where the red tree was, and it's branches moved towards the rocks to pick them all up and move them out of the way.

"RUN!" Shouted Tin Man.

Dorothy and the gang began running.

"Hurry, Dorothy!" Said Scarecrow.

"I'm hurrying, i'm hurrying!" Said Dorothy as she and her friends rushed passed the tree.

"Come on, Tin Man!" Shouted Lion.

Tin Man then flew down to the other side of the tree and landed.

Meanwhile, as the others ran passed the tree, Scarecrow accidently tripped over some skeleton remains and fell to the ground.

"AHH!" Dorothy and the others then stopped and looked back at their straw friend.

"Oh, no!" Said Danny.

Some of the tree's branches then seaized the Scarecrow.

"Help! Help!" Said Scarecrow as the tree's branches dragged him away.

"We've got to save him!" Said Dorothy.

The Lion then ran back to where to tree was to help his straw friend.

"Put me down you pesky plant!" Said Scarecrow.

The Lion charged forward at the tree and bit down on the branch that was holding onto Scarecrow, cutting him free.

"Run before it grabs you again!" Said Danny. Unbeknownst to him, a green vine rapped itself around the monkey boy's brown harry leg. The vine then pulled Danny by the leg, causing him to fall down and the vine dragged him screaming towards an unknown source.

Dorothy, Toto and the Tin Man took notice of this.

"Danny!" Shouted Dorothy and Tin Man. The two friends and the dog ran after their harry friend and soon caught up with him and grabbed ahold of him. "We've got you!"

"Get it off me, get it off me!" Shouted Danny.

Dorothy, Toto and the Tin Man pulled Danny in an attempt to make the vine snap, but to no avail. The source of the vine was coming from inside a small cave.

Just then, a green man-eating plant stuck it's head out of the cave, revealing itself to be the source of the long green vine that was rapped around Danny's leg. And it opened it's mouth as wide as a snake, revealing the vine coming out of a hole in the center of it's yellow mouth. The planet then let out a loud roar.

"AHHHHH!" Danny screamed.

"Oh, my Oz!" Said Dorothy.

"Dorothy, Tin Man, Danny!" Came two familiar voices.

As they held onto Danny, Dorothy and Tin Man looked back and saw that the tree's branches were chasing after Scarecrow and Lion.

"Look out!" Said Dorothy.

Scarecrow and Lion ran as fast as they could as the tree's branches persued them.

"Run! Run!" Screamed Dorothy.

The tree's branches continued persuing the Scarecrow and the Lion, but they soon reached their limit to where they couldn't strech any further and ceased their chase.

"Oh, it's giving up." Said Lion.

"Thank goodness." Said Dorothy.

"Whew. That plan played out a lot better in my head." Said Danny.

The plant then closed it's mouth and began using it's vine like tongue to pull Danny closer towards it's mouth.

"AHHH!" Danny screamed.

"Hang on, Danny!" Said Tin Man.

"We're coming! Hold on, you guys!" Said Scarecrow as he and Lion rushed to the scene.

The Scarecrow grabbed ahold of Danny and began to assist the others in their attempted to save their monkey friend.

The Lion roared as he charged forward. Seeing that the plant had Danny by the leg with it's vine-like tongue, the big African cat bit down on the plant's tongue, causing it to snap into and causing Danny and the others to fall onto the ground. The Lion leeped onto the plant and bit down on it's head with a loud 'CRUNCH', killing it. He then leeped off of the plant's body and went over to his friends.

"Are you alright, Danny?" Asked Lion.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Lion. Thanks, you guys." Said Danny.

"Someone oughta feed that thing." Said Scarecrow.

"Someone almost did: Us." Said Tin Man.

 **~LATER~**

The four travellers had resumed their journey to the land of the South and were still walking through the rocky area.

"I wonder if that tree was gaurding something." Said Dorothy.

"If it was, it can keep it." Said Danny.

"Right." Added Scarecrow.

Later on, down the road, the gang was now walking down a hill.

"Well, so far, so good." Said Tin Man.

"Yep. It looks peaceful enough here." Added Lion.

"The countryside is actually quite beautiful, isn't it?" Said Danny.

As the trio kept walking, a huge gigantic white bowel came into view up ahead of them behind two hills.

"What in the world is that?" Dorothy asked.

"It looks like some kind of bowel." Said Scarecrow.

"And a giant bowel at that." Added Tin Man.

"I wonder if it's filled with water." Said Lion.

"Oh, i don't think i've ever been so thirsty in all my life." Said Danny.

"Let's go take a look." Said Dorothy. She ran ahead of the others and soon saw that there were several other gigantic white bowels. "Oh, there's lots of them."

"And they all look just like this one." Said Tin Man.

"It really is a mystery, isn't it?" Said Danny.

"It sure is." Said Scarecrow.

"I wonder what they're for. I've never seen anything like them anywhere." Said Lion.

"Well, i have. In my aunt Em's China Cabenent. But none of her bowels were this big." Said Dorothy.

"Hey, Dorothy, that tree must have been gaurding all of this. These bowels and whatever's in them." Said Scarecrow.

"You're probably right. Oh, i can't help from wondering what's inside that bowel. Why don't we try to see." Said Dorothy.

"Relax. I'll see if i can find a way in." Said Lion. He then ran around the bowel to search for a way inside.

"Good idea, Lion." Said Scarecrow.

"Dorothy, do you really think we should? Who knows what we'll find in there. Or who for that matter. We shouldn't just barge in." Said Danny.

"Is anyone in that bowel?! Doy you mind if we visit?!" Shouted Dorothy.

"We just wanna look around!" Added Danny.

Lion then returned to the group. "Well, there's no way in that i can see."

"No way in, plus no one answered when we called." Said Dorothy.

"Well, maybe the bowel's just empty, Dorothy." Said Tin Man.

"Doubt it. Any time you find something that big, there's always a 100% chance that there's something inside it. I just wish we knew what 'IT' was." Said Danny.

Scarecrow looked around for anything they could use to climb inside the bowel and spotted a bunch of red roots sticking out of the ground. "That's it. We'll make a latter out of these vines and climb in."

"Oh, good thinking. Let's get to work right away, i'm dying to know what is in that gigantic bowel." Said Dorothy.

"Right." Said Tin Man.

The trio then began pulling some of the red vines out of the ground and fashioned them into a long red latter.

"Well, it looks pretty good. It's long enough and strong enough. Now i'll just hook it over the rim." Said Tin Man as he held onto the ends of the latter. He tossed it up and it landed on the rim of the bowel.

"Way to go, Tin Man!" Said Scarecrow.

"I hope that latter's anckered properly." Said Danny.

"I'm the lightest, i'll make sure that it is." Said Scarecrow.

"Alright, but be careful up there." Said Dorothy.

"I will. And once i'm inside, if i run into trouble, i'll yell for you to run, then try to get away myself." Said Scarecrow. He then began climbing the latter up to the top of the bowel.

"Good luck." Said Tin Man.

Scarecrow continued climbing the latter.

"How's the latter, Scarecrow?" Asked Danny.

"Perfect!" Shouted Scarecrow. He soon made it to the top of the bowel, and when he did, he was amazed at what he saw. "Wow!"

"What is it, Scarecrow?" Dorothy asked.

"It's amazing!" Said Scarecrow.

"Oh, goody, i wanna see too!" Said Dorothy. She then picked up Toto and started climbing the latter.

"Dorothy, wait! Scarecrow, are you sure it's safe?" Said Tin Man.

"Oh, i think so." Said Scarecrow, who was now sitting on the rim of the bowel.

"What is it, Scarecrow?" Asked Dorothy.

"You'll see, Dorothy." Said Scarecrow.

Dorothy soon made it to the top of the bowel and looked at the inside of it. "(Gasp) Oh, my goodness!" She gasped with amazment. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Inside the bowel was a kingdom made entirely out of glass. Even it's people and animals were made out of glass. "Why, it's an entire miniature kingdom. How beautiful."

"Oh, my. Am i dreaming, or is everything made out of glass?" Said Dorothy.

"You're not dreaming, Dorothy. It's tru. Even those Sheep are made out of glass." Said Scarecrow.

"And that Cow. Even the milk lady." Said Dorothy.

"Everyone and everything." Said Scarecrow as he and Dorothy looked on at the glass kingdom.

Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Danny were now all sitting on the rim of the bowel.

"I wonder how they survive without breaking." Said Dorothy.

"By being very careful." Said Danny.

"Hey, what's all the fuss about? I wanna see." Said Lion. He climbed up to the rim of the bowel and looked and saw the glass kingdom.

"Lion, watch...AHH!" The Scarecrow slipped and slid down the bowel and into the glass kingdom, where he knocked over a glass tree. "Uh-oh."

A glass man then came out of his glass house. "Hey, did i hear something break?" He then looked and saw the giant Scarecrow and his glass tree, which had now been knocked down. "AHH! You broke my glass tree! You clumbsy oath! You blunt object!"

"Oh dear, oh dear." Said three glass women.

"Call the glass gaurds, quick!" Said a glass man.

"I'm sorry. Listen, It's a clean break. Maybe we could..." Said Scarecrow as picked up the glass tree and placed it back on the glass stump, but it fell back onto the glass ground.

"He did it again! The gaurds! Call those glass gaurds!" Said the glass man.

Dorothy, holding Toto, and Danny both slid down into the bowel where the glass kingdom was.

"Oh no! Stop, go back! Retreat!" Said the glass man after noticing Dorothy and Danny sliding in his direction. Dorothy and Danny slid into Scarecrow, Tin Man slid into Danny and Lion slid into Tin Man, causing the Scarecrow to move forward and knock the glass man over. "You idiots! Are you trying to break me?!"

Dorothy stood up. "We're very sorry, it was an accident."

A glass man, holding a glas sword, arrived at the scene with several other glass men, who were carrying glass guns. "Royal glass gaurds, attention! Alright, who are you? How did you get in? Why are you here? Are you carrying any rocks or stones? Don't bother to answer! As of now, you're under royal arrest!"

"But we didn't mean any harm, we just wanted to see what was in here. Couldn't we just look around here for a minute? We'll be very careful." Said Danny.

"NO, you can't look around! Strangers aren't aloud inside bowel! You've broken then law! Seize them!" Said the glass gaurd.

Toto hopped out of Dorothy's arms and landed in front of the gaurd and started barking at him.

"I'm under attack!" Said the gaurd as he ran away from the little black dog. "Open fire!"

The glass men then aimed their glass guns and fired at Toto, but because the bullets were made of glass, they did no damage. However, it did make Toto angry. So angry, that he took off and chased after the glass men.

"Toto, you come back here this minute! Toto!" Scold Dorothy.

Toto stopped in his tracks. Never the less, the glass men kept on running. One of the glass gaurds' fell and broke one of his legs off. Two of the glass gaurds came back and picked up the man and his leg and ran off with him.

"That does it! Go get the crystal cannon, men!" Ordered the gaurd.

Dorothy and her friends walked through the glass kingdom and looked around at the place. As they did, four glass women and a little glass boy coward in fear of them.

"Oh, giants! It's the end of the bowel!" Paniced one of the women.

"Oh, please don't be frightened, we won't harm you, i promise." Asured Dorothy.

All of the glass people were now in a state of panic, due to Dorothy and her friends' presence in their kingdom.

"Come on, you glass bone heads, step on it! I've got them cornered, they can't escape!" Said the gaurd as several glass men followed him with two glass cannons. They then aimed the cannons at Dorothy and the others. "So, break one of my men, will you?! Well, i'll show you! Ready! Aim!"

"Whoa! Halt! Wait! Stop!" Said Danny. "It looks like what started out to be a innocent little sidetrip on the road to Glinda's palace is about to become a shattering experience."


	18. Episode 18: The Lion King

**EPISODE 18: THE LION KING.**

In the land of the glass people, Dorothy and her friends were stairing down the bearl of a crystal cannon.

"Ten, hup!" Said the glass gaurd. "Ready, aim..."

"Stop!" Came a voice. The gaurd looked behind him and saw a young glass woman, dressed like a princess, coming his way with two other glass women holding up her long cape. "Oh, captain, why are you so eager to fire that thing? I want to speek with them a little. I sense that they mean us no harm at all."

Dorothy bent down to the princess's angle. "Of course we don't, your magesty. We don't want to hurt anyone."

"Glad to hear it. But may i ask why you have come to our kingdom?" Asked the princess.

"Well, your magesty, we were on our way to see Glinda, The Good Witch Of The South. But when we spotted your glass bowel, we couldn't help resist having a look." Said Danny.

"And that's the only reason that you're here?" Said the princess.

"Yes, ma'am, and we're very sorry if we scared all of your subjects. We didn't mean too." Said Dorothy.

"We have never seen a lovelier land in all our travels, we just had to find out more." Said Scarecrow.

"We promise not to touch anything." Added Tin Man.

"My friends, i am pleased to hear that you have not come to invaid us. Welcome." Said the princess.

"Thank you, your magesty." Said Dorothy.

The glass princess turned her attention to the glass gaurd. "Now, in the future, i would expect you to ask questions first and shoot later. Understand?"

"Sorry, your magesty." Said the glass gaurd.

"Oh, no harm done, your magesty. I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you look just like a glass dall, my aunt Em has treasured all her life long. In fact, it's the most beautiful doll i've ever seen. Oh, she'd be so thrilled to meet you. Makes me wish i could take you home with me to Kansas for a visit." Said Dorothy.

"(Gasp) Oh no! Goodness, what a thought! As soon as any of us leaves our land, we become stiff as statues. We can't move or talk at all. In fact, leaving is our greatest fear. To have to live that way is unthinkable." Said the princess.

"Oh, i'm sorry. I never would have mentioned it if i had known." Dorothy stood up. "Well, we should go, but it was very nice to meet you."

"Yes, goodbye." Said Danny.

"So long." Added Scarecrow.

"Goodbye." Said the glass princess.

With that, Dorothy, holding Toto in her arms, and her friends resumed their walk through the glass kingdom. She then looked back at the princess. "Oh, sorry about the things that were broken, your magesty."

"Don't worry. My royal glass people will fix them in no time. Goodbye, and safe journey." Said the princess.

"Thanks." Said Danny.

"You're welcome to visit any time." Said the princess.

"Oh, thank you, i hope we will meet again. Goodbye." Said Dorothy.

The gang walked further and further through the kingdom until they reached the end of the bowel.

"Well, we go in, but how do we get out again?" Asked Tin Man.

"No problem, we'll just use our latter." Said Scarecrow.

"Oh, the latter. Right. I guess i forgot to tell you, i was so excitted to see what you were all looking at, i knocked it over the edge." Said Lion.

"Great. Now what?" Asked Danny.

"I really sorry. Clumbsy me." Said Lion.

"Think you can think of a way out of here, Scarecrow?" Said Dorothy.

"I don't know, Dorothy. The trouble is, everything is made of glass." Said Scarecrow.

"You guys, look." Said Danny.

Everyone looked and saw that the wall of the bowel was being let down, like a bridge, to the outside lair.

"A door built right into the bowel." Said Tin Man.

"But how?" Danny asked.

"The Queen must have allowed it to be open for us." Said Lion.

The door then let itself down on the ground of the outside world and Dorothy and the others began crossing it.

"I thought there had to be some way in." Said Dorothy.

"I wonder what's in the other bowels." Said Danny.

"Danny." Said Scarecrow.

"Just stop wondering and keep walking, Danny." Added Tin Man.

"Alright, alright." Said Danny.

The crossed the door and continued on their journey.

"It is tempting to just take a peek in the others though." Said Dorothy.

"Some other time, Dorothy. We have to get on to the land of the South." Said Tin Man.

"Oh, alright." Said Dorothy.

Later, the gang came to a tall hill in front of them.

"Hurry, we'll be able to peek in from the top of the hill!" Said Dorothy as she and the other rushed up the hill. They soon made it to the top and saw what was in the other bowels.

"Oh my Oz." Said Danny.

"Each bowel contains a little kingdom of their own, like the one we visited." Said Dorothy.

"Well, that satasfies me. On to see Glinda." Said Scarecrow.

"Now you're talking, Scarecrow." Said Tin Man.

The group of friends continued onward to get to the South to see Glinda.

 **##################################################################################**

The fire swirled and danced tauntingly beneath Danny's feet where he held onto the end of the motor floor in the gingerbread factory to keep from falling into the firey furnace below. It was over. the wicked witch/dragon was dead. The boy yelped in shock and pain as heat from the fire scolded his legs, whipping his head down to stair in horror at the fire where it had begun to twitch and jerk more and more violently, sometimes shooting up in areas to attack him with burst of agony. He clung to the edge of the motor floor as his jaw dropped at a familiar, thunderous and blood-thirsty roar. The dragon appeared from the firey furnace, her skin all burnt up, her wings on fire and burnning. Her wild menacing purple eyes staired right into the child as she flew up, mouth opened wide and claws outstreched, and Danny let out a loud high pitched scream.

 **##################################################################################**

Danny's eyes shot open with a start, and he winced as he jolted on the stone floor of a cave. Sitting up rapidly, shivering against the cold, still air that crept into the only entrance and exit of the cave, he glanced around warily. Relief filled him as he noticed two of his sleeping friends inside the cave with him: Dorothy and Toto. Danny pushed his brown hair back from where it had stuck to his forehead, cringing slightly at the uncomfortable sensation of sweat that he met, as well as the realization that his whole body was still covered in thick brown hair and that he was still a monkey. His limbs were also quaking. The monkey boy stood cautiously, swivelling around only from the waist up so as to avoid making any noise, scanning the cave for Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion.

It didn't take him long to find that the straw man, the tin robot and the big cat weren't inside the cave. He then looked back at Dorothy and saw her holding a sleeping Toto in her arms as she slept herself. As Danny raised a foot to take a seek of comfort from her over his plagued sleep, he hesitated. She looked so peaceful, as she should do in a time of peace for all of Oz, and he could not bring himself to disturb her from her slumber.

Sighing inwardly, Danny locked his brown eyes to the cold ground before him and carefully picked his way out of the cave, out into the open. He looked up at the starry night sky and the full moon.

"You should be asleep, Danny."

The monkey boy jumped in shock, whirling around, his eye immediately locked on the flicking, thin tail dangling before him, his gaze following up it's length to where the Lion who owned it lay in his favorite spot, head hanging over his foreleg so that his gleaming yellow gaze could blink patiently at the boy.

Danny hesitated, then shrugged, trying to stay casual. "I couldn't-I need some fresh air."

A low rumble echoed from the Lion's throat as the cat slowly drew his tail up to drape it over the branch behind him. "Is that so?"

Trying not to fidget under the scrutinising gaze boring down on him, Danny simply nodded, kicking his foot over a stone. "Yep-"

"Danny."

There was silence then, only the faint chatter of the night creatures rising into the night. The monkey boy lowered his eyes, unable to hold Lion's eyes any longer. He knew. Of course, if anybody, it would be Lion who caught onto his true thoughts.

The sound of claws against wood instinctively forced his head up, and Danny tilted his head as he watched the Lion curl himself up towards the edge of the branch, then glance back down and tap his tail on the bark. "Come."

Hesitating for only a heart beat, Danny hurried up the trunk like it was nothing. He then sat down on the branch next to the Lion. "Sooo...where are Scarecrow and Tin Man?"

"They're off gathering some food for us in the morning." Said Lion.

"Oh...that's nice." Said Danny.

"It's alright to be afraid." Said Lion

Danny rested the side of his face against the Lion's mane. "But The Wicked Witch Of The West is dead. It's stupid to be afraid of nothing." He muttered, hating the way his voice shook.

"It's no act of stupidity to fear the memory of a character like that." Said the Lion. None of us will be forgetting the witch's tyranny for many years to come."

"But you never feared her." Danny said. "Many times you stood up to her while i just sat back and let her walk all over me and Dorothy and treat us like dirt."

"Throughout our whole journey through Oz did i not tell you and the others that i was a coward?" Said Lion.

"Well...yes, but..."

"And throughout all of the dangers we faced on this journey did i not face them?" Said Lion.

Danny looked at the jungle African cat. "But you weren't afraid to try!"

"Oh, i was afraid." Said Lion.

"You were?" Asked Danny.

"Terribly so. Not since i first met the Kalidahs and The Wicked Witch Of The West did i ever want to be within a paw's reach of either of them, let alone meet them in a battle of brute strength. Quite frankly, i had rather hoped to avoid them at all available oppertunity." Said Lion.

Furrowing his brow, Danny followed the Lion's gaze to the full moon high in the sky. "Then why didn't you?...I mean you all could have easily just left me and Dorothy and Toto. This all could've been avoided. And...And Scarecrow and Tin Man..."

"Would never have forgiven themselves if they had run out on three of their friends." Said Lion.

Glancing over, the monkey boy staired as Lion spoke. "Scarecrow and Tin Man are good friends of mine, and like you and Dorothy, i missed them dearly when we were being held as prisoners by the witch. But it all happened, and that we cannot undo. But trust me when i say that they would've kept both you and Dorothy from harm even if they had to go through a thousand deaths."

Danny winced, unsure. "How can you be so certain?"

"Because i would do the same." Said Lion.

Stairing at the big cat, Danny blinked with wide eyes as the Lion turned his head to meet his gaze, yellow eyes full of only sincerity.

Lip quivering, Danny flung himself against the Lion, pulling himself over to press his face against Lion's, who gently butted his nose against the boy.

"You guys can't ever leave me, Lion! Promise?" Danny gasped out, moving his arms to curl them around the Lion's neck.

There was a small silence, then a nod."I promise."

 **~THE NEXT MORNING~**

The next morning, Danny was walking through the jungle all by himself, in search of food. While Dorothy, Toto and the Lion were all still asleep, he decided to sneak out of the cave and slip off into the jungle to look for some food for himself and his three friends, just like the Scarecrow and the Tin Man were doing.

The monkey boy looked around the jungle, in search of fruit, but couldn't find any. As Danny continued through the jungle, he came across something on the ground in front of him. He picked it up and examined it. Looking at the unknown object, it looked like a long piece of shed skin. The boy then shrugged his shoulders and dropped the long object and continued onward through the jungle.

"What i wouldn't give for a nice, juicey Bananna." Said Danny. He then stopped in his tracks when he caught the scent of something...something sweet. The boy looked and saw where the smell was coming from. "Banannas."

Danny saw that the smell was coming from up in a tree where baches of Banannas were growing.

"Great. A few Banannas will fill us up. Maybe i'll catch some bugs. Nice juicey ones." Danny began walking towards the tree, but as he got closer "AHH!" he fell half way through the ground. The boy struggled to try to get himself out, but couldn't. "S...someone!" The monkey boy continued to struggle to free himself until "AHHHHH!" he fell through the ground and fell on his back in an underground tunnel. He winced and groaned in pain. Danny then stood to his feet and looked up and saw that he had fallen through a hole. A dug one from the looks of it. He then looked to the left and ssaw that he was now in an endless underground tunnel before turnning to his right, only to see another endless tunnel. Loud rumbling was then heard, causing the tunnel to shake, and "AHHH!" Danny screamed as he placed his brown harry hands over his ears. The rumbling soon stopped and the boy removed his hands from his ears.

Danny then walked down the right side of the tunnel, hoping to find a way out. "Where am i? What is this place? Hello? Anybody here?" He soon stopped when he saw two tunnels leading in different directions. "Where the Oz am i?" He resumed his walk and journied down the left tunnel. As he did, he looked around, in search of a way out, but to his disappointment, there wasn't one. "How do i get out of here?" Danny stopped in his tracks and looked around for an exit, but couldn't find one.

Danny then heard strange noises and looked down and gasped when he saw a bunch of snakes covering his feet while some others has rapped themselves around them. The boy struggled to free himself, but was unsucessful in doing so. He then looked up and saw a long stick above him. He grabbed onto it with both hands and held on tightly as he tried to pull himself out of the snake pit. The stick then broke, causing Danny to fall into the snake pit. He then looked around and saw that the whole ground he was on was covered with snakes. "AHHHHHH!" He rushed to his feet and took off back down the tunnel. He then froze in his tracks when he saw a giant purple snake blocking his path. The boy turned to run the other way, but the snake rapped it's tail around his legs and waist, preventing him from escaping. "HELP! SOMEONE!" As the boy tried to get out of the snake's grip, he was a stick on the ground and picked it up and stabbed it in the tail.

The snake let out a loud hiss in pain and released it's grip on Danny.

Danny ran back down the tunnel and spotted a hole near by. He ran over to the hole and began climbing up the hole. Danny climbed out of the other side of the hole, which lead back up to the surface, and he fell down a lief covered hill and onto the ground. Danny groaned in pain as he laid on his back on the lief covered ground. He then heard something near by. He looked in front of him and saw the snake come out of a hole.

The snake then revealed itself to be a huge, purple Cobra.

Danny got to his feet and took off through the jungle, but tripped and fell on the ground. The boy looked at his legs and saw that the snake had rapped it's tail around them. He then saw that the snake was re-entering the hole he had climbed out of and was dragging him towards it. "AHHHH!" He screamed as the snake continued pulling him. "HELP!" Danny grabbed ahold of a near by branch and held onto it.

The snake continued to pull and pull and pull until Danny lost his grip on the branch. The snake dragged Danny towards the hole and began to pull him in.

"HELP!" Shouted Danny.

Just then, the Lion jumped out of the jungle brush and leeped onto the snake's tail and began slashed it with his claws. The big cat then bit down on the snake's tail, causing it to hiss in pain and let go on Danny.

Danny and the Lion watched as the rest of the snake's tail went into the hole as it hissed in pain.

The Lion then turned it's attention towards Danny. "Danny, are you okay?"

"The snake. The Giant snake. It grabbed me, did you see it?" Said Danny.

"Yeah, i saw it." Said Lion.

"It's gone. It didn't get me. Thanks to you, Lion. Thank you." Said Danny.

"Don't mention it, Danny. After all, you would've done the same thing for me." Said Lion.

"How did you know where to find me, anyway? How did you know i was here?" Asked Danny.

"Simple. I followed you. When i saw you walk out of the cave on your own like that, i decided to follow you just in case you ran into any trouble. And from the looks of it, i'd say i made the right choise." Said Lion. "What were you doing out here all by yourself, anyway?"

"I was trying to find us something to eat, like Scarecrow and Tin Man. I didn't tell you and Dorothy because i wanted to suprise you guys. Sorry. Won't happen again." Said Danny.

"It's okay if you wanted to suprise us, Danny, but from now on, if you want to do something nice for us, just tell us, okay? No more of this sneaking off by yourself without telling us." Said Lion.

"Okay." Said Danny.

"Okay. Now then...let's get out of here." Said Lion.

Danny and the Lion then walked off through the jungle to rejoin the others.

 **13 Days Later**

13 Days after the Lion saved Danny from the giant snake, the travellers found themselves in a massively large jungle that was covered in blue spider webs.

"I don't remember the gaurd mentioning anything about there being a jungle in the South, do you?" Asked Danny.

"No. I don't understand it. Spooky, isn't it?" Said Scarecrow.

"This Jungle is perfectly delightful." Said Lion. "Never have i seen a more beautiful place."

"It seems gloomy." Said Tin Man.

"Not a bit of it." Answered Lion. "I would like to live here all my life. See how soft the dried lieves are under your feet, and how rich and gray the mosses that cling to these old trees. Surely no wild beast could wish for a plesenter home."

"Perhaps there are wild beasts in the forest now." Said Dorothy.

"I suppose there are. But i do not see any of them about." Said Lion.

"It's so dark, it's hard to see where you're going." Said Dorothy.

As the gang continued on through the Jungle, they soon got separated from each other.

"Dorothy? Where did you go?" Danny asked.

"I'm right here, where are you?!" Dorothy called.

"I'm right here too! But i don't see you!" Said Danny.

"Oh no, try and stay close, everyone! Don't wonder off!" Said Dorothy. She then looked around and saw that she was now all alone. "Hello? And now i'm all alone. and i'm talking to myself."

"Dorothy?" Said Danny as he walked around the corner and spotted his dear friend. "Oh. There you are, thank goodness. I was afraid i'd lost you."

"I was afraid i'd lost you. Let's find the others and get out of here as fast as we can." Said Dorothy.

Danny: "Yeah, if we can. I don't see a path anywhere. Why don't we look over there for the..."

"(Gasp) What was that?!" Gasped Dorothy.

"Don't worry, Dorothy, it was just us." Said Tin Man as he, Scarecrow, Toto and Lion approached the children.

"Are we lost?" Asked Lion.

"I'm afraid so." Said Dorothy.

"Well the sooner we find a way out of here, the happier i'll be." Said Scarecrow.

"Well, we could push on, if you like, or we can stop here for the night. But i can't say i feel safe." Said Dorothy

"I say we go on." Said Danny.

"But where? I have no idea where we should go at this point. Anyone want to guess?" Said Dorothy.

"Sure. Uh...I think we should go that way." Said Tin Man, pointing in the right direction. "Or that way?" He said as he pointed to the left.

"Now i'm more mixed up than ever." Said Dorothy.

Toto then started barking and took off through the jungle.

"Toto thinks he can find a way out of here. Come on." Said Danny. He and the others ran after the little black dog as it kept barking.

"Coming, Toto!" Said Dorothy.

"He can't do any worse than us." Said Scarecrow.

"No." Said Danny.

As the gang kept following after the dog, a thick fog suddenly covered the whole jungle.

"Oh, it's getting foggy." Said Lion.

"I can't see a thing in this, Dorothy." Said Danny.

"Stay close, everyone." Said Dorothy.

"Don't walk so fast, Dorothy." Said Lion.

"That's not Dorothy, that's Scarecrow." Said Tin Man.

"It is?" Asked Lion.

Dorothy looked around and noticed that Toto was missing. "Toto. Where's Toto gone?"

"Uh-oh." Said Danny.

Toto's barking could be heard in the area.

"It's scary." Said Tin Man as he looked around the foggy area. He was destracted by the fog, he didn't even noticed a tree in front of him and bumped right into it.

Toto continued barking and Dorothy ran up to him. "There you are, Toto." The little black dog began to sniff around the area. "Toto, stay, we better give it up, it's too foggy. Come on." She picked up Toto in her arms.

"I guess you're right, Dorothy." Said Scarecrow.

"Isn't Tin Man with you?" Asked Lion.

"No, i thought he was right behind us with you." Said Danny.

"Oh, i was afraid we'd be separated." Said Dorothy.

"Tin Man, where are you?!" Scarecrow called.

"Tin Man!" Shouted Dorothy.

"Nothing." Said Danny. Rustling was then heard. "Hmm?"

"Do you hear something?" Asked Dorothy.

"Sh! Listen." Said Danny. The rustling continued.

"Dorothy, Danny, Lion, Scarecrow!" Shouted Tin Man as he ran towards the others. He then tripped over a rock and fell. "Whoa. Oh, there you guys are. What a relief. I thought you were lost."

"He's running around in circles and he thinks we're lost?" Said Scarecrow.

"We are, but we can't do anything about it till this mist clears up." Said Dorothy.

"Look, i tell you what, it's too dark and foggy to move any further, so why don't we stop and rest here for the night? With any luck, the fog should be cleared by morning." Said Danny.

"Good idea." Said Dorothy.

Danny then noticed a roach crawling on the grassy ground in front of him and staired at the insect with his brown eyes and his mouth open. He scrached his hand as he continued gazing at the roach. For a while...there was a moment of silence...and then...Danny did something weird...something unexpected...something descusting. He seized the roach and held it in his hand.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Tin Man gasped.

The monkey boy then put the insect in his mouth and started crunching and munching down on the bug before swollowing. "Gross. Yet satisfying."

"EEEEEEEW." Said Dorothy and the other in descust.

"What? I was hungry." Said Danny.

With that, Dorothy, Danny, Toto and Lion all laid down to sleep while Tin Man and Scarecrow kept watch over them as usual.

 **The Next Morning**

The next morning, Dorothy, Danny, Toto and the Lion were now all awake. Much to their dismay, the fog hadn't cleared up in the least. So they all had decided to just sit around and wait for it to go away completely.

"Huh?" Said Scarecrow as he heard rustling. "Shh."

"Huh?" Said Tin Man.

"It's too quiet all of a sudden." Said Lion.

"Wait." Said Danny.

"What is it, Danny?" Asked Dorothy.

"Do you guys smell that?" Asked Danny.

"Smell what? I don't smell anything." Said Dorothy.

"Neither do i." Said Tin Man.

"Don't look at me, i can't smell anything." Said Scarecrow.

"Well i can. I can smell it from here." Said Danny.

"Me too. It smells like..." Said the Lion as he sniffed.

"Water!" Said Danny and the Lion.

"Seriously? There's water near by? Well, good, then Danny and i can wash up. Come on, let's go." Said Dorothy.

The gang ran through the thick, cobwebbed covered, foggy jungle and soon stopped in their tracks when they came across a river with a waterfall.

"Wow." Said everyone in amazment.

"Check it out. I've never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life." Said Scarecrow.

"Yeah, me neither, Scarecrow." Said Tin Man.

"It's beautiful. This is the perfect spot for me, Danny, Toto and Lion to wash up." Said Dorothy.

"Wash up? Forget washing up, let's go swimming." Said the Lion.

"Alright." Said Dorothy.

"Cannonball!" Shouted the Lion as he charged forward and jumped into the water, making a big splash. He then surface and spat out a mouth full of water as he lied on his back. "Come on in, Dorothy, the water's great!"

"But i don't have a bathing suit with me, Lion." Said Dorothy.

"Well neither do i, but i still went in. Go in your cloths." Said Lion.

"Okay. Come on, Toto, let's go." Dorothy said. She and Toto ran to the water and she jumped in while the dog ran in. The 9 year old Kansas farm girl surfaced. "Oh my Oz! That was awsome!"

"I know, right? This is the life." Said Lion.

Dorothy looked at Danny. "Come on in, Danny, join the party."

"But i don't have any swimming cloths. And besides, i don't want you guys to see my harry half naked body." Said Danny.

"Well that's okay, just do what i did. Go in your cloths." Said Dorothy.

"Yeah, come on, Danny, please. It won't be the same without you." Said Lion.

"Well...okay, here goes nothing." Said Danny. The monkey boy ran towards the water and did a flip as he dove in.

Dorothy then surfaced, holding a pair of blue shorts in her hand. "(Laughing)!"

Danny then surfaced and saw Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion laughing. "What? What is so funny?" He soon got his answer when he saw Dorothy holding a pair of familier blue shorts in her hand. Danny instantly realized that they were his shorts and that Dorothy had shortsed him.

"Here, catch!" Said Dorothy. She tossed the shorts at Danny and he caught them with his hands.

"Thanks a lot." Said Danny. The boy then put his shorts back on under water, where no one could see. He swam back over to the land and exited the pool. Danny looked and saw that Dorothy and the Lion were still laughing at him, as were the Scarecrow and the Tin Man. The boy then noticed a green tree frog near by and it hopped off into the jungle. Danny looked back and saw that Dorothy and the Lion were splashing each other and that the Scarecrow and the Tin Man were watching them. Seeing that no one was watching, the boy walked off into the jungle after the tree frog.

 **~IN THE JUNGLE~**

Danny walked through the jungle, in search of the green tree frog. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the frog sitting on a long log. He walked up to the log and looked at the frog for a few minutes before resuming his walk through the jungle. As he did, a masquito buzzed around him and stung him on the face.

"Ow!" Said Danny as he slapped his hand on his face, catching the masquito. He looked at the blood sucking insect he held in his hand and then placed it in his mouth and ate it. The boy then looked in front of him and saw a long snake slithering in front of him. "AH!" Danny backed up a few feet and quickly felt the ground change from solid to a liquid like substance. He then looked down and got his answer as to why the ground had went from solid to liquid. "Ohhhh!" The monkey boy saw that his brown harry legs were slowly sinking into a mudd-like pit. "Quicksand." Danny then began struggling to pull his legs out of the pit, but the more he struggled the faster he seemed to sink. "Help! Help, someone help me! HELP ME! HELP!" The boy sank deeper into the pit until he was up to his hips. "DOROTHY! SCARECROW! TIN MAN! LION! HELP!"

"DOROTHY!"

 **~WITH DOROTHY AND THE GANG~**

Back at the pool, Dorothy, Toto and the Lion were still swimming. The Lion surfaced and gasped for air. He looked around for Dorothy and saw that she was nowhere to be seen.

Dorothy soon surfaced and gasped for air herself.

"How do you do that? You can hold your breath forever." Said Lion.

Dorothy then looked around for Danny and saw that he was not around.

"What is it?" Asked Lion.

"Danny." Said Dorothy.

The Lion looked in the spot where Danny once stood and saw that he was gone. "He was over there."

"Scarecrow, Tin Man, have you guys seen Danny?!" Asked Dorothy.

"Isn't he still here with us?" Asked Scarecrow.

"No, i looked all over the place, he's not here!" Said Dorothy.

"Oh, that's not good. Come on, we better go find him." Said Tin Man.

"Yeah. As big as this forest is, there's no telling what kind of trouble he could get into." Added Scarecrow.

"I'll lead the way. I can smell his scent already." Said Lion

Dorothy, Toto and the Lion got out of the pool and they and the Scarecrow and the Tin Man took off through the jungle, lead by the Lion, to find Danny.

 **~IN THE JUNGLE~**

Danny was now up to his stomach in the muddy pit as he continued to slowly sink. "HELP!"

 **~WITH DOROTHY AND FRIENDS~**

As Dorothy and the gang ran through the jungle, the Lion ran on ahead of them, as he had caught Danny's scent and was following it, as well as leading the others.

 **~WITH DANNY~**

"HELP!" Shouted Danny as he continued to slowly sink.

 **~WITH DOROTHY AND FRIENDS~**

The Lion ran and leeped through the jungle as Dorothy and the others ran after him, trying to keep up.

 **~WITH DANNY~**

"DOROTHY!" Shouted Danny.

The Lion then leeped out of the jungle bushes and saw Danny.

"Danny? What are you doing?" Asked Lion.

"What does it look like i'm doing, i'm sinking! Can you get me out of here?!" Said Danny.

The Lion walked close to where the pit was and streched out his paw.

Danny tried to reach for the Lion's paw with his hand, but couldn't seem to do it.

"It's no good. Can't you get any closer?" Asked Lion.

"If i could come any closer, i'd be up there with you, Lion!" Said Danny.

"You don't have to get sarcastic, Danny, i'm just trying to help." Said Lion.

"Okay, sorry, sorry. I just got other things on my mind right now. Okay, Lion?" Danny looked and saw that the Lion was gone. "LION!"

"Relax, i'm right here." Said the Lion as he came out of the bushes holding a long stick in his mouth.

"Relax?" Said Danny in a sarcastic happy tone.

The Lion held the stick over the pit with his mouth. "Here, grab this."

Danny reached for the stick, but it wasn't close enough for him to grab. "Get it closer."

The Lion moved the stick closer to Danny. "Reach."

"Get it closer!" Said Danny.

"Come on, Danny, reach." Said the Lion as he moved the stick as close to Danny as he could. In doing so, he accidently bit the stick into and the long part of it fell into the pit and sank into the bottomless, muddy abbys into nonexistance, never to be seen again. "Oh, i'm sorry, Danny."

"Oh. It was good. Thanks a lot." Said Danny in a sarcastic happy tone.

"I'll get something else." The Lion turned to retrieve another item, but...

"It's too late!" Said Danny.

The Lion turned around and saw that Danny was now up to his chest in the pit.

"Help! Help!" Shouted Danny.

"Danny!" Said the Lion.

Danny struggled and managed to free his arms, only to see that they were both covered in the brown substance of the pit. "AH! Help! Don't just stand there, get me out of here! Help! Help!"

The Lion looked around for anything else he could use as Danny continued to sink. He then spotted a bunch of vines hanging from a tree and got an idea. The Lion ran over to where the tree was and climbed it.

"Lion, what are you doing?!" Asked Danny in panic.

"I'm saving your life!" The Lion soon made it to where the vines were hanging from and grabbed ahold of the longest one with his mouth, cutting it. The Lion then climbed down from the tree and carried the vine back over to the quicksand pit where the only parts of Danny's body that could now be seen were his arms and his neck and head. The Lion threw his end of the vine into the muddy pit. "Here, grab this."

Danny grabbed ahold of the vine with both hands and the Lion grabbed the other end with his mouth and began pulling on the vine,trying to pull Danny out of the pit. But no matter how hard the Lion pulled, he couldn't seem to pull Danny out.

"It's no good! I'm in too deep!" Said Danny.

"Tie the end of the vine around your wrist!" Said the Lion through his teeth.

"What?!" Said Danny.

"Just do it!" The Lion ordered.

"Okay." Said Danny, who was sinking up to his head. The monkey boy did as he was told and tide the end of the vine around his wrist. "Now what?"

"Now hold on to the vine." Said the Lion.

Danny grabbed ahold of the vine as his head and arms began to sink. He lifted up his head to prevent it from going under. "I can't feel my body!" He then began to feel a lot of pressure on his body, as it felt like it was being squeezed by a snake. "I can't breath!"

"Hang on, Danny, you're doing great! Just keep your head above the sand just like that." Said the Lion as he continued to pull on the vine.

"(Choking) Ugh! Like i have a choise!" Said Danny with his eyes shut tight and his teeth gritted together from all the pain and pressure. Despite holding his head up by looking up at the sky, Danny's head slowly began to sink. "(Choking) Oh no! (Caughing)!"

"Hold it together, Danny, it's okay! Don't panic!" Said the Lion.

"It's hard not to!" Said Danny as the back of his head and both of his ears sank into the pit. The only parts of his body that could be seen now were his arms, his face, his chin and his forehead.

The Lion continued to pull on the vine to get Danny out, to no avail.

"It's no use! I'm doomed!" Said Danny as his left arm sank into the pit.

"Come on, Danny, work with me here! Try to pull yourself out!" Said Lion.

"I can barly hear you, i have mud in my ears! Okay, i'll try." Said Danny. The boy then shut his eyes tight and gritted his teeth as he struggled to pull himself out of the pit.

"Try, Danny, Try!" Said Lion.

"I AM TRYING, YOU BIG FURBALL!" Screamed Danny as his chin sank into the thick brown goo.

"You know, considering that i'm trying to save your life, it would help if you didn't call me names." Said the Lion.

"HELP ME!" Screamed Danny before his mouth sank into the pit. At this point, he was barly able to breath, due to the severe pressure of the quicksand and now being up to his mouth.

"Hang on, Danny! I'm gonna get you out!" Said the Lion as he pulled harder and harder.

Danny's nose then sank into the pit, now leaving only his brown eyes, forehead and right arm exposed.

The Lion then began to pull harder than he ever did in his entire life, but Danny didn't budge.

Danny's face slowly began to sink into the pit. "(Girggling)!" The boy's face was soon sucked under the endless, bottomless pit, leaving only his right arm exposed.

The Lion pulled on the vine that was tide to Danny's right wrist in an attempt to pull him out of gooy. endless abbys, but it was no use.

Danny's brown, harry arm was sucked into the gooy abbys, leaving only his hand exposed.

"DANNY!" The Lion then began to pull harder and harder, as hard as he could. He then began stepping back, and to his amazment, the vine began to slowly pull Danny out. Seeing that this was working, the Lion continued to step back, as he did, the vine pulled more and more of Danny out of the quicksand. The big African cat stepped back some more and some more until a mud covered Danny surfaced and gasped for air as the vine pulled him half-way onto solid ground. The Lion ran to Danny's aid, who was still deep breathing.

"It was trying to swollow me!" Said Danny.

"Here, grab on." Said the Lion.

Danny grabbed hold of the Lion's mane and the big cat pulled the rest of the boy out of the bottomless pit that was almost his grave. Danny then let go of the Lion and stood on his hands and knees to catch his breath. The boy then threw up a bunch of quicksand on the ground that had gotton into his system and inhailed deeply. He then looked up at the Lion.

Danny kissed the Lion on the cheek. "(Panting) Thank you, thank you, thank you." He said as he pat him.

"What was all that about?" Asked Lion.

"I was chasing a tree frog (Panting) and then i a snake." Said Danny.

Dorothy, Toto, Scarecrow and Tin Man rushed out of the bushes and ran up to Danny and the Lion.

"We're here!" Scarecrow then noticed that Danny was all covered in mud from head to toe. "What'd we miss?"

"(Panting) Not a thing." Said Danny.

Just then, Toto started groweling.

"What is it, Toto? What's wrong?" Asked Dorothy. A loud roar was then heard in the distance.

"Listen." Said Danny. The sound of Wolves howling could be heard around the Jungle, followed by the same roar from earlier.

"I hear something." Said Tin Man.

"Yeah, and it's coming this way fast." Added Scarecrow.

The sound of loud footsteps was then heard.

"I don't know what it is, but whatever it is, it's big." Said Danny.

The footsteps got closer and closer and Scarecrow noticed some of the trees up ahead as they fell down, one by one. "Up there."

The friends coward in fear and waited for the unknown figure to show it's face. Just then, a huge half seen creature with eight legs could be seen towering over the jungle trees.

"Tin Man, i see it." Said Dorothy.

The creature then resumed walking through the jungle, stepping on trees with it's long legs as it did.

"I wonder what it is." Said Dorothy.

"It's hard to say. It looks like some kind of giant spider." Said Tin Man.

"Giant spider?! Oh, no way, let's get out of here!" Said Danny.

The gang then fled as the giant spider came closer to where they once stood. The spider continued onward through the jungle while Dorothy and her friends hid behind a bunch of trees. They watched as the giant insect slowly walked passed them.

"I hope it hasn't seen us." Said Dorothy.

"Shh! Don't talk, it might be able to hear you." Said Danny.

The spider then stopped and looked around to see if there were any prey lurking about. It soon saw that there were none and continued onward. This spider was female. She had blue skin, black hair, most of her body was black, she wore fancy black ball golves with long sharp fingernails, she had crimson red eyes, and she wore a black crown on her head. She was known as the Spider Queen.

Scarecrow then looked to see if the monster was gone while Toto walked up behind and barked. "Toto! Shh!"

Danny grabbed Toto and placed a hand over his mouth. "Toto, be quiet."

Dorothy then looked and saw that the spider was gone. "It's alright. It's gone away now." Said Dorothy.

"Thank goodness." Said Danny. He then placed Toto onto the ground.

"I thought the Kalidahs were bad, but that thing." Said Tin Man.

"Whew, that was close." Said Scarecrow.

"Naughty Toto, you almost gave us away." Said Dorothy.

"Dorothy, you know what, i'll bet even the winged monkeys would be too scared to fight with a monster that size." Said Danny.

"Gee, i guess you're right. Come on, let's get out of here before it comes back." Said Dorothy.

"Comes back?!" Gasped, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion.

The gang then ran through the jungel, and they kept along the path until they came to an opening in the forest, in which were gathered hundreds of beasts of every kind. There were Tigers and Elephants and Bears and Wolves and Foxs and all the others in the natural animal history.

"Whoa. Look at all the animals." Said Danny in amazement, who had never seen so many animals together in his entire life. He then saw that for a moment, Dorothy seemed frightened of the sight of all the animals. "Dorothy? Are you okay?"

"It's alright." Said Lion. The children looked at their African cat friend. "The animals are holding a meeting. And judging by their snarling and growling, i'd say they're in great trouble." As he spoke, several of the animals caught sight of him, and at once, the great assemblage hushed, as if by magic.

The biggest of the Tigers went up to the Lion and bowed. "Your magesty."

"Huh?" Said Dorothy and the others confused.

"Who are you calling your magesty?" Asked Tin Man.

"Why, the Lion, of course. After all, he is the King Of Beasts, isn't he?" Said the Tiger.

"Well, yeah, i suppose he is." Said Scarecrow.

"Your magesty, we, your subjects, need your help." Said the Tiger.

"You do? Oh, i see. Well, as the King Of Beasts, i'll do what i can." Said Lion.

"Welcome, oh King Of Beasts. You have come in good time to fight our enemy and bring peace to all the animals in the jungle once more." Said the Tiger.

"What is your trouble?" Asked Lion.

"We are all threatened by a fears enemy, which had lately come into this forest. If i explain, will you at least listen?" Asked the Tiger.

"Alright." Said Dorothy.

"Sure, why not." Added Danny.

"Well, before the monster came, this jungle was the most beautiful forest in all of Oz. Every animal imaginable lived here in peace and harmony. But then the monster showed up, destroying everything in it's path. We've lived in fear of it ever since. That's why we need your help, your magesty. You are the king because you are the strongest animal of all. If you won't help us, then we're doomed." Said the Tiger.

"Oh, i see. And you need me to destroy this foe of your's, right?" Said the Lion.

"Correct." Said the Tiger.

"Wait, perhaps you'd like to discribe it first." Said Danny.

"Oh, sure, no problem. It is a most trumendous monster, like a great giant spider with a body as big an Elephant and legs as long as a tree trunk. It has eight of these long legs, and as the monster crawls through the jungle, she seizes an animal with a leg and drags it into her mouth where she eats it as a spider does a fly. Not one of us is safe while this fearsome creature is alive, and we have called a meeting to declair how to take care of ourselves when you came among us." Said the Tiger.

"Aren't there any other Lions in the Jungle?" Asked Lion.

"No. There were some, but the monster ate 'em all up. And besides, none of them were half as big, strong and brave as you." Said the Tiger.

"If i put an end to your enemy, will you bow down to me, and obey me as King Of The Jungle?" Asked Lion.

"We will do that glady." Returned the Tiger.

"WE WILL!" All of the other animals roared with a mighty roar.

"Alright, i'll do it." Said Lion.

"Good, and we'll help you, Lion, right?" Said Dorothy.

"Of course we will, Dorothy." Said Danny.

"Sure, we could do it together." Said Tin Man.

"Wow, thanks a lot." Said Lion.

 **~LATER~**

Dorothy and her friends were now walking through the jungle in search of the gigantic spider.

"First we all sneek up on it, being very careful not to make a sound." Said Dorothy.

Danny noticed the stick that Dorothy was carrying in her hands. "Excuse me, Dorothy, but you're not gonna do much damage with that. Did you see the size of that thing? It's enormous."

"You never know. Maybe i'll hit a pressure point or a weak spot or something." Said Dorothy. She and her friends continued walking through the Jungle.

"Dorothy, it might look better if i went first." Said Lion.

"Well, i know, but i have the kiss and the shoes to protect me." Said Dorothy.

"Okay." Said Lion.

"One thing's for sure, it won't be hard to find it again. Just follow the trail of broken trees." Said Scarecrow.

"Awful, isn't it?" Said Dorothy.

Scarecrow: "Just imagine how strong those horrible black legs must be to snap a tree..."

"Scarecrow, will you please stop?! We're all scared enough as it is!" Said Danny.

"Sorry, Danny." Said Scarecrow.

"Well, i should hope so." Said Danny.

The gang soon came to a stop when they ran out of broken trees to follow.

"Look, the trail seems to end here." Said Scarecrow.

"The monster must be near by then. We'll have to keep a look out from here on." Said Dorothy.

"Tell you what, i'll go on ahead and take a look." Said Tin Man.

"Alright, but be careful." Said Danny.

Tin Man walked on ahead of the others while the rest of the gang resumed walking through the forest.

Dorothy then stopped in her tracks when she spotted some blue colored spider webs near by. She then looked up and saw a number of other blue spider webs that covered many of the trees.

"Dorothy, i think we can relax. The monster must have gone. I've looked for it all through here, but there's no sign of it. Maybe we should wait until morning and try again." Said Tin Man. A piece of blue web then fell out of the air and onto Tin Man's shoulder. "Hey, what's this?" He said as he picked up the piece of web. He then looked up into the darkness and realization struck him. "Uh...ohhh."

Dorothy and the others looked up and a pair of glowing crimson red eyes shined in the dark. These red eyes belonged to the giant Spider Queen, who jumped down from the darkness and landed on the ground.

"The big uh-oh." Said the Spider Queen.

"AHH!" Screamed Dorothy. She picked up Toto and she, Danny, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion made a run for it through the jungle as the giant female spider persued them.

"Come back here, you meddlesome fools." Said the Spider Queen as she chased after the gang. As she did, she caught up with Scarecrow and flung him high into the air with one of her black legs.

Dorothy stopped in her tracks along with Danny. "Scarecrow!"

"That's the last of your little straw friend. Now i think i'll deal with you two next. Unfortunantly, your ends won't be as merciful as the Scarecrow's, since the two of you are made of flesh and blood. I will show you both the exact same fate i showed to all of the Lions and other animals that dared stand against me." Said the Spider Queen. She then resumed chasing her prey and the children took off further into the jungle.

"Dorothy, Danny!" Said Lion.

"Hurry up, you guys!" Said Tin Man.

The four friends ran through the jungle as the Spider Queen chased after them. They continued running until they reached the end of the jungle. Unfortunantly, they had come to a stop because they now stood at the end of a clift.

"Oh no, we're trapped!" Said Danny.

The Spider Queen laughed when she saw that her prey had reached it's end at the edge of a clift.

"Oh no!" Said Tin Man.

"Now what, Tin Man?" Asked Dorothy.

"I wish i knew!" Said Tin Man.

"There's nowhere to go! We're trapped!" Said Lion.

"Like rats!" Added Danny.

"Yoo-hoo! Hey, it's me!" Came a voice from up in the trees.

The gang looked up in the trees and saw their old friend, the Scarecrow, stuck in a tree.

"Scarecrow!" Said Dorothy.

"Quick, hide! Hide!" Said Scarecrow.

"Scarecrow, are you okay?!" Asked Danny.

"Yes! But you won't be if you don't hide! Hurry!" Said Scarecrow.

Dorothy, Danny and Tin Man hid behind some trees while the Lion hid behind a stump.

The Spider Queen soon came out of the Jungle and stood at the edge of the clift. "So there you are...prey." She shot a blue web out of her mouth and it caught onto Danny's leg. The Queen snatched the monkey boy off of his feet and began pulling him into her mouth as she sucked the blue web back into her mouth. Dorothy and Tin Man held onto Danny and tight as they could, preventing the Spider Queen from devouring him.

"Lion, it's got Danny, help him! Quick!" Said Scarecrow.

Danny screamed as the Spider Queen pulled him in closer to her wide open mouth.

"Hang on, Danny!" Said Dorothy as she and Tin Man held onto their hairry friend.

The Lion then stepped out of hiding and stood at the edge of the clift. "Hey, you, leave my friends alone! Pick on someone your own size!"

The Spider Queen turned to the Lion.

Tin Man then used his ax to cut the blue web that was holding onto Danny's leg, saving the boy's life.

The Spider then approached the Lion. "Like you?"

"Whoa! Just kidding!" Said Lion.

"Stay here!" Said Tin Man. He then flew over to where the Spider Queen and the Lion were at.

"Take this, you insolent pest!" Said the Spider Queen with a huge grin on her face, exposing a mouth full of fangs and razor sharp teeth. She tried to crush the Lion by stepping on him, but he was sucessful in dodging them all.

Tin Man then floated in front of the Spider Queen. "Alright, Lion, i'm here! When i chop, you run, alright?" He raised his ax hit the Spider Queen in the face with it, causing her to scream and place both hands over her face. "Go!" He and Lion ran away from the clift while the Spider Queen was still screaming with her hands over her face. Not realizing she was standing on the edge, the clift gave way from underneath her, due to massive size, and she fell off the clift, but not before shooting a blue web out of her mouth that caught onto the stump that Lion was hiding behind earlier.

Dorothy, Danny and Toto ran up to their friends.

"You did it! Oh, you're so brave!" Said Dorothy.

"For a while there, i thought we were finished." Said Tin Man.

"Thanks, Tin Man, you saved my life." Said Danny.

"Don't mention it, Danny." Said Tin Man.

Dorothy then looked and noticed the blue web that was stuck to the stump. "Oh!"

The Spider Queen then began to climb back up the clift.

"She's climbing back up!" Said Tin Man.

"I'll take care of this!" Said Lion. He rushed over to where the blue web was and cut it with just one swing with his paw, sending the Spider Queen falling down to her death. Seeing that the enemy had now been defeated, the Lion let out a loud deafening roar as he stood at the edge of the clift. This roar could be heard all over the jungle.

 **~IN THE FOREST PART OF THE JUNGLE~**

After defeating the Spider Queen, Dorothy and the gang went back to the opening part of the Jungle where the animals were all waiting for them.

"You need fear your enemy no longer!" Said Lion.

The animals then bowed down to the Lion as their king.

"Oh, please, your magesty, say you'll be our King." Said the Tiger.

"Alright, if you insist. I promise to come back and rule over you as soon as Dorothy and Danny are safely back home in Kansas." Said Lion.

With that, all of the animals cheered for their new ruler: The Lion King.


	19. Episode 19: The Hammer Heads

**EPISODE 19: THE HAMMER HEADS.**

 **14 Days Later**

14 Days after killing the giant spider and setting the jungle free from her reign of terror, Dorothy and the others were now out of the forest and in another land.

"I hope you don't mind me leaning on you like this, Tin Man. I'm just so tired all of a sudden." Said Scarecrow as he leaned on the Tin Man.

"Oh, that's alright, Scarecrow. You're so light, i hardly even notice you're there." Said Tin Man.

"I guess i shouldn't have run up that hill." Said Scarecrow.

"You better not let the people of Oz see you like this, Scarecrow. They'll wonder how long you're gonna last." Said Lion.

"Keep going, Scarecrow, we'll stop and rest when we get to the top." Said Dorothy.

"It's hot. I can't wait." Said Danny.

The gang continued walking up the hill and Dorothy, Toto, Danny and Lion soon made it to the top and stopped in their tracks.

"At last." Said Lion.

Tin Man and Scarecrow soon arrived at the scene.

"Just a few more steps, Scarecrow." Said Tin Man.

"Right." Said Scarecrow. The two friends soon joined Dorothy and the others and came to a stop. "We made it."

"Strange rocks here. They look more like tiles than rocks." Said Dorothy as she looked down at one of the flat rocks she stood upon.

Danny: "You're right. I've never seen anything like..."

"Hey! What are you doing on my head?! Get off!" Came a voice.

"Who said that? Was it one of you?" Dorothy asked.

"Not me." Said Danny.

"Me neither." Added Scarecrow.

"I don't know who it was." Said Tin Man.

"He said something about someone being on his head." Said Lion.

"Hey! If there's anything i can't stand, it's having someone on my head! So get off before i lose my temper!" Came the same voice.

"Alright, who said that? Come out and show yourself!" Said Danny.

Just then, Dorothy was lifted into the air by the flat rock she stood upon, and attached to that rock was a long neck that came out of the ground. "Danny!"

Danny turned and looked up and saw Dorothy being lifted into the air by the long neck creature. "Whoa!"

"You're not suppose to be here! This here is Hammer Head Country!" Said the long neck.

"Put Dorothy down, you...you...long neck creep!" Said Scarecrow.

The Hammer Head then threw Dorothy off of his head and sent her flying through the air.

"Dorothy!" Said Lion. He ran out to a spot where he was certain Dorothy would land and she landed on his back.

"I think we're in for trouble here." Said Danny.

"Maybe you could reason with him, Scarecrow." Said Tin Man.

Scarecrow turned to the long neck Hammer Head. "Um, sir, we're sorry..."

"QUIET!" Shouted the Hammer Head. "Just scram!"

"Oh, please let us pass. We're on our way to see Glinda, The Good Witch Of The South, and we have to pass through here to get there." Said Dorothy as she walked back up to her friends.

"Well, you're out of luck! Beat it!" Said the Hammer Head.

"You can't order us around like that! We're royalty!" Said Scarecrow. "Hmph! Of all the nerve. Who does he think he is? Overgrown Earthworm." He said as he walked pass the Hammer Head. "Hmph! There's just no respect anymore!"

Suddenly, the Hammer Head streched it's long neck out ferther and hit the Scarecrow, sending him flying through the air. The straw man then landed on the ground right next to his friends.

"Scarecrow!" Said Dorothy.

"You jerk!" Said Danny to the Hammer Head.

"Royalty, huh? Well royalty gives me a royal headache. So get moving." Said the Hammer Head.

"Alright, i'll get moving, but not back the way we came. And you're not gonna stop me." Said Lion before running passed the Hammer Head.

"Well, we'll see. Tell you what, i'll even give you a head start to make it more interesting." Said the Hammer Head.

The Lion continued running as the Hammer Head persued him. Meanwhile, two other Hammer Heads came up out of the ground and one of them stopped the Lion by knocking him down on the ground.

"(Laughing) What's wrong, son? Guess you couldn't make any headway." Said the Hammer Head.

The Hammer Head that stopped the Lion then lifted him up into the air and sent him flying. He landed on top of the Scarecrow next to his friends.

"Scarecrow, Lion, are you guys alright?" Dorothy asked.

"Gt off, you're knocking the stuffing out of me." Said Scarecrow.

"Sorry about that." Said Lion as he got off the Scarecrow.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself!" Said Danny.

"Naturally." Said the Hammer Head.

"Well, the fun's over!" Said Tin Man.

"Oh, next we have a tough guy made out of tin." Said the Hammer Head.

"Listen," Said Tin Man, holding his ax. "I've chopped down many trees twice the size of you, flat head! So let us through!"

"Huh?" The Hammer Head then looked down and saw that one of the Tin Man's feet was standing on a flat rock and smirked. Just as the Tin Man raised his ax, the rock his foot was standing on rose up as a Hammer Head, causing him to fall over backwards. A third Hammer Head rose up out of the ground.

"You haven't got a chance against us. Give it up." Said the second Hammer Head.

"Yeah, it's been fun toying with you, but we're running out of patience. So don't push your luck! Go!" Said the third Hammer Head.

"That's right! If you're smart, you'll quit while we're ahead." Said the fourth Hammer Head.

The four Hammer Heads then started laughing at Dorothy and her friends.

"It's useless to fight people with shooting heads. No one can withstand them." Said Scarecrow.

"What can we do then?" Asked Dorothy.

"Call the winged monkeys. You still have the right to summon them one more time." Said Danny.

"Very well." Said Dorothy. And putting on the golden cap, she uttered the magic words. "Golden cap, upon my head, bring me those which we all dread, summon them from the secret place, bring them to me face to face."

The monkeys came flying out of the sky and they landed and stood in front of Dorothy and her friends.

"What is your third and last request?" Asked the king.

"Carry us over the hill away from this Hammer Head country." Said Dorothy.

"It shall be done." Said the king.

And at once, the winged monkeys caught the five travellers and Toto up in their arms and flew away with them. As they passed over the hill, the Hammer Heads yelled with vexation and they all shot their heads high in the air, but they could not reach the winged monkeys, which carried Dorothy and her friends safely over the hill and sat them down in front of a cave.

"This is the last time you can summon us. Are you sure you'll be alright the rest of the way?" Said the king to Dorothy.

"Yes sir, i am. Thanks for the lift." Said Dorothy.

"You're welcome. Goodbye, and good luck to you." Said the king.

"Goodbye. And thank you very much." Said Dorothy.

The monkeys then rose into the air and flew off into the sky until they were out of sight.

"Thank goodness we made it." Said Danny. "Hey, Hammer Heads, can't reach us over here, can you?!" He shouted.

"Come on. Let's see if this cave leads anywhere." Said Dorothy. She and her friends then entered inside the cave to see where it led.

 **~INSIDE THE CAVE~**

"Whoa, it's dark in here." Said Scarecrow.

"Yeah." Added Lion.

"I can't see a thing." Said Tin Man.

"Well dark or not, it's better than what we left behind us." Said Dorothy.

"I know that's right. Those Hammer Heads looked bad." Said Danny.

"They were awful. And so rude." Added Scarecrow.

The trio of travellers continued walking through the cave until they were out of sight.

 **~LATER~**

Later, Dorothy and her friends were still walking through the cave they had entered a few short hours ago. The inside of the cave was dark, but thanks to the fireflies, the friends had some lighting. Not very much, but they still had some.

"What if this tunnel doesn't lead anywhere?" Said Lion.

"Don't even think such a thing, Lion." Said Scarecrow.

"Oh, i wish there were more of those fireflies around. I can't..." Dorothy then tripped and fell over on the ground.

"Dorothy," Danny bent down and helped his friend up. "Are you alright?"

"You really went for a tumble." Said Tin Man.

"Why don't you ride on my back, Dorothy. It'll be safer." Suggested Lion.

"Yeah, Lions can see better in the dark." Said Scarecrow.

"Oh, if i follow Tin Man and walk slower, i'll make it. I just wish we had a light with us." Said Dorothy.

"Hey, Dorothy, i've got an idea. Hand me my oil can, please." Said Tin Man.

"Alright." Said Dorothy. She reached inside her basket and got out the Tin Man's oil can and handed it to him. "What are you gonna do, Tin Man?"

"Wait, i'll show you. Keep your fingers crossed." Said Tin Man. Fire then came out of the palm of his right hand and lit a flame on the straw of the oil can. "Did it!"

Dorothy smiled at this.

"Of course, an oil lamp." Said Danny.

Tin Man then handed his now lit oil can to Danny. "There you are, Danny."

"Wow, Tin Man, that's so cool." Said Danny.

"Now we can push on much faster. Let's go." Said Scarecrow.

The group then continued onword through the dark cave, with Danny leading the way as he held the lit oil can in his hand.

"Boy, am i glad i have courage now or i'd be terrified." Said Lion.

"Hey, the path's getting narrower." Said Scarecrow,

"And weter." Added Tin Man.

"Oh, you won't rust, will you?" Said Dorothy.

"Not if i keep moving." Said Tin Man.

"That's okay with me." Said Lion.

The gang then began crossing a bridge over to the other side.

"Watch your step, everyone. The water's made these stones slippery. I'm alright, cause my feet never slip when they're wet." Said Scarecrow. As if on cue, the straw man slipped and fell off the bridge.

"Scarecrow!" Shouted everyone as they watched their straw friend fall down into the darkness below the bridge.

"Oh no, Scarecrow!" Said Danny.

"We have to go get him!" Said Dorothy.

The gang ran across the rest of the bridge to the other side.

"We can climb down over here!" Said Tin Man.

"Oh, please let him be alright." Said Dorothy.

"Careful. It's slippery here too." Said Danny as he and the others ran down the other side.

"Scarecrow!" Called Dorothy.

"Yoo-hoo!" Said Lion.

"Scarecrow!" Said Tin Man.

"Where are you?!" Danny called.

"Scarecrow," Began Dorothy. "Will i ever see you again?"

"Over here!" Said Tin Man.

Dorothy and Toto ran over to the edge where Tin Man, Danny and Lion were and looked down.

"Where?" Asked Dorothy.

"Down there on that rock." Said Tin Man.

"Oh! Oh, he's not moving!" Dorothy paniced as she and her friends looked down from the edge and saw the Scarecrow's lifeless body resting on a rock.

"We have to get down to him." Said Danny.

"Yes, but how? The wall's drop off too sharply for us to climb down. If only we had some rope, we could lower one of us down." Said Dorothy.

"There must be some way to reach him." Said Tin Man.

"Hey, there's a breeze blowing down there." Said Danny. He then felt a breeze blow on him. He turned and saw that the breeze was coming from inside a tunnel. "There's a breeze blowing out of this tunnel too."

Dorothy, Toto, Tin Man and Lion turned and saw the tunnel that Danny was talking about.

"Then, just maybe," Dorothy began. "The tunnel leads..."

"Down to Scarecrow." Said Danny and Dorothy.

"Oh, i hope it does. It's the only way we'll be able to get down to him." Said Dorothy.

"I'll go down and check it out, Dorothy." Said Tin Man.

"I'll go with you." Said Danny.

Tin Man and Danny went down the tunnel and made it to the end where they saw Scarecrow resting on the rock.

"There he is." Said Tin Man.

"Dorothy, it does lead closer to him, but we still can't reach him!" Shouted Danny.

"Oh, i see, there's another drop between you and him!" Said Dorothy from up above as she, Toto and Lion looked down from the edge.

"Right! And it's too high for either of us to jump!" Said Tin Man.

"Yes, but Scarecrow could! Try to wake him!" Said Dorothy.

"Alright! Scarecrow! Scarecrow, wake up! Scarecrow, Crows are coming!" Shouted Danny.

Scarecrow then woke up after hearing the sound of Crows, which Tin Man was making.

"Tin Man?" Scarecrow stood up and looked down and saw that he was standing on a rock and saw the endless pit below him. "Yikes!"

"Scarecrow, stay calm and listen! Your only hope is to jump over here to us and i'll grab you!" Said Tin Man.

"Jump across that?! Have you looked down?! Oh no, Tin Man, i can't!" Said Scarecrow.

"You can, Scarecrow, you must! There's no other way off that rock! You can't stay ther forever!" Said Tin Man.

"Wanna bet? I can stay here longer than that!" Scarecrow looked down at the endless pit. "Oh no i can't! It's too scary! But i can't jump!"

"Of course you can! You're not just an ordinary Scarecrow anymore, you're the new ruler of Oz! A wise and courageous king!" Shouted Dorothy.

"Why, yes, of course i am. And all kings are wise and courageous. And wonderful jumpers." Said Scarecrow.

"I'm ready, sire!" Said Tin Man with his arms wide open.

"Right you are, Tin Man." Said Scarecrow. "Here i coooooooome!" He said as he jumped across the drop and landed in Tin Man's arms.

"You did it, you did it!" Said Danny.

"I did it, i did it, i-huh?" Scarecrow looked and saw the rock he was standing on earlier fall into the bottomless pit below.

 **~LATER~**

After regrouping with Dorothy, Toto and Lion, the whole gang had resumed their journey through the cave.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you four." Said Scarecrow.

"Well, you had to handle a hard part yourself." Said Tin Man.

"Yes, only a tru king could've made that jump." Added Dorothy.

"Well maybe, Dorothy, but i wouldn't wanna have to do it again." Said Scarecrow.

Dorothy and the others laughed at Scarecrow's remark.

 **~LATER~**

Later, the gang was still walking through the cave.

"This cave is endless." Said Tin Man.

"Yeah, but still, it must lead somewhere." Said Danny.

"Right now, it seems to be leading down." Said Scarecrow.

"Well, all we can do is follow the path. And hope." Said Dorothy.

As the gang continued to walk through the cave a small breeze came their way and blew the fire out on the lit oil can.

"Ah, great. Just great. The flame went out." Said Danny.

"Don't worry, Danny. I'll just relight it, that's all." Said Tin Man.

Scarecrow then heard a noise. "Hey."

"Quick, Danny." Said Tin Man. He then relit the tip of the straw of the oil can. "There. Hold it higher."

Danny held the oil can higher and to see where the noise was coming from, but could find no trace of it. "That noise. Where is it coming from?"

"I don't know, it's hard to tell." Said Dorothy.

"Whoever it was, they sounded close." Said Danny.

Toto then barked.

"Shh! Toto!" Said Dorothy.

Just then, a bright green light flew out at the five friends.

"Whoa! Get down!" Said Scarecrow. He and the others ducked as the green light passed over their heads, causing a breeze that put the oil can's flame out.

"Oh no, it's gone out again." Said Danny.

"What was that thing anyway?" Asked Lion.

"I don't know, but get back down, cause here it comes again!" Said Tin Man.

"Oh no!" Said Scarecrow.

Dorothy and the others ducked for cover again as the green light charged at them.

"Come on!" Said Tin Man. He charged forward with his ax and hit the light with it, causing it to fall to the ground. The light turned out to be a glowing glass ball.

"You got it, Tin Man. Whatever it is." Said Scarecrow as he picked up the green glowing glass ball.

"It's filled with lightning bugs." Said Dorothy.

"There's hundreds of them," Said Tin Man. "In a strange cage."

"Wonder who put them there." Said Lion.

"Whoever that was we heard laughing, i guess." Said Danny.

"Of course, it must be them." Said Tin Man.

"Must be who?" Dorothy asked.

"Nomes. They live in out of the way places like this, and they love playing tricks." Said Tin Man. "We know you're there! This is just the kind of thing they'd do. "Alright now, come out and show yourselves! You've had your fun! Come out and say hello!"

Just then, a bunch of Nomes, carrying lights, came out of the darkness, making their presence known to Dorothy and her friends.

"They're much closer." Said Danny.

"They never knew what hit them, huh?" Said the lead Nome as he and others laughed. "Hi, folks. Had you fooled, didn't we? Thought it was a ball of fire, huh? What are you doing here anyhow?"

Dorothy bent down to the Nomes' angle. "Well, actually, we're on our way to see Glinda, The Good Witch Of The South. Do you know how we can get out of this cave?"

"You probably think we'll tell you just cause we're small, cuddely and cute. Well, you're right. Come on." Said the Nome. He and the other Nomes led Dorothy and her friends down the rest of the cave.

"Oh, thank you. It's spooky." Said Dorothy.

"Yeah, damp too. But there's no place like home." Said the Nome.

 **~LATER~**

Later, the Nomes and Dorothy and her friends came to a stop.

"This is the entrance to the tunnel that leads out of here. You'll have to crall through it though. Nice meeting you. So long." Said the Nome. He and the other Nomes then began to walk off.

"Oh. So long." Said Dorothy.

"Thank you." Said Danny.

"Bye-bye." Said Scarecrow, who was now holding the green glowing glass cage.

"Oh, by the way," The Nome and his friends stopped in their tracks and turned back to Dorothy and her friends. "The tunnel is filled with...POISONOUS SNAKES!"

Dorothy and her friends began to panic and scream and they all fell to the floor. A stick then fell on the ground beside Dorothy and she looked at it. "Huh? Snake? That's just a plane old stick."

Danny glaired at the Nomes. "Very funny!"

"Some times those Nomes carry their jokes too far." Said Tin Man. "You oughta be ashamed of yourselves, scaring us like that! Go on! They won't try that again."

"Oh, they seem harmless enough, Tin Man." Said Dorothy.

"Hey, everybody, this really is the way out! Come on!" Came the voice of Lion.

"Huh?" Said Dorothy and the others with smiles on their faces. They then continued walking onward.

"So, for once they weren't joking." Said Scarecrow.

"Good to know." Said Danny.

"Thank goodness for that." Said Dorothy. She and her friends walked around the corner and saw the exit of the tunnel up ahead where sun light was shining through. "Sun light!"

"Come on! Let's go!" Said Tin Man.

"Right." Added Dorothy. She, Toto, Tin Man and Lion ran on ahead of Danny and Scarecrow.

"I'm with you. Let's get out of here." Said Danny as he chased after his friends.

"Here, my little friends, i'll set you free before i go." Said Scarecrow. He opened the cage and all of the lightning bugs flew out.

"Scarecrow!" Came the voice of Dorothy.

"Coming!" Said Scarecrow. He ran towards the tunnel and ran out of the cave to join his friends.

 **~OUTSIDE THE CAVE~**

Once they were all outside the cave, the friends were greeted by a beautiful red land and a bright blue sky.

"Isn't it wonderful to feel the sunshine again?" Asked Tin Man.

"Oh, yes." Said Scarecrow.

"It's Heaven on Earth." Said Dorothy.

"You mean Heaven on Oz, don't ya, Dorothy?" Said Danny.

"No, i said it right." Said Dorothy.

"Hey, look over there. Do you see what i see?" Said Scarecrow as he pointed at something.

Dorothy, Danny, Tin Man and Lion all looked in the direction where the Scarecrow was pointing and saw a huge ruby red castle in the distance.

"Can't you see it? Shimmering in the distance. A palace." Said Scarecrow.

"Do you think it's Glinda's?" Asked Danny.

"I don't know, but let's find out." Said Scarecrow.

"You read my mind." Said Lion.

"Yes, let's run!" Said Dorothy in excitment. She and her friends then rushed through the land, now more anxious than ever to see Glinda, The Good Witch Of The South.


	20. Episode 20: Glinda, The Good Witch Of Th

**EPISODE 20: GLINDA, THE GOOD WITCH OF THE SOUTH.**

In the land of the Quadlings, Dorothy, Danny, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion had finally reached the land of the South and were just a short walk from Glinda's palace.

"We're almost there. Isn't it exciting?" Said Dorothy as she and her friends walked through the land.

"There were times i wasn't so sure we'd make it." Said Tin Man.

"You're not alone in that." Said Danny.

The gang then came to a red bridge and began crossing it.

"You're telling me. If the wizard hadn't given me courage, i would have been terrified the whole time." Said Lion. He then looked back and stopped when he saw Scarecrow standing on the bridge, looking down at the water bellow. "Scarecrow?"

Dorothy, Toto, Danny and Tin Man then stopped in their tracks and looked back at their two friends.

"Hurry up, Scarecrow. We're all too excited to stop now." Said Dorothy.

"You can have a rest when we get there." Said Tin Man.

"I don't think he's tired. I think he's sad." Said Lion.

"You're right, Lion." Said Danny.

Dorothy walked over to where Scarecrow was standing. "What's wrong, Scarecrow? You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"Glinda's palace is only a short walk away. You should be happy, not sad." Said Tin Man.

"I suppose." Said Scarecrow.

"Oh, come on, snap out of it, Scarecrow. We made it, and Glinda's a good witch, remember? But she's still a witch, though, isn't she?" Said Lion.

"Scarecrow...i think i know what it is that's bothering you. You're afraid of the trip home." Said Dorothy.

"No, i'm not. It's just that my new brain is so powerful, i forsee problems that might arise long before they happen. And i'm afraid we could be in for another big disappointment, Dorothy." Said Scarecrow. "Oh, i don't think Glinda's going to hurt us, it's nothing like that. But i'm a king now. And i know that ruling a kingdom's a big job."

"We're king's too, but we don't get depressed about it." Said Tin Man.

"That's true, but we haven't taken over yet." Said Lion.

"Wait now, let Scarecrow finish. Where are you getting at, Scarecrow? What's being a king got to do with it?" Asked Danny.

"Well, Glinda rules the land of the South, and i'm sure it keeps her very busy." Said Scarecrow.

"So what? She won't be too busy to see us, Scarecrow." Said Lion.

"Not after we brought Dorothy all this way to see her." Added Tin Man.

"Don't be so sure." Said Scarecrow.

"What do you mean?" Asked Lion.

"Wait a minute, are you worried she'll makes us wait a long time to see her? Like the wizard tried to before?" Asked Dorothy.

"That's exactly what i'm worried about, Dorothy." Said Scarecrow.

"But why would she?" Asked Danny.

"How am i suppose to know? There could be any number of reasons. But that's not all. What really worrys me is what might happen when she finally does agree to see us. Don't you remember? When we went to see the wizard for the first time, did he just do what we asked? No. He made us go and stop The Wicked Witch Of The West first. We were lucky to come back alive." Said Scarecrow.

"And you think Glinda..."

"Might want us to perform some terrible task for her too. Why should she be any different?" Said Scarecrow.

"I hate to say it, but you have a point." Said Danny.

Dorothy then turned and looked at the gigantic, sparkely ruby palace. "It's tru, we have no idea. Who's waiting for us over there."

"No, but like Lion said, she is called 'The Good Witch Of The South'." Said Tin Man.

"The Wizard was called 'Wonderful' too." Said Scarecrow.

"Hey, look at us. Afraid of something that might not even happen. Since when did we let what might happen stop us? Come on, let's go." Said Lion.

"Lion's right. Let's just find out what we're up against and get it over with." Said Danny.

"Right." Said Dorothy.

"Good idea. From now on i'll only use my new brain to keep us moving forward, not backwards." Said Scarecrow.

"We're all for that." Said Tin Man.

"Right." Added Lion.

"Look out, Glinda, here we come." Said Danny.

"I'll bet she'll see us as soon as we arrive." Said Lion.

"Yes. And we'll say 'Hi there, Glinda. We've got a problem we're hoping you could help us with." Said Scarecrow.

The Scarecrow, the Tin Man and the Lion then resumed their walk across the ruby red bridge and continued onward toward the gigantic ruby palace, leaving Dorothy and Danny behind.

"Hey, you guys, wait up!" Danny shouted. He began running across the bridge. "Huh?" The stopped and looked back at Dorothy and saw that she wasn't moving. "Come on, Dorothy, let's go."

Dorothy, Danny and Toto ran across the bridge and headed towards the palace.

Once they made it to the gate of the palace, they saw three young girls, possibly in their early 20's, dressed in red uniforms, gaurding the gate to the castle.

"Perhaps i should do the talking, huh?" Said Scarecrow.

"Right." Said Tin Man.

The Scarecrow, the Tin Mana and the Lion walked up to the gate where the three women stood.

"Hello. Is Glinda home, by any chance?" Asked Scarecrow.

"You watch your mouth!" Yelled the girl in the middle of the other two.

"Huh?" Said Dorothy, Danny, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion.

"Oh boy. I hope Glinda's friendlier than her doormen." Said Danny.

"Grouchy, isn't she?" Said Lion.

"Pay attention when we scream at you! Where are your manners?!" Shouted the second girl that stood on the right side.

"Sorry." Said Scarecrow.

"Don't you know anything about visiting royalty? You have to say "May we see Glinda, The Good Witch Of The South?" Said the third girl on the left side.

"Oh. Sorry, we didn't know." Said Scarecrow.

"May we see Glinda, The Good Witch Of The South?" Asked Dorothy and her friends.

"Well, since you put it that way, go right in. Glinda will see anyone as long as they're polite." Said the woman in the middle.

The three women then opened up the gate and escorted Dorothy and her friends inside and led them up to Glinda's palace.

"See, i told you not to worry." Said Lion.

 **~INSIDE GLINDA'S PALACE~**

Once inside Glinda's castle, the three women and Dorothy and her friends stood outside the ruby red hallway in front of some huge ruby red doors.

"Well, who has come to call on me this fine morning?" Came a sweet female voice from behind the double doors.

"Dorothy...and friends." Said Dorothy.

"And what can Glinda do for you, Dorothy and friends?" Asked the voice.

"Oh, great good witch Glinda, i want you to help me and Danny go back home to Kansas." Said Dorothy.

The double doors then opened by themselves, revealing a beautiful ruby red room where a young, beautiful woman sat on a beautiful throne made out of rubies. She had orange hair, blue eyes, she wore a big beautiful white long sleeve dress, white and white high heel shoes, even though her feet were covered by the big skirt part of the dress. She also wore a big white crown-like hat on her head. This was Glinda, The Good Witch Of The South.

The three women escorted Dorothy and her friends inside the throne room.

"To Kansas, Dorothy?" Questioned Glinda.

"Yes." Said Dorothy.

"Are you saying you and your friend, Danny, came to Oz all the way from Kansas, my dear?" Asked Glinda.

"That's right." Said Dorothy.

"Goodness. Why?" Asked Glinda.

"Oh, we didn't mean to. We came her by accident." Said Danny.

"By accident? How in Oz could you both come that far by accident?" Asked Glinda.

"A tornado swept me and Danny away, and my house with us. Next thing we knew, we were in Oz. My house landed on The Wicked Witch Of The East, so The Good Witch Of The North gave me her magic shoes and me and Danny a protective kiss. But then, The Wicked Witch Of The West showed up and tried to take the silver shoes. Needless to say, she didn't get them. Then the Good Witch Of The North set us off down the yellow brick road to the Emerald City to see the Wizard. The next day, we met Scarecrow. Then two days later, we met Tin Man. And a few day later, we met Lion." Said Dorothy.

"They were really scared of me at first. Isn't that silly?" Said Lion.

"Anyway, they joined me and Danny, and a good thing too. We couldn't have made it alone." Said Dorothy.

"Remember the Kalidah's, Dorothy?" Asked Danny.

"Oh, yes." Said Dorothy.

"And the raging river? I was terrified." Said Tin Man.

"You were terrified? How do you think i felt stranded up there on that pole?" Said Scarecrow.

"The one i hated was the poison poppy field. I dreamt i'd never wake up." Said Lion.

"The Mouse Queen sure saved us that time. But at last, we made it to the Emerald City." Said Dorothy.

"Yeah, what a welcome sight that was." Said Danny.

"But then, the Wizard ordered us to bring him the broom stick of The Witch Of The West." Said Dorothy.

"So we agreed to try, but we almost didn't make it." Said Scarecrow.

"First, the witch sent Wolves." Said Tin Man.

"And horrible Crows." Said Scarecrow.

"And angry Beese." Said Tin Man.

"And black Dragons." Said Danny.

"And Winkie warriors, but we beat them all." Said Lion.

"Until the witch sent the Jitterbugs and then the winged monkeys." Said Scarecrow.

"Scarecrow and i were out of comission for quite a while." Said Tin Man.

"Yes, but The Good Witch Of The North's magic kiss protected me and Danny. So they carried us back to the witch's castle." Said Dorothy.

"Where she tried to get Dorothy's magic shoes, but couldn't." Said Danny.

"Finally, after seven months of being her slaves, we managed to destroy her. But she didn't go down without a fight." Said Dorothy.

"And then Dorothy got control of the monkeys, and after repairing Scarecrow and Tin Man, got the witch's broomstick and went back to the Emerald City to see the Wizard." Said Lion.

"Yes. Who we discovered wasn't as powerful as we thought. He was just a 9 year old orphan boy from and orphanage in (1986) Omaha. But he did give Scarecrow a brain." Said Tin Man.

"And Tin Man a heart." Said Lion.

"And Lion, his courage." Said Scarecrow.

"He tried to help me and Danny get home too. But we missed the our ride, sad to say." Said Dorothy.

"So we decided to come and see you. But this trip wasn't easy either." Said Scarecrow.

"Gaurd trees, carnivorous plants, and glass people, giant spiders, hammer heads and scary caves and Nomes. Until those winged monkeys flew us here to the South, things didn't look good." Said Tin Man.

"But we made it." Said Lion.

"Right." Said Danny.

"So you see, ever since Danny and i have been here, we've been trying to get home." Said Dorothy.

"Yeah, and i've been trying to find out who i am." Added Danny.

"Who you are? I'm confused. Don't you know who you are, Danny?" Asked Glinda.

"No, i don't. I don't even know if my real name is Danny. Dorothy gave me that name the next day after she and Toto found me and took me back to her aunt Em and Uncle Henry's farm. When i woke up, my mind was empty. I didn't know who i was, where i came from, what year i was in, or how i ended up in Kansas in the first place. But according to Dorothy, she and Toto were walking home from school, when all of a sudden, the bright blue sky became black as tar and a huge black hole opened up in the sky and something came flying out of it and landed in the Kansas lake. Dorothy and Toto went to investigate, and that was when they found me floating face down in the lake. So you see, ever since Dorothy and i arrived here in Oz, i've been trying to find out who i am." Said Danny.

"I understand both of your feeling, Dorothy and Danny, but won't you find it difficult to leave your friends?" Said Glinda.

Dorothy and Danny looked back at the Scarecrow, the Tin Man and the Lion. It never entered either of their minds that once they got to go home, they would be leaving their beloved friends behind forever. The kids then turned back to Glinda.

"Yes ma'am, very difficult. But now that each of them is a king, we wouldn't see them as much, anyway. And i miss my aunt Em and Uncle Henry. They're the only family that i have, and they must be worried sick about me. Oh, i have to get home, i just have to. I'm home sick." Said Dorothy.

Glinda got up from her throne and walked up to Dorothy and Danny and placed a hand of the little girl's left shoulder. "If you two had decided to stay, i would've made a prince and a princess."

"A prince and a princess?" Said Danny.

"But i can see in your eyes, Dorothy, that returnning to Kansas is all that can make you happy. So back you will go." Said Glinda.

"(Gasp) What?!" Gasped Dorothy in excitment.

"Oh, really? You mean you'll help her?" Asked Danny.

"That's right. But first, i want something from you." Said Glinda.

The gang gasped in shock after hearing these words.

"Meeting." Said Scarecrow.

The gang huddled together to discuss their thoughts on what Glinda may want from them.

"Now what do we do?" Asked Lion.

"Yes, it all sounds very familiar, doesn't it?" Said Tin Man.

"I was right, wasn't i? All wizards and witches are alike, i suppose. They all want something in return for their help." Said Scarecrow.

"What if she wants my shoes?" Said Dorothy.

"Or my courage." Said Lion.

"Or a Lion to pull her carrage for her." Said Lion.

"What if she's found some other wicked witch for us to destroy?" Said Tin Man.

"I doubt it. According to The Good Witch Of The North, there were four witches for every corner of Oz. The North, the South, the East and the West. The witch's of the North and South are good witches, while the witches of the East and West were wicked ones. And since they're both history now, there are no more wicked witches in the world of Oz." Said Danny.

"I'll bet she wants my brand new brain." Said Scarecrow.

"You know what i want? To run for it." Said Lion.

The gang was brought out of their meeting by Glinda's happy laughter. They turned their attention towards The Good Witch Of The South.

"What are you all whispering about? Wouldn't you like to know what i want, Dorothy?" Asked Glinda. "I want the golden cap on Danny's head."

"The golden cap?" Said Dorothy.

"Oh." Danny took the cap off of his head. "I'm sorry, but it's not really magic anymore. I only have one comand left to give the winged monkeys, but you're welcome to it. It won't be much use, though."

"Oh, don't you worry, Dorothy, i shall find it very useful indeed." Said Glinda.

 **~OUTSIDE GLINDA'S PALACE~**

Glinda walked Dorothy and her friends out of her castle and onto the poarch.

"When Dorothy and Danny leave, Scarecrow, do you still plan to return to the Emerald City?" Glinda asked.

"Oh, yes. I can't leave my subjects to fend for themselves. And besides, i like being a king. It keeps me thinking all the time." Said Scarecrow.

"I imagine so." Said Glinda.

"Yes. Rulling Oz is no walk in the park. I have to make important decisions everyday. It's a good thing my brain is so powerful. But great witch, there is one thing that worries me more than any other. And that's the trip back. We'll have to get passed all of those vicious Hammer Heads again. On the way here, some of them tried to get rid of us." Said Scarecrow.

"But as you say, you mustn't abandon your subjects, so you must go back, no matter how dangerous it may be." Said Glinda.

"Tru. I'm not looking forward to it, but i can't let them down." Said Scarecrow.

"Spoken like a tru king." Said Glinda.

"You really think so?" Asked Scarecrow.

"Yes, i do." Said Glinda. "And as for you, Tin Man, i suppose you can't wait to sit on your new throne."

"That's right. I'll be off to the land of The New West as soon as i leave here. After Dorothy, Danny and Lion destroyed the wicked witch, the winkies insisted on making me their ruler. You know...i felt their love for me even before i got my new heart. Strange, isn't it? But that was what made me accept. More than anything, i want to use my new heart wisely to rule The New West." Said Tin Man.

"And to do so, you two are willing to face the danger on the way back. I see the winkies chose well. They're new ruler put's their safety and well being ahead of his own. I imagine after a journey so long and hard, you'll need a good polish." Said Glinda.

"He needs one now." Said Danny.

"(Laughing). Well, polished or not, i will be honored to have you as ruler of our neighbor kingdom." Said Glinda. "And you, Lion. You are going to be king of the forest."

"Yes. All the animals are waiting for me to come back. They asked me be their king after i destroyed i giant spider that was terrorising the Jungle. I said i would as soon as i escorted Dorothy and Danny here to the South to meet you. When i go back, i wanna use my courage to protect them so that they can live peacefully." Said Lion.

"Glad to hear it. I see that you are living up to your natural title as 'The King Of Beasts'." Said Glinda. "Now then...because all three of you are kings, and you must return to you subjects, and because your journeys are pearlous...i will use this cap to return each of you to your kingdoms."

"Of course, you've never used the cap before. It'll work for you." Said Dorothy.

"That's right. Now it's my turn to give the winged monkeys three comands, Dorothy." Said Glinda. "And the first will be to have them carry Scarecrow home to the Emerald City. The second will be to have Tin Man safely returned to the winkie kingdom. And my third comand will be for the safe return of Lion to his forest kingdom, where his animal subjects await him."

"Yaay! I'm gonna be a real king at last." Said Lion.

"All of us are, thanks to good witch Glinda." Said Scarecrow.

"That's wonderful, but aren't we forgetting why we came here in the first place?" Said Tin Man. "We're going home, but what about Dorothy and Danny, they're still here."

"Tin Man's right, you haven't said anything about getting Danny and me home. Don't tell me you can't do it after all." Said Dorothy.

"Oh, please. If you're using magic to help us, that you could use to help Dorothy and Danny, then forget about us. We'll make it back somehow, but for Dorothy and Danny, you're their only hope of getting back home to Kansas." Said Scarecrow.

"That's right. We only came to see to it that they arrived here safely." Said Lion.

"Right. Dorothy and Danny's problems are way more important than ours." Said Tin Man.

"Well, well...what loyal and devoted friends you have, Danny and Dorothy. But there's no need to panic my dear, i haven't forgotton about you, oh no. But you need less help from me than the others. You already possess the power to go home." Said Glinda.

"Huh?" Said Dorothy.

"Say what?" Said Danny.

"What?!" Gasped Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion.

"Somebody's lying." Said Danny.

"It's tru. You both have had the power to return home ever since the very first day that you arrived in Oz." Said Glinda.

"Then how do we get home?" Dorothy asked.

"The answer is at your feet, my dear." Said Glinda.

"(Gasp) You mean the magic shoes?" Said Dorothy as she looked down at the silver shoes on her feet.

"Of course." Said Glinda.

Dorothy: "So all this time..."

"Yes. If you had known how to use them, you and Danny both could've returned to Kansas and your beloeved aunt and uncle that very same day." Said Glinda.

"But that would've been awful." Said Dorothy.

"Oh?" Said Glinda.

"Of course, don't you see? We never would've met our friends." Said Danny.

"That's tru. And if we never met, i'd still be out in that corn field, wondering how to get down off that dreadful pole so that i could chase the Crow's away. Not that they paid any attention to me." Said Scarecrow.

"And if you, Danny and Dorothy had never met, i know where i would still be right now. Shut down and rusted solid and burried in that junkyard. I probably would've never been found." Said Tin Man.

"That's right." Said Dorothy.

"And if you guys had never met Dorothy and Danny, i wouldn't have either. And if i hadn't met all of you, i would've been a coward forever, instead of king of the jungle." Said Lion.

"I'm glad for all our sakes that i never knew how to use to shoes' magic. Everyone of you had your dreams come tru because we met. Plus we had enough adventures to last a lifetime." Said Dorothy. She turned to the Lion. "Scared or not, even you wouldn't have wanted to miss that."

"It's funny though. Remember how often we wondered what the shoes could do?" Asked Danny.

"Those shoes can do many great and wonderful things, Danny. But their greatest power is to fulfill one's deepest desire. And what is it that you long for most, Dorothy?" Said Glinda.

"To go home." Said Dorothy.

"Well then...you will soon see that nothing is easier. Just strike the heels of the shoes together three times, make your wish, and home you'll go. They'll take you home in two seconds." Said Glinda.

"They will?" Said Dorothy.

"That's right." Said Glinda.

"Danny and Toto too." Said Dorothy.

"Danny and Toto too." Said Glinda.

"Now?" Asked Dorothy.

"Whenever you're ready." Said Glinda.

"Oh, at last, i'm going hom again!" Said Dorothy in excitment. "Good witch, Glinda, thank you. I never would have known how to use to shoes without you."

"Oh, i'm so pleased. Everyone got what they wanted. But there's still one thing i don't understand though. If the shoes were the answer to Dorothy getting back home to Kansas, then why weren't we told this before?" Said Danny.

"Snowmella truly did not know of the shoes' great power. But if you had been told, your new friends would still be in the corn field, the junkyard and afraid, and the witches of the East and West would still be ruling." Said Glinda.

"I guess you're right." Said Danny.

"Are you sure you wish to return home, Dorothy?" Asked Glinda.

"Well, yes. My aunt Em and uncle Henry are probably very worried, and i do feel bad for running away. Thank you, miss Glinda. Goodbye." Said Dorothy. She then ran up to the Lion and hugged him. "Goodbye, Lion, i'll miss you a lot." Dorothy went up to the Tin Man. "Oh, i'll miss you too. Goodbye, Tin Man." The Tin Man began to cry. "Oh, please don't cry, you'll rust." She reached inside her basket and got out the oil can. "Here's your oil can." She handed the oil can to the Tin Man. "Goodbye."

"Now i know i've got a heart, cause it's breaking." Said Tin Man.

Dorothy ran up to the Scarecrow and embraced him with a hug. "Oh, Scarecrow, goodbye. I think i'll miss you most of all." She let go of the straw man and walked back over to where Danny and Toto were and picked up her dog.

"Are you ready?" Glinda asked.

"Yes." Said Dorothy. "Say goodbye, Danny and Toto." She said as she waved goobye to the other with Toto's paw. "Yes, we're ready now."

"Dorothy...Danny...good luck, my dears." Said Glinda.

"Come on, Danny and Toto, before i start crying." Said Dorothy. She joined hands with Danny and clicked the heels of the silver shoes together three times. "Magic shoes, take me and Danny home to..."

"Wait. No, i don't belong in (1900) Kansas." Said Danny before letting go of Dorothy's hand.

"What?! Danny, hurry!" Gasped Dorothy.

"No. Go on, Dorothy." Said Danny.

"Are you sure?" Asked Dorothy.

"Yes." Said Danny.

"But why?" Asked Dorothy.

"Because i'm gonna stay here in Oz, that's why." Said Danny.

"But why?" Asked Dorothy.

"Why? Look at me, Dorothy. I'm completely covered in hair, i have a tail, i have the face of a monkey, and i still don't know who i am. Plus, the people of Kansas will treat me like a total outcast for the rest of my life if i return like this." Said Danny.

"No, they won't. Toto, Aunt Em and Uncle Henry and i won't let them. Will we, Toto?" Said Dorothy.

Toto barked, agreeing with his owner.

"That's very kind of you, really. But i'm not going back with you to (1900) Kansas because of how i look. That's just one of the reasons." Said Danny.

"Oh? Well, what other reason is there?" Asked Dorothy.

"I still don't know who am. I don't know anything about myself. I don't know my name, i don't know where i live, who my friends and family are, what year i'm from or what century i'm from." Said Danny.

"Danny, please...come back to Kansas with me and Toto. My aunt Em and uncle Henry and i will give you a great, loving home." Said Dorothy.

"That's so nice of you. But you and the others have had what you've been searching for with you all along." Danny turned to his three friends. "You see, the Wizard hasn't given you guys anything you didn't already have." Said Danny.

"I've never had courage before." Said Lion.

"The point is, wizard or no wizard, you were already brave, kind and smart." He turned back to Dorothy. "And had the answer to go home. You guys never needed anything from a wizard in the first place."

"Gee, i didn't think i was thinking. But now that i think of it, i think i was thinking. Ha. Makes you think." Said Scarecrow.

"And if there's anything i have learned on this journey with you guys, it's that the truth is...nobody has the answers to your problems. We have the answers already inside us. You guys have had what you've been searching for all along. I don't know what's in me. I'll have to figure that out for myself. But i do know one thing: I know that my place is not in (1900) Kansas. You and the others have all found where each of you belong. Now it's time for me to find out where i belong." Said Danny.

"I understand. But if you had agreed to go home to Kansas with me and Toto, i would have asked my aunt Em and uncle Henry to adopt you. But i can see that finding out who you really are and where you truly belong is the only thing that can make you happy. So i will abide by your decision." Said Dorothy.

"I guess...this is goodbye. I'm sure gonna miss you." Said Danny.

"It's not goodbye. Just...so long for the time being." Said Dorothy.

"If you're gonna go, hurry up before i start crying." Said Danny. The young boy then turned away from Dorothy so she wouldn't see him cry.

"Danny, i'll always remember you. But before i go, i would like to give you something." Said Dorothy.

"Huh? What is it?" Danny turned to face Dorothy.

"Here." Dorothy removed the whistle from around her neck and handed it to Danny.

"The whistle of the field mice?" Said Danny. "That's very kind of you, Dorothy, but i can't take this. It's your's."

"Consider it a lone. And besides, it's not like i'm gonna need it where i'm going anyway." Said Dorothy.

"Do you really have to go?" Asked Tin Man.

"Well, technically, even if she did go, she would still have the silver shoes. So she can come back any time she wants to." Said Scarecrow.

"And i will, Scarecrow. I will. But right now...i think i hear aunt Em calling for me." Said Dorothy. "Danny, are you sure..."

"No! Don't speak, Dorothy. Just go! And don't look back, okay? Because if you do, i fear i will..." Danny couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence, as he was all choked up and on the verge of tears.

"Are you sure?" Asked Dorothy.

"I'm sure." Said Danny.

"Come on, Toto. We're going home." Dorothy clicked the heels of the shoes together three times. "Magic shoes, take me home to (1900) Kansas to my uncle Henry and aunt Em."

The silver shoes began to glow and sparkle and Dorothy began to float into the sky.

"Bye, Dorothy!" Said Scarecrow.

Danny turned to see Dorothy and Toto floating in the sky.

"She did it." Said Tin Man.

"Fair well, Dorothy!" Said Glinda.

"Goodbye, everyone! Thank you!" Said Dorothy.

"I'll miss you, Dorothy! Bye! I'll miss you! (Sobbing)." Shouted Lion.

"Good luck, Dorothy! Don't forget us when you're home in Kansas!" Said Danny.

"I'll never forget any of you! Thank you all so much! I'm sure gonna miss you! Goodbye! Goodbye! Goodbye!" Said Dorothy. She continued to float ferther and ferther into the sky and a black hole opened up in the sky and she began wirling through the air so swiftly, that all she could feel was the wind whistling passed her ears. She and Toto went through the black hole and it closed up. Dorothy and Toto flew through the swirling vortex until they exited, entering into outer space. As the 9 year old girl and her dog sored through outer space, they both gazed upon the beautiful galaxy as it transitioned from black to red, from blue to green, from orange to purple, from yellow to pink, ect. Finally, after several color changes, everything faded to white.

 **~IN KANSAS~**

Dorothy and Toto laid on a dirt ground, both asleep. Toto then woke up and looked at his surroundings. He saw the bright blue sky, the sun shining bright as ever and a dirt ground he was standing on. He then saw Dorothy lying face down on the ground and barked repeatedly, awaking the 9 year old girl.

Dorothy sat up and picked Toto and looked at her surroundings. "Good gracious." She said. For she was sitting on the Kansas dirt ground. And just before her was the new farm house that uncle Henry, Huck, Hickory and Zeke had built after the twister had carried away the old one.

Uncle Henry, Huck, Hickory and Zeke were milking the cows in the barnyard.

Toto jumped out of Dorothy's arms and ran towards the barn, barking furiously.

Dorothy stood up and saw that she was back in her white, short puffy sleeved shirt and blue and white checkard dress. She looked down at her feet and saw that the silver shoes were no longer on her feet, but her old black flat shoes were now back on. For the silver shoes had fallen off in the flight through the air, and were lost forever in parts unknown.

At last, Dorothy was home. And was about to be reunited with her beloved uncle Henry and aunt Em. The 9 year old girl then rushed through the Kansas dirt ground and hurried towards the new farm house.

 **~ON THE FARM~**

While Dorothy and Danny have been in Oz, Aunt Em, uncle Henry, Huck, Hickory and Zeke had been busy repairing the damage the twister had done to the farm. They had built a new farmhouse, and the new barn was nearly finished.

Aunt Em had just come out of the house to water the cabages when she heard a voice that she was all too familiar with.

"Aunt Em!" Came a familiar voice.

Aunt Em looked up and saw Dorothy running towards her. "My stars! Are my eyes playing tricks on me? Or is that Dorothy?!" She gasped.

"Aunt Em!" Shouted Dorothy as she ran towards her beloved aunt.

"Dorothy!" Aunt Em shouted before running towards her niece. "Dorothy! My little Dorothy!"

"Aunt Em!" Said Dorothy as she and her aunt ran up to each other and embraced each other with a hug.

"Oh, my darling child!" Said aunt Em in excitment. "You've come home! Just like i knew you would!"

"Oh, Aunt Em, it's you!" Said Dorothy.

"Yes!" Said aunt Em.

Henry, holding Toto in his arms, Huck, Hickory and Zeke ran out of the barn where Aunt Em and Dorothy were.

"I hear all this shouting out here. What's going on?" Asked Henry.

Aunt Em turned around to face the four men. "Henry, look who i found! Do you see her too?" She said in excitment, showing Dorothy to her husband and the other three men.

"But...it can't be. It just can't be. Either i'm going crazy or Dorothy's come home." Said Henry as he looked at Dorothy.

Toto jumped out of Henry's arm and went up to Dorothy.

"Uncle Henry!" Said Dorothy in excitment before hugging her uncle.

"Welcome home, Dorothy!" Said Henry in an excited tone.

"She's come home! Just like i knew she would!" Said aunt Em in excitment.

"I'm so glad to see you, uncle Hnery." Said Dorothy.

"Remember me, Dorothy? Your old pal, huck?"

"Me? Hickory?"

"You couldn't forget my face, could you?" Said Zeke.

"My darling child, where in the world have you been?" Asked Em.

"From the land of Oz." Said Dorothy before picking up Toto. "And here's Toto too. And oh, aunt Em, i'm so glad to be at home again." Realization then hit Dorothy. "Oh, has the house come back yet? It fell on the witch, you know."

"We just finished making the new one." Said Hickory.

"And it wasn't a house that fell on Miss Gulch." Said Huck.

"It was a telegraph pole." Laughed Zeke.

"We be hearing from that old betty till she wakes up from her coma. If she ever does, that is." Said Henry.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Asked Dorothy.

"I'm not sure. But from what i've heard from the doctors, it doesn't sound like she'll be waking up any time this year...or the next...or any other...for a long, long time." Said Henry.

"Then that means Toto's safe! Did you hear that, Toto? You're safe!" Said Dorothy in excitment as she hugged the little black dog. "But anyway, Toto, we're home! And this is our farm! And you're all here! And i'm not going to leave here ever, ever again! Because i love you all! And oh, aunt Em...there's no place like home."

For the rest of that day, and well into the night, Dorothy told her aunt Em and uncle Henry and Huck, Hickory and Zeke about Oz and all of her adventures there.

 **~BACK IN OZ, AT GLINDA'S PALACE~**

Back in the land of Oz, at Glinda's palace, Danny and the others were looking up at the sky where they last saw Dorothy and Toto.

"Well...she's gone. And i'll never see her again." Said Danny.

"It's alright, Danny. You did the right thing. Dorothy is where she belongs now." Said Glinda.

"Yeah...i guess you're right." Said Danny.

"But i don't understand. Danny, i thought you loved Dorothy." Said Scarecrow.

"I do. But i love her enough to let her go." Said Danny.

"But Danny, that was your ride home." Said Tin Man.

"That's what i thought, but i couldn't have been more wrong." Said Danny.

"Look. Up in the sky." Said Lion.

Everyone looked up in the bright blue sky and saw a small white twister coming their way. A very familiar twister to Danny and Glinda. The twister then landed on the poarch and transitioned from a twister to a familiar woman with blond hair and brown eyes. She was also wearing a white long sleeve dress and white high heel shoes.

"Snowmella." Said Glinda.

"Hi, Glinda. It's me, Snowmella. Your sister, The Good Witch Of The North."

"So i see. You sure know how to make an entrance." Said Glinda.

"That may be so, but it is costing me a fortune to do it." Said Snowmella.

"Good witch Snow." Said Danny.

Snowmella looked and saw a monkey the same size as Dorothy's friend, Danny. Not only that, he had on the same cloths and shoes as him too. He even sounded like him. "Who are you? And why do you sound like Dorothy's friend, Danny?"

"Because it is me." Said Danny.

"Yeah, right. Show me some proof." Said Snowmella.

"I still have your magic kiss on my forhead. See." Said Danny. The magic kiss began to glow on Danny's forehead.

"Oh my Oz. It is you. Danny, what happened? Did you fall down a mine shaft?" Asked Snowmella.

Danny: "No."

"Did you just come out of a coma?" Asked Snowmella.

Danny: "No."

"Were you attacked by a wearwolf?" Asked Snowmella.

"No, i wasn't." Said Danny.

"Well, if you were going for that rugg'ed look, you over did it. What happened to you?" Said Snowmella.

"Long story short, i have your sister, Esther, The Wicked Witch Of The West, to thank for this new look." Said Danny.

"She made you like this? But how?" Asked Snowmella.

"It's a long story, and i'd rather not discuss it." Said Danny.

"Oh, well that's okay. Anyway, what are you still doing here?" Asked Snowmella. She then noticed the Scarecrow, the Tin Man and the Lion. "You joined the circus."

"These are my friends." Said Danny.

"I know, i was just joking." Snowmella then looked around for Dorothy, but couldn't find her anywhere. "Uh, where's Dorothy?"

"Gone. Back home to Kansas." Said Danny.

"Without you?" Said Snowmella.

Danny nodded.

"You figured it out, didn't you?" Said Snowmella.

"I think so. (1900) Kansas is where i met Dorothy and her family, but where i belong is with my own family in my own time period. Is that right?" Said Danny.

"That's all it is." Said Snowmella.

"Does that mean i can go home now? Can you take me, please?" Danny asked Snowmella.

"Me? Oh no, no, no, no, no. Out of my authority. But i know someone who can. And she's here right now. Danny, this is my sister, Glinda, The Good Witch Of The South." Said Snowmella.

"Yeah, we've met." Said Danny.

"Hello, Danny. It is a plesure to finally meet you up close, in person, and not see you from far away." Said Glinda.

"From far away?" Danny questioned.

"I have had my eye on you and Dorothy every step of the way ever since the two of you arrived in Oz." Said Glinda.

"I think i already knew that. I always felt like someone was watching over me." Said Danny.

"That's the power of love, my dear. You're never alone. And your family and friends have all been keeping watch over you." Said Glinda.

"I'm really tired. Would it be alright if i went home now?" Asked Danny.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Asked Glinda.

"More than anything. I'm ready to find out who i am, where i belong and where i come from." Said Danny.

"Is that all?" Asked Glinda.

"That's all." Said Danny.

"Are you sure there's nothing else i can do for you? Because i could make it real good for you here in Oz. I could make you real happy." Said Glinda.

"You really wanna make me happy, Glinda? Then send me home, to my family and friends." Said Danny.

"Danny...consider it done." Said Glinda.

"Really? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! I knew you could help me! When do we leave?" Said Danny in excitment.

"Well, i can't promise you when because i don't know how long it's going to take to get you back home. But i do know where you came from and what brought you to Dorothy's timeline. Just give me enough time to come up with a way to get it here and i guarantee you will be home in no time. But in the mean time, why don't you go home with one of your friends and pass the time by spending the days ahead with them." Said Glinda.

"That sounds like a great idea. I'll go back to live in the Jungle with you, Lion." Said Danny.

"Huh?" Said Scarecrow and Tin Man.

"Why me?" Asked Lion.

"Because, if i go with Scarecrow or Tin Man, i'll feel like a total outcast in the Emerald City and the land of the Winkies. This way, i can be amongst my own kind. The Jungle is a place filled with adventure and excitment. Well, that, and it's also the home of monkeys." Said Danny. He and everyone else started laughing.

"Then it's settled then. You're going back to live in the forest with Lion for the time being. Well, now that we know who's going where, let me get you all back to your kingdoms to rule over your subjects." Said Glinda.

"Glinda, wait." Said Danny.

"Huh? Is there something wrong, Danny?" Asked Dorothy.

"No ma'am, not at all. It's just...i have a few requests of my own for the winged monkeys. Would it be alright if i used them?" Said Danny.

"Of course, go right ahead." Said Glinda before handing Danny the golden cap.

Danny placed the golden cap on his head and began to say the chant. "Golden cap upon my head, bring me those that we all dread, summon them from the secret place, bring them to me, face to face."

The winged monkeys came flying down from the sky and landed in front of Danny.

"Greetings, oh young master. What can we do for you this one last time?" Said the giant King Gorilla.

"My first, second and third requests are that you take me and my friends back to their kingdoms. Take Scarecrow back to the Emerald City, Tin Man to the land of the winkies, and Lion and me to the Jungle where he killed that giant spider." Said Danny.

"It shall be done." Said the King Gorilla.

"Thanks, you guys. But before we go, i have one last thing to take care of." Said Danny. He took off the golden cap and turned to Glinda. "Here. Here's the golden cap. You can use it to comand the monkeys to bring me and my friends here for a fair well when you find out how to send me back home."

"Why, i think that's a fine idea. What do you think, Glinda?" Said Snowmella.

"I think it's a brilliant Idea." Glinda took the cap from the monkey boy. "Thank you, Danny. And good luck in the forest."

"Thanks." Danny turned to the Gorilla King. "We're ready now."

The winged monkeys picked up Danny, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion and began to fly off with them.

Glinda turned to her sister. "Well, come along, Snowmella. We have some catching up to do." She looked back at the sky at the winged monkey as they flew away. "Goodbye, Danny!" She shouted as she waved goodbye to the now four travellers.

"Goodbye, Danny!" Shouted Snowmella, who also was waving goodbye.

"Thanks, Good Witch, Snow! Thanks, Glinda! Bye!" Shouted Danny as he and his friends waved goodbye to the two good witch sisters as the winged monkeys carried him and his friends away into the sky towards the four friends' destinations.


	21. Episode 21: Farewell To Oz

**EPISODE 21: FAREWELL TO Oz.**

 **20 Days Later**

After bidding their friends, Dorothy and Toto, fair well, Danny used his third and final comand for the winged monkeys and ordered them to carry the Scarecrow back to Emerald City, Tin Man to the West and him and Lion to the jungle where the African cat had slew the gigantic spider Queen. Danny had been living here in the jungle with the Lion and the other animals ever since the day that Dorothy and Toto returned home to Kansas. While spending the past 20 days here, Danny had made friends with all of the animals of the jungle and considered this his home. For the time being, anyway. After all, Glinda had promised to send him back home to where he came from. But that was 20 days ago, and the young monkey boy was beginning to lose all hope of ever going back home again. Wherever his home was. But on this paticular day, however, the winged monkeys were flying through the bright blue sky and soring over the jungle.

"Hear me, you animals of the jungle! There is to be a meeting at Counsel Forest!" Said the winged Gorilla King as he and his band sored through the sky. "Hurry you animals who feed on the grass!Counsel Forest will be crowded today! Hurry or there will not be room enough for everyone! Attention, everyone, the asembley will soon begin! Your new king summons you to the greatest asembley in living memory. Creatures of the jungle, the time has come to bid fair well to Danny, the monkey boy!"

 **~WITH DANNY~**

Meanwhile, Danny sat up in a tree, lost in his thoughts about one person and one person only: And that person was none other than Dorothy Gale. It had been 20 days since she and Toto had gone back to Kansas, but to Danny it felt like forever. As he sat in the tree and looked at the bright blue sky, the young boy thought about his very first encounter with Dorothy and all the adventures they had in the land of Oz, from beginning to end. Their time in Oz together had went by so fast, it was hard to believe that all of it actually happened.

"Dorothy." Said Danny as he looked at the whistle he held in his hand. It was the only thing he had left of Dorothy, as she had given it to him before going back home to Kansas.

"Hurry to the Councel Forest for the fair well asembly!" Shouted the king Gorilla as he and his band of monkeys flew by.

Danny couldn't believe what he had just herd. Fair well asembly? What asembly? He didn't know anything about it.

The Tiger then ran up to the tree that Danny was sitting in. "Danny, everyone's waiting for you. Danny? Are you gonna come or not?"

"Yes, Tiger." Said Danny.

"Alright then, let's go." Said the Tiger.

"Sure. Just give me a minute to collect my thoughts." Said Danny.

"You can collect your thoughts while we're walking. Now come on." Said the Tiger.

"(Sighs). Okay." Said Danny. He jumped down from the tree and he and the Tiger walked through the jungle to the Councel Forest.

 **~AT COUNCEL FOREST~**

Danny and the Tiger soon arrived at the Councel Forest where all the other animals were.

"Look." Said the Tiger.

"Huh?" Said Danny. He looked and saw that all of the animals of the jungle were gathered together. Not only that, there were also some familiar faces in the animal crowd as well. Like, Snowmella, The Good Witch Of The North, The Munchkins, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, the winged monkeys, the field mice and the Mouse Queen, and finally, Glinda, The Good Witch Of The South. She wore a big, pink dress with long sleeves, the shoulder part of the sleeves were puffy and clear, she wore a big crown-like hat on her head, red lipstick, pink high heel shoes, and she held a long wand in her hand with a star on the tip

The entire crowd turned to see Danny and Tiger.

"Let's go." Said Danny to Tiger. He and the big striped cat walked towards where the crowd was and stood in front of them next to Lion, who stood next to Tin Man, who stood next to Scarecrow, who stood next to Snowmella, who stood next to Glinda.

All of the Elelphants soon arrived on the scene and joined the crowd of animals.

"They're even having the Elephants here." Said a Bear.

"Yes, it's the first time the entire herd has ever been to an asembly." Added a Panther.

"They came for Danny's sake." Said a white female Wolf.

"This is the biggest asembly i've ever seen."

"Is Danny really leaving the jungle?"

"I herd he was going to leave Oz, like Dorothy did."

"Leave Oz? No, it can't be!"

"Well, that's what i heard. And i must say, it doesn't make sense to me."

"When is this asembly gonna begin anyway?"

The Lion then walked up on top of the flat surface of a rock and let out a loud deafening roar that vibrated the entire jungle and silenced the animals' chatter. "Quiet, please."

"Thank you, Lion." Said Snowmella. "Animals of the forest and citizens of Oz, i have called this asembly to announce that Danny is leaving the land of Oz. He will go back to his world where he will be reunited with his friends and family, just as Dorothy and The Wizard have."

Danny couldn't believe what he had just heard. Was this finally it? Was today the day? Was he finally going back home to his own time period? If this was a dream, he did not want to be woken up.

"See, what did i tell you?"

"Did you hear that? Danny's going back to where he came from. And he's going to reunite with his family and friends.

Snowmella: "Needless to say, we'll all miss Danny. He's very dear to our hearts. He and Dorothy have both brought happiness to all of us. But now, like Dorothy and The Wizard, it is time for him to go. That's why my sister, Glinda, has invited you all to this asembly. Because the moment has come to bid Danny fair well."

"I can't believe he's actually going to leave."

"Quiet, please." Said Glinda. "We all have kind memories of the things Danny and Dorothy have done. And we also remember how we've admired their quick wits and courage. Their memories will live on in the legends of Oz. And yet, despite the number of days they have been here, as well as the dager they have encountered along the way, Danny and Dorothy never lost their modesty. They are still gental and kind. A friend to all the citizens of Oz. But under that monkey appearance of Danny's beats the heart of a human. It was Danny and Dorothy who killed Hazel, The Wicked Witch Of The East, and set the Munchkins free. It was Dorothy, Danny and their friends who went to see The Great Oz. And it was Dorothy, Danny and Lion who destroyed Esther, The Wicked Witch Of The West. The stories of Dorothy and Danny's courage will be told and retold with pride by future generations of Oz. And we, who knew them, can count ourselves lucky to have witnessed their exploits."

"She's right. As one of Danny and Dorothy's closest friends, i have known their love. As i travelled with them throughout the land of Oz, i have seen their skills and courage. They are truly the living, breathing definition of the word 'Brave.' " Said Lion.

"Well said. Hooray for Danny!" Said a boy Munchkin.

"He's the greatest friend i've ever known." Said a Munchkin girl.

"He's a hero of Oz, just like Dorothy. It's as simple as that." Said a Minchkin boy.

"We're gonna miss you, Danny." Said Tiger.

"Yeah!"

"We sure are."

Lion: "Yes, we are going to miss him...very much. But we must respect his feelings. Danny has been living among you all as a monkey, but we can't deny the truth that he's a human being. He does not belong here in Oz with us. It's natural that he should leave Oz and be with others of his own kind. And even if it breaks our hearts, we must let him go. All of Danny and Dorothy's friends in Oz will feel the pain of both their absence. And as one of his close and dearest friends, i will feel that pain more strongly than anyone. But what can we do? Danny wants to return home, just as bad as Dorothy did. We have no choise but to respect his decision."

"I've never seen the king looking so sad." Said Tiger.

"He's one of Danny's closest friends. He'll miss him even more than we will." Said the Mouse Queen.

"That's all i want to say. I'm sure everyone here has a kind word they'd like to say to Danny. But since we don't have time for everyone, i'll ask those who knew Danny best to come up and say a few words." Lion then stepped down from the flat surface of the rock.

"Scarecrow's going to speak."

Scarecrow walked up to the flat roof top of the rock and stood before the crowd. "I have something to say. I don't think Danny should leave. If he goes back to his world, he'll be making a terrible mistake. We all know that Dorothy's gone back home to Kansas, but she has the magic silver shoes, so she can come back to Oz any time she wants to. But Danny, on the other hand, doesn't have anything magical to leave with, and there for, wouldn't be able to return to Oz once he left."

"That's right, i'm with Scarecrow." Said Tin Man before running up on the flat roof top of the rock where his straw friend stood.

"Tin Man." Said Scarecrow.

"Well, i don't know about the rest of you, but i'm against this idea of Danny leaving." Said Tin Man. "Like Scarecrow said, Danny has no magical items with him, and wouldn't be able to return to Oz once he left. If Danny leaves us now, he may regret it. But if he stays here with us, his life will be happy. I know he wasn't born in this world, but he has spent the passed several days here, and he belongs in Oz with us." He turned to Danny. "Danny, stay here with us. We fellow Oziens love you." He looked at the crowd. "Isn't that right? Don't we want Danny to stay?"

"YEAH!" Shouted the crowd.

"Oz is where you belong!"

"You can't leave us, Danny!"

"Please!"

Lion then ran up to where his two friends stood.

"It's the king, quiet." Said Tiger.

"I disagree with Scarecrow and Tin Man. I believe that Danny should go back to his world and figure out who he is." Said Lion. "I know that once he leaves Oz there's a 100% chance we may never see him again, but while i was traveling with him and Dorothy and my other two friends, i slowly began to learn who i was. And in doing so, i found my place in Oz as king of the jungle. Scarecrow found his place as the new ruler of Emerald City and all of Oz, and Tin Man found his as the ruler of the West, while Dorothy found her's in Kansas. Each of us have found out who we are and where we truly belong. Now it's time for Danny to find out who he is and where he belongs. We have to let him go...even if it means never seeing him again."

"I don't believe you, Lion!" Said Tin Man.

"It's the truth, Tin Man." Said Lion. "Why don't you and Scarecrow ask yourselves why you want Danny to stay. Is it to make him happy or to make yourselves happy?"

Scarecrow and Tin Man frowned at Lion's words.

Lion: "I know when Danny leaves, he probably won't be able to come back, but i would rather him be in his own world, happy, verses him being here with us and miserable all the time. I mean think of Dorothy. Sure, we were all sad to see her go, but because we did, she's with her family and friends right now. Danny probably has friends and a family back home in his world that love him every bit as much as we do. And they can give him the life that he needs. We can't do that, guys. We could never do that. No matter what. We have to think of Danny. Will he be happy if he spends his life with us? We all love him, of course, and we'll do all we can to make him happy. But the truth of the matter is, he'll grow lonely if he stays here in Oz with us. He's already lonely. He needs to be with his own kind. That's why i don't think he should stay here with us. I know we're all going to miss him terribly, but if we all truly love him, and we want the best for Danny, then we have to let him leave. That's all i have to say."

Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion then stepped down from the rock.

"You know, he could be right."

"Maybe Danny is better off with his own kind."

"My turn." Said Snowmella. The Good Witch Of The North walked up to the flat surface of the rock and stood before the crowd. "Excuse me, everybody, i have something i wish to say. And i asure you that i won't keep talking for long. I just want to say that i agree completely with Lion. I know Danny, yes. No better than his three friends, but i think it's time he left Oz. He's a clever boy full of ideas. He needs to find out who he is and where he truly belongs. And that's the one thing he'll never find in the land of Oz. I wish he could stay, of course, and i know i'll probably be miserable when he goes, but like Lion and the others, i want Danny to have a happy life. Will he have one with humans? I think he will, and i know he won't have one here. Sure, we could try to make him happy, but as Lion said, what Danny really needs is to find out who he is and where he truly belongs, and we Oziens can't give him that." She looked at Danny. "Danny, i will miss you, my young friend. I hope you will find what it is you're looking for in your new life." With that, Snowmella stepped down from the rock and rejoined her sister, Glinda.

"First Dorothy, now Danny. The land of Oz is losing it's two greatest heros." Said a Munchkin boy.

"I can't imagine life without them." Said the Mouse Queen.

"No, neither can i."

"I'm sure gonna miss them."

"So am i."

"We'll all miss them."

As Danny looked on at the crowd of animals, he couldn't help but feel sad. Ever since the day he arrived in (1900) Kansas, he had been wandering one thing and one thing only: Who he was and where he came from. But then the twister came and swept him and Dorothy away to the land of Oz and everything changed after that. Well, almost everything. Danny was still focused on finding out who he was. In fact, that was one of the reasons why he went with Dorothy and Toto on their journey through Oz to meet the Wizard. Unfortunantly, the wizard turned out to be nothing more than just a 9 year old boy from (1986) Omaha, a town that wasn't too far away from Kansas. After that big let down, he and Dorothy and their friends travelled to the land of the South to see Glinda, who pointed out to Dorothy that the silver shoes were the key to her going back home. Once that was revealed, Dorothy and Danny said their goodbyes to each other and she and Toto went back home to Kansas where they belonged. Now here it was, 20 days later, Danny was leaving Oz as well. But he didn't want that anymore. He wanted to stay in the land of Oz with his new friends, but he knew that, like Dorothy, he had a home to go back to as well, and that he had friends and family, who were probably worried sick by now. Danny knew that he just had to go back.

"This is such a sad day for the land of Oz."

"For the whole world of Oz."

"Well, it's a happy day for Danny." Said Scarecrow.

"A happy day? He doesn't look very happy. He looks as sad as the rest of us." Said Tin Man.

"Yeah, you're right." Said Lion.

"Don't be sad, Danny. We want you to rejoice on this important day." Said Scarecrow.

"We love you, Danny." Said Tin Man.

"Danny," Glinda began. "It's your turn to speak now."

"Huh?" Said Danny, looking at Glinda.

"Go on, Danny, all of your dearest friends are here. You should say a few words to them. Do you think you can?" Said Glinda.

"Sure." Said Danny. He walked up on the flat surface of the rock and stood in front of the whole crowd. "Thank you. Uh...thank you all for coming here. I'll...i'll never forget this day as long as i live. I have had the best time of my life here with all of you. It's time...for me to say goodbye."

"NOOOOO!" Shouted the crowd.

"Stay here with us, Danny!"

"Oh, that's so nice of you." Said Danny. "Friends, thank you. Thank you all for coming to this asembly to bid me fair well. As you all know, i am going home today. I'm going to reunite with my friends and family. And after i'm reunited, i'm going to stay with them because that's where i belong. Leaving Oz is the hardest decision i have ever had to make in my life. And now that i've made it, i only regret one thing: Leaving my friends. And the Scarecrow, the Tin Man and the Lion, who Dorothy and i met on our journey to the Emerald City. But, i know that i'm doing the right thing. That sooner or later, i was bound to leave Oz. It's just that...i'm going to miss you all. When i leave Oz...i'll be leaving a part of myself behind. I'll come back here and visit you if i can, and i'll try to see all of you as much as i can. But i know it's never going to be the same. Because i'm going home now. Yes, i am going home, my friends. But i promise all of you, i won't forget any of you or all i have learned here in Oz. Like the wizard said, there is a time for every perpus under heaven. A time to keep and a time to cast away. Sadly, i'll admit, now's the time to split."

"NO! NOOOO! Don't go, Danny!" Shouted the crowd.

"Friends , friends, it's not enough to know where you're going. You also have to know where you are coming from. Today i go forward by going back. I love you, Oz, i love you very much. I'm sure that i will return to your beautiful world some day. If you want me, i'll come back." Said Danny.

"YEAH!" Cheered the crowd.

"But for now, it's like this. I am going back home to my world to be with my friends and family, where i will also learn who i am, where i come from and where i truly belong." Said Danny.

"We suport you, Danny, 100%. Don't we fellas?" Said Scarecrow.

"That's right, Danny. We all hope you succeed. All of us." Added Tin Man.

"And we all wish you good luck. Good luck, Danny." Said Lion.

"Yes, good luck, my dear." Said Snowmella.

"Good luck, Danny." Said Glinda.

"Yeah!" Cheered the crowd.

"Good luck, Danny, we'll miss you!" Said Tiger.

"Come back and visit us, if you can! We love you!" Said the Mouse Queen.

"Good luck, Danny, don't forget to come and see us now and then, if you can!" Said a Munchkin boy.

"We love you, Danny!"

"Enjoy your life back home, we'll miss you!"

"We love you! Good luck, Danny! We'll be thinking of you! Don't forget to come back and see us sometime, if you can!"

"We love you, Danny! Have a safe journey back home!"

"We love you, we'll miss you!"

"Good luck, Danny!"

Glinda, Snowmella, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion all walked up to the rock and stood on the flat surface with Danny.

"Uh, guys? Hate to interrupt, but, Glinda, you said you can help me get home." Said Danny.

"It's tru. Just say goodbye to your friends and...i will show you the way." Said Glinda.

Danny looked at the crowd. "Well, guys...i guess this is goodbye."

"We're really gonna miss you, Danny." Said a winged monkey.

"Yeah. Next to Dorothy, you were the best boss we ever had." Said the winged king Gorilla.

"I think it's time for you guys to be your own bosses." Danny looked at the orange haired woman. "Glinda."

"Friends, i have a suggestion for this asembly. I think we should all give the winged monkeys a token of our esteam. Something that will remind them of the days when they were slaves themselves." Said Glinda.

"Great idea!" Shouted the crowd.

"The magic golden cap." Said Glinda, who held the golden cap in her hands. "But before i can give it to you, i have one last request for you to fulfill."

"Of course, Glinda. Anything for you." Said the Gorilla King.

"I'm glad to hear it. As you all know, i have already used up my first and second comand. My first comand was for you to bring the Scarecrow here to this asembly in honor of Danny. My second comand was for you to bring the Tin Man here to this asembly as well. And my third and final comand is for you to return Scarecrow to the Emerald City and Tin Man to the land of the winkies." Said Glinda.

"You got it, Glinda, it's done." Said the Gorilla King.

"Good." Said Glinda. The golden cap then floated out of her hands and headed towards the winged monkeys.

"Oh, i don't believe you're gonna do it!" Said the king in excitment. The golden cap then landed in the palms of his hands.

"I'm sorry, i'm not following. The monkeys get the hat?" Said Tiger.

"The monkeys get the hat?" Said Snowmella.

"The monkeys get the hat." Said Glinda.

Danny looked at the Scarecrow, the Tin Man and the Lion. "(Sighs) Well...looks like this is finally it."

"We must be brave, Danny." Said Lion.

The Scarecrow, the Tin Man and the Lion all group hugged Danny, who stood in the middle.

"Goodbye's always break my heart." Said Tin Man.

"I love you guys. I'll never forget you." Said Danny.

"I'll never forget you either." Said Scarecrow.

Just then, a bright, shiny glow could be seen shinning through the friends' group hug. The whole crowd staired in aw at the scene as the bright shine shown through the hug. Once the shine vanished, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion sepparated from the group hug and backed up a little so they could see where the shine was coming from. They all looked down at Danny's feet, Danny included, and saw that his once white sneakers had now been replaced by silver sneakers.

"Look there!" Gasped Scarecrow.

"Are those?!" Gasped Tin Man.

"They couldn't be, could they?!" Gasped Lion.

"Yes, they can, and they are. The silver shoes of Hazel, The Wicked Witch Of The East. They're your's now, Danny." Said Glinda.

"They are?" Danny questioned.

"They are." Said Glinda.

"But i don't understand." Said Danny. "I thought Dorothy was the owner of the silver shoes. After all, it was her house that killed your sister, The Wicked Witch Of The East, it was her who freed the Munchkins from the witch's evil reighn, and it was her who wore the witch's silver shoes throughout our journey here in Oz. Last i checked, they were still on her feet when she and Toto left. They should still be with her in Kansas. What are they doing on my feet?"

"Dorothy may have worn the shoes throughout your journey with her through Oz, but she was not chosen to possess them." Said Glinda.

"I'm confused. Didn't the shoes choose Dorothy as their rightful owner?" Asked Danny.

"No more than they did my sister, Hazel." Said Glinda.

"Again, what?" Asked Danny.

"Let me explane." Said Glinda. "You see, behind these shoes lies a legend. And that legend clearly states that anyone is welcome to wear the silver shoes, but once the shoes choose their rightful owner, that person, alone, will keep them and pass them down from generation to generation and generations to come. That means that when you grow up and have a son or daughter, you can pass the shoes down to them so that they can come here and visit the land of Oz. Then, when they grow up and have a child, they can pass the shoes down to them. And then, when your grandchild grows up, they can pass the shoes down to their child, your great grandchild."

"So i can pass these shoes down to my family for generations and generations to come?" Asked Danny.

"That's right. When you leave Oz, today, those shoes will be leaving with you." Said Glinda.

"But what about Dorothy? What will become of her?" Asked Danny.

"Dorothy is where she belongs. She's back home in Kansas with her beloved aunt and uncle, just like she wanted." Said Glinda.

"I guess it is a good thing that i said goodbye to her. Because now that i have the shoes, that means she can't come back to Oz. She must be so sad. She's probably in her room, crying her eyes out for me right now." Said Danny.

"I don't think it would have mattered if you had said goodbye to Dorothy or not, Danny." Said Glinda.

"Why do say that?" Asked Danny.

"Because she has no memories of ever meeting you. When Dorothy went back home to Kansas, all memories of you were erased from her mind, as well as the minds of those of her friends and family and others you encountered in the year of (1900). She still retains her memories of being here in Oz, but all memories of you have been erased." Said Glinda.

"But why?" Asked Danny.

"Because the past can't remember the present." Said Glinda.

"The past can't remember the present? I don't understand. Why doesn't Dorothy, or anyone else i encountered in (1900) Kansas remember me?" Said Danny.

"Because where you come from, my dear, (1900) is a thing of the past. Your home is in the present year." Said Glinda.

"What year is that?" Asked Danny.

"You'll know when you get there." Said Glinda.

"I understand. So...i guess i don't need your help to send me home now, huh? I mean, i have the silver shoes now, and they have the power to take me anywhere." Said Danny.

"That's right." Said Glinda.

"Really? Anywhere? Well, i wish "someone" would have told me and Dorothy this before these magic shoes put us in magic danger." Said Danny.

"My sincere appologies, dear. But this is the Oz honost truth. I truly did not know of the shoes great power. Had i known, i would have told you and Dorothy." Said Snowmella.

"Just think, you could've told them the secret right off, had you known." Said Glinda.

"Well, yeah, i could've, but it wouldn't have really made much of a great story to tell, now would it? I mean look at all the people i would've put out of work." Said Snowmella.

Everyone laughed at The Good Witch Of The North's remark.

"And besides, this is how things work in enchanted lands. The thing you were looking for was there all along." Said Snowmella. "So...do you wanna get home or not?"

"Thanks, sis." Said Glinda.

"So all i have to do is knock my heels together three times, and command the shoes to take me wherever i wanna go, right?" Said Danny.

"That's all it is. But somebody's gonna be sorry to hear that. You see, Snowmella and i worked real hard together over the past 20 days, trying to figure out a way to get you home. And it took some doing, but we managed to find the source that took you from your home to (1900) Kansas and we brought it here." Said Glinda.

"You what?! Really?!" Danny gasped.

"Yes. In fact, here it is right now." Said Glinda before looking up at the sky. "It's okay, you can come out now!"

As if on cue, a large gray floating object appeared in the sky, shocking everyone, minus Glinda and Snowmella. The object floated down from the sky and went down to where Danny and his friends stood.

"What is that?" Asked Scarecrow.

"I don't know, Scarecrow." Said Tin Man.

"Some kind of magical object, maybe?" Said Lion.

"It's a spaceship. An alien spaceship. Better yet known as a UFO. But what's it doing here? Is this what took me from my home and to (1900) Kansas?" Said Danny.

"Right, you are, Danny. And now that same spaceship, or UFO, as you put it, is here to take you back home where you came from." Said Glinda.

The gray spaceship then opened up and a few floating steps appeared, leading to the entrance of the ship. "Hello, Danny." Came a female computerised voice from inside the ship.

"Please...tell me...is there a way for you to get me back home?" Asked Danny.

"Well, Danny you were wise and good enough to help your friends find what was inside them all along. That's true for you also." Said the spaceship.

"Home? Inside me? I don't understand." Said Danny.

"Home is a place we all must find, child. It's not just a place where you live. Home is knowing. Knowing your home. Knowing who you are. Knowing your mind. Knowing your heart. Knowing your courage. When we know ourselves...we're always home...anywhere. Do you understand what i'm trying to say?" Said the spaceship.

"I think so." Danny said. "But there's still one thing i don't get. If you're what took me away from my world, then why did you do it? Why did you do this to me? You took me away from my family and friends, and then you dumped me off in (1900) Kansas instead of my own time period. Why did you do it? Why did you take me away from my home?"

"Because, my mission is the travel across the galaxy, collect biological specimens, take them to my planet for analysis, and then return them to there homes. Our scientists discovered that humans only use 10 percent of their brain and, as an experiment, filled the remainder of your's with miscellaneous information. This includes all of the star charts discovered by our astonomers. I then returned you to Earth, but did not take you back to your own time, having determined that a human would be unlikely to survive a trip back in time. Also, before i dropped you off at planet Earth in (1900), i removed all of your memories of your time period so you wouldn't upset the balance of time by talking to humans of that time about your time period." Said the spaceship.

"I guess that makes sense. But what exactly does your being here in Oz mean?" Said Danny.

"What do you mean "What does it mean?" It's just as Glinda said." Said the spaceship.

"So it's true? You're here to take me back home?" Asked Danny.

"Yes, i am. But..."

"ALRIGHT, DANNY! YAY!" Shouted the crowd, cutting the spaceship off.

"HEY! I said but! Did you not hear me say "but"? There's a but coming." Said the spaceship.

"There's always a but." Said Danny.

"But, i want a little something in return. I will take you back home to your own time period, and i'll even give you back all of your memories of your life. Provided that you give me the information that i stored inside your brain." Said the spaceship.

"What? But why?" Asked Danny.

"Before leaving Earth in (1900), i accidentally crashed, erasing all the computer star charts and data. Therefore, i need the information inside your brain to return home to my planet." Said the spaceship.

"Oh. Is that all?" Asked Danny.

"That's all." Said the spaceship.

"Well, then consider it done. So...let's hurry back home." Said Danny. He turned to the two good witches. "I can't believe you both went through all this trouble just for me. Thank you."

"Don't thank them just yet." Said the spaceship.

"Huh?" Danny turned his attention back to the spaceship.

"Once you hear the full story, you may not want to go." Said the spaceship.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Asked Danny.

"I'm absolutely certain that i'll be able to return you to your timeline, but i cannot gurentee you will survive the trip, or if you'll be human again once we arrive there." Said the spaceshipe.

"I have confidence in you, uh...uh...Hey, what's your name, anyway?" Asked Danny.

"I am Venus 3000." Said the spaceship.

"Oh. Well, i have confidence in you, Venus. I'll take that chance." Said Danny.

"Danny." Came a voice from behind.

Danny turned to the Scarecrow, the Tin Man and the Lion.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Asked Scarecrow.

"You guys have had what you've been searching for in you all along." Said Danny. "I don't know what's in me. I'll have to find that out for myself. But i know one thing. I'll never find it by staying here in Oz or seeking out people who i think have the answers to your problems. I tried that before. It doesn't work. There's a whole new world out there just waiting for me. And i'll have to begin by going to that world, living on it, and learn who i am and where i truly belong."

"Fame...fortune...success...they're all illusions. All there is that is real...is the friendship...that two can share." Said Scarecrow.

"That's beautiful, who said that?" Asked Danny.

"I did." Said Scarecrow. He and Danny then embraced each other with a hug. "Oh, Danny. I'll think of you all the time." The Scarecrow then released the boy.

"And i'll miss you...everyday." Said Tin Man. "Even if i had to go back to that junkyard, even as a useless pile of junk burried underneath it...i wouldn't mind...because i have known real love." The Tin Man and Danny then hugged each other.

"Oh, don't rust yourself." Said Danny. He and the Tin Man released each other and he turned to the Lion and hugged him around his thick mane.

"Oh, Danny." Said Lion.

Danny looked at the Lion, who was crying at this point.

"If it hadn't been for you and Dorothy...i'd still be back in that Jungle in the East. Afraid to live." Said Lion.

"Me too." Said Danny.

"So that's all there is to it. You just click your heels three times...and you get to go home." Said Tin Man.

"It makes no sense that it must be simple. You know, the truth is like that." Said Scarecrow.

"If that's true, then you and Dorothy would have never had to battle The Wicked Witch Of The West, or the Wizard. Or even meet me." Said Lion.

"Or me." Said Tin Man.

"Or me." Said Scarecrow.

"Oh, i wouldn't have missed meeting any of you for anything. And i know that if Dorothy were here right now, she would tell you exactly what i'm telling you right now." Said Danny.

"But just think. You and Dorothy could have gone back home before you even met me." Said Scarecrow.

"Or me." Said Tin Man.

"Yeah, Danny, you and Dorothy could have gone home before you got tide up with any of us. Boy...what a shame." Said Lion.

"No...it wasn't a shame." Said Danny. "Because if Dorothy and i had gone back then...we would never have met all of you." He turned to Scarecrow. "And i would have never seen you get your brain." He looked at Tin Man. "Or you, you're heart." He looked at Lion. "Or you, your courage. Promise me you'll remember me."

"I promise." Said Lion.

Danny looked at the Tin Man. "Keep me in your heart."

"I will." Said Tin Man.

Danny turned to the Scarecrow. "Be sure to think of me all the time."

"I will." Said Scarecrow.

Danny then walked towards the spaceship and looked back at his friends. "And who knows? Maybe if i hold on to these shoes...they'll lead me back to you someday."

"Please try." Said Tin Man.

"I will." Said Danny.

The Lion then began to sob. "(Sobbing) I can't believe you're actually leaving us. I'm really gonna miss you. Oh, Danny! (Sobbing)."

Danny walked up to the Lion. "It's okay, Lion, i won't be gone forever. I'll come back and visit."

"Never forget this: You're Danny. Danny to us. No matter where you may go, or what they may call you...you will always be our best friend." Said Lion. He put his right paw up and Danny touched it with the palm of his right hand.

"Thank you. Thank you all so much. Thank you...for being my friends." Said Danny. He turned to Venus, the spaceship. "I'm ready now."

"Goodbye, Danny." Said Snowmella.

"Goodbye, Danny. Good luck in the new world. And remember...click your heels three times...and you can go home." Added Glinda.

"But won't the silver shoes just come off my feet like they did Dorothy when she went back home to Kansas?" Asked Danny.

"Maybe." Said Glinda.

"Will i be able to return if that happens?" Asked Danny.

"It's difficult to say. The only reason you and Dorothy came to Oz in the first place was because my sister, Esther, conjured up a twister in Dorothy's world that sent you and her here and her house killed my other sister, Hazel. Or to put it rightly, Esther killed Hazel, as she was the one who brought you and Dorothy here." Said Glinda.

"But why? Why would Esther kill her sister, Hazel?" Asked Danny.

"Why, for the silver shoes, of course. Like Hazel, Esther also knew what great power the shoes possessed and was determined to get them away from her, just as she was determined to get them away from Dorothy. So she conjured up this twister in Dorothy's world and brought you and her and her house here to Oz, which, in turn, killed Hazel." Said Glinda.

"So does this mean that Dorothy's not a killer?" Asked Danny.

"Yes, absolutely." Said Glinda.

"So when Dorothy and i came to this world, it wasn't just a stroke of luck?" Said Danny.

"I'm afraid not. My sister, Esther, conjured up the twister that brought you and Dorothy here and killed Hazel to get her magic shoes. But since you and Dorothy destroyed her, and there are no more wicked witches anywhere in Oz, it's all turned out for the best." Said Glinda.

"Yeah, i suppose it has." Said Danny. "But there's still one thing that bothers me, though. What happened to Dorothy's farm house after we left it in Munchkin Land?"

"Oh, that old shack? The Munchkins and i took it and turned it into one of my ice-cream stores. The name of it is "Baskins & Ozins." Said Snowmella.

"Really? You turned the farm house into an ice-cream shop?" Asked Danny.

"Sure did." Said Snowmella. A small blue cup appeared in her hand in a flash of white snowflakes, containning an Oreo blizzard and a blue plastic spoon sticking out of it. "Here, have some." She said before handing the Oreo blizzard to Danny.

"Oreo? But i don't understand? What's this for?" Asked Danny.

"Consider it a goodbye present to you from all of your friends here in Oz." Said Snowmella.

"Thanks, Good Witch Snow." Said Danny.

"You're welcome, sweet heart. Now i do believe you have a flight to catch. Yes?" Said Snowmella.

"But the shoes. I mean...will they still come off when i get back home?" Asked Danny.

"Again, it's difficult to say. If they do, i'm not sure when or how they will turn up in your world. It could be days...weeks...months...or maybe even years." Said Glinda.

"You mean the fact that i now have the silver shoes could just be temporary and i might not be able to come back?" Said Danny.

"It would appear so. Each universe has it's own set of cycles. No matter how advanced magic or technology gets, we can't change that." Said Glinda.

"I see. So i guess this is goodbye then." Said Danny.

"I wouldn't worry about it if i were you, Danny." Said Glinda. "For even if the shoes do come off once you've reached home, the legend says that they always find their way back to the owner that they have chosen. But when, where or how they will turn up, i cannot say."

"But what if they end up on the wrong feet again." Said Danny.

"It wouldn't matter if they did. The shoes have already chosen who they want to be their owner, so they're magic will only work for you. If anyone else puts them on, they will just be a pair of regular shoes." Said Glinda.

"Goodbye, everyone! You've all been terrific people, and very good friends!" Said Danny.

"I guess we better get going." Said Venus.

"Be careful, you two." Said Scarecrow.

"We'll be just fine. We're in good hands." Said Venus. "Come on."

Danny walked over to the spaceship and walked up the steps and entered inside the ship. He sat down a seat and buckled up his seatbelt and waved goodbye to the people of Oz as the steps vanished. "Oh, wait! One more thing!" Danny took the whistle off his neck that Dorothy had given him before departing for Kansas. "Here, catch!" He threw the whistle out of the ship and Tin Man caught it. "It's the whistle that the field mice and the Mouse Queen gave us. Be sure to give it back to them."

"Thanks, i will. Bye." Said Tin Man.

"Goodbye!" Shouted, everyone as they waved goodbye to their friend.

The entrance to the spaceship closed.

 **~INSIDE THE SPACESHIP~**

"Okay...Venus, take us out of here." Said Danny.

"With plesure." Said Venus.

 **~OUTSIDE THE SPACESHIP~**

The crowd of Oziens watched the spaceship as it floated higher and higher into air.

"Bye, Danny!" Shouted Scarecrow.

"Yeah! We'll miss you!" Shouted Tin Man.

"Goodbye, Danny!" Said Glinda.

 **~INSIDE THE SPACESHIP~**

Danny looked out the window of the ship and saw all of his Ozian friends waving goodbye to him.

"I wonder if my friends will be angry with me if i'm not able to come back. Or will they understand?" Danny thought.

"I sure am gonna miss that kid." Came the voice of Lion.

"Me too." Added the voice of Tin Man.

"He didn't even come back to see us, like he promised." Said the voice of Scarecrow.

"I'm sure he wants to come back, but maybe he's not able to." Said the voice of Lion.

"Goodbye, everybody. Goodbye." Said Danny as he waved in the window at all of his friends. The monkey boy then focused his vision on his three conpanions who had been with him and Dorothy throughout their entire journey here in the world of Oz. "Scarecrow...Tin Man...Lion."

The spaceship then took off for the sky and vanished in one zoom.

 **~WITH THE OZIANS~**

The Ozians looked up into the sky as they watched the spaceship vanish in a zoom.

"He's gone. And we'll never see him again." Said Scarecrow.

"It's alright, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion. You did the right thing. Danny is where he belongs now." Said Snowmella.

"Yeah...i guess you're right. But i still think he would've made one swell Ozian." Said Scarecrow.

"And on that note, Scarecrow, let us go back to where we belong. Glinda?" Said Tin Man.

"I'm on it." Glinda turned to the giant, black, winged Gorilla and his band of winged monkeys. Winged monkeys, my third and final comand is for you to return the Scarecrow to the Emerald City and the Tin Man to the land of the Winkies."

"Sure thing, miss Glinda." Said the king Gorilla.

The the winged monkeys picked up the Scarecrow and the the Tin Man and they all flew away into the sky.

 **~IN OUTER SPACE~**

As the spaceship traveled through outer space, Venus was comunicating with Danny.

"I'm confused. Why do you wish to leave this beautiful planet...this universe...knowing that there's a huge possibility that you might not be able to come back?" Asked Venus.

"Because i don't belong here." Said Danny.

"Aren't those all of your friends back there?" Asked Venus.

"Yes. Those are my friends back there. But i don't belong here in Oz or (1900) Kansas. I belong in my own timeline." Danny explained. "If i stay here, i'll be wondering who i am and where i come from for the rest of my life. Please, you have to take me back."

"Even if it means you might not survive the trip home?" Asked Venus.

"Yes." Said Danny.

"I understand your desire to get back home, Danny, but won't you find it difficult to leave your three friends behind?" Said Venus.

"Yes, very difficult. But each of them is a ruler now, so i wouldn't see either of them as often as i would like to anyway. And Dorothy's gone back home to (1900) Kansas, so i won't see her again. All of my friends have found a place they can call home. Now it's time for me to find a place that i can call home. And i know that my home isn't with my friends in Oz or with Dorothy in (1900) Kansas. My home is in my own time frame with my family and friends, and i just know that they all miss me greatly and they must be worried sick about me. I have to get back, i just have to. I'm home sick." Said Danny.

"Danny...if you had decided to stay in (1900) Kansas or in Oz, i would've left you there." Said Venus.

"You would've?" Asked Danny.

"Yes." Said Venus. "But i can hear in your voice that returning you to your own universe and planet and timeline is all that can make you happy. So back you will go."

"Really? You mean you'll take me back home?" Asked Danny.

"Yes. And i'll even give you back your memories of your timeline, just as i promised in Oz. After all, that is why i came to this universe, is it not?" Said Venus.

"Oh, thank you, Venus, thank you!" Said Danny in excitment.

"I wouldn't thank me just yet." Said Venus. "I'll take you back home...but first i want something from you."

"Okay, what do you want?" Asked Danny.

"I want...the miscellanious star charts and datta information from your brain." Said Venus.

"I'm cool with that, but what do i have to do?" Asked Danny. The seat he sat in leaned all the way back and transformed into an open pod. Danny then sat up. "What is this?"

"This is the 'Mind Transfere 3000.' This is what i will use to get the information from your brain, as well as to restore your memories. All you have to do is just lay on your back, place your head inside the helment, and the we can begin." Said Venus.

"Okay." Said Danny. The young monkey boy laid back in the pod on his back and placed his head inside the helment. "Like this?"

"Perfect." Said Venus. "Now then, before i get started, are there any questions you have?"

"Yeah. How many times have you used this 'Mind Transfere 3000' thing?" Asked Danny.

"Never. This is my first time." Said Venus.

"What?! You mean you've never actually used it before?! How do you know if it works?" Asked Danny.

"I don't, but we're about to find out. Now hold still." Said Venus.

"No way! I'm not letting you test a machine on me that you've never used! What if you fry my brain?" Said Danny.

"I asure you, Danny, the transfere will be quick and painless. You won't feel a thing." Said Venus.

"You promise?" Said Danny.

"I promise." Said Venus.

"I believe you. Let's get this over with." Said Danny.

"Alright. But before i begin transfering the information and your memories, i wonder if you might give me a few minutes to talk." Said Venus.

"Yeah, sure. Go right ahead." Said Danny.

"Danny, i've been thinking about what you said." Said Venus. "Actually, it's all i've thought about since we left Oz. What you're asking me to do is very risky. And i was shocked by your answer. But we've abducted specimens from planets before and then returned them, and well, life goes on. But then i showed back up in your life. And Danny...i've never seen anybody, on any planet or universe, do what you did. I've never seen a living being want something that they need so badly, that they're willing to just leave everything else behind and get what they know they need, no matter the risks. And i kept asking myself...why? Why would you do that? Why would you leave behind a planet and a universe where you have made tons of new friends, knowing full well you might never be able to return. The only answer i can come up with...is that you were sincere in your heart to do the right thing, and that you miss your family and friends back home. So i have chosen to believe you. I can't bring you back here to this universe to Oz to see all your friends. Nor can i take you back to (1900) to see Dorothy and her family. But i've decided to take you home to your own time period."

Danny smiled at Venus's words.

"I do think it would be appropriate if this entire ordeal stays between the two of us." Said Venus.

"Yeah, i've already decided to do that." Said Danny.

"Very good." Said Venus. "Well, if you'll give me the information i programed into your brain and let me restore your memories...i think we should all move on."

"Well, when will you be back?" Asked Danny.

"I will not be coming back to your universe, or your planet." Said Venus.

"You won't be back?" Said Danny.

"I'm afraid not." Said Venus.

"Did i do something wrong?" Asked Danny.

"No. You didn't do anything wrong." Said Venus.

"Did you do something wrong?" Asked Danny.

"No." Said Venus. "Danny, the only reason i even went to your universe and planet in the first place was to bring back one of your species to my planet, and then return it, and move on to the next planet. All i can do is take you home."

"Will i ever see you again?" Asked Danny.

"I don't know." Said Venus.

"I won't see you again...will i?" Said Danny.

"I wish i could tell you different...but i'd be lying." Said Venus.

"Well, if this truly is goodbye, then it was nice meeting you, Venus." Said Danny.

"It was nice meeting you as well, Danny." Said Venus.

"Yeah." Danny smiled. "Well...i'm ready now. How does this machine of your's work?"

"Just close your eyes and relax, and think of home." Said Venus.

"Home." Said Danny. The young monkey boy closed his brown eyes and began thinking of how he met Dorothy and her family. He also thought about their trip to Oz and all of the new friends and adventures they had there.

While Danny rested inside the pod, Venus activated the 'Mind Transfere 3000' and began performing the mind transfer on the boy to reacquier the star charts and restore his memories of himself.

 **(Song: "Home", by Whitney Houstan)**

 **When i think of home**

 **I think of a place**

 **Where there's**

 **Love overflowing**

 **I wish i was home**

 **I wish i could go back there**

 **With the things**

 **I've been knowing**

 **Wind, that makes the tall**

 **Grass bend into leaning**

 **And suddenly, the raindrops**

 **that fall**

 **They have a meaning**

 **Sprinkling the sea**

 **Makes the sea so clean**

 **And yes now there's a chance**

 **I can go back**

 **Now that i have free**

 **direction**

 **Sure would be nice to be**

 **back home**

 **Where there's so much love and affection**

 **And just maybe**

 **I can convince time to slow up**

 **Giving me enough time in my**

 **life go on**

 **Time be my friend**

 **Let me start again**

 **Suddenly my world's**

 **gone and changed it's face**

 **But i still**

 **We still know where**

 **we're going**

 **I know you've had your minds**

 **spun around and around in**

 **space**

 **And yet i've watched it**

 **growing**

 **Oh, i know you're listening, God**

 **Please, please don't make it**

 **hard**

 **To know we shouldn't believe**

 **everything we see**

 **Tell us, should we try and stay**

 **Or should we run away**

 **Or would it be better just to let**

 **things be**

 **Living here in this brand**

 **new world**

 **Yes it might be a fantasy**

 **Don't you let it be**

 **Because if taught me to love**

 **Taught me to love**

 **So i know this one is real**

 **It's gonna stay real**

 **It's real to me**

 **And i've learned**

 **We must look inside**

 **our hearts to find**

 **A world full of**

 **love**

 **Like your's, like mine**

 **Like mine**

 **Like home**

 **My home.**

Danny then clicked the heels of the silver sneakers he was wearing together three times.

"Magic silver sneakers, take me and Venus home to my family." Said Danny.

The silver shoes began to glow in an instant and the spaceship took off through space faster than a speeding bullet. As the spaceship zoom through space, it passed through different colors of the galaxy. Like red, blue, green, orange, pink, purple, ect. Danny's mind was adrift. He couldn't focus on anything. It was as if though his thoughts were swirling around in a whirlpool. Danny felt incredibly tired. This went on for a few minutes. And then...everything faded to white.

 **##################################################################################**

"Hey, look. He's waking up." Said a male voice.

"Aiden, dear, please wake up." Said a woman's voice.

"Huh?" Danny/Aiden said softly as he opened his eyes. He found himself in what appeared to be a hospital room, surrounded by a middle aged man and woman.

"Aiden." The woman said. "Thank goodness."

Aiden's vision was a little blury at first, but it soon became clear. "Grandma? Grandpa?"

"There's my favorite grandson." Said the middle aged man.

Aiden tried to get up from his hospital bed, but was too weak to do so.

"Lie down, sweetheart." Grandma said.

"Where am i?" Asked Aiden.

"You're in the hospital, dear. In Africa." Said Grandma.

"Africa?" Said Aiden.

"Sawubona." Said Grandpa.

"But how did i get here in the hospital?" Asked Aiden.

"You've been here for the past 6 months." Said Grandpa.

"The doctors informed us that you were here and told us to come right away. A couple said they found you unconscious in the jungle, washed up on shore by the river." Said Grandma.

"What couple? What are you talking about?" Asked Aiden.

"Hello there. Anybody home?" Asked an african man as he and his african wife entered the hospital room. "My wife and i just dropped by to check on the little boy we found in the..." He trailed off when he saw that the boy lying in the hospital bed was wide awake. "Well, he seems alright now."

"Yeah, he's been in a coma for the past 6 months. We thought for a minute there we were gonna lose him all over again." Said Grandpa.

"Are you feeling better, child?" Asked the african woman.

"I am now." Said Aiden.

"Thank you. Thank you both. You saved our grandson." Said Grandpa.

"It was nothing." Said the african man.

"God bless you both." Said Grandma.

"Grandma." Asked Aiden.

"Yes, Aiden?" Asked Grandma.

"I know i'm going to sound stupid for asking this, but...what year is it?" Asked Aiden.

"Why, it's (1999), dear." Said Grandma.

"(1999)? You mean it's not (1900)?" Said Aiden.

"(1900)? Oh dear, that year has come and gone. it's way in the past." Said Grandma.

"Yeah, like the early 20'th century past. This is the last era of the 20'th century." Said Grandpa.

"It is?" Asked Aiden.

"Yeah, it's been so since (1990)." Said Grandpa.

"It has?" Asked Aiden.

"Yes." Said Grandpa.

Aiden then hopped out of his hospital bed and rushed towards the door.

"Aiden!" Said Grandma.

Aiden rushed out of his hospital room.

"Aiden!" Said Grandpa as he, his wife and the african couple chased after his grandson.

As Aiden ran down the hallway, he looked at his surroundings and saw doctors and nurses tending to the sick and injured. He rushed passed a mirror on the wall, but stopped in his tracks when he saw something in it. The boy ran back to where the mirror was and stood in front of it. In the mirror was not the reflection of a monkey boy, but the reflection of a young 10 year old boy. Aside from his long messy hair he retained, Aiden was finally back to his normal human self.

"Aiden!" Came a voice.

Aiden looked and saw his grandparents and the african couple running down the hall after him. The boy rushed back down the hall and exited the hospital through the double doors, which opened automatically. He stopped on the hospital property and looked at the area surrounding him. He saw a parking lot filled with cars, trucks and other vehicles, and he saw vehicles driving down the street. Aiden smiled at the scenery, then looked up at the sky. He had asked Venus to take him home to his own timeline. And had done just that. "Thanks, Venus."

Aiden was then brought out of his train of thought by loud barking that came from behind. The boy turned around and saw a little white furry Jack Russell Terrier dog running up to him. "Friday!" He said in excitment as the dog ran up to him. Aiden then picked up the dog, Friday, and held him in his arms and hugged him.

"Aiden!" Came a voice.

Aiden looked and saw his Grandparents and the african couple run up to him.

"Aiden, what is the matter with you? You don't run out of the hospital when you've just woken up from a coma." Said Grandpa.

"I'm sorry, Grandpa, i was just anxious to see the outside world again, i guess." Said Aiden.

"Well, i guess that's understandable, since you've been in a coma for 6 months." Said Grandma.

"Well, don't you worry about seeing the outside world. There will be plenty of time for that once we've gotton back home to Tennessee. But for now, let's get you back inside and tell a certain somebody the good news." Said Grandpa.

"Who else is here?" Asked Aiden.

"Aiden!" Shouted a voice.

Aiden and the others looked and saw a woman standing in the open entrance of the hospital.

"It's your mother." Said Grandpa.

"Mom!" Shouted Aiden with a wide smile on his face. He placed the dog on the ground and he and his mother started running towards each other.

Once they made it to each other, the Mom embraced Aiden with a hug. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mom." Said Aiden.

The two released each other from the hug.

"Oh, Aiden, you're back! You're alive!" Mom then looked at her son and noticed how long his hair was. "Oh, honey, your hair. Can you see?"

Aiden and his Mom shaired a laugh.

"My goodness, look at you! When that plane crashed in the jungle i thought that you were...Well..where on Earth have you been these past number of days, Aiden?" Said Mom.

"Lost in the jungle, trying to get back to civilization and to you." Said Aiden. And that was actually true, he had been lost in the jungle for the past unknown number of days. It may not have been in the african jungle, but he was still lost in one. If being lost in a jungle in a magical world counts.

"Oh, Aiden! Oh, i'm so glad that you're alright! I just knew you'd come back to us!" Said Mom.

"It's so great to be home." Said Aiden.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Asked Mom.

"I'm fine, Mom. And i'm sorry for running away and getting on that plane to go and live with Dad. I guess i owe you an explanation for that." Said Aiden

"Oh, don't worry about that, Aiden. You don't have to explane anything to me." Said Mom.

"Yeah, i do. The only reason i ran away and got on that private plane in the first place was because i was jealous that you were having another kid." Said Aiden.

"Oh, honey, i'm so sorry." Asked Mom.

"What are you sorry for?" Asked Aiden.

"Aiden, the only reason you ran away and got on that plane is because...Because i hurt your feelings." Said Mom.

"Well, that's not the only reason. But you shouldn't have been ignoring me and making me feel unwanted." Said Aiden.

"Yeah, i know." Said Mom.

Aiden: "You're suppose to be my Mom. You're suppose to be there for me and love me. But instead, you ignored me for three months. In those three months, i felt hurt...ignored...unwanted...shut out...and sometimes...i even felt like i was invisible. Then, when i said "I bet it would be a load off your back if something happened to me..." Mom, when you agreed with that...i never felt so bad in my whole life."

"Really?" Asked Mom.

"Yeah. I mean, i admire you. I respect you. And i've always looked up to you. So when you told me you were having a baby and agreed with what i said...it made me feel like i was being replaced. It hurt me...here." Aiden pointed to the left side of his chest where his heart was.

"You really felt that way?." Asked Mom.

"Yes ma'am. I mean, all you ever did was talk about the baby." Said Aiden.

"Honey, that was because i was excited." Said Mom.

"Why do you even need a baby? What's wrong with me?" Asked Aiden.

"Aiden, there's nothing wrong with you." Said Mom.

"Then why haven't you been paying attention to me?" Asked Aiden.

"Maybe i just got caught up in planning for your brother or sister." Said Mom.

"But once it get's here, i'll be invisible. Nobody pays attention to the older kid." Said Aiden.

"What? Aiden, where did you get that rediculous notion?" Mom asked.

"From Dad and Grandma. They said that you were having a baby to replace me. When they told me that, i felt like my feelings of being unwanted were justified" Said Aiden.

"Honey, i didn't know you felt that way." Said Mom.

"Mom?" Asked Aiden.

"Yes?" Asked Mom.

"Don't you like me?" Asked Aiden.

"Are you kidding? You're my best friend." Said Mom.

"Best friends don't replace you with a baby." Said Aiden.

"Aiden...do you remember that time when we went to the pet store and you saw Friday in one of the glass boxes with holes in them?" Said Mom.

"Yeah, the day of my 6'th brithday when Friday and i met each other for the first time. I wanted him to be part of our family the minute i saw him." Said Aiden.

"Well, that's the way i felt when i found out i was having a baby." Said Mom.

"Really? Wouldn't you rather have a dog?" Asked Aiden.

"Not anymore. And someday...you won't either." Said Mom.

"Wow, that's scary." Said Aiden.

"Yeah, well, i'll tell you what was scary. When you ran out on us after we told the good news about me having a baby. Boy, i was real scared." Said Mom.

"Really?" Asked Aiden.

"Yeah. I mean, i was afraid something terrible might have happened to you. And when i learned that the private plane your father put you on had crashed in the African jungle...i thought my worst fears had been realized." Said Mom.

"You were really worried?" Asked Aiden.

"Well, of course, Aiden. And when the police found the plane, and you weren't in it...it made me even more scared. You see...i don't just like you...i love you." Said Mom.

"Oh, Mom." Said Aiden as he and his mother hugged each other.

"Best friends again?" Asked Mom.

"Best friends." Said Aiden. "And you know what?"

"What?" Asked Mom.

"When i first found out you were having a baby, i was jealous of having a sibling. But now that i'm back home, i'm looking forward to becoming a big brother." Said Aiden.

Mom's smile slowly faded.

"What's wrong?" Asked Aiden.

"Well, you know it was a really stressful time for me when you went missing for six months. And i...i lost the baby." Said Mom.

"You mean i'm not gonna have a little brother or sister?" Asked Aiden.

"No." Said Mom.

"Well, it'll be okay. It's alright." Said Aiden.

"I'm sorry, Aiden." Said Mom.

"I'm sorry too." Said Aiden.

"What are you sorry for?" Asked Mom.

"Well, you found out that you lost the baby. Plus, you and Dad are divorced now and he and Grandma will probably be going to jail for taking me away from you. That means that when we go back home, it's gonna be just you and me. I'm sorry you're not having the family you always wanted." Said Aiden.

"The family i always wanted? Aiden...don't you know there is no family without you?" Said Mom.

"There isn't?" Said Aiden. "But i overheard you talking on the phone to Grandma about how you always wished you had a happy marrage with a loving husband and two kids. I've always heard you talk about having a good husband and two kids just like all of your friends from high school. When we go back to Tennessee, you're not gonna have any of those things. All you'll have is me and Friday."

"That may be true, son, but there is one thing that i have that my friends don't. And that's you." Said Mom.

"Really?" Aiden asked.

"If i had to choose between you and that fantasy lifestyle, i would gladly choose you." Said Mom.

Aiden smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, honey." Said Mom.

The two then embraced each other with a hug. They then relased each other and looked back at the others.

"Well," Began Mom. "Everyone inside before we all get hot."

"I'm all for that. Let's go." Said Grandpa.

With all of that said and done, the gang headed back inside the hospital.

 **~INSIDE THE HOSPITAL~**

The trio walked down the halls of the hospital and Grandpa was carrying Aiden on his back.

"I can walk, Grandpa." Said Aiden.

"You're arguing with me?" Asked Grandpa.

"Well, don't you get it, Aiden, we just don't wanna let you go." Said Grandma.

"Yeah, i...i'm getting it. I get it." Said Aiden.

"All the bad stuff from before," Said Mom. "We can just forget about that now. Just let it all go."

"Okay." Said Aiden.

Just then, two african police men came down the halls, escorting a man and an elderly woman in handcuffs. They then stopped in front of the group.

"Excuse us." Said one of the officers.

"No, wait, hold on. They have the rest of their lives to rot in prison." Said Grandpa. "Give me and my family five minutes."

"Charlie, please. Let's not do this now." Begged Grandma.

"I-i'm so sorry." Said the man in handcuffs.

"You're sorry? Don't even say the word, 'sorry,' you sicko!" Said Grandpa Charlie.

"Everyone, stand aside, please." Said the second african male officer.

"Grandpa, stop. Please." Said Aiden.

"Okay, let's go back to your room." Said Charilie.

"Wait, hold on. Could you let me down for one sec? I wanna talk to my Dad and Grandma." Said Aiden.

"Sure." Said Charile. He bent down and let the boy get off his back.

Aiden then faced the two people in handcuffs, who were his father and grandmother on his father's side. "I wanna understand, Dad and Grandma. I really do wanna understand. You are my father and grandmother. You promised that you would always be there for me. Remember? That night, at your place, when i came to you and Grandma about how i truly felt about my Mom having another baby, you told me that the reason she was having this baby was to replace me. That she didn't want me around anymore...and that she had grown tired of me. You lied. You and Grandma both. You both lied to me. I trusted you. I put my trust in both of your hands. And you filled me full of lies. And then you advised me that it would be best to leave my Mom...MY...my Grandparents...my home...my friends...to live with you. And i believed you. You took me away from my home...from my family and friends. And then...you put me on one of your private planes and flew me out of the country...over here to Africa...where no one knew who i was...just so you could have me...all to yourselves. Why would you do that? Why?"

"I...i'm so sorry." Said Dad.

"No you're not." Said Aiden's Mom. "You're not sorry, neither of you are." She looked at the elderly woman in handcuffs. "I came to you, Vivian...and i begged you to tell me where my son was. And you blew me off...every single time. You couldn't get rid of me fast enough. And i don't care why. There is nothing that you and Jack can say to us that will justify what you both did."

"The truth is, uh...i didn't have the heart...to say no to my son." Said the old woman known as Vivian. "And as a result...i caused all of you and everyone who loved Aiden extreme pain. And the only thing i can say in my defense...is that i'm...i'm sorry."

"Oh, that's rich, coming from you." Said Charlie. "You know something. If you two weren't in custody right now, i would rip both of your hearts out with my bare hands."

"That's enough, Charlie." Said Charlie's wife. "Let's just take Aiden back to his room. He's had a long hard journey getting back to us."

"Okay, Viki." Said Charlie. He looked at the african couple. "Luri, Frank, take Aiden back to his room please."

"Sure. Come on." Said the african woman known as Luri. She and her husband, Frank, led Aiden down the hall back to his room and Friday followed after them.

Aiden's Mom looked at her ex-husband and ex-mother in law. "Jack...how could you?"

"I don't know, Sharon." Said Jack.

"He doesn't know." Said Charlie.

"Don't hand us that." Said Viki.

"You put a little boy, my son, on a private plane all by himself. How could you?" Asked Sharon.

"I don't know." Said Jack.

"He doesn't know." Said Charlie.

"Don't hand us that." Said Viki.

"Jack...what you and your Mother did was so irresponsible. I mean, thank God it had a happy ending, but it was a hair away from being tragic." Said Sharon.

"I know, Sharon. I'm sorry." Said Jack.

"You're sorry?" Said Sharon.

"He's sorry." Said Charlie.

"Don't hand us that." Said Viki.

"But don't you think that part of the blame is due to you not paying attention to him?" Asked Vivian.

"Oh, i just-Okay-" Sharon proceeded to attack Vivian, but Charlie held her back.

"Okay, Sharon, Sharon, Sharon, calm down." Said Viki. "He let his love for his son overpower his caunsciouns."

Charlie released Sharon.

"Mom, that is no excuse." Sharon turned back to her ex-husband and ex-mother in law. "Jack...Vivian...you are both in for major hard time in prison. It is so hard, that there isn't even a name for it yet. But when i do think of it, i'm am going to tell the judge to let that be your long sentence. It is going to be so awful, that the whole courthouse will say, "Whoa, Judge, lighten up."

"I get it. You want us to rot in prison." Said Jack.

"No! Because prison's not good enough for you! But i'll come up with something." Sharon said. "Officers...we're through here." She and her parents stood aside and the two officers resumed escorting Jack and Vivian down the hallway.

"Are you okay?" Asked Viki.

"Yeah. Yeah, i'm fine, Mom." Said Sharon. "Let's go see Aiden." She and her parents walked down the hallway to rejoin their son/grandson.

 **~IN AIDEN'S HOSPITAL ROOM~**

"And then we finally made it to the land of the Quadlings, where we met Glinda, The Good Witch Of The South. Once we were there, she showed Dorothy how to use the magic shoes. It turns out the shoes were the answer. They could have taken her home the whole time." Said Aiden, telling the story to Luri and Frank about his journey through the world of Oz. Of course, he had told them that he had dreamed the whole ordeal up while in his coma. He hated lying to people, but who was going to believe that his journey through Oz actually happened?

"Glinda said that?" Asked Luri.

"Yes m'am." Said Aiden.

"Wow. This Glinda must be a pretty smart witch." Said Frank.

"Yeah, she was." Said Aiden. "But that's not all she did."

"Oh? What else did she do?" Luri asked.

Aiden: "After Dorothy and Toto went back home to Kansas, i used my third and last comand and had the winged monkeys return the Scarecrow to the Emerald City, the Tin Man to the West, and me and the Lion to the jungle where he slew the giant spider. I stayed there with the Lion for 20 days while Glinda and her sister Snowmella, The Good Witch Of The North, worked together to figure out a way to get me back home.

Finally, after 20 days of waiting, Glinda had the winged monkeys bring Scarecrow and Tin Man to the jungle with all of the animals to say goodbye to me. She and Snowmella had summoned a UFO spaceship to the planet, which was what took me to the year (1900) in the first place.

I said goodbye to all of my friends, but as i did, a pair of silver sneakers appeared on my feet, replacing my white sneakers. They were revealed to be the silver shoes of Hazel, The Wicked Witch Of The East. Apparently, they had come off of Dorothy's feet after she had made it back home. Glinda said that the reason the shoes came off Dorothy's feet was because she had not been chosen by them, just like Hazel hadn't been chosen. Glinda then told me about a legend behind the silver shoes that stated that anyone was welcome to wear them, but the one they choose to be their owner, they will stay with them forever.

I then got inside the UFO and it took me away from the planet, Oz, and flew through space. I then clicked the heels of the silver sneakers together three times and the UFO sped through space faster than a speeding bullet. Next thing i knew, i had crash landed into an endless pit of water. While under ware, i tried my hardest to swim to the surface, but as i did, i started feeling all of this intense pain all over my body, which caused me to stop swimming to the surface. I guess i was turnning back to my human self. As the pain continued, i paniced and struggled and did my best to hold my breath. I remember reaching that 3/4 point. It hurt, and i even took in a tiny bit of water, but i was determined. So i continued to try to swim to the surface, despite the pain i felt all over my body. But then..it stopped."

"What do you mean it stopped?" Asked Luri.

"You know that feeling when you're being chased by a monster in a dream and all you wanna do is wake up?" Asked Aiden.

"Yeah." Said Luri.

Aiden: "You try to pinch yourself, but it just doesn't work. Everything was purple and i was jerking my body, grabbing for air. My stomach jolted left and right, disorienting me. I wanted to scream, but nothing would come out. My lungs felt like they were on fire, like they were going to burst, and my brain felt like it was burnning and i felt like my head was going to explode. I was very, very panicky, but at the same time i think i felt like i was ready to die, like going into a dream state. After a few minutes of struggling, everything went black. I guess i must have passed out, due to lack of oxygen. When i opened my eyes, i was lying here in this bed in this hospital room."

"I don't think you dreamed that part." Said Luri.

"What do you mean?" Asked Aiden.

"Well, as you know, when my husband and i found you in the jungle, you were washed up on shore by the river. All soaking wet and your skin was a pale bluish grey color. We thought you were dead, so i asked my husband, Frank here, to check your pulse." Said Luri.

"Which i did, but it was very weak." Said Frank. "That was when i knew we had to act fast. After all, a person lying on the ground, unconscious and soaking wet is a fatality waiting to happen. So my wife and i put you in a sack. After all, it wouldn't look good if we were seen carrying around a supposed dead child. Anyway, we placed you on our camel and road it through the jungle until we reach civilization, where we took you to the hospital."

"Again, thanks for saving me." Said Aiden. "But what about my shoes? What color were they? Didn't i have on silver sneakers?"

"I'm afraid not. When we found you, the only shoes you had on your feet were white sneakers, which were soaking wet, along with the rest of you." Said Luri.

"I see." So it was true. It happened just as Aiden had thought it would. The silver shoes had come off his feet just as they did Dorothy's, and were now lost forever in the African jungle, never to be seen or worn or used ever again. Most likely lying at the bottom of the river that he was found near. That was it. His one and only hope to returning to Oz was now gone. He would never be able to return to the world of Oz and see his friends again. Never, never. Now the only times he will get to see his friends is in his dreams. Which he wouldn't mind, but he knew it would never be the same as him actually being there to see them.

Sharon, Viki and Charlie entered inside Aiden's hospital room.

"Well, hello there, sleepy head. How are you feeling?" Said Sharon.

"Okay, i guess. Are you alright?" Asked Aiden.

"We are now that you're awake." Said Viki.

"Uh, how are you guys? Are you guys okay?" Charlie asked Luri and Frank.

"Couldn't be better. Your grandson has been keeping us entertained the whole time we've been in here." Said Luri.

"He hasn't been talking the two of you to death, has he?" Asked Charlie.

"Far from it. In fact, he was just telling us about this amazing dream he had." Said Frank.

"Dream? What dream?" Asked Sharon.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," Said Viki. "I heard you muttering something in your sleep just before you woke up."

"What?" Asked Aiden.

"It was like, 'There's no place like home' or something." Said Viki. "And then you mentioned something earlier about the year (1900). What was that all about?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Said Aiden. "It's just that i had this really amazing dream while i was in my coma."

"Oh?" Charlie said.

"Tell us, dear." Said Sharon.

"Well, i was in the year (1900), where i met this girl and her family." Said Aiden. "She fished me out of the lake and carried me back to her farm house. When i opened my eyes i couldn't remember anything. I didn't know who i was, i didn't know what year it was, i didn't even remember any of you."

"Go on." Said Sharon.

"Right. So, uh, anyway..." Aiden continued to tell everyone the entire story of his time in (1900) Kansas and the story of his and Dorothy's adventure in Oz from the very beginning to the very end.

"Boy. That's some story." Said Charlie.

"I'll say. You must have been in that water too long." Added Viki.

"Yeah." Said Aiden.

"Wow. Sounds like some dream you had. It would be good for a story for MGM, don't you think?" Said Sharon.

"I suppose." Said Aiden. "But the funny thing is...i know i was asleep and dreamed the whole thing, but it sure didn't feel like a dream at times. I really felt like i was there for a number of days."

"Dreams can seem very real, Aiden." Said Sharon while sitting on the hospital bed that Aiden was lying in. "I think my getting caught up in preparing for a new baby, and you being lost in the african jungle, just got you all worked up. I am sorry for not paying attention to you. I do love you, sweety." Sharon then kissed Aiden on the cheek.

"Thanks, Mom." Said Aiden. "Do you know how many nights i dreamt that i'd wake up and you would all be with me, but then i'd open my eyes, and...you werent there?"

"I understand. That's the way i felt when i dreamed about you. And speaking of dreams, while you had one, i had a strange dream of my own." Said Sharon.

"What about?" Asked Aiden.

"I dreamed...that we spent the last 7 decades looking for you...and that you were never found. And that your spirit haunted me till i died an old woman in (2070) not knowing what happened to you. But you know...it's kind of funny, actually. " Said Sharon.

"What is?" Asked Aiden.

"In my dream you were haunting me and telling me not to give up. It was like you knew it was a dream the entire time and were trying to help me wake up. And i did. I woke up in the hospital from coma and made a complete full recovery, thanks to you." Said Sharon.

"What were you doing in a coma?" Asked Aiden.

"I...i overdosed on a bottle of pills." Said Sharon.

"What? Why?" Asked Aiden.

"Because i thought that you were dead. When the African police fished your body out of the river, i thought my worst fears had been realized. I thought that you were gone. Shortly after that, i had a miscarrage and lost the baby. I thought i had lost both of my children." Said Sharon.

"My body? What do you mean my body?" Asked Aiden.

"The police fished your body out of the African river, or at least that's what we were led to believe, anyway." Said Charlie.

"What do you mean led to believe?" Asked Aiden.

"Well, a few days after we had your funeral, i overdosed on a bottle of pills and tried to commit suicide. When i awoke from my 3 month coma, your grandparents informed me that the African police had called and let them know that they had some good news to share with them. Immediantly after i was released from the hospital, your grandparents and i hopped on the first plane to Africa. Then the police called and told us that an African couple had brought a boy in the hospital, matching your description. So we hopped in a cab and rode over here to the hospital to see for ourselves if it was true. When we saw you lying unconscious in the hospital bed, we just knew it was you, it had to be you. I then phoned the police back home in Tennessee and asked them to exume your body and do an autopsy on it. When they did, they said that all they found inside was white stuffing." Said Sharon.

"Stuffing?" Said Aiden.

"White stuffing. You know, the kind people use to put inside those stuffed toy animals. And as for the body, well, it turned out to be nothing more than a mere wax figure." Said Sharon.

"Now who would have done a creepy thing like that?" Asked Aiden.

"You're Daddy." Said Sharon, Viki and Charlie.

"Oh, yeah, of course. Who else?" Said Aiden.

"But anyway, i'm sorry, Aiden. I mean i was fine until i saw your body and lost the baby. Then i lost all hope." Said Sharon.

"Well, to tell you the truth...i'm kind of shocked. I mean...for you to worry about me that much...kind of does something to the old ego." Said Aiden.

"I can't believe i'm actually looking at you. The real you. You don't know how many times i've seen and spoken with you, only to wake up and find out that it's only a dream." Said Sharon.

"Well, you're not dreaming here. And i'm never leaving any of you again." Said Aiden.

"Hey," Said Charlie to Sharon. "I know that was a horrible dream you had, but everything's worked out, you know? Yeah. I mean, look at us. Just 10 months ago, who would have thought that we all would have been together like this."

"Yeah." Said Aiden. "We're alive...we're together. Right now, i just wanna go home."

"So what's stopping you?" Asked Charlie.

"Well, the doctor did say i have a clean bill of health." Said Aiden.

"Alright, getty up, get dressed. We're taking you home." Said Charlie.

"No, i haven't been officially discharged. We have the paper work to wait for." Said Aiden.

A male african doctor then entered the room. "Good afternoon, everyone."

"Good afternoon, doctor." Said the group.

"How's our patient?" Asked the doctor.

"Fine." Said Aiden with a smile on his face.

"I see that. You know, you gave us all quite a scare, child." Said the doctor.

"I did?" Asked Aiden.

"Yeah. When you were brought in 6 months ago by these two, it didn't look good. You're skin was a bluish grey color, your body was filled with water and you showed no brain activity." Said the doctor. "We managed to get all of the water out of your system and put you on life support, but you had been declaired brain dead after the doctors did that CAT scan on your brain. You may not remember this, but you actually slipped out of your coma and came back to us for a month before going back in." Said the doctor.

"It's strange. I don't remember doing that." Said Aiden.

"I didn't think you would." Said the doctor.

"Be honost, doc. What was my condition when they brought me in?" Asked Aiden.

"Well, to perfectly honost, son, i've seen a whole lot worse in my years on the job. But none of them lived." Said the doctor.

Aiden smiled. "I'm really tired. Would it be alright if i went home now?"

"With all due respect, i'm afraid i can't allow that. At least not until after the surgery." Said the doctor.

"Surgery? What surgery? What are you talking about?" Asked Aiden.

"When miss Luri and mister Frank brought you in 6 months ago, we ran some tests to see if there were any health complications, and we got two of them. One of them revealed that you were brain dead." Said the doctor.

"And?" Asked Aiden.

"And the other test said..." The doctor trailed off.

"Said what? What did the other test say?" Aiden asked.

"Doctor, what is wrong with my son?" Asked Sharon.

"His Appendex is no longer functioning." Said the doctor.

"What?" Said Sharon.

"His Appendex isn't working? He's never had anything like that happen before. How did it happen?" Asked Viki.

"Well, as you all know, Aiden was brought in here six months ago by miss Luri and her husband after they found him in the jungle washed up on shore near the river. We know that much. What we don't know, however, is how long he was in the water before he was washed up onto shore. Near-drowning occurs when a person is unable to breath under water for a significant period of time. During near-drowning, oxygen intake decreases and major body systems shut down from the lack of oxygen flow. In some cases, particularly in young children, this can happen in a matter of seconds. Near-drowing victims still require medical attention to prevent related health complications." Said the doctor. He turned his attention to Aiden. "That being said, you better get some rest, cause first thing in the morning we're gonna take that Appendex out."

"And then will i get to go home?" Asked Aiden.

"Absolutely. Let me just get the paper work for your family to fill out. But i do think it would be best if we kept you over night for observation for the next three days." Said the doctor.

"That's okay. As long as i get to go home." Said Aiden.

"I'll notefy the surgens and let them know you're having surgery tomorrow. For now, just get some rest." Said the doctor.

"Thanks, doctor." Said Aiden.

The doctor then left out of the hospital room.

"Did you guys hear that? I get to go home in three days after the surgery." Said Aiden.

"We heard, Aiden." Said Luri.

"Looks like you'll be back home before you know it." Added Frank.

"I'm just glad to be here with you guys. My family, all of you. I don't think i'm leaving Tennessee for a while. Like, a 'LONG' while."

"Well, somebody's gonna be happy to hear that." Said Viki.

"They've been calling and texting us everyday, asking about you." Said Charlie.

"Who?" Asked Aiden.

"All of your friends and teachers at school. They've been blowing up your mothers phone ever since we told them that we found you and that you were in the hospital in a coma. I can't wait to tell them the good news." Said Charlie.

"Why tell them when we can show them. Let's suprise them when i go back to school." Said Aiden.

"Good idea, Aiden." Said Viki.

"Yeah well, it's time for us to start packing so that we can get back home. Come on, you two, let's go." Said Charlie.

"If it's alright, i'd rather stay with Aiden." Said Sharon.

"Suit yourself." Said Charlie. He then left out of the hospital room.

"We'll let you rest for a bit." Said Viki to Aiden. "Thanks for saving my grandson."

"You're welcome." Said Luri.

Sharon looked at Luri and Frank. "I guess i should say thanks too."

"No need to, Sharon. Anyone would have done the same." Said Frank. "Come on, Luri. Let's leave these two alone."

The african couple then left out of the hospital room.

Once everyone was gone from the room, Sharon and Aiden hugged each other.

"I'm so glad you're back." Said Sharon.

"It's good to be back, Mom." Said Aiden.

"Hey, i thought you told me you were never gonna talk to me again." Said Sharon.

Aiden and his mother released each other from the hug and looked at one another.

"Whatever i said, Mom...i'm sorry." Said Aiden.

"(Sighs) Look, Aiden, i was angry. I'm sorry too. I'm sorry." Said Sharon. "Look. I won't have another child if you don't want a brother or sister. Let's talk it over tomorrow, man-to-woman."

Aiden smiled. "How 'bout mother-to-son?"

"Alright." Said Sharon. "Listen, Aiden. We all love you, we really do, but when something's wrong, you have to make sure you come and talk to us. Running away is definitely not the answer."

"I promise. But what's gonna happen to Dad and Grandma Vivian?" Asked Aiden.

"Uh...your father and grandma Vivian did something bad." Said Sharon.

"What did he do?" Asked Aiden.

"Well, you remember how they, how they took you away from us?" Asked Sharon.

"Well, that was wrong, and they knew that was wrong." Said Sharon.

"But Dad said it was okay." Said Aiden.

"Well, it wasn't okay." Said Sharon.

"Are you mad at me?" Asked Aiden.

"No, no. I'm not mad at you." Said Sharon. "Look...they should have never done that, and they definitely should have never asked you to keep that a secret." Said Sharon.

"But Dad and Grandma said they did this because they loved me." Said Aiden.

"Listen...adults...don't keep secrets with little kids. And love doesn't hurt. It protects." Said Sharon.

"But they didn't hurt me." Said Aiden.

"I know, Aiden, but...chances are, they probably would have." Said Sharon. "Now, look...i want you to be able to come to me and your grandparents about anything, okay?"

"Okay." Said Aiden.

Sharon and Aiden then hugged each other and then let go.

Sharon then noticed that Aiden's brown eyes were whaled up with tears. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"(Crying) Mom, i'm so sorry about the baby. If i hadn't ran away, the baby would still be alive." Said Aiden.

"We don't know that." Said Sharon.

"(Crying) Yes, we do." Said Aiden.

"Hey, hey, hey. Come on now. You know it's not your fault." Asured Sharon.

"(Crying) But you wanted this baby" Said Aiden "more than anything, Mom."

"Don't worry about that right now. All you need to do is just concentrate on getting better, okay?" Said Sharon.

"(Crying) I know how much you wanted to be a Mom." Said Aiden.

"I am a Mom. I have you." Said Sharon.

Aiden: "(Crying) I know, Mom, but i meant..."

"I know what you mean, okay. But i don't need any kids because i already have one: and that's you. Sometimes the thing you were looking for was there all along." Sharon felt like a complete idiot. Here it was she was wanting to have a baby when she already had one: Her son, Aiden. The answer she had been looking for had been there all along, and yet it took losing that baby and almost losing her son for her to realize that.

"(Sniffs) Yeah, i know the feeling." Said Aiden.

"Why don't you just focus on getting some sleep?" Said Sharon.

"(Crying) Mom, i can't sleep. But i'll try." Said Aiden.

Realization then hit Sharon. "I guess i better get going. I have to get our things together so we can leave here soon. Come on, Friday, let's go." Sharon got off the bed and headed towards the door with Friday following her.

"Mom?" Said Aiden.

Sharon stopped in her tracks and turned back to her son. "Yes?"

"I love you." Said Aiden.

"I love you too, son. Thanks." Said Sharon.

"Mom." Said Aiden.

"Yeah?" Said Sharon.

"Did you ever find out?" Asked Aiden.

"Find out what?" Asked Sharon.

"If the baby was a boy or a girl." Said Aiden.

"No." Said Sharon. "It's probably best we don't know."

"Yeah, you're right." Said Aiden. "Bye, Mom."

"Goodbye." Said Sharon. She opened the door and exited the room with Friday.

Once Sharon and Friday were gone, Aiden laid back down in his hospital bed and folded his arms and began to sob quietly over the loss of his unborn brother or sister.

Just then, Sharon poked her head in through the door and saw that Aiden was still crying in his bed. "Rest well." She withdrew her head from the door, leaving her son to sleep.

Aiden continued to sob and cry until he finally cried himself to sleep.

 **~THE NEXT MORNING~**

Aiden: "And so, as the next morning began, my journey had finally reached it's end."

The next morning, Aiden's Mom and grandparents and Luri and Frank were all gathered around his hospital bed, visiting and chatting with him before sugery.

Aiden: "You start with having problems...having disabilities. You try to seek out someone who you think may have the answers to your problem. Then...come the worser things. The worser troubles."

The doctor then entered the room with two male surgens and let the family know that it was time for them to operate on Aiden.

Aiden: "We create our own problems."

The family and friends stood aside and the doctor and surgens rolled Aiden out of the hospital room on his bed. The family and friends exited the room and watched as the doctors rolled Aiden's bed down the hallway with him in it.

 **~IN SURGERY~**

Later, in surgery, a now shirtless Aiden was about to be operated on by the doctors surrounding the operating table he now laid on.

Aiden: "As promised, i got everything sorted out with my surgery. It took some courage. But then i thought to myself, "Why stop there?"

One of the surgens place a gas mask over Aiden's nose and mouth where the laughing gas was administered from. Aiden then gave a thumbs up to his family and friends, who were watching behind a glass window.

Aiden: "Of course, there are people who say that there's no such thing as magical worlds. But i'll bet none of those people ever had to live in one for a number of days. And now...neither will i."

Aiden laid asleep on the operating table as the doctors performed the surgery.

Aiden: "Let me tell ya...that was the best sleep i'd had in days."

 **~IN THE HOSPITAL ROOM~**

Later, Aiden woke up in his hospital room, surrounded by his family and friends, who were over come with joy that he had made it through the surgery, and they each shared a hug with him.

 **3 Days Later**

Three days later, after the surgery, Aiden got dressed in the bathroom of his hospital room. He then met with his dog, family and friends outside in the hallway. They all said goodbye to Luri and Frank and thanked them once again for saving Aiden's life. Aiden and his dog and family then walked down the hallway to exit the hospital as the african couple waved goodbye to them.

 **~AT THE AFRICAN AIRPORT~**

At the Airport, Vivian and Jack are led to a private plane in handcuffs by the african authorities. They escorted the two kidnappers inside the open cargo of the plane as Aiden and his family sternly looked on. They then walked towards the private plane to board it and head back to America.

 **~INSIDE THE PLANE~**

Inside the plane, Sharon, Viki, Charlie Friday all sat on a sofa while Aiden rested his head on Sharon's lap while lying on the sofa fast asleep.

Sharon looked down at the sleeping Aiden and smiled as she stroked his long brown hair. She had to keep looking down at her son until she was able to comprehend it. Her son was here. With her. And they were both finally going home together. Sharon wasn't sure what to do. She had dreamt of this happening, of course. She had had a hundred daydreams of her son being found alive and being brought back home by the police. She had imagined getting a phone call from the police, telling her that they had found her son. Then, one day, she just stopped imagining. It hurt too badly to fantasize about her son being found alive when no one ever called her. She had tucked the dream away, pushed it into the dark part of her heart where she kept all the crushing sadness and pain and memories of Aiden, the part that was getting more and more crowded each and every day. Only now, her son was here. Aiden was actually here. He was on the plane with her and her parents and they were all finally going home together as a family. Sharon then looked up at her parents, Viki and Charlie, who both just smiled at her.

After five months of searching, Sharon had finally found her son, Aiden, but he spent the next 6 months in a brain dead coma, his father, Jackson, and his grandmother, Vivian, had been arrested and wood likely be sued and procecuted for kidnapping him, and to top it all off, Sharon had lost the baby she was carrying, due to the tromendous stress she was under with the authorities and the media after her son went missing.

On Aiden's part, he had managed to get out of Oz and back home where he belonged, but a lot of bad things had happened because of him. His family and friends had suffered in grief and aggoney for five months when police couldn't find him, his mother had lost the baby that she had been wanting to have so badly, his father and grandmother had been arrested and would likely be sent to prison for taking him away from his family, even though he had willingly let them put him on that plane to Africa, he had lost 6 months of his life in a coma, and he had lost the silver sneakers in the African river when he arrived back home in his time period. On top of that, if the silver shoes didn't turn up again, then it was likely he wouldn't be able to return to Oz for a while, if not ever. The chances of another door being opened to Oz were slim to none, and it was highley likely that the silver sneakers would be either eventually discovered by someone else or lost in the African river forever. More likely the second scenario than the first.

Sharon looked out the window at the bright blue sky and saw some birds flying freely through the sky and smiled at the beautiful touching scene as the private plane sored through the sky, carrying her, her son and their family home.

##################################################################################

 **Tennessee courthouse**

 **December 17'th, (1999)**

10 Days after returnning home from Africa, Aiden cellebrated his coming home with his family. Once he and his family had made it back to the U.S., they immediantly called all of their friends and family members and informed them of the good news that they had found Aiden and brought him back home, which they were all happy to hear. The date for Aiden's father and grandmother's trial had come and gone rather hastily, much to the comunity's suprise. Normally it took till another year for a trial to be finished, but due to the fact the victim of the crime was a little kid, it didn't take the authorities long to set the date, nor did it take the jury long to reach their decision on what the verdict would be. The trial was set to December 15'th (1999). Aiden testefied against his father and grandmother at the trial and was questioned about how they had kidnapped him and what had happened to him when the plane crashed in the African jungle. Aiden of course mentioned nothing about his UFO abduction and being carried off to an unknown planet or being sent back in time to the year (1900), nor did he say anything about his journey through Oz. Cause again, who was gonna believe that? After an hour of recess, the jury returned with it's verdict for Jackson and Vivian: Guilty.

Now that the verdict had been read, all that was left to do was sentence both parties, which the court was now doing.

Jack and his mother, Vivian, sat at a table on the right while Sharon and her parents sat out in the audience to hear the verdict.

"Uh, Miss Walsh, do you have any closing remarks?" Asked the judge.

"Nothing further, your honor." Said the woman known as Miss Walsh, who was the procecuter.

"Well, Mr. Quinn, since you've determined to act as you and your mother's own attorney...you are entitled to make a closing statement at this time." Said the male judge.

Jack then stood up from the table. "Your honor...in regards to me and my mother's behavior...i can only plead insanity...because...ever since my son, Aiden, was born...the moment i looked at him, i was crazy about him. And once i held him, i was hooked. I'm addicted to my son, sir. I love him with all my heart, and so does my mother. And the idea of someone telling me i can't be with him, i can't see him everyday,...it's like someone saying i can't have air. I can't live without air, and i can't live without my son. Listen, i would do anything. I just want to be with him. You know, i need that, sir. We have a history. And i just-He means everything to me...and he needs both me and my mother as much as we need him. So please...don't take my son away from me...Thank you." Jack then sat back down in his seat next to his mother.

"Mr. Quinn...both you and your mother have been able to fool a lot of people into believing that your son was dead. No easy task. And your little speech seemed to be...very heartfelt and genuine." Said the judge. "But i believe it to be a terrific performance by a very gifted actor and nothing more."

"No, it's not that." Said Jack.

"The reality, Mr. Quinn...is that both you and your mother's actions over the past months have been very unorthodox. And i refuse to further subject an innocent child to your perculiar and potentially harmful behavior. It is this court's decision to award full custody of Aiden to his mother, Miss Sharon Parker." Said the judge.

"Oh, no." Said Vivian in a crying tone.

"No, sir. Please." Jack begged.

"Therefore, Mr. Jackson Quinn...this court here by sentences you to 10 years to life imprisonment, without the possibilty of parole. As for you, miss Quinn, you are given the same maximum sentence as your son. However...because of your old age, and possibility of future health problems while behind bars, this court sentences you to serve out your sentence in the Tennessee Nursing Care Facility." Said the judge. "Aiden is free to visit with you everyday, if he wants. You will have supervised visitation when or if he does make that dicision."

"Supervised, sir?" Asked Vivian.

"Yes. A court Liaison will accompany you when or if Aiden decides to visit. During your stay at the Nursing Home, i am suggesting a period of psychological testing and perhaps treatment for you, miss Quinn. We will re-examine this case 10 years from now in (2010). Also, the state will seize possession of all of your millions until it decides what to do with them. Thank you. Court is adjourned." The judge then banged his gavel, ending the sentence hearing.

Sharon coudn't believe it was finally all over. Victory, at last! Aiden had been found alive and was now back home with his friends and family, his kidnappers had been brought to justice and were gonna spend the next 10 years behind bars. Well, one of them was anyway. By the time Jack and Vivian get out of prison, Aiden will have graduated from high school and gone off to college, and that was something to be greatful for. But victory, really? Then why didn't she feel like cheering? Why was the atmosphere so heavy with melancholy? Why was Sharon experiancing these mixed emotions of happiness and sadness? Why wasn't she fully happy? She got her son back, the people who took him from her had been sentenced, so now she had closure. Closure? What closure? Closure to losing a child? There was no closure that. First of all, her baby was dead, and it wasn't coming back. She had lost 5 months of being in Aiden's life...Aiden had lost six months of his life in a coma...and his father was going to prison. And while Sharon may have gotton Aiden back...she still had a scar from this entire long year ordeal: She lost the baby she was pregnant with...because of the actions of her ex-husband and his mother, and Aiden probably blamed himself for it. And no guilty verdict could ever change that. The people outside the court and across the nation were probably thinking that now that she had her son back, and the kidnappers were going away for it, she didn't lose anything out of this whole entire year drawn out ordeal. But she did lose something...

She lost her unborn child.

 **##################################################################################**

 **December 25'th, (1999)**

7 Days after the trial, Aiden and his friends and family were now at his grandparents' mansion, cellebrating Christmas, as well as his safe return. He hadn't gone back to school due to the surgery he had had in Africa and the tramatic ordeal he had gone through from being lost in the jungle for five months and being in a brain dead coma for six months. However, he was expected to go back when the new year rolled around, which wasn't too far from now, it was only five days away. The rest of the month of December was long enough for Aiden to recover, and he seemed to be doing a whole lot better than expected for someone who had went through all of what he had gone through. He went from being kidnapped, to a plane crash, to being lost in a jungle for five months, to lying in the hospital in a coma for six months, to undergoing surgery, and finally to testefying against his own father and grandmother at a trial. Normally it took a long time for someone to bounce back from something like that. Maybe longer. But Aiden had bounced back into his normal life as soon as he and his family had returned to the U.S. to their home in Tennessee.

"Merry Christmas." Said Viki as she greeted some of the guests while carrying a trey of food. "Do you want any of these?" She then looked off in another direction and smiled. Viki placed the trey on a nearby table where other treys of food were and went off to find her husband.

Elsewhere in the mansion, Charlie was on the phone talking with someone.

"No, Dad, no. Aiden's improved very much since the surgery. He's doing fabulous." Said Charlie. "No, he's not suffering from P.T.S.D. He's doing just fine."

Viki walked up to her husband, Charlie. "Honey, they're here."

"Listen, Dad, i gotta run. Merry Christmas. We'll pick you up at the airport, okay? You'll be the best Christmas gift of all. Bye-bye. Bye-bye." Charlie hung up the phone and turned to Viki. "They're here."

"Uh-huh. Come on." Said Viki.

"Come on, let's go." Said Charlie. He and his wife made their way through the crowd of people. "Pardon me." They soon arrived at their destination. "Sharon, glad you could make it."

"Thanks. Merry Christmas, Dad." Said Sharon.

"Merry Christmas to you too, honey." Said Charlie.

"Merry Christmas, Sharon." Said Viki.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Mom." Said Sharon.

"Where's Aiden?" Asked Viki.

"Over there, chatting with his friends about his adventures over in Africa." Said Sharon. She, Charlie and Viki all looked and saw Aiden chatting with three other boys who looked to be about the same age as him. "I'm amazed. Much as i love my son, i never really thought that he would bounce back into civilization in an instant. Everyday i see Aiden making progress. Everyday i see a little something. Sometimes it's a little step, sometimes it's a huge step. It really is an exciting feeling seeing him being able to do all of the things he use to do before, like, playing socker. That's one of his favorit sports. For a boy, who was suppose to be a veggietable for the rest of his life, to see him out on the field and moving around and to go after that ball, he really suprised me. You can never set liments on anyone."

"Aint that the truth." Said Charlie.

Meanwhile, Aiden was catching up with his friends.

"Oh, Aiden, i just knew you'd come back." Said one of the boys.

"It's good to be back, Jason." Said Aiden.

"You're not hurt, are you, Aiden?" Asked the second boy.

"I'm fine, Jacob." Said Aiden.

"We've missed you so much. Where have you been all this time?" Asked the third boy.

"Oh, it's a long, long story, Ralph." Said Aiden.

"You'll have to tell us." Said Jason.

"Hey, Aiden!"

Aiden and his friends looked and saw that his mother was calling for him. He and his friends ran over to where his Mom and grandparents were and joined them.

"There he is." Said Charlie.

"Hi, Grandma, hi, Grandpa. Merry Christmas." Said Aiden.

"Merry Christmas to you too, dear." Said Viki.

"I invited my friends over to spend Christmas with us. I hope that's okay." Said Aiden.

"Not at all. Any friend of your's is a friend of our's. Our house is their house. They're welcome to come over anytime they'd like." Said Charlie. He looked at Jason, Jacob and Ralph. "Come on. We'll introduce you to the rest of our family you haven't met."

"I can't wait to meet 'em." Said Jason.

"Me neither." Added Jacob.

"Neither can i." Said Ralph.

"Grandpa? Would it be alright if i introduced my friends to the rest of our family?" Asked Aiden.

"Of course, Aiden, go right ahead." Said Charlie.

"Alright!" Said Aiden in excitment before turnning to his friends. "Come on, you guys, i'll introduce you to the rest of my folks."

"Wait, wait. Before you do all of that, let's all take a family picture together." Said Charlie.

"Can we be in it too?" Asked Jason, Jacob and Ralph.

"Sure, everyone can be in it. After all, it's Christmas, and everyone here is family to me." Said Charile.

"Alright!" Said the three boys in excitment.

Aiden, who was holding Friday, Sharon, Jason, Jacob, Ralph, Viki and the whole family stood in front of a camera that Charlie was standing behind.

"Okay, everyone, smile for the camera." Charlie said.

The whole group grinned at the camera.

"Like this, Grandpa?" Asked Aiden through his toothy grin.

"Perfect. Okay, is everybody ready?" Asked Charlie.

"Ready!" Said the group with excitment.

Charlie: "Okay, on the count of 3. Ready? 1...2...2 in a half...2 in a quartor...2 in a penny..."

"Dad, please, the clock is ticking on this grin." Said Sharon through her teeth.

Charlie: "Alright, alright, just hold your horses, i'm almost there. 2 In a dime...2 in a nicole...2 in a..."

"WILL YOU JUST TAKE THE PICTURE!" Everyone shouted.

"3." Charlie pressed a button on the camera and rushed over to the family and stood right next to his wife, Viki, his daughter, Sharon and his grandson, Aiden and his friends. "Okay, everyone, say "Happy Holidays."

"HAPPY HOLIDAYS!"

The camera then flashed, taking the family Christmas picture.

Aiden: "So, if i were to rap this up, tie it with a bow, or whatever...i guess i'd say my trip to Oz, it was never a coincidence or an accident. It was destiney. And now...i'm a changed boy. You can take me away from my family...all of my friends and loved ones. One thing you can't take away...I am...The Boy Of Oz."

 **We wish you a Merry Christmas**

 **We wish you a Merry Christmas**

 **(Wish you a Merry Christmas)**

 **We wish you a Merry Christmas**

 **(Wish you a Merry Christmas)**

 **and a Happy New Year**

 **and a Happy New Year**

 **and a Happy New Year.**

 **##################################################################################**

Later, that night, after everyone had gone home for the day, Aiden had gotten dressed for bed and was now in his bedroom, sitting on the roof of the house next to his opened window, looking up at the stars. He wore a pair of blue PJ pants and a short sleeve baby blue t-shirt.

"Um...hi there. My name is Aiden Parker. I'm you're big brother. Well, actually, i guess you know who i am. But i'm here tonight to get something off my chest. You know, what happened...happened 10 months ago."

Unbeknownst to Aiden, His grandmother, Viki stood outside his bedroom door, listening in on his conversation.

"But what happened...happens again and again in my mind." Said Aiden. "I close my eyes and i...(Crying) i see our Mom carrying you inside her (Sobs). I see her-her happy. And i see the joy on her and grandma and grandpa's faces. But what i don't see...is me being overjoyed and happy myself. It was there, it had to be there. If only i had stuck around to see how things would've played out...you might be here with us today. But i didn't stick around. I ran out on you. And i just want to say...that i'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry (Sobbing)."

Viki continued to watch Aiden from outside his bedroom door. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She had no idea that the boy had blamed himself for the death of his unborn brother/sister. She had no idea that he was drowning in guilt over something that wasn't even his fault in the first place. Not being able to bear the feeling of watching her grandson's pain any longer, Viki entered the boy's bedroom and walked up to the opened window that led to the roof.

"Aiden?"

Aiden's sobbing ceased, and he turned around and saw his grandmother looking outside the window at him. "Oh. Hi, grandma." He said as he whiped away his tears.

"Come inside and let's sit a moment." Said Viki.

Aiden cralled back in through the window and re-entered his bedroom. He and his grandmother then went over to his bed and he sat in it indian style while Viki sat down next to him on the right.

Outside the room, Sharon walked up the stairs, and as she passed by Aiden's bedroom, she saw that the door was opened. She walked over to the door and peeked inside and saw Aiden and Viki sitting on his bed.

"I should apologize for listening to you." Said Viki.

"No, that's alright." Said Aiden.

"Can i ask you something?" Asked Viki.

"Oh, sure." Said Aiden.

"Do you ever ask yourself why you had to be the one that survived and not the baby?" Asked Viki.

"Grandma...i've been asking myself that question everyday since i found out about the baby's passing. But i guess Mom asks herself...why she had to be pregnant in the first place." Said Aiden.

"No, she doesn't. She was pregnant because she wanted another child. We were over at my house, visiting with each other. And she asked me if i wanted some ice-cream. I told her no and that it was because i ate it all the time when i was pregnant with her. So that was when she had told me the good news. While your Mom and Dad were still together at this point, they had decided to have another baby. So she started eating more healthier...prepaired for a baby shower...bought baby cloths and toys. And...lost the baby before it even got here." Said Viki. "Up until the day we found you...she found it difficult...to live with the fact that...if she hadn't gotton pregnant with another child...you would still be with us."

"But grandma...there was no possible way she could have known what would happen. It wasn't her fault." Said Aiden.

"She knows. But it took her a whole year to realize that. And now...you must realize...that what happened to the baby is not your fault either. Okay?" Said Viki.

"Okay. But can i ask you a question too?" Asked Aiden.

"Ask away." Said Viki.

"Last year, when Mom and Dad decided to get a divorce, some of the kids at school, who have divorced parents said that we aren't a real family anymore. Is this true? Did i lose my family? And if so, is there anything i can do to get my parents back together?" Said Aiden.

Viki: "Oh, my dear Aiden. You know, some parents, when they're angry, they get along much better when they don't live together. They don't fight all the time and can become better people, and much better parents and examples for you. And sometimes they get back together. And sometimes they don't, dear. And if they don't, don't blame yourself. Just because they don't love each other anymore doesn't mean that they don't love you. There are all sorts of different families, Aiden. Some families have one Mother. Some families have one Father or two families. And some children live with their uncle or aunt. Some live with their grandparents, and some children live with foster parents. And some live in separate homes in separate neighborhoods in different areas of the country. And they may not see each other for days, weeks, months...or even years at a time. But if there's love, dear...those are the ties that bind. And you'll have a family in your heart...forever."

Sharon smiled at her Mother's encouraging words to Aiden.

Tears filled Aiden's brown eyes as his lips quivered. He then rapped his arms around Viki, embracing his grandmother with a hug. "(Sobbing) Please don't ever leave me. Promise?"

Viki then rapped her arms around Aiden, hugging him back. "I promise."

Aiden continued sobbing as he and his grandmother hugged each other.

Viki: "All my love to you, Aiden. You're going to be alright."

(The scene then froze with Aiden and Viki hugging before slowly fading to black.)

 **THE END**

 **Based on the best sailing novel, "THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ," by L. Frank Baum.**

 **In loving memory of L. Frank Baum**

 **(1856-1919)**


End file.
